


Lustful urges of the Faunus

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY: Faunus in Heat [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Ring, Cock Rings, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dog Cock, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facial, Fantasizing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Footjob, Forced Orgasm, Foursome, Futa!Blake, Futa!Neon, Futa!Velvet, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impregnation, Knotting, Leashes, Lesbian Character, Library Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Revenge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Slavery, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroast, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, cuckold, facesitting, faunus sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 100,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: The faunus of Remnant have a secret that they rarely tell to humans. Every month, they are overcome with lust and desire, as they have evolved to mate every month, and relieve their pleasure at all costs. In other words, it's a bunch of different scenarios of different Faunus in RWBY having sex with humans and each other.UPDATE: This work is finished, but please do check out the sequel, 'Desires of the Faunus if you enjoyed. Thanks for the support!





	1. Need a hand? (Blake x Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake needs to take care of some business alone, but when Yang ends up getting involved, she's more than happy to help her faunus friend.

Blake hurried quickly back to team RWBY’s dorm room, trying not to let anyone notice the flustered look on her face and the awkwardness of her walk. In truth, she wouldn’t have realised if anybody did take notice to her, since her mind was preoccupied with feelings of fear and embarrassment of being caught, and of course, sexual frustration due to her being in heat.

You see, a secret of every faunus is that they, like many types of animals, all have mating cycles. These cycles of being in heat affected the lives of both male and female faunus severely, especially women. Their cycles start when they reach sexual maturity, and happen every month, lasting from a day to a week. For male faunus, they will experience an increased sex drive, giving them the urge to have sex every few hours, and an increase in penis size, with it growing to sizes of at least ten inches and up to fourteen. Female faunus, on the other hand, have more severe changes. They too feel the urge to mate every few hours, but they also experience growth. Their breasts will grow, but the main change is that female faunus also grow a penis when in heat. This penis will grow, along with testicles, in front of their vagina, and grows to lengths between eight and twelve inches.

This was the problem Blake was having now. She had worked out her cycle wrong, and had gone into heat a day before she had expected, which had led to a very awkward situation in the library, when her penis had started growing under the table, and she had been forced to abandon her literature to return to her dorm to ‘take care of her needs’. 

As she stumbled through the halls, thankful that they were practically empty at this time in the evening, Blake could feel her member grow hard already. She could usually tuck it back to hide it during the day, but her natural bodily functions had caught her off guard, leading to the situation that she found herself in now. 

As she finally reached her dorm, she fumbled with the door, before finally unlocking it, and dashing in, locking the door behind her. As she made her way to her bed, about to rip off her skirt and start masturbating, her eyes caught movement on Yang’s bed. She looked up to the bunk, and yelped, covering her hard-on as she spotted Yang sat on her bed.

“Hey Blake.” She said, not making eye contact, while Blake panicked about what she would do. “What’s with the rushing in? Did you need-” Yang’s question trailed off, as she looked at Blake, and her eyes immediately went to her crotch. 

“Erm... Blake?” She asked, putting her scroll down. “What, what is that?” She asked her faunus partner, pointing towards her groin.

“I... I, please, Yang, can you just... leave? Please, there’s something I need to do...” Blake explained, trying to keep her erection discrete, though she felt as though she would explode if she didn’t masturbate soon.

“Blake, why is there a bulge in your pants?” Yang asked, seemingly refusing to budge until she got answers. She jumped off her bed and walked towards Blake, causing her to worry. The sight of Yang’s body didn’t help her situation, with her swaying hips and bouncing boobs only serving to fuel her arousal further. 

“P-please, Yang, just give me a few minutes alone and I’ll...” Blake started, but was interrupted by Yang lunging for what she was hiding, causing Blake to stumble back, tripping as she fell against the wall, and Yang fell onto her belly, with her face only a few inches from Blake’s crotch. As yang looked up at Blake, she was greeted with a most shocking sight.

Yang realised that the thing in front of her was a huge penis, at least ten inches long, and it was attached to Blake. It had burst through her underwear, and pushed up her skirt, exposing itself to both girls. Blake realised, and racked her thoughts to think of a way out of the situation, while Yang couldn’t take her eyes off the appendage that was standing fully erect, dripping with precum. 

“Blake... you have a... “ yang managed, struggling to her feet as she backed away from her partner, her expression a mix of curiosity and fear. 

“Yang... I can explain...” Blake started, resisting the urge to masturbate. “It’s just that faunus... they go through cycles... like, heat cycles, and... this happens to girls. I’m so sorry, but I really need to...” She didn’t finish her sentence, as more precum oozed from her penis.

“So, you were coming here to, you know...” Yang realised, as Blake nodded, shutting her eyes, and unable to resist much longer.

“Please, I just have to-” Blake gasped, opening her eyes as she felt Yang’s hand grasp around her penis, causing it to twitch erratically. She looked up at Yang, who was smiling at her.

“Blake, if you needed someone to get off with, you could have just asked me. I’m more than happy to help.” Yang told her, slowly rubbing her hand up and down Blake’s member, causing the faunus’ eyes to roll back.

“Yang, please, are you sure?” She managed to ask. Yang nodded, licking up the length of the member, causing precum to drip down the length and onto her tongue. Yang proceeded to lift her head to the tip of Blake’s penis, opening her mouth wide as she took the head inside her mouth, sucking the tip while maintaining eye contact with her partner, before she took more of Blake in her mouth. The cat faunus moaned, her eyes clammed shut as yang bobbed her head repeatedly on the first few inches of the penis. As she moved her head further down the member, Blake heard yang gag as the tip of her penis hit the back of her throat. 

“Yang, maybe we should,” Blake gestured towards the bed. Yang took her mouth off of Blake’s penis and grinned.

“Good idea.” She agreed, as she lay on Blake’s bed, peeling off her top and pulling her shorts off. Blake hastily removed her shoes, skirt, shirt and bra, so that they were both naked. After making sure the door was locked Blake headed back towards Yang.

Before Yang could do anything, Blake had straddled her stomach, rubbing her penis over Yang’s breasts. She then buried it between them and began to thrust into her tits, rubbing her boobs on her penis. Yang also opened her mouth, so that each time Blake thrusted while tit-fucking her, the tip of her penis entered her mouth. Blake sped up her thrusts, applying more pressure to Yang’s tits on her penis. As Blake thrusted further into Yang’s mouth, yang gagged as the penis once again slipped down her throat, as the blonde squeezed her tits together around Blake’s penis.

After a while, Blake couldn’t hold it in anymore, and released her load over into Yang’s mouth, not only filling her mouth with cum, but also coating both her tits, face and even her hair in her faunus cum. 

“Yang! I’m sorry!” Blake apologised, but yang didn’t seem to mind, wiping Blake’s semen off of her face.

“It’s fine.” She told her. She looked down at Blake’s penis, noticing that it was still fully erect. “Do you... need any more help?” yang asked her.

“I usually need to go a few time to finish completely.” Blake explained. Yang looked eager to help.

“Well, kitty cat.” Yang smirked seductively, licking Blake’s cum from her lips. “Knock yourself out.” She gestured to her vagina, to which Blake was happy to oblige. 

Blake positioned herself between Yang’s legs, ready to enter her. Her penis was already sufficiently lubricated in both her own cum and Yang’s saliva, Blake quickly entered Yang with all her force, burying more than half her member inside Yang. The Blonde gasped, but Blake didn’t take any notice, busy with fucking her teammate and best friend with her enormous dick. She retracted her penis slightly, before pushing it in even further, almost all the way in, making Yang moan at the slight pain, but mostly the pleasure. Blake’s penis felt so good inside her.

Blake pinned down Yang’s arms to either side of her head, as she thrusted further into Yang with all her strength so that her entire member was inside of Yang. She pulled out slowly, before slamming it back into Yang, who screamed out loud, while Blake ploughed her pussy, neither of them making any attempt to be quiet, as Yang simply lay on Blake’s bed, allowing her partner to repeatedly slam in her vagina with immense power and force.

Yang felt herself build up to climax, before she came, further lubricating her walls, while Blake didn’t seem bothered. As Blake retracted her penis, Yang expected another thrust, but was surprised when Blake grabbed her shoulders and flipped her onto her belly.

“Blake, what are you doing?” Yang asked, with no reply from her partner, who simply grabbed her hips so that her penis was positioned right behind Yang’s pussy. With no warning, Blake began furiously fucking Yang’s pussy from behind. The blonde girl screamed in ecstasy as her pussy was pounded from behind with various fluids from both Blake and herself dripping from her hole. 

Blake leaned forward and reached for Yang’s head, grabbing a fistful of yellow hair and pressing Yang’s head into her pillow. Yang moaned into the pillow, as Blake continued to fuck her from behind, all of her ten inches penetrating Yang, as she could feel herself building up to release her load again. Without warning, Blake thrusted hard into Yang, as she came uncontrollably inside her partner, moaning as she dug her nails into Yang’s huge ass, while Yang bit down on the pillow, her eyes watering as she felt Blake’s faunus cum fill her up.

“Oh Blake, that was amazing!” Yang exclaimed, but Blake refused to allow her to get up, as she began fucking her again, pulling out to allow her cum to drip from Yang’s pussy, before ramming back into her partners vagina with all her force. Yang moaned Blake’s name loudly as she took all of her faunus ten inches into her pussy. Clearly Blake wasn’t finished with her, as she pulled out and pressed her member against Yang’s asshole.

“Only one more hole.” Blake said, her voice full of lust.

“Please, give it to me Blake.” Yang groaned. “I want it, i want it so bad!” She begged. Before she finished her sentence, Blake began to push herself into Yang’s asshole.

“So... fucking... tight...” Blake moaned, as she pushed herself into Yang’s ass. She pulled back a little, before pushing forward, building up momentum to fuck her. Yang’s eyes were watering from the pain, but she assured Blake she was fine, and told her to carry on, as the faunus girl fucked her ass with all her power. 

Blake released Yang’s hair form her grip, but she kept her head buried into the pillow, and Blake instead wrapped her hands around Yang’s hips, thus increasing the speed of her thrusts, as she was about to cum again.

“I’m so fucking close Yang.” Blake told her, as she sped up her thrusts, not noticing the trickling of blood coming from Yang’s ass. She then suddenly began to cum harder than before into Yang’s ass, filling it up totally with her semen. She pulled he penis out, Yang’s ass dripping with cum and blood, as the blonde collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

“Yang... thank... you...” Blake said, her penis becoming more flaccid now, as she lay next to Yang.

“Don’t mention it.” Yang replied, as she grinned at Blake. The two lay for a while, catching their breath, before Yang spoke.

“Blake, any time you need me to, you know, fuck, just ask, ok?” Yang said.

“Thank you so much Yang. You’re the best.” Blake told her, smiling. 

“So, this happens to every faunus?” Yang asked. “So, Sun, Velvet... they all go on a crazy fucking frenzy every month?”

“Yeah.” Blake replied with a chuckle. “Although I wouldn’t mention it to them if I were you.” Yang chuckled, as the two lay in the bed, until they decided that a shower wasn’t a bad idea. Yang offered Blake to go first, since she’d probably have trouble walking for a while.


	2. It's just a favor for a friend (Sun x Neptune)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune get intimate, as Neptune takes care of Sun's needs as a faunus in heat, but can they keep it a secret from their team.

It was late at night in Haven exchange students dorm, specifically team SSSN’s dorm, where Sun and Neptune resided. Scarlet and Sage were in the library studying, and they had just seen Blake hurry out and abandon her books, much to their confusion, but they thought nothing of it, completely unaware of her situation, and oblivious to faunus heat cycles.

Meanwhile, Sun and Neptune were well aware of it. It was last month when Neptune found Sun in heat, and after an awkward conversation, Neptune agreed to let Sun fuck him when he is in heat. About one month later, Sun was in heat again, and Neptune was happy to help.

“You ready?” Sun asked his teammate.

“Yeah, just make sure to use plenty of lube.” Neptune told him, as they both stripped down so they were naked. Neptune gaped at the size that Sun’s penis grew to when he was in heat. Neptune was a decent eight inches, but his penis didn’t compare to Sun’s penis in heat, which was twelve inches in length, and already dripping with precum.

“Don’t worry, plenty of lube at the ready.” Sun told him, as the blue haired man got on all fours and spread his cheeks, while Sun got lube on two fingers, before pushing them into Neptune’s asshole, making him wince. He began fingering his teammate slowly, before adding a third finger, and eventually a fourth to stretch out his ass.

“Are you ready now?” Sun asked him. “Because you’re killing me here.” Sun chuckled, his penis rock hard now.

“Yeah, just, start off gentle.” Neptune told him. 

“I will.” Sun stated, pressing the tip of his head against Neptune’s hole, before pushing it in slowly, groaning as his member slowly disappeared into Neptune’s ass. Neptune moaned as he felt his cheeks spread for Sun’s faunus cock, which pressed further into his ass. He gritted his teeth, as he felt Sun pull out so only the head was in his hole, before he slid back in, going further until he was ten inches inside of Neptune.

Sun repeated this process for a while, picking up speed, getting faster and faster, until he was quickly fucking his friends ass, taking no notice of how much force he was using, although Neptune didn’t mind, which Sun could tell from his hardening penis.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sun asked him teasingly, without slowing down, as Neptune was thankful he was facing the headboard and Sun couldn’t see him blush. Sun picked up the pace, as Neptune told him to keep going.

After a while of this, Sun felt himself about to cum. Remembering the Neptune had asked him not to cum inside him without a condom, Sun waited for the last minute before he pulled out and released a rope of hot cum over Neptune’s back.

Sun then sat on the bed, and gestured for Neptune to sit on his dick. Neptune complied, as Sun pulled him onto his huge penis, Neptune’s cum covered back facing him, as he penetrated his ass once again. Neptune’s erection was rock hard now, as Sun bounced him harder and faster, each time he did, his full twelve inches went inside of Neptune’s ass.

Keeping up the pace, Sun reached around Neptune and grasped his penis, much to his surprise, as Sun began to stroke Neptune’s penis while he fucked him. Neptune moaned Sun’s name, as he let himself be jacked off by Sun while he was fucked. It didn’t take long for him to cum, as he let release his semen onto the bed in front of him, while Sun bounced him on his cock harder now. 

Feeling himself building up to cum again, Sun pulled out and motioned for Neptune to kneel on the floor, to which he obliged. Sun stood in front of Neptune, his cock twitching, as Neptune took it in his hands and led it to his mouth, sucking the first few inches of Sun’s cock. Sun grabbed Neptune by the hair and began thrusting viciously into Neptune’s mouth. Neptune gagged as Sun forced his twelve inch member down his throat, and his eyes began to water as Sun came close to cumming.

Sun pulled out a bit, and released his hot load of cum into Neptune’s mouth, which he swallowed, as Sun removed his cock from his mouth.

“Sorry, was that too rough?” He asked. Neptune shook his head.

“No, it’s fine.” He replied, wiping the cum that was dripping from his mouth away with the back of his hand. Sun then heard a sound behind him, as he turned to see Scarlet and Sage standing in the open doorway of their dorm, their mouths open in shock. None of the four men spoke for about thirty seconds, until Scarlet finally did.

“Well, that’s the last thing I expected to see. But each to their own, eh lads?” He joked, trying to make light of the situation in hopes of making it less awkward.

“This is not what it looks like!” Neptune told them, covering his genitals.

“I find that hard to believe.” Sage replied. 

“Alright, everyone, settle down, I can explain everything. Just... give me a minute...” Sun told them, as he and Neptune hastily dressed themselves. 

This was going to be an awkward conversation.


	3. Teammates stick together (Blake x Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's taking care of business, when Ruby walks in on her, and like her sister, Ruby's more than happy to 'lend a hand'.

The morning after her night with Yang, Blake woke up in her bed just as the sunlight poured into the room through the window. The cat faunus opened her eyes, remembering that she had fallen asleep with her head on Yang’s chest, yet she woke up alone. She figured Yang must have gone up to her own bed at some point, as she looked over to Ruby and Weiss, seeing them both still asleep in bed. She then looked down and gasped as she saw that her sheets had formed a tent, underneath which Blake found that she had a raging erection.

“Ugh, morning wood.” Blake muttered to herself. She felt the urge to masturbate, but resisted due to the risk of waking her sleeping teammates. She thought about waking Yang go to the bathroom and help her, but not wanting to be rude, she silently slipped out of bed and into the bathroom alone. 

Blake locked the door behind her, as she pushed the toilet seat down and sat on top of it, before she pulled her pyjama pants down, allowing her full ten inch member to spring free. She grabbed some lotion from beside the sink, rubbing it over her stiff member as she began to slowly stroke it, careful to be quiet as not to wake her teammates. 

The faunus girl started to stroke her penis faster, her hands sliding up and down her shaft with ease as she silently moaned at the feeling of her penis being stimulated. She bit her lower lip, throwing her head back as she sped up her masturbation, until the tip of her head was dripping with precum, and a few drops fell onto the bathroom floor in front of her, as she felt herself build up to orgasm. 

Blake grabbed a box of tissues from the bathroom counter, grabbing a handful as she felt herself about to climax, her moans of pleasure becoming audible now. She finally let go, and released a long rope of cum into her hand, soaking through the tissue and onto her palm. Blake exhaled loudly, as the last of her semen left the tip of her penis, falling onto the ground in front of her. Blake closed her eyes, savouring the sensation as her penis went soft.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door, startling Blake as her eyes shot open.

“Hey, Blake? You in there?” It was Ruby. Blake slowed her heavy breathing and composed herself. 

“Yeah, just... give me a minute.” Blake called back, as she cleaned her semen off of the floor, making sure not to leave a trace of the sticky residue, as she flushed the tissues down the toilet, and went to the sink to wash the rest off of her hands. She then pulled up her pants, sure to tuck her penis back so that it wasn’t noticeable through her clothing. Luckily it was barely four inches when flaccid, so it wasn’t too difficult to hide. 

Blake unlocked the door, as she saw Ruby waiting outside. She smiled, anxiously at nearly being caught, as she left the bathroom and Ruby headed in. Blake sighed, as she looked up to see Weiss getting dressed, while Yang yawned loudly.

“Mornin’ Blake...” Yang said, groggily, as she crawled out of bed, turning to Blake with a smirk as she made to get dressed. Blake had intended to get dressed before her team woke up, but she realised that she’d have to wait until they left, or else risk Ruby and Weiss finding out about her penis. Yang turned to Blake, putting her hair to her ear.

“I’m so sore from last night.” She whispered to her. “Maybe we can do it again sometime...” Yang added with a grin, causing Blake to blush, as Weiss looked at the two, confused, but thought nothing of it.

“Aren’t you getting dressed Blake?” Weiss asked. 

“I’m, going to get a shower.” Blake told her, so that she could get dressed in the bathroom without being seen. As the girls dressed into their uniforms to head to class, Blake slipped back into the bathroom once Ruby left. She removed her pyjama top and pants, as her soft cock twitched at the cool air.

“Hey Blake! We’re heading to get breakfast! See you there!” Yang yelled through the door. 

“Alright, see you soon!” Blake called back, as she stepped into the shower, letting the water run all over her body. Above the sound of running water, she heard the dorm door open and close as Ruby, Weiss and Yang left for the cafeteria. It was only ten past eight, so she had plenty of time before classes started at nine.

As Blake showered, the warm water covering her body, she felt her cock start to harden again, as she looked down and saw that she was semi-hard. 

‘I’ve got time to kill’ Blake thought, as she began to rub her cock for the second time that morning, as her member became fully hard. She continued to stroke the length of her shaft, when she got an idea. Continuing masturbating with her right hand, she reached behind her balls with her left hand and stuck two fingers into her vagina, as she began to finger herself too.

Blake moaned quite loudly as she leaned against the wall of the shower, wondering how she hadn’t thought of doing this before. She let her body slide down the wall, still leaning against it as she sat on the floor of the shower, sliding another finger into her soaking wet pussy as she felt her precum trickle down her member and over her pussy, as she felt herself about to cum. As just as she came out of her vagina, Blake felt her balls tighten as she shot a long rope of cum onto the shower floor, as she felt water and sweat drip down her body. 

After she showered properly, Blake stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and stepping onto the bathmat. Just then she heard the dorm door open, as she panicked, trying to find a towel, but to no avail, as the bathroom door handle turned and the door opened.

“Hey, Blake?” It was Ruby. “Did I leave my hairbrush in here, because I can’t find...” Ruby’s sentence trailed off as she stared open mouthed at the sight before her, as Blake tried her best to try to hide her semi-erect cock, despite Ruby already having seen it.

“Ruby... I was just, showering...” Blake tried to explain, as she spotted a towel on the rail, and grabbed it, using it to cover her body. Where was this ten seconds ago? Blake looked back at Ruby, who was still staring at where her Blake’s penis was under the towel, still looking shocked.

“Ruby, can you close the door?” Blake asked her. “I can explain everything, just... give me a minute...” Blake said, her cheeks flushed in shock and embarrassment. Ruby took a step into the bathroom, closing the door behind her so that both girls were shut in the bathroom. Blake sighed.

“I, actually meant with you on the outside.” Blake told her. Ruby opened her mouth to speak.

“...You... B-Blake, you have a... a...” Ruby mumbled, pointing towards Blake’s crotch, who bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with her team leader. 

“It’s complicated.” She told her. “See, faunus have this thing, where every month they get an increased sex drive, and female faunus even grow a... you know, as you saw, a penis.” Blake explained to Ruby, who nodded, finally looking Blake in the eye.

“So you’re like, in heat?” Ruby asked her.

“Sort of, and I have urges to ‘mate’ every few hours for about a week, so I’ll spend a lot of time... taking care, of that.” Blake explained. Ruby frowned, before she cocked her head, and smiled.

“So... do you need me to help?” Ruby offered. Blake looked at her in shock.

“Well, you don’t have to actually, I just got finished when I was in the shower, so...” Blake told her, before Ruby interrupted her.

“Blake, you don’t have to make excuses. Like you said, it’s just part of your nature, so I’d be more than happy to help a friend in need!” Ruby stated cheerily.

“Thanks, but you see, I don’t need you to-” Blake started, but was shocked as Ruby tore off her towel, revealing her semi-erect cock, as she knelt down in front of Blake, her face inches from her member.

“All you had to do if you needed a hand was ask.” Ruby told her, not noticing the pun she had made. “Right – what do I do?” Ruby asked, staring at Blake’s twitching penis as though it were some sort of terrifying Grimm.

“Well... you don’t need to, but if you insist... try wrapping your hand around it and stroking it.” Blake told her. Ruby grasped the member, and began to run her hand up and down the shaft of the penis, uncertain of herself as she rubbed it.

“Like this?” Ruby asked, looking Blake in the eyes, as Blake’s cock became fully erect from Ruby’s stimulation.

“Y-yes, Ruby. That’s it, you’re so good at this...” Blake moaned, as Ruby rubbed her penis faster, smiling and maintaining eye contact with Blake. The faunus wondered how her team leader was so good at handjobs since she’d never done this before. 

“Is... is this ok?” Ruby asked, still a bit unsure. 

“God, yes.” Blake moaned. Then, before she knew what she was saying, she added, “Suck it.” She didn’t even realise what she was saying, but her thoughts were just filled with lust. “Put your it in your mouth. I want to feel your mouth around my huge cock.” Blake told her.

Ruby didn’t seem to care, as she obliged, opening her mouth as wide as she could to fit Blake’s thick girth into her mouth. Ruby gagged, as she put half of Blake’s length in her mouth, as Blake buried her hands in Ruby’s hair, grabbing two fistfuls of hair as she guided the younger girls head, making her head bob on her cock. 

“Oh God, Ruby... your mouth feels so good...” Blake said, as she guided Ruby’s head to take more of her cock, as the girl gagged, her eyes watering as she took almost all of Blake’s length into her mouth, the huge cock sliding right down her throat and her tongue tasted Blake’s precum. Using her tongue, Ruby licked Blake’s shaft clean, causing the cat faunus’s eyes to roll back in her head in pleasure, as she felt herself on the verge of an orgasm.

“Ruby... I’m gonna...” Blake began, before she shot her hot cum straight down Ruby’s throat and into her stomach, causing the girl to shut her eyes, groaning as Blake slowly slid her wet shaft from Ruby’s mouth. The younger girl coughed, wiping saliva and semen from her cheeks as she felt Blake’s hot cum in her stomach. 

“Ruby, thank you. That was amazing.” Blake told her, breathing heavily while Ruby smiled up at her faunus friend, her teeth stained with Blake’s cum.

“No problem Blake!” Ruby replied, as Blake handed her some tissues to wipe the semen from around her mouth. “Like I said, I’m just happy I could help.” Blake chuckled a little at Ruby’s innocence,

“Well, I’ll be sure to let you know if you can ‘help’ any time.” Blake told her.

“I’m sure Weiss and Yang would be happy to help too.” Ruby suggested, as Blake gave her an awkward look.

“Well... last night, Yang kind of already did, and I’m not sure that Weiss would be too happy to, well, do something like that.” Blake told her, as the Ruby started washing her face, while Blake washed Ruby’s saliva and her own semen off of her cock. “We should probably get to class soon.” She added, looking at the clock.

“Oh! You’re right! We’d better get going!” Ruby exclaimed, seeing that it was already quarter to nine, as she headed to leave the dorm.

“Ruby wait!” Blake called. Ruby turned to her, as Blake wiped her cum from Ruby’s cheek, causing her to blush.

“Thanks Blake.” She said, smirking, as the two headed to class. 

Blake would have to be sure to make sure that Ruby understood exactly what she was getting into later. In her innocence, the red haired girl had thought she was simply ‘helping’ a friend, and had failed to see that sexual aspect of her favor. Regardless, Blake would be sure not to let Yang know that she was also using her sister too to relieve her sexual tension.

In the meantime, Blake would just enjoy the girls while she could.


	4. Long term arrangements (Velvet x Coco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet and Coco have had a long term arrangement ever since they started beacon, where Coco services Velvet every month, in return for a great deal of pleasure from her faunus friend.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Velvet, a second year student at beacon, lay on her back on her bed, while her already naked team leader, Coco began to straddle her hips. 

“Of course I am.” Coco replied to her teammate. She looked down at Velvet’s crotch, where there was a sizeable bulge in the front of her outfit, as she grabbed the bottom of velvets top, pulling it up over her head and over her large rabbit ears. She then unhooked her bra, releasing her respectably sized C-cup breasts, before she pulled Velvet’s pants and underwear around her ankles, as the rabbit faunus girl kicked them off. Now that she was totally naked, Coco could see Velvet in all of her naked glory; her round tits and her supple hips causing Coco to lick her lips. But what really turned Coco on was what was between Velvet’s legs.

In their first year at Beacon, Coco had walked in on Velvet masturbating not too subtly while she was in ‘heat’. Fortunately, Coco had been quite good friends with a deer faunus before she started beacon, and understood the process of what happened to a female faunus every month. She always fantasized about having sex with a futa, but had never actually done anything with her. So when she found out that a female rabbit faunus, and a stunning one at that, was going to be on her team, she made sure to ‘accidentally’ walk in on her when she was in heat, and casually suggest that she help out with her sexual urges.

Coco smirked, as she remembered her first time with Velvet. To be honest, it was her first time with anyone, but Velvet’s mind was too lust-filled to care. Coco looked down at the stiff member between her legs. It wasn’t as big as other girls, being a still sizeable seven and a half inches, but it was just over three inches in width. Coco looked at the look on Velvet’s face, as she looked desperate to cum, but resisted from touching herself, as Coco had instructed. 

“I just need to know you’re not only doing this to help me. I need to know you’re doing this because you want to.” Velvet told Coco, although she probably would have accepted anything Coco told her if she would agree to even just give her a hand job

“Velvet, to be honest, when we started doing this, I just wanted to have sex with you. I had a... fetish, if you like, for futa girls. But now, I’ve really gotten to care about you.” Coco told her.

“Yeah, yeah ok.” Velvet replied, not really listening. “Can you please just start already?” She moaned, her cock twitching aggressively, and precum running down the length of her shaft. Coco smirked, getting an idea.

“Actually, I thought maybe we could talk first...” Coco told Velvet, who moaned, biting her lip so hard that she was sure she must have drawn blood.  
“Coco, please...” Velvet begged, as Coco felt her hips buckle underneath her own as she began involuntarily thrusting into nothing, her penis dripping precum onto her own stomach.

“I just have some issues I want to bring up first.” Coco told her, settling down on her hips so that Velvet’s erect cock was pressed against the front of Coco’s belly. “For example; I know we’ve been lucky so far, but I think we should start using condoms. I mean, I don’t want to get pregnant by you or anything. Not yet anyway...” She added, muttering the last part to herself. 

“Coco, stop messing around!” Velvet begged her. “I’ve been waiting half the day for this. I sat through an entire lecture with a boner waiting for this!” Velvet moved her hands to pull Coco onto her cock, to which she simply chuckled, swatting the rabbit’s hands away. 

“I’m dead serious. I’m going out to get some condoms.” Coco told her, as Velvet’s eyes watered, as she tried to touch her cock, only for Coco to restrain her wrists, preventing any stimulation. “I’ll be really quick, I promise.” Coco told her, as she grabbed her scarf that she had discarded moments ago, tying around both of Velvet’s wrists so that they were stuck together, and then tying it to the headboard of the bed, so that Velvet’s arms were stuck above her head. 

“Coco, please!” Velvet wailed. The rabbit faunus struggled, as she desperately tried to free her hands, but to no avail. The faunus was no match for Coco’s improvised bondage. A wide grin spread across Coco’s face.

“Then beg.” She told Velvet. “If you really want me to allow you to shoot your hot, sticky cum inside me, and not have you lay here with your arms immobilized all night, unable to get your sweet release, then beg me to let you enter me.” Almost immediately, Velvet began to plead with Coco.

“Please! Coco, I’m begging you! Just let me cum, please! I’ll do anything!” Velvet begged, as Coco chuckled, grinning at watching her teammate squirm.

“Anything? Are you sure?” Coco asked, and Velvet nodded. “You might regret saying that later. Are you sure you would do anything for me just to let you cum?” 

“YES! Just please let me cum!” Velvet yelled.

Coco thought about it, before she obliged, as she lifted her hips up, and slowly lowered herself onto Velvet’s rock hard cock. Velvet flinched as the wet tip of her head pressed against Coco’s entrance, as she teased the faunus, lowering herself onto the sexual organ, it’s three inches pushing Coco’s walls forcibly aside, and she gasped as Velvet’s penis stretched the sides of her pussy out. Even after over a year of this, Coco’s pussy still hadn’t fully stretched to accommodate for Velvet’s width, and each time they ‘mated’ it still felt like Coco’s first time. 

“Oh, fuck Velvet, has your cock gotten bigger?” She groaned, as her folds took in half of Velvet’s member. Velvet moaned.

“I think it grows every month...” She said to Coco. “Fuck, you’re so tight!” She grunted, thrusting her hips up into Coco desperately, who gasped as she felt Velvet’s head push against her cervix with some force. 

Coco allowed Velvet to push her whole length into her, as she slid down the thick shaft, as her clitoris touched the base of Velvet’s cock. Velvet cried out loudly, as she shot several ropes of hot cum directly into Coco’s uterus, never slowing down the speed of her thrusting hips against Coco’s, as she released load after load of her semen into her team leaders uterus. 

“Oh my god, Coco...” Velvet moaned, as she finished cumming, and Coco lifted herself up, before dropping herself back onto Velvet’s cock, making a squelch sound as Velvet’s semen was squeezed between her own dick and the walls of Coco’s uterus. 

“That was quick.” Coco said teasingly, making Velvet blush, as she slid up and down on Velvet’s cock, her large D-cup tits jiggling up and down as she bounced herself on the penis, the sound of Velvet’s balls slapping against Coco’s ass ringing out throughout the teams dormitory.

Coco grabbed both of Velvet’s own boobs in each hand, eliciting a loud squeal from the faunus as Coco squeezed the large mounds of flesh that were on Velvet’s chest. Coco sped up her bouncing on Velvet’s cock as she took her nipples between her knuckles and squeezed them, as Velvet cried out her hips buckling. Coco felt herself about to orgasm, as she raised her pelvis up before slamming herself back down onto the appendage, as she came hard onto Velvet’s cock.

“Oh Velvet! I love your cock!” Coco told her, as she got up off of Velvet’s cock, before she leaned backwards so that her asshole was directly above Velvet’s cock.

“Coco, we’ve never done it in... there, before...” Velvet said, sounding anxious, despite the fact that she often fantasized about doing anal with Coco. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Coco replied, lowering her ass onto Velvet’s cock, as both of their cum sufficiently lubricated her ass, as Velvet pushed her penis up into Coco’s ass.

“God, Coco your ass is so fucking tight!” Velvet moaned, as Coco’s eyes started watering, despite Velvet’s cock only being no more than two inches into her back hole.

“AH! Yes, oh my God...” Coco shouted, as tears ran down her cheeks as Velvet’s thick cock stretched the walls of her ass wider than Coco had initially thought possible, as she slid further down her cock, leaning back and steadying herself with one arm while the other reached in front of herself, as she touched herself with her other hand.

As Coco stuck her middle finger into her Vagina, a few small loads of velvet’s cum dripping out of her pussy and onto the faunus’ own belly, she used her index finger and thumb to tease her own clitoris. She gasped, as she lifted herself up, before sliding further down Velvet’s cock, her inner walls stretching out painfully. Fortunately, the pain of having her ass destroyed compared not to the pleasure of having Velvet’s cum soaked cock inside her.

“Velvet, I’m gonna-” Coco didn’t finish as she came again, soaking Velvet’s abdomen in both of their Cum, while Velvet felt herself about to release the rest of the contents of her balls into Coco’s ass.

“Me too Coco! I’m going to cum!” Velvet shouted, as her balls tightened and she released a large initial load of cum into Coco’s ass, before shooting at least half a dozen more loads of her hot sticky mess into Coco’s ass.

“My god, Velvet, that was incredible!” Coco said, panting for air as she lifted off of Velvet’s cock and laid back on the bed, exhausted. Her body was covered with sweat, and her mascara had run down her cheeks.

“Coco, that was amazing! We have to do that more often!” Velvet answered, looking down at the mess Coco had made. Her body was covered in both of their fluids, and her now semi-erect cock was dripping in cum. “Maybe we should get a shower...” She added, laughing, which made the cum on her abdomen vibrate.

“Maybe later, but first...” Coco then crawled on all fours so that her face was over Velvet’s cock, her ass in the air as Velvet’s cum dripped out of both of her holes. Before Velvet could ask what she was doing, Coco began sucking Velvet’s cock, her tongue flicking over it as she sucked it clean. When she was done, she started licking up their fluids that were on Velvet’s belly, tasting both of their cum, mixed with Velvet’s sweat. 

“Wow, Coco, that tickles.” Velvet giggled as Coco lapped up the mixture of fluids. “That looks like it tastes horrid. You really don’t have to do that, I’d rather just get a shower...” She told her, face glowing red as Coco swallowed a mouthful of it.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Coco smirked, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, before she untied Velvet’s wrists from the headboard of the bed. Velvet rubbed her wrists that were a little red from straining against Coco’s scarf, to which Coco apologised.

“You know Coco, I could actually go for a few more rounds, if you’re up for it.” Velvet suggested with a grin.

“Maybe we can ‘take care’ of that in the shower.” Coco said, as the girls kissed passionately, stumbling as they led each other to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.


	5. Apology accepted (Blake x Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wants to make it up to Blake for discriminating against the faunus, but does she get more than she bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by AntonSlavik020
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have a suggestion, be sure to share it.

When their classes were over for the day, team RWBY and team JNPR headed through the school grounds and back to their respective dorms, chatting on their way. Blake had been feeling the familiar twitch of her penis against the front of her uniform, as she just about managed to hide her hardening tool in the middle of the school.

“I can’t believe he’s making us do another essay so soon!” Yang complained, as Jaune, Ruby and Nora nodded in agreement.

“Port is the worst.” Ruby agreed, kicking her feet as the eight of them walked. 

“Oh, stop complaining!” Weiss told them, clearly agitated by the tone of her voice. 

“Of course you don’t mind, princess.” Yang teased. “You’re such a nerd.” The group laughed, even Ren cracked a smile, as Weiss frowned in annoyance. 

“I’ve just had a wonderful idea.” Pyrrha stated, as everyone turned to look at her. “How about we all go to the library and work on this together?” The redhead suggested. The other five people, excluding Weiss and Blake agreed, and they all headed to the library. 

“Blake, are you coming?” Yang asked her, as the faunus girl shook her head, feeling her futa cock getting stiff, as she was afraid someone would notice.

“No, I have, erm... stuff, to take care of, back at our dorm...” She told yang, who grinned, before leaning in close to her, and whispering in her ear.

“Well, wait until I get back, I and I’ll ‘take care of your stuff’ alright.” Yang told her quietly with a wink, making her blush a little, although Blake felt that most of her blood was flowing to her penis.

“I’m going to go back to the dorm too.” Weiss stated, causing Blake to worry.

“What, why?” Ruby asked, disappointed that the teams brain boxes weren’t going to the library with them, but at least they still had Pyrrha and Ren.

“I need to talk to Blake about something.” She stated bluntly, before she took Blake by the wrist, dragging her back to the dorm, as the other confused six students left for the library.

Once they got back to the dorm, Weiss shut the door behind her, locking it so that Blake was locked in with her. The cat faunus could feel her underwear straining due to her growing member, and worried that not only would she tear another pair of panties, but Weiss would find out about her extra set of genitals. However, nothing could prepare her for what Weiss had to say next.

“I know.” Weiss told Blake, who was struggling to hide her erection. “Oh, stop that.” Weiss told her, batting Blake’s hands away from her crotch. “I already know all about what happens to faunus every month.” Blake looked at Weiss, shocked.

“I... what are you talking about?” Blake asked. Weiss sighed.

“I already know what happens to faunus every month, how they go through mating cycles, and how women grow... penis’s.” She told her, looking a little uncomfortable. “I read all about it in a book. After we had that huge fight when we found out you used to be in the white fang, I started reading about faunus, and I found out about their mating cycles. And I know you’re in heat right now.”

“H-how do you know that?” Blake asked. Weiss laughed, seeing as how it was rather obvious.

“Well, that bulge under your skirt was kind of a giveaway.” Weiss told her, making the faunus turn away in embarrassment. “Another clue was you running away from everyone else today, and the fact that you’ve been using our teammates to relieve yourself.” Weiss stated, putting her hands on her hips.

“How on remnant did you know that!?” Blake questioned her. “Did Yang and Ruby tell you?” She asked, as Weiss scoffed.

“Tell me? They didn’t need to! Did you think you were being subtle when you were with Yang last night?” She asked Blake, who was still in shock. “You do know that I can open the door when it’s locked? I do have a key you know. I walked right in on you last night, and you didn’t even notice!” She explained, as Blake turned red, her erection growing by the second.

“You were perving on us?” Blake asked, as Weiss sighed.

“No, don’t be ridiculous. I walked in, saw you, felt violently ill, and walked right out again. And this morning, too. Ruby left the dorm door wide open while she was in the bathroom with you, and the bathroom door’s not that thick, so anyone walking by could hear you guys. You’re lucky it was me and not someone else.” Blake was about to reply, but Weiss continued. “You do know Ruby’s only fifteen by the way? She’s underage, so technically, that’s illegal.” 

“Weiss, I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of you to find out! I just miscounted the days, and I thought my cycle today but it started yesterday, and it just got out of hand...” she explained, clearly desperate to touch herself, but Weiss held up a hand.

“But, what I wanted to talk to you about, was what happened between us a few months ago.” Weiss told her, as she began to look uneasy.

“What do you mean?” Blake asked.

“I mean, I know I didn’t treat you with the proper respect that you and all other faunus deserve, so I wanted to make it up to you.” Weiss replied. Blake looked at her, catching on to what her white haired teammate was implying, but unable to believe that she was hearing this coming from the heiress to the Schnee dust corporation.

“Weiss... are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Blake, asked, as her hard-on got out of control, and she was forced to pull it out of her panties, letting her ten inch erection spring free, as it poked out from under her skirt. Weiss made a face of disgust.

“Oh, BLAKE! Don’t get that... thing, out while we’re talking.” Weiss sighed, yet she didn’t take her eyes off of the organ. Blake could have even sworn she saw a flicker of what seemed to be arousal in Weiss’s expression, before she continued talking. “But to answer your question, yes, I am saying that to make it up to you, I’ll... help you with your, you know, situation.” Blake couldn’t believe what Weiss was saying, and Weiss looked like she couldn’t believe she was saying it herself.

“Weiss, you don’t have to do that.” Blake told her. “I can take care of myself.” Weiss sighed.

“Look, do you want help or not? Because that your penis is dripping its, liquid all over the carpet.” Weiss complained. Blake couldn’t handle her lust anymore, and didn’t even think as she responded. 

“Yes! Yes, please! Please do it quick, I’m so horny, I need this now!” Blake begged, as precum oozed from the tip of her cock, a small damp patch forming on the carpet beneath her where her precum was soaking into it. Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“Dear God, have some self control at least.” She muttered to herself. “So, what do you want me to do?” Weiss asked. 

“Anything!” Blake responded. “What are you up for?”

“I don’t know, anything I guess.” Weiss paused. “Like I said, I’m doing this to apologise to you for being discriminatory, so you can do whatever you want.” 

“Ok... well I guess, get on your knees.” Blake told her, as Weiss did so, muttering something about being bossy. “Hey, you told me I could do anything!”

“You can, just be quick about it!” Weiss told her. She looked up at Blake, who was clearly angry and horny – not a good combination if she was on the receiving end of Blake’s ten inch cock. 

“You want quick? Here you go then.” Blake said, as Weiss opened her mouth to protest, she grabbed the back of her hair with her right hand, tilting her head back forcibly and steadying her cock with the other. Weiss’s eyes widened, as she didn’t have any time to react before Blake slammed her cock down Weiss’s throat, and she gagged as it hit the back of her throat.

“Oh my God, your mouth is so good around my cock!” Blake moaned, as she thrusted her penis further into Weiss’s throat, and it slid down her throat, stretching it out to accommodate for Blake’s enormous member, which must have been at least two and a half inches. Weiss struggled to breathe, as Blake’s cock blocked her airway. Blake moaned loudly as Weiss’s eyes filled with tears, and she gasped for air.

Just as she was about to pass out, Blake pulled her cock out of her mouth, as Weiss panted for air, coughing and gasping to breathe.

“A little warning would have been nice.” Weiss spluttered. Blake grunted in reply, as she pushed her cock down the Schnee Heiress’s throat once more, and began thrusting in and out of her throat. Her cock never left Weiss’s mouth, with Blake only pulling it out far enough so that the tip was resting on Weiss’s tongue, dripping precum onto it for Weiss to taste in order to give Weiss access to air.

Blake continued pushing Weiss’s head onto her cock, as she filled her throat with all of her ten inches, her huge balls slapping Weiss’s chin with each thrust, as she fucked Weiss’s throat with all her force. Tears were streaming down Weiss’s cheeks, as she was fucked in the mouth by Blake’s giant genitalia. She seemed to be enjoying it, however, as Blake could feel the rich girls warm tongue around her head, as she ran her tongue around the head of her penis in a circular motion, until Blake thrusted into her throat again, forcing her tongue to the bottom of her mouth. 

“Weiss, I’m gonna cum!” Blake moaned, as she felt her balls tighten, and she felt herself about to release her hot cum into Weiss mouth. She thrusted her cock right into Weiss’s throat, as she shot a large load of cum directly down her throat. Weiss moaned around Blake’s penis as she felt several loads of cum be shot directly into her stomach.  
Blake pulled her penis out of Weiss’s mouth, as the girl spluttered, coughing up cum that hadn’t quite made its way into her stomach, as cum poured out of Weiss’s mouth and even her nostrils. 

“We’re not done yet.” Blake told Weiss, as she grabbed her by the shoulders, picking her up and slamming her against the wall. As Weiss struggled to stay stood up, Blake grabbed the hem of Weiss’s skirt, ripping it off, along with her panties, which tore in two. Weiss was about to protest, but looked into Blake’s eyes seeing that she had been possessed by lust, as she tore open Weiss’s shirt and ripped off her bra, exposing her small, a-cup breasts, much to Weiss’s embarrassment.

Blake ripped off her own school uniform, so that she was completely naked, whereas Weiss had her shirt and jacket hanging on her shoulders, and her stockings that she wore with her skirt. Weiss watched Blake’s throbbing cock as it pulsated near her vagina. Weiss knew what was coming next, as Blake saw that her pussy was dripping wet with arousal, while Blake’s cock dripped with her own cum.

Without warning or hesitation, Blake slammed her hips forward, burying her cock deep in Weiss’s vagina, who screamed as her virginity was taken, Blake’s cock tearing through her hymen. 

“My God, you’re so fucking tight!” Blake shouted, as she maintained eye contact with Weiss, lust taking over her actions, and she slammed her mouth into Weiss’s, kissing her passionately and violently, as the two girls tasted each other’s saliva and what was left of Blake’s cum through the flurry of tongues and teeth. As Weiss allowed Blake’s mouth to assault hers, she felt the cat faunus’s breasts press against her chest, as Blake sped up her thrusting into Weiss’s pussy.

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” Blake ordered Weiss, to which she complied without thinking, lifting her legs and crossing them behind Blake’s hips, as she was only held up by Blake and the wall. Blake’s thrusts became faster, and more furious, as she massaged Weiss’s small boobs with each hand, continuing to kiss her, as she slammed her hips repeatedly against Weiss’s, their genitals slamming against each others. 

“Ah, Blake, fuck me harder!” Weiss begged, her eyes looking nowhere in particular as she was clearly overcome with lust just as much as Blake. Blake grunted in response, as her animalistic urges took over, as she held onto Weiss’s hips to keep herself steady, while her balls bashed against Weiss’s ass with each thrust. She moved her mouth down to Weiss’s neck, kissing and sucking Weiss’s neck, which would have made her moan in pleasure, if she wasn’t already screaming her lungs out at Blake’s long, thick rod penetrating her, as cum and blood dripped out of Weiss’s pussy and onto the floor.

“Ugh, Weiss, you’re gonna make me cum.” Blake moaned, as at that moment she unloaded the remaining contents of her balls up into Weiss’s pussy, as she screamed louder at the sensation of Blake’s giant cock pumping her vagina full of her futa-faunus cum. 

“Oh Blake, cum inside me!” Weiss yelled, her face glazed over, as she held squeezed Blake against her with her legs, as Blake released the rest of her cum into Weiss, as it filled her uterus, and splattered out onto the floor as Blake pulled her cock out of Weiss and let go of her hips, as the heiress fell to the floor in a heap of pleasure, a stupid smile on her face.

“Weiss, you should wash that out of you like Yang did.” Blake told her. Weiss, nodded in response, but didn’t move, simply lying on the dorm floor against the wall, as she shrugged off her shirt, and a mixture of cum and blood spilled out of her vagina.

“Weiss, you could end up pregnant if you don’t!” Blake told her as she headed for the shower herself, to which Weiss laughed. Blake shook her head, as she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself, leaving Weiss lay on the floor, overcome with lust and in ecstasy. 

"I gotta say Weiss, I don't think anyone has ever apologized so nicely to me before." Blake told her, before she headed into the bathroom, and Weiss lay masturbating in a puddle of sweat and cum.


	6. First time for everything (Blake x Ilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake recounts to her team the first time she went into heat, with her friend, Ilia.
> 
> This was suggested by BurstEdge. Comment a suggestion for a future chapter!

It was getting late in the afternoon by the time Yang and Ruby got back to their dorm where Blake and Weiss still resided. They entered the room, and were greeted by Blake, while Weiss was laying in bed, seemingly asleep.

“Hey guys.” Blake said, as Yang tossed her books onto her desk, while Ruby collapsed onto the floor. 

“So... much... work...” Ruby cried, as Yang fell onto her bed in exhaustion.

“If you guys had been there to help us, we’d probably have got it done in half the time.” Yang told her, pulling out her scroll.

“Yeah, what did Weiss want to talk to you about?” Ruby asked Blake, sitting on the floor and looking up at Blake, who had was reading on her bed. Blake hesitated before she replied.

“She just wanted to apologise again for all that business with the white fang a while back... and then she decided to take a nap.” Blake replied, looking over at Weiss. It wasn’t totally a lie. She HAD apologised, albeit in a nonconventional way.

“That’s all?” Ruby asked.

“Yup. Nothing else really happened.” Blake replied, hiding a smirk behind her book. Ruby shrugged, accepting the lie, but Yang frowned, before her eyes went wide in realisation. 

“You didn’t...” Yang said, as she looked off the edge of her top bunk and down at Blake. Seeing Blake’s expression, she gave her faunus friend a look of judgment. “Oh my God, you did, didn’t you?” Yang asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Blake replied, knowing that Yang wasn’t buying her act. Before Yang could reply, however, the girls heard Weiss stirring, and the three turned to look at Weiss as she woke up slowly. 

“Ugh... what happened?” She groaned, holding her head. “Blake, what did you...” Weiss started, before she cut herself off, remembering the events that had taken place prior to her falling unconscious, as she blushed, confirming Yang’s theory.

“I knew it!” Yang yelled, grinning down at Blake. “You and Weiss – you did do it, didn’t you?” Yang asked, as Blake sighed.

“Yes, ok. We did.” She admitted, as Yang chuckled, and Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“Ok Yang. I felt bad about how I treated Blake, so I offered my body to her.” Weiss admitted, looking away in embarrassment as she said the last part. “Well we’ve all been with Blake at some point now, so I think we can speak about it safely.” She said.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Yang agreed, before frowning. “Wait, ALL of us?” She looked over at her younger sister, who was looking out the window, pretending not to hear.

“She’s fifteen, Blake!” Yang cried out.

“I’m sorry, ok? She walked in on me masturbating, and when I explained the situation to her, she started sucking me off, and that’s all that happened!” Blake protested, carefully trying not to piss off Yang, until Ruby spoke up.

“Yang, don’t be mad at Blake. It was my idea! I can make decisions for myself!” Ruby defended Blake. Yang looked between the two for a while, before sighing.

“I don’t like it... but fine. Just know that I do NOT approve.” Yang told them, before asking Blake, “So, bit of a personal one, but before you came to beacon, how many girls did you fuck?” Blake turned bright red.

“Well... only a few girls... and a few more guys...” Blake told them. “But it’s not what you think! Pretty much all faunus’ have multiple mating partners at the time they’re our age.” Blake explained, as she noticed that she had the attention of all of her teammates.

“How old were you when your mating cycles started?” Ruby wondered aloud.

“I was actually only thirteen.” Blake told them, and they seemed shocked.

“That’s so young for you to be... mating.” Weiss exclaimed.

“What was your first time like?” Yang asked. “I bet you freaked out when you first grew a penis!” She joked, as Blake chuckled, remembering the first time she was in heat.

 

Four years ago...

“MOM!” Blake shouted in a panicking tone, as her mother rushed upstairs, terrified that something had happened to her daughter. Kali Belladonna burst into Blake’s bedroom, a look of panic on her face, as she saw her teenage daughter sitting on her bed, with a huge bulge between her legs in the front of her pants. 

“Mom, what’s happening to me?” Blake asked her mother, who sighed in relief, as she sat beside her daughter.

“It’s ok, sweetheart.” Kali said, kissing her daughters forehead. “This is normal for girls your age.” Blake frowned, confused, as her mother explained to her what happens to faunus every month.

“I... think I understand...” Blake replied, as she felt the new appendage in her pants throbbing painfully. Kali, after kissing her daughter on the head again, left, leaving Blake to deal with herself.

Blake looked down, as she pulled down her pants, and her cock sprang free. Blake gasped, as she saw the seven inch member throbbing, as precum slowly oozed out of the tip, as two big round balls sat underneath it, between her cock and her vagina. Little did she know that over time, her genitals would grow even bigger, and her urges more severe. 

Suddenly feeling the urge to touch her penis, Blake gasped, the head of her penis was sensitive to her touch, as more of the fluid dripped from the top. Blake placed her hand flat against the top of her penis, rubbing it slowly. It felt good, as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

“You’re doing that all wrong.” Blake snapped her eyes open, looking to where the voice came from, as she saw her friend, Ilia Amitola, standing by her window.

“Ilia!” Blake exclaimed, hiding her cock, as Ilia chuckled.

“It’s ok Blake. I had my first a few months ago.” Ilia told her, strolling over to Blake’s bed. “Here, I’ll show you how to do it.” Blake gasped, as Ilia’s hand wrapped around her member, and she began rubbing it. 

“Here, what you do is-” Ilia began, but was interrupted when a long rope of cum sprayed out of Blake’s cock, landing in her hair.

“Agh, dammit Blake!” Ilia complained, her hair clumping together and stained in cum.

“I’m sorry... is that supposed to happen?” Blake asked, unsure of herself. 

“Yeah, but it usually takes quite a lot longer than that.” Ilia said, grinning. “Anyway, as I was saying, just wrap your hand around it like I did, and just rub up and down. Probably best to have some tissues on hand for when you cum though.” Ilia explained, as Blake rubbed her cock in front of her friend. 

“This feels so good...” Blake moaned, as she masturbated in front of Ilia. Blake felt her balls tighten, as she realised she was going to cum again. She made sure not to point her penis towards Ilia, as she shot a huge load of cum up into the air, and in landed on her bare belly.

“Are you done?” Ilia asked Blake. 

“I think, I still feel like I need to... do, that.” Blake told her, her cock still throbbing, now covered in cum.

“You mean masturbate?” Ilia asked, and Blake nodded. Ilia sighed.

“You could, or I could do this.” Ilia responded, pulling her pants and panties down, a she revealed her vagina to Blake.

“Why don’t you have one?” Blake asked. 

“Because I’m not in heat right now. Keep up.” Ilia explained.

“Sorry, I only found out about all this today.” Blake told her. “What are you doing anyway?” 

“I’m taking care of you.” Ilia told her, as she lowered herself onto Blake’s cock, her vagina pressing on Blake’s penis. 

“Wait! What if I get you pregnant? If, that’s possible...?” Blake asked. Ilia sighed.

“It is possible, and no, you won’t. Faunus girl only grow penises when they’re ovulating, so we should be fine.” Ilia told her, as she gasped, feeling Blake’s head entering her wet pussy. Blake moaned, as she watched, her cock being shrouded by Ilia’s pussy. The chameleon faunus bit her lip, as she felt Blake’s cock break past her cervix and into her uterus.

“Ahh, your cock’s so thick.” Ilia told Blake, who was simply laid back with her eyes rolled into the back of her head, but her hands had found their way to Ilia’s hips, pulling her down slowly onto her cock.

“Ilia... your vagnia’s so tight around my penis!” Blake moaned aloud, as the girl bounced on Blake’s cock, a wet slapping sound every time Blake penetrated her, as Blake felt herself about to cum again.

“I think I’m gonna-” Blake began, before Ilia yelled.

“Me too!” The two girls released simultaneously, as Blake shot loads of cum into Ilia’s uterus, who moaned as she felt her cat friend cum inside her, filing her up with her semen.

The two girls lay beside each other, panting, before Ilia turned to Blake.

“That was really good.” She told Blake, who agreed.

“We should do that with each other whenever we’re in heat.” Blake suggested, and Ilia nodded.

“Well, that’s the point.” Ilia told her. “For faunus to find a mate.” 

“Oh yeah, I guess so.” Blake laughed, before being joined by Ilia. Before either girl knew what was happening, they were kissing each other, until they heard a voice outside Blake’s room.

“Blake?” It was her father. “What’s going on in there?” Ghira asked, knocking on the door. Ilia quickly dressed herself, and hopped out the window, blowing a kiss to Blake, before she left, just as Ghira burst into his daughters room, only to find her sat, fully dressed and cross legged on her bed, reading.

“I thought I heard... never mind. Goodnight Blake.” He said, frowning at himself, as he left her room, and Blake fell asleep.

 

Present day...

“Oh my God Blake!” Ruby exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

“So scandalous!” Yang added. Blake blushed, but smiled at them both. 

“Wait...” Weiss spoke. “You never mentioned that faunus girls could get other women pregnant...” there was a moment of silence, before Blake replied.

“You said you’d researched, I thought you knew. Besides, that’s kind of the point of us growing a penis.” Blake told her, as Weiss’s eyes widened, and she hurried out of the room, muttering something about a pregnancy test. Ruby and Blake shared a worried look, and yang chuckled.

“What are you laughing about Yang?” Blake asked her. The Blondes expression immediately changed, when she realised that Blake had fucked her in the vagina too, as she rushed after Weiss. Ruby and Blake looked at each other, worried for the two, but eventually went back the playing video games and reading. Blake couldn’t concentrate, as she wondered what she would do if either Weiss or Yang got pregnant from her...


	7. The Blonde, The Redhead and The Futa (Blake x Yang x Pyrrha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Blake relieve herself in the shower, Yang runs into Pyrrha, who's eager to join her in pleasuring Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by .--------------. , who suggested Blake x Yang again, and The Another One, who suggested that Pyrrha join them.

Blake was in a lot of trouble.

It started when they were in combat training. Her third day of being in heat was going rather well, considering that she was surrounded by girls in short skirts and combat gear that showed off their curves all day. She had managed to control herself, even managing not to get an erection when she was made to fight Pyrrha during training, whose combat gear teased others with a glimpse of her cleavage before her armour covered the rest. And those legs...

Blake thought about what she might find at the top of those legs, as she uncontrollably touched herself, without making a sound as she was locked in a shower cubicle, with the other huntresses mere feet away from her, with only a door separating them.

When the training had finished, the girls had all gone into the changing rooms, and after seeing the girls getting undressed, Blake couldn’t stop herself from getting an erection, but not before she dashed into a shower cubicle. Luckily no one saw her, but she couldn’t stop herself as her hands ran up and down her member. She had turned on the shower, hoping that the noise of water would cover up her stifled moans of pleasure, but the girls would get suspicious if she took too long.

Blake couldn’t control herself, as she released a load of cum onto the floor, and watched it trickle down the drain, she moaned loudly, before slapping her hand over her mouth. Her hopes of not being found were dashed when she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it, but the person knocked again. For the first time in four years, she had been caught. However, she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Yang’s voice.

“Blake? You’re in there right? You ok?” Yang called out in a loud whisper.

“Yang... can you come in?” Blake asked. There was a pause, as Yang looked around her making sure that nobody was watching, before she slipped into the same cubicle as Blake.

“Blake, is everything alright?” Yang asked. Blake whimpered in response, as she felt Yang’s pussy inches from her penis.

“Yang please...” Blake begged, her penis touching Yang’s entrance when it twitched.

“Oh wow. Do you have no self control?” Yang teased.

“Excuse me, I haven’t knocked one out all day, and you have no idea how horny faunus get after half a day when they’re in heat.” Blake whisper shouted at Yang, who grinned in response, before she turned around to make sure nobody had noticed them.

“Alright, fine, I think we’re in the clear, just make sure not to draw any-” Yang felt Blake’s hands grab her around the waist, slamming her naked body against the wall opposite the door, as she pushed her rock hard erection up into Yang’s pussy from behind, as she covered the blonde’s mouth, stifling her cry of shock.

“Sorry Yang.” Blake said, as she began thrusting slowly in and out of Yang’s tight vagina from behind. Her giant breasts were pressed up against the tiled wall, and Blake was pulling her hair so that her head tilted back.

“So much for foreplay.” Yang joked, before Blake held Yang’s mouth shut with her left hand, while she moved her right hand around the front of Yang, as she rubbed her clitoris. Yang stifled her gasp by biting down, unfortunately onto Blake’s skin, as she bit into Blake’s palm, causing the faunus girl to gasp.

Yang apologised, as Blake slammed her cock into her pussy over and over, as both girls remained as silent as they could, which was nearly impossible due to the amount of stimulation they were both receiving. Yang felt Blake’s lips on her neck, and she moaned as Blake kissed her neck, biting a little, as she continued to furiously fuck the blonde’s pussy.

“Yang... I’m... gonna...” Blake didn’t finish, before she released her biggest load that month into Yang’s pussy, having not had a release since Weiss yesterday, as almost twenty four hours of pent up cum shot up into Yang’s vagina. The Blonde screamed silently into Blake’s hand, as she felt the seemingly never-ending stream of cum fill her up. It was well more than twice as much as she had released last time she fucked her, as Yang could have sworn that her belly expanded a little, her uterus literally overflowing with Blake’s hot cum as it practically gushed out of her once Blake removed her cock from Yang’s pussy.

“Yang... thank you... you’re really the best...” Blake thanked her, as Yang struggled to stay stood.

“Where...” Yang panted, catching her breath. “Where is everyone?” Yang asked. Blake frowned, before she turned the shower off, realising that the bathroom was now silent.

“They must have all left...” Blake guessed. 

“I’ll check.” Yang suggested, as she creaked open the door, peeking her head out and looking around, seeing nobody else. “The coast is clear.” She said, as the two girls left the cubicle. Blake headed to her locker to get her uniform to change into, careful to make sure they were alone. 

As Yang headed to her own locker, she heard movement behind her, as she turned to see a locked cubicle door, with someone obviously inside. She panicked, but realised that the girl surely would have knocked on their door if she heard them having sex. She then realised that whoever this was, they clearly weren’t showering, since the water wasn’t running. Hesitantly, Yang knocked on the closed door.

“Hello? Is someone still in there?” Yang called out, with no reply, until she heard a voice from inside.

“Hello? Y-Yes, I’m just coming out now.” Yang was shocked. It was Pyrrha, but she sounded... anxious. Like she was hiding something. The door clicked as it unlocked, and Pyrrha exited the cubicle.

“Pyrrha, hey.” Yang greeted her. “What were you doing in there?” Yang asked.

“Oh, I... why, I was showering of course!” Pyrrha lied, blushing at Yang seeing her naked body, and at getting a good look at Yang’s.

“The water wasn’t running though...” Yang frowned, as she saw Pyrrha shifting on the spot, and her legs rubbing against each other. Realisation dawned on Yang, as her expression became shocked. “Pyrrha, were you masturbating in there?” Pyrrha feigned surprise.

“What? No, of course not! That’s absolutely ridiculous!” Pyrrha told her, but seeing that Yang wasn’t buying the lie, decided to come clean. “I’m so, so sorry! I only went in for a shower, but then I heard you and that guy, and I just couldn’t help it. But I made sure nobody else was here.” Pyrrha explained, her cheeks as red as her hair, as she refused to look Yang in the eye. 

“Look, it’s fine. I guess that’s what I get for having sex in public.” Yang cracked a smile. “It’s still VERY creepy though.” She told Pyrrha, who looked like a child being scolded by her parent.

“I’m sorry!” Pyrrha repeated. “So, who was the guy? And how did he get in here without being seen?” Pyrrha asked.

“Guy?” Yang asked, before realising. “Oh, uh, about that...” She looked at Pyrrha, who had a look of absolute shock on her face, looking over Yang’s shoulder. The blonde turned to see Blake, still naked, failing to hide her huge ten inch cock, still erect.

“Blake... oh my...” Pyrrha said, as she looked down at the ground, before up at Yang. “Wait, so it was Blake who...” Pyrrha trailed off, and Yang looked over at Blake, who sighed.

“I’m getting tired of having this conversation this week...” Blake thought aloud, before she and Yang explained why Blake had a penis and how she had been, as Yang put it,  
‘Working her way through fucking the entire school’ to which Blake elbowed her in the ribs. 

“So you see, Yang was just doing me a favour.” Blake told Pyrrha, whose gaze remained transfixed on Blake’s penis.

“I see...” Pyrrha responded, still trying to grasp the situation. “So, your team have been... mating, with you while you’ve been in heat?” Pyrrha clarified, to which the girls both nodded. 

“That’s pretty much it.” Blake told her. “And please, could you not tell anyone about any of this?” Blake asked, while a smile spread across Pyrrha’s face.

“Alright, I won’t tell anyone. On one condition.” Blake frowned, before Pyrrha continued. “I get to take that thing for a ride at some point.” Pyrrha demanded, as Blake and Yang looked at the redhead, shocked. Finally, Yang spoke.

“Well, I guess I’ll get out of here if you guys are gonna-” Yang was shut up by Pyrrha, as she started talking over her.

“Oh no. You’re joining in.” Pyrrha demanded.

“Oh no, I don’t think...” Yang began, before taking a look at Pyrrha’s stunning, muscular, yet curvy toned body. “...I guess that could work.” Pyrrha grinned, as she ordered Blake on the floor, to which she obliged. She knelt to her left, and began to rub her breasts all over Blake’s cock.

“Come on Yang, it feels great.” Pyrrha told her.

“Oh, I know exactly how that feels.” Yang stated, sharing a grin with Pyrrha as she knelt opposite Pyrrha and she too gave Blake a tit job. Blake couldn’t believe how good this felt, as the four tits rubbed her cock up and down. It was no secret that Yang had a huge pair, but Pyrrha’s must have been squeezed painfully into her breastplate, as they looked almost as big as Yang’s.

Blake simply watched the two smother her penis with their tits, as Pyrrha took Yang’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply, which the blonde didn’t seem to mind, as their tits squeezed against each others around the enormous appendage.

“Ahh, girls, I’m gonna cum.” Blake moaned a she shot several loads of cum into the air, before they landed on both the girls’ breasts, coating their tits in her semen. The girls leaned back, as Blake panted, while her cock remained fully erect, with cum trickling down her shaft.

“Still hard?” Pyrrha asked, looking at the cock.

“Yeah... I’ve not exactly had much chance to relieve myself today, so I guess I’ve got a lot of cum built up.” Blake explained, realising how strange that sentence sounded out loud, but it could happen from time to time.

“Well, let’s see if we can find somewhere for you to ‘relieve’ yourself.” Pyrrha suggested, putting her hands on Blake’s shoulders as she pushed her back down onto her back, before straddling her hips. Blake realised what she was doing, and pointed her penis to Pyrrha’s vagina, as Pyrrha lowered herself onto the rock hard appendage.

“Ah, Blake!” Pyrrha moaned, as her virgin pussy was penetrated by Blake’s huge cock, its width stretched her walls out painfully, but both of their cum lubricated her vagina. Blake rolled her eyes back in pleasure. Pyrrha’s vagina was tighter than Weiss’s, as she slid halfway down her penis. Meanwhile, Yang watched on, feeling left out, as she subconsciously masturbated to the mating girls in front of her. Suddenly, she got an idea.

Blake watched Pyrrha, gently sliding down her cock, her face contorted in an expression of pleasure, as Blake broke through her hymen, her tip entering the redhead’s uterus. Her vision was suddenly blocked by the sight of Yang’s naked body, as Yang sat on her face.

“Yang, what are y-MMPHH!” Blake shouted, as her mouth was covered by Yang’s pussy, her nose being buried in Yang’s untrimmed bush, as she instinctively stuck her tongue into Yang’s pussy, causing the Blonde to throw her head back and moan. Blake could taste her own cum, as well as Yang’s, as her tongue penetrated Yang’s folds, as she felt Pyrrha sitting on her cock, her member fully inside the redhead’s pussy, as her balls rested on the girls asshole. 

“Oh yeah, stick your tongue in THERE! That’s it Blake, good kitty!” Yang moaned, as Blake reached up and began to rub Yang’s throbbing clit, as the blonde felt her hair pulled back by Pyrrha. The blonde and the redhead kiss lustfully, as they simultaneously rode Blake’s face and cock respectively. Pyrrha reached around Yang, fondling her breasts, as she started bouncing faster and faster on Blake’s cock, which throbbed inside her in anticipation, with the cat faunus desperate to cum. 

Blake moaned something about Pyrrha’s pussy being tight, which was silenced by Yang’s pussy, and only served to bring the Blonde to the verge of orgasm. The girl moaned into Pyrrha’s mouth, as she started cumming all over Blake’s face, soaking her mouth and neck in her cum, while the other two girls orgasmed at the same time. Pyrrha squirted her cum all over Blake’s abdomen and even Yang’s back, while Blake shot the rest of her cum up into Pyrrha’s uterus, who almost screamed, and would have were it not for Yang’s tongue exploring her mouth.

“That was incredible!” Pyrrha told Blake, as her womb was pumped full of her semen.

“Your tongue is so good...” Yang sighed, as Blake hungrily lapped up the rest of Yang’s cum, as she purred while Yang and Pyrrha stood up, heading to their lockers.

“Aw, kitty’s purring!” Pyrrha teased, as Blake’s cum dripped out of her vagina, before Blake finally stood up, and the three girls went to get dressed, with Blake tucking her cock back, before she too got dressed in her uniform. Yang tossed Pyrrha her deodorant, after she had sprayed herself, and stated something about Pyrrha ‘stinking of cum’, which made Blake chuckle. 

When the three girls were dressed, they headed out of the locker room, making their way to their dorms, all of their sexual urges satisfied.


	8. Careful what you wish for... (Sun x Mercury)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune indulge in Neptune's public sex fetish, but Sun runs into an unexpected assailant, who gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and pairing was suggested by Sunwukong.

Sun had had plans for the day. After a morning training session, he headed into town with Neptune to get lunch, as a sort of date, even though they weren’t officially an item. 

After their lunch, Neptune had suggested that they try out a fetish that he’d wanted to indulge in for a while; public sex. 

Neptune headed to a public bathroom down the road from the restaurant, and Sun waited five minutes before he followed. He took a shortcut to the bathroom down a dark alley that was between a cafe and a dust shop that had recently been robbed by the white fang. He turned a second corner, and the alley he was in had not view of the street. Sun stopped in his tracks for a second, before continuing quickly along, having seen a figure leaning against the wall, smoking.

As Sun walked past him, he noticed that he was wearing a Haven academy uniform, though his jacket was tied around his waist. The man had silvery-grey hair, with the same colour eyes, and while he wasn’t particularly muscular, he was quite tall, and seemed to have a rather toned body underneath his shirt. He had ignored the man, but apparently, he hadn’t ignored Sun.

“Hey Blondie.” Mercury teased, as Sun stopped in the alley, while Mercury threw his cigarette on the floor, stomping it out with the bottom of his boot. Sun turned to look at the Man, as his hand reached for his Bo staff, thinking he’d need to fight this man. Luckily, he knew his fighting style, but he expected it wouldn’t be easy, as he recognised him as the man that Pyrrha had fought a few weeks ago during a combat training class.

“Can I help you?” Sun asked, as Mercury strolled nonchalantly towards the monkey faunus, raising his hands when he saw Sun reach for his staff.

“Hey, no need for that, monkey boy.” Mercury chuckled. “I’m here for something... sweeter.” He paused, before continuing. “I know all about you faunus, what happens to you every month. Judging by your scent, I’d guess you’re in heat right now.” Mercury told Sun, who had been resisting his erection, saving it for Neptune, but his cock hardened, and Mercury saw it bulging in the front of his jeans.

“What do you want?” Sun asked, as the not to all unattractive man sauntered over to him, only a few feet away now.

“I told you, I want something...” He grabbed the bulge in Sun’s jeans, making the man gasp, as his cock completely stiffened, and Mercury squeezed his member. “...sweet.” Mercury whispered into Sun’s ear, as his own cock strained against his pants. 

“Get off...” Sun told him, as the man pushed Sun against the brick wall behind a dumpster, as he rubbed the faunus’ cock through his trousers, and moved his mouth to his neck, giving him what would probably end up as a hickey.

“Make me.” Mercury teased, though Sun refused, as his body betrayed him and he allowed himself to submit to the pleasure, grunting as he felt Mercury’s hand slide into his jeans, seemingly surprised at the size of it, though he continued to stroke it, and Sun felt like he would explode. 

Not entirely in control of his actions, Sun grabbed Mercury by the hips, and threw him to the floor on his belly. The grey haired man yelled in shock, as he felt Sun yank his trousers and underwear down and pulled them around his ankles. 

“What the fuck – what are you doing?” Mercury asked, as Sun let his cock free, his twelve inch cock dripping with precum from the tip, which had stained the inside of his underwear. 

Sun didn’t say anything, and simply grunted in response, as his cock pressed against Mercury’s asshole, whose eyes bulged out in realisation of what Sun was planning to do. He had simply intended to suck his cock, and tried to get away, since he was still actually a virgin. Well, he’d never been the one that was penetrated at least.

“No, NO! Get off of me!” Mercury yelled, as Sun pushed his head into Mercury’s ass, causing the man to cry out, as Sun covered his mouth with his hand.

“You wanted this, remember?” Sun told him, as he slammed his hips forward, causing Mercury to scream silently into Sun’s hand, as he felt the faunus man’s penis penetrate him, his whole twelve throbbing inches pressed deep inside him. The grey haired man’s eyes watered, as Sun thrusted aggressively into Mercury ass, with no lube as he did with Neptune. He could have sworn that Mercury’s ass was bleeding, but he wasn’t looking, the monkey man covering Mercury’s mouth with one hand and pushed his head into the concrete with his other hand.

As Sun continued ramming his cock repeatedly into Mercury’s ass, he used his tail to reach around the man’s waist, wrapping his tail around his cock. Mercury gasped, as he felt Sun’s tail around his seven inch cock, which was erect with unwanted pleasure, as the tail began to stroke the length of his member, as Mercury felt Sun’s cock stretch the sides of his asshole, as his three inch wide cock fucked him bloody. Tears streamed down Mercury’s cheeks, as he felt Sun inside him and h regretted his decision to ever approach the monkey faunus in the first place, as he shot his cum onto the concrete, an unwanted wave of pleasure washing over him as her orgasmed.

Sun grunted. He pulled Mercury’s hair as he began cumming into Mercury’s ass, filling his ass hole up with his semen, as he orgasmed. Mercury bit his lip, as he felt Sun’s cum fill him up, before the monkey faunus pulled out of him, cum dripping onto the ground, as the two collapsed onto the floor of the alley. 

“You... bastard...” Mercury cried, as he pulled up his underwear and trousers, while Sun tucked his cock back into his jeans, panting to catch his breath. Sun looked down at Mercury, as the man stumbled to his feet.

“You asked for it. Literally.” Sun told him, as Mercury glared at the faunus. 

“I could go to the police.” Mercury told him, although he knew full well that he wouldn’t, and so did Sun, as he smirked, laughing at him.

“You won’t though.” Sun told him. “Admit it, you liked it.” Mercury glared at him, swallowing his saliva as he knew Sun was right.

“Fine. Only if I see you around though.” Mercury told Sun, as the monkey man grinned.

“Sure, you can come to me whenever you want for ‘something sweet’.” Sun teased, as Mercury limped away, his ass on fire, and Sun made his way to the public bathroom.

“You took your time.” Neptune told Sun, who looked shocked. He had completely forgotten about Neptune while he’d been fucking Mercury. Sighing, Sun pulled his cock out, as he prepare to throat fuck Neptune.


	9. Silence in the library (Blake x Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss struggles to concentrate, as she lusts after Blake's penis, and they can wait to get out of the library to relieve their sexual frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by heeeej

Weiss couldn’t concentrate, as she tried to no avail to do her essay for professor Port’s class, sitting alone at her desk in her dorm. She tried with all her willpower to concentrate on the essay, but her mind continuously wandered, as she was distracted by one thing in particular.  
Blake. More specifically, Blake’s cock.

She’d gotten lucky last time, with the pregnancy test being negative, but she couldn’t stop thinking about fucking Blake again. Although she’d never admit this to anyone, especially her team, the thought of being impregnated by her teammate, her female faunus teammate, excited her. Not only would it humiliate her father for the heiress of the Schnee dust company to give birth to a faunus bastard, but it turned her on beyond belief.

Weiss bit her lower lip, rubbing her legs together as she felt herself grow wet between her thighs. She resisted the urge to move her hand down to her pussy, but she couldn’t stop herself from getting aroused. 

Frustrated, Weiss slammed her book, as she stormed out of the dorm, strutting down the hall as she made her way to the library, where she knew Blake would be. As she entered the library, she saw a few dozen people gathered around, some reading, some on computers, and others were searching the shelves.

Weiss scanned the room, spotting Blake sitting by a desk on the far side of the large room, and she hurried silently over to her. 

“Blake.” Weiss whispered, as Blake jumped, looking behind her to see Weiss. “Sorry.” She apologised, rubbing her forearm anxiously. 

“Weiss, is everything alright?” Blake asked, frowning.

“Y-Yes, I was just wondering if you could recommend a book for me.” Weiss lied. Blake frowned, knowing that Weiss was lying, and she sniffed the air. Her nose picked up the scent of arousal, which only she smelt thanks to her being a faunus. 

“Oh, erm, of course.” She said, looking around. “I think I have just the one.” With that, Blake took Weiss by the wrist, as the two hurried off to the back of the library where there was hardly anyone there.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Weiss asked, looking around. 

“This was YOUR idea!” Blake whisper-shouted to Weiss.

“Yes, but I thought we could go back to our dorm...” Weiss said, but Blake pulled her in close to kiss her.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to keep your screams to a quiet then.” Blake told her, as string of saliva connected their lips even after they pulled away. After making sure that nobody was around, Blake pushed Weiss onto her belly on the floor, as she lifted the heiress’s skirt up, seeing her white underwear was soaked. 

“Wow, Weiss. You’re dripping wet!” Blake whispered, as she pulled down and embarrassed Weiss’s wet panties down, tossing them aside, as she freed her semi-hard cock from her underwear. She grabbed it in both her hands, holding Weiss down with the other, as she slowly masturbated to get her penis erect.

When her cock was rock hard, she rubbed it against Weiss’s pussy, causing the white haired girl to gasp, covering her mouth with her hand, as Blake teased her with her cock.

“Which hole do you want it in?” Blake whispered to Weiss, who was moaning in anticipation.

“The back... put it in my ass...” Weiss told her, since she hadn’t had Blake in there yet.

“Your wish is my command.” Blake replied, as she pushed her tip against Weiss’s ass, before she hesitated smiling. “How much do you want it?” Blake asked her. Weiss turned around, frowning. “How much do you want my cock inside you?” Blake repeated.

“What are you- stop messing around Blake!” Weiss told her, as she subconsciously wiggled her ass around Blake’s cock.

“If you want my cock, then beg for it.” Blake instructed. Weiss would normally have protested, but she was overcome with lust at this moment.

“Please, PLEASE! I need it Blake! I need your cock inside me so badly!” Weiss begged, the volume of her voice rising slightly. Blake shushed her, grinning at how submissive Weiss got when she was horny.

“Be quiet!” She ordered, whispering, as she pushed her head into Weiss’s ass, the heiress moaned silently, as she clamped her hand over her mouth to remain silent. Blake pushed herself into Weiss’s ass further, until half of her cock was inside Weiss’s ass. The girl’s eyes were watering, as she gave away her anal virginity to her faunus teammate.

“Keep it down for what comes next.” Blake told Weiss.

“What do y- AAAGGH!” Weiss screamed, as Blake shoved her entire member into Weiss’s ass, who didn’t even try to keep quiet, as Blake sighed in pleasure. She heard movement on the other side of the library, as footsteps quickly approached the two. 

‘Shit!’ Blake thought. This was it. They were as good as caught.

“What’s going on back there?” Blake heard Professor Goodwich call out, as she hastily approached the two girls. Thinking on her feet, Blake called back to her.

“Sorry professor, it was just me, I just... dropped a book!” Blake lied. Professor Goodwich stopped moving, only a few feet away from the two with only a single bookcase separating them. If she had taken only one more step, she would have surely gotten a good look at the cat faunus penetrating the heiress. 

“I see. Well, be careful, Miss Belladonna.” Goodwich told her, before her footsteps started again, getting quieter as she walked away. Blake silently giggled, and she was sure that Weiss would have done so too, but she seemed to have entered the glazed over state of lust as she had done so that last time they had sex.

“Oh Blake, fuck me hard!” Weiss told her, her voice not as quiet as it had been, as she didn’t care about being caught anymore so long as she got her dosage of dick.

“Fuck me Bla-MMM!” Weiss was cut off as Blake had grabbed the first thing she could, which happened to be Weiss’s own underwear, and stuffed it into her mouth, silencing her cries of pleasure. Weiss tasted her wet panties, as Blake slowly fucked her.

“Weiss... your ass... so tight...” Blake whispered into Weiss ear, as she glanced around to make sure that nobody was there. Her ass was so tight, she struggled to even speed up her thrusts, as Weiss’s hole stretched out to accommodate for Blake’s throbbing member, as her ass squeezed around her cock, causing precum to ooze out of the tip, dripping into her ass.

With the precum lubricating the walls of her Weiss’s ass, Blake managed to speed up her thrusts, as she slammed her cock into Weiss’s ass, her balls whacking against Weiss’s dripping pussy with each thrust. She heard Weiss moan into her panties, as the girl began to cum to Blake fucking her ass, her cum dripping onto the library carpet and soaking Blake’s balls, and at that moment, Blake felt herself about to cum too.

She fired rope after rope of pent up cum into Weiss’s no longer virgin ass, filling her up to the brim with semen, as Weiss’s belly expanded as her body tried to make room for all of Blake’s cum. Blake sat back, panting, as Weiss had spat her panties out of her mouth, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

“Weiss, your ass is so good.” Blake whispered. Weiss nodded, humming as she licked her panties clean. Blake wanted to laugh at the state that Weiss got fucked into every time she fucked her. Blake helped her up, as she put her panties in her pocket. They were too wet for Weiss to wear, so she’d have to walk back to the dorm commando.

Blake led Weiss out of the library, promising to fuck her back at the dorm, which was enough to convince the lust filled Weiss to follow her out of the library. Before they left, Blake made her way to the desk, as she picked up her books, leaving the library to head back to their dorm, followed by Weiss, who, still in her cock-needy glazed over state, was following Blake around like a puppy.

 

A giant, horny, cum-hungry puppy...


	10. Love and Lust (Blake x Weiss x Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Weiss continue their 'session' back the dorm, only to be interrupted by Ruby, who is more than happy to join in, as she shares Blake with her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was recommended by AntonSlavik020

Blake and hurried from the library to team RWBY’s dorm, hiding the bulge in her pants. Weiss kept pace with her, making attempts to grab at Blake’s cock and presumably try to suck it, since she was still in her blank state of crazed lust. Blake swatted Weiss’s hands away from her crotch, as they headed to their dorm.

When they were finally there, Blake shut the door behind Weiss, who was already on her knees with her mouth open when she turned back around.

“Ok Weiss, I still have your cum all over my balls, so you’ll need to clean that off before I fuck you.” Blake told her, enjoying denying Weiss her cock for longer. Weiss obeyed like a good puppy, and she opened her mouth, while Blake took out her cock and balls. She then placed her balls into Weiss’s open mouth. They were quite big, nearly filling up Weiss’s while mouth, as the white haired girl sucked Blake’s big balls, running her tongue over her sensitive sack, causing Blake to drip precum onto Weiss’s face.

“Let me just make a few adjustments.” Blake told Weiss, as she removed her sack from Weiss mouth. Weiss looked disappointed, but seemed glad that Blake proceeded to rip apart her corset, exposing her bare abdomen, as well as pulling her skirt down, leaving it around her ankles. Weiss shook off her clothes, so that she was naked, except for her thigh high, high heeled boots, as well as her necklace and tiara. Blake then lifted her penis, before placing it onto Weiss’s face, allowing her tongue to service her testicles.

Just then, the dorm door opened, and before Blake could do anything, the door swung open, and Ruby entered, stopping in her tracks, as she saw Weiss licking Blake’s balls. She was salivating an excessive amount, her saliva dripping from her mouth and onto her breasts, as she licked away her cum and Blake’s sweat from the cat faunus balls. She didn’t notice Ruby behind her, as she ran her tongue all over Blake’s balls, and around the base of her cock, lapping up her precum as it trickled down her cock to the base.

“Blake...” Ruby began, before looking at Weiss. “What’s she doing? Is something wrong with her?” Ruby asked, as the cat faunus winced as she felt Weiss’s teeth brush her sack, which the heiress failed to notice. 

“She’s fine. She just gets weird when I fuck her. No idea why, but it makes her unnaturally horny.” Blake explained to the younger girl, who nodded, laughing at seeing her normally uptight and snobbish partner desperately licking a faunus girls testicles. 

“Maybe I can give her a hand.” Ruby suggested, as she stripped to naked in front of Blake, before kneeling on the floor beside Weiss, as she sucked the head of Blake’s cock, licking her precum, as Weiss licked her balls.

“Weiss, kneel behind me and use your tongue on my ass.” Blake ordered. Immediately, Weiss crawled on all fours behind Blake, as grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks apart as she buried her face in the faunus’ ass, her mouth on Blake’s asshole. She stuck out her tongue and began to give Blake a rim job, as she ran her tongue clockwise around Blake’s hole, tasting her faecal matter, but she didn’t mind. 

Meanwhile, Ruby began to deep throat Blake’s cock, wasting no time in jamming her penis down her throat, as her oesophagus wrapped tightly around Blake’s cock. She bobbed her head, timing her breaths between Blake’s thrusts into her throat so that she could still breath. Ruby then moved her hands to the base of Blake’s penis, using one hand to massage her huge wet balls, and the other to finger her vagina.

Blake’s knees almost gave way, as Ruby slowly slipped two fingers in and out of her pussy. She always forgot how sensitive her pussy was when she was in heat, as Ruby stimulated Blake’s clit with her index finger and thumb, while she fingered her with her middle and ring fingers. 

After Ruby started fingering her, Blake felt herself about to cum, as Weiss slipped a couple of fingers as well as her tongue into Blake’s ass. Blake moaned loudly, as she came all over Ruby’s hand, while she simultaneously shot a large load of cum directly down Ruby’s throat, as her mouth was beside her balls, and Blake’s cum was fired straight into Ruby’s stomach, before she pulled her cock out of Ruby’s mouth, a wet slopping sound being made as Ruby licked Blake’s cum from her hand and around her mouth, while Weiss continued licking her anus.

“Weiss, stop that now.” Blake ordered her, to which she did so, her pussy dripping with her cum, as she masturbated to the taste of Blake’s ass. “Go lie on your bed.” Weiss did so, her hand not leaving her crotch, as Blake and Ruby followed her. 

“I could keep going, if you like.” Ruby told her. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Blake said. “Ruby, you’ve never had me inside you, have you?” Ruby shook her head, excited at the idea. “How would you like me to be?” Blake asked, to which Ruby agreed.

“Maybe you should go in my ass though.” Ruby suggested. “I don’t think Yang would be happy if she knew that we risked me getting pregnant.” She told her.

“I guess. Are you sure though? I mean, the first time in the vagina hurts for most people, and the ass is usually much worse.” Blake warned her.

“I guess it’s better than taking the risk of pregnancy.” Ruby told her. Blake smiled.

“I think I’ve got some lube around here actually.” Blake said, checking the back of her underwear draw, where she found her lube half used. Weiss screamed, as she came from her masturbating. “Stop masturbating Weiss.” Blake ordered. Weiss simply nodded, looking like she was on ecstasy or something, as she licked her lips looking hungrily at Blake’s cock.

“This might be a bit cold.” Blake told Ruby, who was knelt with her ass in the air on Weiss’s bed, with her head between Weiss’s legs. Blake squeezed a copious amount of lube onto her two fingers, before sliding them into Ruby’s ass. 

“Ahh!” Ruby gasped as she felt something cool enter her back hole. Blake chuckled at her surprise, as she added another lube coated finger, stretching Ruby’s hole a little, to prepare the hole for her own penis. She applied a little more lubrication to her fingers, sliding them in to her knuckle, while Ruby groaned at the feeling of her hole stretching around Blake’s fingers.

“There, that should make it less painful, although I can’t promise that it won’t still hurt.” Blake warned the younger girl, as she positioned her cock at the entrance of Ruby’s anus.

“Do it, Blake.” Ruby told her. “Just, be gentle...” she asked. Blake nodded, as she pressed the tip of her dripping cock into Ruby’s ass, causing the young girl to squeal in surprise. Due to the amount of lube, Blake’s cock slid right into Ruby’s ass, though that wasn’t to say that it didn’t stretch Ruby’s ass, as Blake’s cock went halfway into Ruby’s hole. The younger girl bit her lip, as Blake’s enormous member penetrated her.

Weiss had started masturbating again, to which Blake rolled her eyes, and Ruby got an idea. She pulled Weiss closer to her, putting her mouth between her legs, and began eating out Weiss’s pussy, using her hands to simultaneously finger her and rub her clit. Weiss threw her head back, giggling and moaning in demented pleasure. Ruby moaned into Weiss’s pussy, which stimulated her further, as Ruby felt Blake’s balls touch her pussy, as her entire ten inches entered Ruby’s ass, before she started thrusting slowly. 

“Ruby... your ass hole is so tight!” Blake moaned, as she sped up thrusting. Ruby’s ass was tighter than anyone else she had fucked, her cock being brought closer and closer to orgasm as she felt herself about to cum. 

“Ruby, I’m cumming!” Blake moaned, as she let her sticky cum shoot into Ruby’s ass, while Weiss came all over Ruby’s face. Blake pulled her cock out of Ruby, with a loud ‘Schlock’ sound, as she looked down at the creampie she made in Ruby’s ass. 

“Blake, that was amazing...” Ruby told her, although her ass hurt like hell, despite how wet she had become. 

“Yeah, although I don’t think Weiss is quite satisfied.” Blake observed, gesturing to the girl who hadn’t stopped masturbating.

“She’s so creepy like that...” Ruby commented, to which Blake concurred. “What happened last time?” She asked Blake.

“I don’t know. I just fucked in her vagina and she passed out.” Blake explained. Weiss seemed to be listening, as she continued masturbating, using both hands now. “I guess if that’s the only way to get her to stop masturbating...” Blake said, as she pushed her cock into Weiss’s vagina. She didn’t even seem to mind the slight pain, screaming manically as she was fucked roughly by the faunus. 

Blake looked over at Ruby, who was masturbating while watching Blake fuck Weiss. The cat girl pinned down the heiress, restraining her hands as she fucked her harder, Weiss wrapping her legs around Blake as she was penetrated by penis which stretched out the walls of her pussy. Weiss’s eyes rolled back in her head, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as she let herself be fucked by Blake. 

Blake felt herself about to cum for the fourth time that day, for the first time in heat, she was almost spent, as Weiss came for who knows how many times.

Blake slammed her cock deep into Weiss’s uterus, as she unloaded the remaining contents of her balls into Weiss’s womb, pulling her cock out and watching as her cum dripped from Weiss’s vagina, before she looked up and saw that Weiss had passed out, the same lustful smile spread across her face, though her eyes were closed. 

Blake looked over at Ruby, who had already fallen asleep, having came all over her hand. The cat faunus smiled, as she carried Ruby up to her bed, tucking both the girls under their covers. Blake laid back on her own bed, relaxing, as she grabbed her book and started reading. She was finally satisfied for the day, and presumed that the two other girls were satisfied too.


	11. Long time, no see! (Sapphire(OC) x Pyrrha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha is reunited with an old faunus friend from Sanctum, and they get reacquainted in a rather intimate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Ciannar. The OC does not belong to me, and was also created by Ciannar.

Meet Sapphire Hunt.

She was a Huntress in training, in her first year at Haven academy. She was tall, even for her age, standing at 6’5” when she was only seventeen. She had experience a fair amount of teasing for being so tall, amongst other things when she was younger, but that had all subsided when she attended haven. She had dark navy blue hair, that was cut into a bob cut, with bangs that often fell over her eyes, much to her annoyance, yet she didn’t bother getting it cut. She had big bright green eyes, in stark contrast to her hair, that looked like she had emerald in her eyes, as they sparkled a luminous shade of green. She had a rather attractive body, with a round butt that wasn’t too big, and quite curvy hips, as well as huge D-cup breasts that were almost as big as Yang’s and often bounced when she walked. However, her height made her seem rather imposing, when in actuality, her personality was the opposite. She didn’t think of herself as a timid sort of girl, but she certainly thought herself to be approachable. 

However, Sapphire was a unique girl in more ways than one. 

For starters, while she was a faunus, and had a few faunus friends, she stood out, in a sense that she had two faunus traits rather than just one like most other faunus. They were both wolf traits, with her snow fur coloured ears poking out of her dark blue hair on the top of her head, making it difficult to hide them, and her two foot long snowy tail swaying when she walked, and attached to the base of her spine just above her butt. 

Sapphire didn’t have many friends, with most humans avoiding her due to her double faunus traits, and many faunus considering her a freak, despite them usually being on the receiving end of such comments. However, when she had started training at Sanctum, she had made a few faunus friends, and even a few human friends who considered themselves loners, not to mention her first ever friend. A girl a few inches shorter than her, with red hair and jade coloured eyes, a slightly darker shade of green than Sapphire’s. This girl was not only Sapphire’s first friend, but also her first and only crush; Pyrrha Nikos.

Having arrived at beacon a few days ago, she was excited to finally see her childhood friend again. She expected it would be a surprise, as she hadn’t seen Pyrrha in over a year, and they had fallen out of contact. Sapphire was excited to meet Pyrrha again, as she sat down on the sidelines of combat class, which was taken by a very stern looking professor named ‘Goodwich’. Sapphire had watched Pyrrha fight a boy with silver hair and shotgun’s on his boots a few days ago, but she had been too shy to approach Pyrrha afterwards. But today... Today she would talk to Pyrrha.

An hour later, Sapphire was making her way to the locker rooms. She was amongst the last few people to have fought that day, and she had faced off against an auburn haired man with a mace, who, along with his team, had taunted her about her faunus features, which pissed her off to say the least. Needless to say, she made light of the man.

‘All bark and no bite. Not like this wolf.’

Sapphire smirked to herself. She was pleased, yet a little disappointed; she hadn’t seen Pyrrha fight today, or on the sidelines. She scanned the locker room, and as she expected, Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen. 

‘Maybe tomorrow.’ She thought to herself, as she headed into the showers. There were one or two girls there, including a hyperactive dark haired girl who looked too young to be here, who seemed to be harassing a girl who reminded Sapphire a lot of the youngest daughter of the Schnee dust corporations CEO. 

Sapphire entered a shower cubicle, locking it behind her, before she removed her towel.

She had been in heat for five days now. Her cycles usually lasted longer than most girls, her shortest being a week, and her longest being almost ten days, which also meant that there was more time between them too.

Sapphire pointed her emerald eyes down at her flaccid penis that was unlike any other faunus futa girls. While other faunus had a penis that simply resembled a human male penis, Sapphire was different. Her cock resembled a canine’s genitals. It was bright red, and the tip was pointed, making it easy to penetrate. Flaccid it was barely four or five inches, but it was a large as twelve inches in length when erect, and two inches in width. Her balls were huge, as big as oranges, but Sapphire managed to hide them in public nonetheless, and were coated in snow white fur, as well as being extremely sensitive. What’s more, at the base of her penis was a knot, much like a canine, which was supposed to inflate during sex to ensure that she impregnated her mate. However, Sapphire had never had sex, since she was saving herself for Pyrrha, if that day ever came...

Sapphire listened through the cubicle door, and heard the two girls from in the showers leave. Her wolf ears picked up even the slightest sound in her vicinity, and she detected nobody else in the shower room. Seeing how she was alone and in heat, Sapphire began to slowly stroke her cock, as it quickly hardened, and she began masturbating. 

She stroked her soft furry balls with her free hand, while the other furiously jacked off her dog cock. Sapphire closed her eyes, as she fantasized about Pyrrha, as she so often did when she was in heat. In fact, Pyrrha was all Sapphire thought about when she was in heat, since she refused to have sex, which meant that her only way to release her sexual desires was with her hands, and no matter what Sapphire’s mind always went back to Pyrrha.

As she jacked herself off in the showers, the hand on her balls slowly creeping down to rub her clit, Sapphire thought about Pyrrha. About what was beneath the heavy breastplate. About what was under her sash. About grabbing the girl by her crimson hair, yanking her head back as she bent the ‘invincible girl’ over a table, fucking her in the ass while she begged her for her dog cock. 

“Pyrrha...” Sapphire moaned aloud, as she imagined walking into Pyrrha’s dorm, catching her masturbating to some erotic magazines. She would have to punish her, as she bent the girl over her knee, spanking her ass until she came from the punishment, and her ass was as red as her hair.

“Pyrrha!” Sapphire got louder, as she imagined Pyrrha tied to her bed, naked, spread eagle with each of her ankles and wrists tied to a bedpost. Then enters Sapphire, as she teases Pyrrha’s breasts, flicking her nipples, pinching them , while she kissed her all the way up her legs, before ravishing her with her cock.

Sapphire felt herself about to cum, and she opened her eyes to aim it down the drain, only to hear someone outside her cubicle, and the door swung open just as she came.

“PYRRHA!” Sapphire yelled, as she was greeted with the face of her old friend. Neither girl could react in time, as sapphire fired at least a dozen loads of cum, most of them landing on Pyrrha. She was too exhausted to move, and she watched as Pyrrha was covered in her cum. She had it all over her face, breasts, belly, arms, legs, and even in her hair. The girls were silent for a second, before Pyrrha spoke up.

“I don’t see you for a year, and this is the ‘hello’ I get?” Pyrrha asked her, wiping some cum form her face, which had narrowly missed her eye. Sapphire’s face turned bright red. 

“Pyrrha... I’m so sorry!” She apologised over and over. “How did you find me?”

“Well, I heard someone yelling my name, and the door was unlocked. Next thing I know I’m taking a hot load to face.” Pyrrha responded, making her old friend turn from Sapphire blue to Ruby red. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just I thought the door was locked, and I thought I was alone, since no one else was in the showers, so I thought I could probably knock one out, and it’s not weird that I have a penis, because it happens to all faunus girls when we go into heat, and I was only saying your name because I was fantasising about you because I’ve been in love with you since the day we met, and I’m really sorry I got my cum in your face.” Sapphire finally breathed, hesitantly leaving the cubicle. She towered over Pyrrha, with her breasts a little bigger, but Pyrrha’s ass was bigger than hers.

“Calm down Sapphire!” Pyrrha told her, as the wolf faunus took a deep breath, as she listened to Pyrrha continue. “I already know all about faunus girls when they’re in heat. My friend, Blake, a cat faunus, she... told me about it.” Pyrrha said. Sapphire frowned.

“Told you how?” She asked.

“I... may have given her a boob job and then ridden her cock, but it was only as a favour!” Pyrrha explained. “We’re not together or anything.”

“Oh, good.” Sapphire said.

“Why’s that good?” Pyrrha asked. Sapphire gulped.

“N-No, I just mean, I meant... erm...” She stuttered, laughing nervously as Pyrrha gave her a seductive look.

“Because you want to stick that thing in me?” Pyrrha asked. 

‘If she was trying to be sexy, her phrasing could use some work’ Sapphire thought to herself, before Pyrrha added something else.

“By the way, why does your cock look like that?” She asked her. “Blake’s cock was just like a humans, but that looks like it belongs to a dog... no offence!” Pyrrha told her, apologising for her dog comment.

“I don’t actually know. The doctors said it’s related to me having two faunus traits, but they still don’t know why.” Sapphire explained.

“Enough talk, we can catch up later.” Pyrrha said, and with that, she leaned in, kissing her faunus friend deeply. This was a dream come true for the faunus, as she kissed her long time crush, her cock becoming fully erect, as her animal instincts began to take over.

“Go on Sapphire. Fuck me.” Pyrrha told her. The second she finished her sentence, Sapphire tackled the redhead to the ground, as she slammed her full twelve inches into Pyrrha’s pussy. If her cum from her masturbation session hadn’t lubricated her cock, she would have just gone in dry, making Pyrrha thankful that she hadn’t.

“AHHH! SAPPHIRE, FUCK!” Pyrrha screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring if they were caught, as Sapphire repeatedly rammed her dog cock deep into Pyrrha’s uterus over and over again, panting as she fucked her oldest friend in the middle of the communal showers. Sapphire’s sensitive balls slapped against Pyrrha’s ass with each thrust, while both the girls breasts jiggled every time Sapphire thrusted into Pyrrha, before pulling out almost all the way, before slamming her cock back in, going balls deep into her best friends vagina. 

The wolf faunus’ tail wagged behind her, as she continuously buried her cock inside Pyrrha, who acme hard over Sapphire’s red dog cock, as she felt herself about to cum any second. However, as she felt her cock shoot her cum deep into Pyrrha’s womb, causing the redhead to moan in pleasure at the sensation, Sapphire tried to pull her cock out of Pyrrha’s vagina, only to be prevented from doing so.

“Oh no.” She thought aloud, as she looked down.

“What’s wrong?” Pyrrha asked, before following Sapphire’s gaze. Sapphire’s knot had inflated inside Pyrrha, locking the two girls together for an unknown amount of time, until it deflated. Sapphire could feel her huge orange sized balls keep on releasing her cum directly into Pyrrha’s womb, as she realised that come tomorrow, Pyrrha would almost definitely be pregnant. 

“How long until it goes down?” Pyrrha asked her.

“I’m not sure. It could be twenty, thirty minutes? Maybe more, maybe less.” Sapphire told her.

“We can’t just remain like this for half an hour!” Pyrrha exclaimed.

“ We don’t exactly have a choice.” Sapphire stated. The two looked each other in the eyes, before Sapphire wrapped her arms around Pyrrha. “I missed you.” Sapphire told her.

“I missed you too.” Pyrrha admitted, returning the hug, as she scratched the place between Sapphire’s wolf ears, causing her to smile, rubbing her head up against Pyrrha’s chest. 

The two cuddled for a while, talking about old times, and catching up on what each other had been up to. After twenty five minutes, Sapphire tried for about the hundredth time, finally freeing her cock from Pyrrha’s vagina, which dripped with cum.

“You might want to get a pregnancy test.” Sapphire told her. “Knotting is supposed to ensure pregnancy, so there’s a good chance you might want to get that checked out.” 

“I will, but don’t care.” Pyrrha told Sapphire. “Even if I do get pregnant, I’ll keep it. Imagine an adorable little version of you!” Pyrrha teased.

“You’re serious?” Sapphire asked.

“Sapphire, I can’t imagine a better person to raise cubs with.” Pyrrha told her, kissing her again, as they both left the showers.


	12. Bound and broken in (Blake x Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang get it on, but Yang has a few requests, which Blake doesn't deny her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by IndieCent

It was late in the evening. A few hours ago, Blake was spent, having had two threesomes in the past two days. She had had her first ever threesome yesterday afternoon in the communal showers, after Pyrrha had walked in on her having sex with Yang there. She thought she saw Pyrrha follow a wolf faunus in there who, by the smell of her, was also in heat. Earlier that day, she had been studying, when Weiss had approached her, practically begging for sex, and they had headed back to their dorm, where Ruby joined them in a threesome. 

Yet here she was, only a few hours after having had her second threesome, here she was, itching for more, with her cock standing fully erect in all its glory. Fortunately, she didn’t need to look far for a mate, since Yang was currently presenting her as to her. Literally. 

Blake looked over Yang, who was laid on Blake’s bed, ass in the air. The two had convinced Ruby and Weiss to leave the dorm for a few hours, while the two girls stayed there together. Earlier in the day, Yang had suggested a fantasy of hers to try out with Blake. At first, Blake had been sceptical, but Yang had eventually talked her around. That is, if you define being talked around as telling someone about it until they get so horny that they can’t refuse. 

And so, here they were. Blake was clad in leather. With black thigh high boots and latex gloves, along with a black corset. She wore no underwear, however, so that her raging erection was free, twitching in anticipation. She looked down at Yang, who was on Blake’s own bed. Her wrists were handcuffed to the corners of the headboard with furry handcuffs. She was on her belly, with her legs spread apart and her ass in the air. She was completely naked, and had been blindfolded, waiting patiently for Blake to start.

After five minutes of silence, with Yang getting wetter and wetter with each passing second Blake finally approached Yang. The blonde held her breath in anticipation, as she felt Blake’s presence behind her. She suddenly felt Blake push her middle and index fingers into her pussy, and she yelped in surprise. She then felt another finger enter her, as she bit her lip. Blake suddenly slapped her ass, hard, causing her to yell in shock, and leaving a red handprint on her right ass cheek.

“Don’t be so quiet. I want to hear your moans and screams.” Blake told her in an authoritative tone. Yang instantly started moaning into her bed sheets, as Blake slipped a fourth finger into her vagina. She felt herself almost orgasm already, and Blake seemed to notice, as she slapped her left ass cheek, making Yang yell again.

“You don’t orgasm unless I allow it.” Blake told her. Yang groaned, holding back her orgasm, as Blake continued to finger her. Blake felt herself needing to cum soon, as precum had been dripping from the tip of her head since she had tied Yang to the bed. She tried to slip her hand past her knuckles into Yang, but she was too tight. Instead, she rubbed the tip of her cock against Yang’s clitoris, who cried out in pleasure as she couldn’t stop herself.

Yang suddenly came all over Blake’s fingers, soaking them, as Blake yanked them out of her, causing Yang to grunt. Blake then steadied Yang’s ass with one hand, holding her in place, while she lined up to spank her with the other.

“I told you not to orgasm.” Blake stated, as she brought her hand down onto Yang’s ass, who screamed at the wonderful pain, as her ass jiggled due to the force of Blake’s hand. Blake smacked her ass a dozen more times, alternating cheeks, until Yang’s ass was a bright shade of red. Yang whimpered, as Blake ran her fingers over her folds once again. Yang’s pussy was much looser now, as she pushed her fingers back into Yang’s vagina. She continued pushing them further in, and Yang groaned, as Blake’s fingers were buried in her pussy. Blake them shoved her entire hand into Yang’s pussy, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure.

“Please, Blake, MORE! HARDER!” Yang screamed, as Blake fisted Yang’s pussy, her cock still throbbing against Yang’s clit. Yang cried in pleasure, as her vagina was repeatedly violated, as Blake grunted while she stretched the walls of Yang’s vagina unnaturally wide. 

Blake could feel herself itching to cum, but she resisted long enough for her to fist Yang to the verge of orgasm. 

“Please...” Yang cried, moaning as she tried to push herself onto Blake’s hand, but the faunus pulled her hand away.

“If you want it so bad, beg me.” Blake instructed, as Yang immediately obeyed.

“PLEASE! Please, Blake, let me cum!” Yang begged, as Blake smiled, slamming her hand into Yang’s pussy to the wrist, causing the blonde to scream until her throat was sore.

Feeling her cock throbbing, Blake realised she couldn’t wait any longer. She lined up her cock with Yang’s asshole, as she pressed against it.

“Wait, aren’t you going to use lube?” Yang asked Blake. Blake thought about getting the lube, but she couldn’t wait another second.

“Shut up.” Blake told Yang, as she slammed her cock right into the blonde’s ass. Yang screamed loudly, as her ass was penetrated by Blake’s huge cock. Blake struggled to get in at first since her cock was dry, but she quickly sped up, as she thrusted violently into Yang’s ass over and over. Yang didn’t seem to mind, as Blake’s ten inch cock buried itself deep inside of her ass. She felt herself getting wetter, as Blake grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, as Yang’s mouth fell open as she moaned.

“Ah! Blake... FUCK!” Yang screamed, as Blake continued fucking her, as her cock was rammed into her tight asshole. Blake yanked Yang’s hair back, grunting as she pushed her member further into Yang’s ass. She couldn’t wait any more, as she unloaded her semen into Yang’s ass, filling her up with cum. Yang groaned, as Blake’s long thick cock slid out of her ass.

Blake then moved towards Yang’s face, as she held her cock out in front of the blonde. She couldn’t see it due to her blindfold, but she could smell the strong odour of cum, and felt the drops of it that Blake was dripping onto her face.

“Clean it.” Blake ordered, as Yang began to lick her shaft, clumsily since she couldn’t see it. Blake slapped her, and chastised her for doing such a bad job. Yang apologised, her cheek stinging, before she licked Blake’s cock up from the balls to the tip, tasting the delicious cum as she did so. She slowly licked Blake’s member completely clean, but the faunus was growing impatient.

“Hurry it up.” She commanded, as she used her cock to slap Yang across the cheek, spraying her cum over Yang’s face. Yang apologised again, as she began to quickly lick the cum from Blake’s cock, hungrily eating it up. Blake moaned silently, as Yang stimulated her cock, and she made sure that it was pointed directly at Yang’s face, as she felt herself build up to cum. 

Without warning, Blake shot her cum all over Yang’s face, giving her a full on facial. Yang flinched in shock, as Blake’s hot cum trickled down her face, and clumped her hair together in areas. 

“Oh, thank you Yang. Your ass is great to fuck.” Blake told her. Yang nodded, before she passed out, exhausted from her ass fucking. Blake chuckled, as she went to wash up in the bathroom, leaving Yang with a face full of cum on her bed.


	13. Belonging to her (Velvet x Emerald)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald catches Velvet at a bad time, and when she see's something she shouldn't, the rabbit decides to shut her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by BurstEdge.

Laid back on her bed, Velvet had her right hand wrapped around her cock, furiously masturbating, as her left hand worked her pussy, her middle and index fingers working her vagina. 

She usually got Coco to service her when she needed it, but unfortunately her team had gone out tonight, after Velvet assured Coco that she could take care of herself, after a farewell blowjob from the team leader. Velvet imagined that her hand was Coco’s throat wrapping around her cock as she jammed it down her oesophagus. Coco’s blowjobs were the best, guaranteeing an orgasm from Velvet within five minutes. Then again, Velvet hadn’t been with anyone other than Coco, so she didn’t really have anyone else to compare her to. 

Velvet moaned loudly, her head bent backwards, as she came out of her pussy, while she felt herself building up to cum out of her dick too. Using both hands now, Velvet masturbated harder, as she was about to cum, until she heard a knock on the door. She tried to quietly finish herself off, but the knocking was persistent.  
“Just a minute!” Velvet called out, groaning in annoyance, as she got dressed struggling to tuck her cock into her pants. She made sure she was presentable, as she opened the door.

“Hello. Is this the dorm of team CFVY?” The dark skinned girl before Velvet asked. She was a little taller than Velvet, not including her ears, and had mint green hair, and wore a Haven uniform that looked so good on her that Velvet worried she’d see her erection through her pants.

“Erm, yes. Can I help you?” Velvet asked, realising who this was. It was the girl who’d fought Yatsuhashi and Coco in the tournament. What was her name again?

“Hi, I’m Emerald.” The girl replied, as Velvet remembered her name. “I assume you remember me?” Velvet nodded.

“Did you need something?” Velvet asked.

“I was just wondering if your team leader was here. I just wanted to see how she was after we fought.” Emerald explained. “Is she here?” Before Velvet could reply, Emerald strolled into their dorm.

“I... actually, she’s out at the moment, but I’ll let her know you stopped by.” Velvet told her.

“That’s ok. I’ll wait for her here.” Emerald told Velvet. This girl was persistent, not to mention incredibly rude. The faunus girl felt her cock strain against her pants, as she tried to keep herself from orgasming.

“Maybe you should come back some other time...” Velvet suggested, shifting between her feet on the spot. She could feel her cock throbbing in her pants, as she tried to distract herself from her arousal, but with Emerald dressed the way she was, it was nigh impossible. 

She was only wearing the standard Haven uniform, but something about how she wore it made it that much more sexy on her than any other huntress in training from Mistral. She’d taken off her jacket when she came in, and the top few buttons of her blouse were already undone, showing off her cleavage, and teasing Velvet as to what was hidden underneath. Her skirt also barely went down her thighs, and had hitched up a little when she sat down, causing the top of her legs to be exposed. 

Velvet was unable to remove her eyes from Emerald’s practically perfect form, from her flawless face to her perfect dark skin and incredible legs. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself suddenly orgasm, as she grabbed her bedpost, moaning. Emerald stood up, about to ask her what was wrong, when she saw a huge bulge in the crotch of Velvet’s pants. She gasped, as a dark patch appeared, as Velvet began to uncontrollably cum directly into her panties.

“Oh... my... God...” Emerald said, backing away from Velvet who was still desperate for pleasure. “Maybe I should go...” Emerald made for the door, but Velvet stopped her.

“Wait! Please! You can’t tell anyone about this!” Velvet told her, as Emerald tried to shove her way past the faunus.

“Just let me go you freak!” Emerald cried out, as Velvet pushed her back.

“It’s not what you think!” Velvet cried out. She shoved Emerald onto her bed, as she fell onto her belly, winded from the push. As she had fallen, her skirt had blown up, and Velvet saw her white panties that did all but nothing to cover her huge ass. Velvet couldn’t stop herself, as she pulled off her cum soaked pants and underwear, tossing the aside and letting her thick seven inch cock spring loose.

Emerald turned around and gasped, as she saw the Rabbit faunus’ erection, before she tried to get up.

“Please, let me go!” Emerald cried out, her voice full of fear as she was panicking. Velvet quickly pounced on her, mounting the dark skinned girl as she ripped off the girls panties, positioning her cock by Emerald’s ass. The green haired girl cried, as she felt Velvet’s cock push into her ass hole.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Velvet told Emerald, as she thrusted inside her, causing the girl to scream in pain as her ass was violated by the brunette’s futa cock. Velvet began furiously fucking Emerald’s ass, slamming her cock into her ass before pulling it out so that only her head was inside, before repeating the process. 

“Please... I’ll do anything... just let me go...” Emerald begged, tears streaming down her cheeks as Velvet raped her. The faunus, full of adrenaline and extremely horny, slapped Emerald’s ass as hard as she could, earning a yelp of surprise and pain from the girl.

“Just... just shut up!” Velvet told her. “I’m sorry, but just shut up and it’ll be ok!” Velvet told her, unable to believe that she was forcing herself onto this innocent girl.  
Velvet moaned loudly, as she felt herself about to cum, before she did so, filling the girl’s ass up with her semen, and Emerald cried into the pillow. Velvet pulled out of her, the two girls both panting, but Velvet’s erection didn’t leave, and she still felt incredibly horny.

“Please... please...” Emerald whispered, laying perfectly still and her ass on fire. Velvet suddenly flipped her onto her back, causing the girl to groan in pain and shock, as Velvet tore off her blouse and skirt, before ripping away her bra, leaving the girl naked on her bed.

Velvet looked down at the human, as she ran her eyes all over her body. Her once flawless face was now covered in tears and running makeup, and her lip was bleeding from where she’d bitten down on it too hard. Nevertheless, her body was perfect, her toned abs emphasised by her heavenly dark skin, and her big round breasts that were much bigger than Velvet’s bounced as she ripped away her bra.

Emerald gave Velvet a pleading look, as if to beg her to stop, but the faunus was too overcome with lust to even notice. She aggressively grabbed Emerald ankles, and shoved them up to her head, so that her legs were bent back. Velvet held her legs in that position, as she slammed her cock deep into her pussy.

“No, ple- AAGH!” Emerald screamed, as Velvet broke her hymen, breaking though her cervix and into her uterus in one swift thrust. Emerald cried harder, laying back in defeat, as she was unable to resist, and the only thing she could do was hope this torture was over soon. 

Velvet grunted, as her cock was squeezed by Emerald’s very tight pussy, and her cock in turn stretched Emerald’s virgin walls out, making room for her three inch thick penis. Emerald moaned at the unwanted pleasure of having her pussy stimulated by the faunus’ cock, before Velvet pushed herself deeper still into Emerald’s vagina. 

“Ahhh, you’re pussy’s so tight!” Velvet squealed, as Emerald gritted her teeth in an attempt not to orgasm as Velvet hit her g-spot, failing as she suddenly came against her will all over Velvet’s cock, her fluid squirting out of her pussy, as Velvet felt herself about to cum.

Velvet moaned in absolute ecstasy, regardless of Emerald being unwilling, as she felt her huge balls tighten as she released her load of hot sticky cum into Emerald’s uterus, filling her up with her semen. Velvet sighed as she removed her penis from Emerald’s pussy, as she collapsed next to the girl, overcome with pleasure.

“That was incredible. Thank you Emerald.” Velvet told her, as Emerald cried silently, while Velvet’s arms found their way around her. 

“P-Please... let me leave...” Emerald begged, as Velvet though for a second.

“Fine. But only if you come back tomorrow. I don’t think I could ever get enough of your pussy.” Velvet told her, causing Emerald to whimper, as she nodded.

“Y-Yes, anything! I just want to go home...” Emerald told the faunus, as she allowed her to get dressed, before the green haired girl quickly left, but not before Velvet pulled her in close, so that Emerald’s back was pressed against her chest, as she pulled her ear to her mouth.

“Oh, and don’t even think about telling anyone about this, or I swear I will fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Velvet threatened, as Emerald nodded, her clothes a mess and partially torn, and her face stained with tears.

Velvet collapsed back onto her bed, as she thought about what she had just done. Did she really just lock that girl in her dorm and rape her? Velvet decided that Emerald had liked it, unable to come to terms with the fact that she’d just forced herself onto another girl.

‘I bet she can’t wait until tomorrow.’ Velvet thought to herself, oblivious to the fact that her actions were downright criminal, as she dozed off to sleep, naked, and Emerald walked back to her dorm, broken and beaten.


	14. A lesson is discipline (Blake x Glynda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake gets distracted in class, Glynda calls her into her office, and things take a turn, fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was recommended by The+Another+One

“Miss Belladonna! Is there a problem?” Glynda sounded impatient, as Blake snapped back to reality. She had been daydreaming about jamming her cock between Yang’s tits and spraying her cum all over her face, until Professor Goodwich had called her out. 

Blake looked around the room, seeing a few people looking around at her. She blushed, despite them not knowing what she was thinking.

“Erm... no. No problem Professor.” Blake told her. Professor Goodwich scowled, before she continued her lecture. Blake felt her penis hardening under the desk, as she tried to concentrate. However, her mind soon began to wander once more, as she thought about Weiss in her glazed over state, and she imagined herself fucking Weiss right in front of everyone. She probably wouldn’t care, as everyone watched the Schnee heiress take Blake’s huge cock.

Blake subconsciously began to rub her cock through her underwear under her skirt, until she felt an elbow in her ribs. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Weiss whisper-shouted her. Blake couldn’t believe that this was the same girl who yesterday was desperately eating her cum. “You’re seriously doing that here?” Blake turned a deep shade of red.

“I’m sorry.” She told her. “I just couldn’t concentrate, and-”

“Miss Belladonna!” Professor Goodwich shouted, startling her. “If you and Miss Schnee have something to say, I’d like to hear it.” Blake and Weiss looked away, embarrassed, as Glynda continued talking. 

Weiss gave Blake a glare, as she shifted away, and Blake looked down her the tent in her skirt. The cat faunus looked at Glynda, trying to concentrate, until she felt a hand wrap around her cock. Blake inhaled inaudibly, as she looked over to see Weiss subtly jacking her off under the desk, and smirking behind her hand. Luckily there was no one behind them to see, but if anyone looked over that them, it would be obvious that something was going on. 

Whether due to Weiss’s hand or the possibility of being caught, Blake felt herself orgasm much sooner than usual. She gasped loudly as she shot her cum over the bottom of her desk, attracting the attention of a few people. Fortunately, the release had made her cock go flaccid, but she had attracted the attention of Glynda, who folded her arms, clearly pissed off.

“That’s it, Miss Belladonna!” Glynda yelled. “Seemed in my office after class!” Blake turned red, and a few snickers were heard, but luckily no one had noticed her handjob from Weiss. Unfortunately, she’d have to see professor Goodwich after class, and while Weiss had satisfied her for now, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to go much longer without another release.

 

“I am disappointed in you Miss Belladonna.” Glynda told her. Class had ended about ten minutes ago, and Blake had been waiting in Glynda’s office since then. She had another erection, but resisted toughing herself, as Glynda could have returned any minute. Eventually she did, as she sat behind her desk, opposite Blake. 

“I’m very disappointed with you.” Glynda repeated. “You are an intelligent young woman, but lately you’ve been rather disruptive in class.” Blake folded her arms, trying to ignore her erection under Glynda’s desk.

“Yes... I’m sorry Professor.” Blake apologised, fidgeting as she tried not to think about her hard-on. 

“Well, I’d like to know why you’ve been unable to focus lately.” Glynda asked her. Blake bit her lip, unsure how much longer she could hold out.

“Well, I guess I’ve jus- AHH!” Blake moaned halfway through her sentence, as she felt something press on her erection. Glynda raised an eyebrow at her.

“Is there a problem?” She asked calmly.

“N-No... sorry...” Blake glanced down to see Glynda’s bare foot rubbing up and down her member. She looked up at Glynda, who was simply looking at Blake, as though she wasn't rubbing her foot on her cock.

“Well, do you have a reason? I don’t have all day.” Glynda told her, growing more impatient. Blake inhaled, as Glynda’s other foot began rubbing her clitoris between her pussy and her balls. Blake tried to ignore her, but as she went to reply, the door to Glynda’s office opened.

The two women looked up to see General Ironwoods enter the room. Blake expected Glynda to stop, but instead, she stroked her member with her feet more, though it didn’t show on her face.

“General Ironwoods. How can I help you?” Glynda asked, as she rubbed Blake’s tip with the ball of her foot, while Blake looked away from the General to avoid him noticing her. 

“Glynda, I see you have company.” He stated. “Perhaps I should come back later.” The General turned to leave, until Blake couldn’t hold it in any more, and she shot her cum all over Glynda’s bare feet with an audible gasp.

“Excuse me?” Ironwoods asked, frowning. “Is there something wrong Miss...?”

“Belladonna.” Glynda told him. “Blake Belladonna. One of my students who seems to have developed a habit of disturbing the rest of my class.” Glynda explained. Ironwoods nodded, looking at Blake, before he left the room. Goodwich stood up, moving to the door and locking it, before she walked back to Blake.

“That was close.” Glynda told Blake. The faunus looked at her stunned, until Glynda swiftly grabbed both her wrists, and tore off Blake’s bow, letting her ears spring free, as she tied her wrists together with her bow.

“Professor, what’s going on? What are you doing?” Blake asked her, confused, and mildly aroused. Glynda scoffed.

“You think I didn’t know you were in heat?” Glynda asked her. “How do you think I could ever become a Professor if I didn’t know everything about my students, and know when to tell if a faunus student’s in heat? I suspected as much when you hurried out of the library a few days ago, and when I saw you and Miss Schnee, well, getting close to each other in there yesterday, I was certain of it.” Blake swallowed, feeling vulnerable, but surprisingly calm.

“Ok... so what do you want?” Blake asked. Glynda laughed. 

“I’d have thought that was rather obvious.” Glynda told her. She raised her foot up to Blake’s face, holding it up to her mouth so that Blake could smell her own cum. “Just to be clear, I want you to clean my feet.” Glynda told her. 

“W-WHAT?!” Blake asked, shocked. Glynda chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Glynda asked her, moving her foot to her genitals, as she pressed down on Blake’s testicles, causing her to scream in pain. After moving her foot back up to Blake’s mouth, Blake began licking. She tasted her own cum from Glynda’s foot, as well as her teacher’s sweat, as she licked her soles and in between her toes.

When she had cleaned her first foot, she began on the second, as Glynda listed it to her mouth, and as Blake lapped up her own cum, she could see up Glynda’s skirt, and saw that not only was she not only wearing no underwear, but she was dripping wet. 

When she was satisfied, Glynda removed her foot from in front of Blake’s mouth, and proceeded to strip her top off. Blake didn’t say anything, only taking in the view, as she watched Glynda remove her purple bra, letting her huge breasts free. Blake’s eyes widened when she saw them. They were bigger than they looked under her shirt, at least D-Cup, but not quite as big as Yang’s or Pyrrha’s. However, despite her being much older than anyone else Blake had been with, her breasts were still very perky.

“Like what you see?” Glynda teased, as she knelt before Blake, sliding Blake’s cock between her tits, and she began rubbing them up and down the shaft.

Blake moaned, as her member was stimulated by Glynda’s breasts, as she felt Glynda’s tongue lick the tip of her head, swallowing her cum, as she built Blake up to an orgasm.  
“Mmm. Blake, your cock is the best I’ve ever had.” Glynda moaned, before taking Blake’s head in her mouth, causing Blake’s eyes to roll back, as she whimpered in anticipated pleasure. “I know you like this. All the faunus students I’ve seduced came back to me the next time they were in heat, begging for more.” Glynda told her.

“Wait, you’ve done this to other students?” Glynda chuckled at Blake’s question. 

“Of course. I’ve fucked every faunus in this school by the end of their first year.” Glynda told her. “Your cock is so much bigger than Velvet Scarletina’s. Although yesterday I fucked a monkey faunus visiting from Haven who almost choked me out on his cock.” Glynda told her, as Blake felt herself about to cum.

“Go on, Blake. Cum for me.” Blake obeyed Glynda’s command, as she shot half a dozen loads of cum up into the air and they landed on her teachers tits. Glynda chuckled.

“I don’t think I need to tell you what to do next.” Glynda said, smothering Blake’s face with her tits, as Blake promptly licked them clean of her cum. She even suckled on her nipples a little and bit the skin around them, which seemed to please Glynda.

“Alright, you had your fun. Now it’s time for mine.” The Professor chuckled, as she got up onto Blake’s lap, before positioning herself over Blake’s throbbing member. She smirked, before slamming her pussy onto Blake’s cock, moaning in pleasure, as Blake gasped at the shock of how quickly she slid into her teacher.

“Oh Blake, your cock is so good!” Glynda yelled loudly, making Blake conscious of anyone outside the room, but she didn’t care, as her cock was buried in Glynda’s uterus, and her huge tits bounced in her face. Her pussy wasn’t as tight as Yang’s or Weiss’s, but she still felt some resistance from her walls as Glynda bounced on her cock.

Glynda grabbed Blake’s hair, pulling it back, as she kissed her deeply, spitting some of Blake’s own cum into her mouth. When she pulled away, she slapped Blake hard across the face, causing her to whimper in pain, but she felt her cock twitch inside Glynda.

“I’m in charge of you, my little kitty cat.” Glynda told Blake, slapping her a few more times again. The faunus didn’t even care, her cock just felt so good inside Glynda.  
Blake screamed, as she felt herself shoot a load of her cum up inside Glynda’s uterus. She sighed, slumping in her seat as Glynda slid Blake’s cock out of her, and proceeded to untie Blake’s hands, before she got dressed.

“You’d better get dressed.” Glynda told her. “And nobody else can hear about this.” She paused, regaining her stern demeanour, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. “Actually, do you know a Miss Neon Katt? I believe she was up against your team in the doubles round of the tournament. Could you find her and tell her I want to ‘talk’ to her.”

“Yes, Professor.” Blake replied, panting as she dressed herself as best she could, before leaving Glynda’s office.


	15. Sweet dreams (Blake x Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wakes up after a wet dream to find Yang taking charge of her for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by StealthCake, who wanted Yang to dominate Blake, and Name

After her ‘meeting’ with Professor Goodwich, Blake had headed straight back to her dorm and gone to sleep in her bed. She was halfway through her fifth day of being in heat, and the exhaustion had started to get to her. Nevertheless, whenever she found herself even somewhat aroused, she just had to fuck someone, or at least masturbate when she was alone.

Blake had stripped naked, figuring no one would come back to the dorm at this time, and she wanted to feel totally comfortable as she dozed off. Her cock was flaccid between her legs, as she curled up on her bed, before falling asleep.

 

Blake was walking down the corridor of beacon, minding her own business. She noticed a few people starring at her, and she heard a few of them gasp in shock, giggle, or even gaze at her with lust in their eyes. Confused, Blake looked down, only to see that she was completely naked, with her cock standing fully erect. Blake gasped, blushing in embarrassment as she tried to cover her breasts and both sets of genitalia, but when she looked up at the people around her, nobody seemed to mind. In fact, a few people even liked seeing her naked.

Slowly moving her hands away, Blake noticed Weiss walk out of the crowd. Blake gasped, as she too was naked, but what caught her attention was Weiss’s enormous belly, which was like a huge round ball had been shoved inside her. It looked almost as though she was...

“Weiss, you’re pregnant?!” Blake exclaimed, as Weiss giggled.

“I know. You got me pregnant with your litter of kittens.” Weiss giggled again, as Yang suddenly came out from the crowd behind Blake, her belly just the same as Weiss’s.

“You got me pregnant too.” Yang told Blake. The cat faunus was speechless, about to ask them what was going on, but she felt something wrap around her cock. Blake looked down to see Ruby sucking her off in the middle of the hall. Blake gasped in shock, before shooting her cum down Ruby’s throat. Blake looked around to see that everyone else in the hall was also naked, with all the faunus’ cock’s standing erect, as they were either fucked or sucked by a human. 

 

The next thing Blake knew, she was laid on her back on her bed. She was confused at first, as she slowly came to, before realising that she’d been asleep. She felt a wetness between her legs, and came to the conclusion that she’d had a wet dream. She rarely ever had wet dreams, especially when she was in heat, since she was practically fucking all day.

Thinking nothing of it, she tried to look around the room, but found that it was pitch black. Surely she couldn’t have slept into the night? And it was never pitch black, since the streetlights illuminated the room. What’s more, she felt something over her eyes that went around her head, like... a blindfold...

Blake made to take it off whatever it was, but couldn’t move her arms. Panicking a little, she noticed a strange weight on her hips, and tried to scream, only to find that there was something forced into her mouth.

“Wakey wakey. Good morning sleepyhead.” A voice called out, as Blake tried to look at where it came from, but due to the blindfold, obviously couldn’t. The voice was clearly female, and had a familiarity to it, but Blake was still partially asleep, and couldn’t decide who it belonged to. The weight on her hips began bouncing up and down, as she realised that the person was sat on her cock. She hadn’t noticed it earlier, but once she felt the person bouncing up and down on her cock, their walls squeezing her cock as she felt precum trickle form the tip, she gasped at how aroused she became in such a short amount of time. 

“MMPPF!” Blake tried to ask the person who she was, but couldn’t even get a word out, as the person bounced faster and faster, and Blake felt herself about to cum inside the person, whoever they were. 

However, as she was on the verge of an orgasm, her body betrayed her, as if she was physically unable to cum. Blake’s hips buckled, as she tried to cum, but the person kept riding her, with no result. 

“Oh, Blake, your cock, it’s- AHH!” The girl screamed, and as she came all over Blake’s cock, panting, as Blake groaned, her pleasure wasted as she was denied her orgasm. The girl, panting now, leaned over, pulling the gag out of Blake’s mouth, allowing her to gasp for air, before pulling away her blindfold.

“Yang?!” Blake exclaimed, as she saw Yang sitting on her, with Blake’s cock still in her vagina, as she pulled herself off of the penis, sitting between Blake’s legs, as her cock remained rock hard. It was twitching with anticipation, as if still waiting to for Blake to orgasm, as Yang grinned at her. Blake looked around to see her wrists handcuffed to her headboard, and her bow was on the floor, presumably what she had been blindfolded with, as well as a ball gag coated in her own saliva.

“Hey kitty cat. You like your present?” Yang asked her. Blake frowned, looking down at the base of her cock where Yang was gesturing, where she saw a metal ring tightly around her cock. Yang chuckled, as Blake groaned.

“Wha-what is that?” Blake asked, as her erection seemed to refuse to leave. 

“That, my feline friend, is a cock ring.” Yang explained. When Blake looked confused, Yang continued her explanation. “Basically, you’re not allowed to cum, unless I allow it.” Yang winked, as Blake groaned, her cock throbbing. 

“Yang, please...” Blake begged Yang to let her cum, but to no avail. The faunus groaned, as Yang grasped her throbbing rod. Her mind hazy, and overcome with pleasure, Blake bit her lip as Yang started stroking her cock up and down. She then felt a pressure against her dripping pussy, as Yang easily slipped in two fingers, causing Blake to moan loudly.

“Mmm. Blake, you taste sweet.” Yang giggled, as she licked her fingers that had been glazed in the faunus’ juices. Blake yelped in surprise, as Yang’s saliva coated fingers returned to her pussy, penetrating her deeply. Blake was starring at the bottom of Yang’s bunk bed, but she was pretty sure she felt Yang’s tongue caress her clitoris, as she felt something warm and wet between her legs.

Blake almost came out her pussy, before Yang promptly removed her fingers. Blake moaned in disappointment, as Yang left her pussy alone, though still stroking her cock that would yield no results. She held her fingers to Blake’s mouth, and Blake didn’t need to be told to lick them clean, as she tasted her juices. Yang was right; it was sweet, and even delicious, as she hungrily tasted herself. She was even somewhat disappointed when Yang pulled them away, but her mind was distracted by a warm wetness around her cock.

Blake shut her eyes, tortured by her cock being teased; as she didn’t even need to look down to know that Yang was sucking her off. Blake felt herself crying, a mixture of pleasure and incredible torture flowing about her mind, as she thrusted subconsciously into her partners mouth. Yang slowly pulled away, looking Blake in the eye.

“Do you want to cum?” Yang asked, Blake nodding furiously, as she wondered if this was how Weiss felt when she fucked her. 

“Yes! YES! PLEASE!” Blake begged, as Yang pondered this.

“Alright. I’ll let you cum.” Yang told her, before a familiar look of mischief came over her face. “On one condition...” 

“Name it! Anything! Please!” Blake begged.

“Give me a baby.”

Blake was stunned. She’d ask Yang to repeat what she said, but she was certain she’d heard her clear as day.

“I want a baby. Give me on, and I’ll let you cum.” Yang told her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “Make me pregnant.” In all of her lust-filled insanity, Blake nodded, though she’d have been agreeable to almost anything at that point.

Yang grinned, removing the cock ring, as she lowered her pussy onto Blake’s cock, before riding it furiously. After only a few seconds, Blake released over a dozen loads of backed up cum into her partners womb, as she screamed at the relief and pleasure of finally cumming. 

Yang fell down next to Blake, also exhausted, as she kissed the faunus’ neck.

“Thank you Blake.” She told her. Blake nodded.

“Likewise.” The two shared a moment of silence, before Blake asked, “What was all that about?” Yang giggled.

“I figured you’d only be in heat for two more days, so we may as well get kinky with it.” She chuckled, before Blake joined her.

“Why do you want a baby anyway?” Blake asked

“I don’t.” Yang said. “I want YOUR baby.” She kissed her partner, before falling asleep on her chest, Blake’s arms still handcuffed uncomfortably above her head, as she wondered if Yang would really get pregnant...


	16. Consequences (Velvet x Coco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco has some interesting news for Velvet, but she's not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by DeyoChan

Coco hurried down the hall to head back to her dorm as quickly as she could. She had a huge grin spread across her face, and her eyes were filled with delight under her shades. She had never been happier, as she opened her dorm door to see her entire team sitting around.

“Hi Coco!” Velvet said, greeting her with an adorable smile. Yatsuhashi raised a hand, as if to wave hello, and Fox simply nodded in her general direction. Coco pressed her lips together, before she turned to the two men in the room.

“Hey guys, do you think I could chat to Velvet alone for a while?” The team leader asked them. Yatsuhashi nodded silently, as he sauntered out of the room, especially quiet for a man of his stature. Fox quickly followed, heading out of the door as he closed it behind him.

When they were gone, Coco spun around to Velvet, who looked anxious as always. Beaming, Coco dived into Velvet’s arms, taking the faunus by surprise as she embraced her.

“We did it! We did it!” Coco exclaimed to a confused Velvet. 

“W-what’s going on? What did we do?” Velvet asked. Coco composed herself, before she sat down, followed by Velvet, on the side of the bed and continued.

“I wasn’t sure at first.” Coco began. “My period was late, so I went out last night and bought this.” Coco showed Velvet the empty box of a pregnancy test, as she began to figure out what was going on. “I did it this morning, and... well, LOOK!” Coco thrust a small stick in front of Velvet, and sure enough, she spied a little plus symbol on it. 

“Oh my God...” Velvet spoke.

“Velvet... I’m pregnant!” Coco told her. She suddenly had the dreaded thought that Velvet didn’t want to have a baby, but her worries disappeared when Velvet pounced onto her, kissing her deeply. 

“Coco, this is the best day of my life!” Velvet exclaimed, as she kissed her further, before pulling away. 

“So I was thinking...” Coco told her. “Since we’re having a baby, maybe we could, y’know, make it official?” Coco asked. Velvet gasped.

“Coco, that’s sweet, but... I don’t think I’m ready to get married yet!” She told her, upset that she might hurt her. Coco rolled her eyes.

“What? No! I’m not talking about getting married!” Coco said with a chuckle. “Silly rabbit. I’m talking about us actually dating. I know we just used to fool around when you’re in heat, but I’ve really grown to care about you.” Coco told her, her voice steady, yet Velvet could have sworn she saw her blush.

“You mean, be your girlfriend?” Velvet asked. Coco nodded. “Yes yes! Absolutely!” Velvet exclaimed. The two embraced, and Coco felt something hard against her leg. 

“Well, since we’re celebrating doubly, I think I should give you a treat.” Coco teased Velvet, as she flipped them both over so that she was now on top. “Don’t you?” Coco kissed Velvet’s lips, before moving down her neck, biting lightly, which caused Velvet to gasp. She slowly unbuttoned Velvet’s uniform, kissing down from her collar, to her chest, and right down her stomach. 

Coco swiftly removed Velvet’s skirt, only to be greeted by a huge bulge in her panties. Velvet gasped when Coco pulled her underwear off, as her erection sprung free. Coco licked her lips, as she noticed her member twitch, and she noticed that not only was she dripping with precum, but her pussy was soaking wet too. Coco rubbed Velvet’s clit, causing her to moan, as the head of her cock was engulfed by Coco’s mouth, who began bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the rabbit girl’s cock.

“Ah-AH! Coco, you’re... so good...” Velvet moaned, as she felt Coco’s tongue flick across the tip of her penis, before she took the rest of Velvet’s cock in her mouth. She licked up the drops of precum that were dripping down the underside of Velvet’s cock by running her tongue all the way from the base of Velvet’s cock to the tip, causing the faunus to make a strange noise that seemed to be a mix between a gasp and a moan of pleasure, which Coco took to mean she was doing well.

As Coco bobbed her head up and down Velvet’s length, she felt Velvet’s hands bury themselves into her hair, as she guided her head up and down her shaft. Velvet had thrown her head back in pleasure, but Coco could still see her glancing down at her every so often, as if inspecting the look on her face as she sucked her faunus teammates cock. 

Deciding to make things more interesting, Coco pushed her middle and index fingers slowly into Velvet’s pussy, causing the faunus to let out an abrupt but very loud scream, as she dug her fingers into Coco’s cranium.

“S-sorry...” Velvet managed to apologise to Coco, in between her gasps and moans. Coco didn’t respond, as she pumped her finger in and out of Velvet’s pussy, causing her to moan as both her genitals were stimulated.

Having already been dripping wet, it took almost no time for Velvet to feel herself building up to an orgasm, as Coco sucked her cock faster, yet still taking the time to run her tongue around the head every time she lifted her head up. 

“Coco-” Velvet barely managed, before she orgasmed from both her genitals, soaking both of Coco’s hands in her juices, while she shot her cum into Coco’s mouth, who quickly swallowed it. 

Coco licked the cum that was trickling down her lips away, before she stood up. Velvet watched, not moving, as Coco undressed before her. She tossed her uniform aside, before she unclipped her bra, throwing it away too, and finally dropping her panties, before stepping out of them.

She then got onto her own bed on all fours with her back to Velvet, as she raised her ass in the air, while she turned around to Velvet and motioned for her to come to her. Without hesitation, the faunus girl obliged, kneeling on the bed with her throbbing cock standing erect, but not daring to go near Coco. The human pushed her ass up in the air, as her face was pressed to the bed sheets, and she used her hands to grab her ass cheeks and spread them apart, giving Velvet a good look at her tight hole. 

Velvet, seeing this as a sign, grabbed Coco by the hips, adjusting her position, before she pressed the wet tip of her cock against Coco’s back entrance. She heard Coco gasp, as she slowly pushed her thick member into Coco’s ass. She continued slowly sliding it into her, until her balls came to rest just beside her pussy. 

Coco winced at her walls being stretched so far, but bit her lip to stifle her cries, as she allowed Velvet to retract her cock from her ass, almost all the way out, only to hastily shove it back in. This time, Coco yelped at the feeling. She was usually the one taking charge, so she felt strangely vulnerable now that it was Velvet’s turn. She trusted her faunus friend, but she couldn’t help feeling out of her comfort zone.

Nevertheless, she said nothing, as Velvet repeated the motion, again and again, getting faster and faster. As Velvet sped up her thrusts, Coco came to enjoy the feeling, as Velvet eventually grabbed both her wrists, instinctively dominating her, and pinned her to the bed. Coco didn’t mind, however, and was actually turned on further by the fact that Velvet had immobilised her and was now dominating her.

“Coco... so... tight...” velvet grunted, her thrusts picking up pace, as Coco felt herself getting more aroused by this. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure washed over the human, and she came hard as she orgasmed from Velvet fucking her ass.

Not long after, Velvet grasped the hair on the back on Coco’s head, yanking it up. Coco felt a pain on her scalp, but oddly enough, it only served to turn her on further. Maybe she had been a masochist this whole time, and was only now just finding out?

Coco’s thoughts were interrupted, when she felt Velvet thrust hard into her, as a hot sticky load on faunus cum filled up her ass. Velvet moaned, as she pulled out of Coco’s ass, her cum dripping from her hole.

“Thank you Coco.” Velvet said, panting. “That was incredible!” Coco grinned. 

“Yeah... it kind of was.” She blushed a little, before she continued. “Maybe you should take charge more often?” She casually suggested.

“I’d like that.” Velvet replied. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Velvet quickly dressed herself, as Coco dove under the covers. When she was dressed, Velvet opened the door, gasping in shock at who she saw.

“Hey.” The dark skinned girl with green hair and red eyes said to Velvet. 

“Emerald! What are you doing here?” Velvet replied, making sure that Coco couldn’t hear them. The girl scoffed. Velvet thought she seemed oddly composed to say that she was facing a girl who’d forced herself upon her.

“Really? It’s one thing to... rape, me...” Emerald stuttered, while her tone remained annoyed. “But to ask me to come back today, and then forget?” Velvet turned bright red.

“Emerald, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Velvet told her. “It’s just, when I’m in heat, I sometimes lose sight of-” Velvet was interrupted by Emerald.

“Look, to be completely honest... I kind of liked it. I’m not saying I wanted it. It felt good, but you still forced yourself on me.” Emerald had thought about going to the police, but realised that if she did, they’d almost certainly find out somehow about her teams criminal activities.

“I’m sorry.” Velvet repeated, “But... why are you here” She asked. Emerald said nothing, as she simply handed her a stick that smelled strangely of urine.

“Before you say anything, yes, it’s yours.” Emerald told Velvet, who looked like she might pass out as looked down at the second positive pregnancy test she’d seen that day.


	17. Breeding (Blake x Velvet x Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, being a horny mess, drags Velvet back to her room to satisfy both of their urges. But when they get there, it's already occupied by a certain cat faunus in heat that's more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by AntonSlavik020 and DeyoChan, as well as everyone that wanted Weiss to get pregnant!
> 
> One more note - I'm very sorry for not updating in almost a month. I had this idea planned, but ended up being busy for a few weeks. But from now on, there will hopefully be another chapter weekly. Thank you for your patience, and again, sorry.

After her class with Professor Goodwich, Weiss had intended to find Blake so they could ‘spend some time’ together. However, she was unable to find her. She asked Yang, who had seen her go into Glynda’s office. Frustrated and Horny, Weiss headed to the library to try to study to take her mind off of it. 

Once there, she struggled to concentrate, with a growing wetness between her legs, as her mind was flooded with images of Blake and her monstrous cock. She wouldn’t be in heat for much longer, and Weiss intended to fuck her as much as was possible, since she’d have to wait a month until she had another chance to be penetrated.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the heiress noticed a familiar rabbit faunus hurrying out of the library. Unable to concentrate, Weiss gathered her things and followed Velvet out, before she approached her.

“Velvet, is everything alright?” Weiss asked Velvet was startled at first. While she got on well with Ruby ad Blake, Weiss had never really spoken to her, but she seemed rather nice, especially considering she was a Schnee.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine... Thank you...” Velvet responded. Weiss frowned, not buying the lie, until she noticed a bulge in the front of Velvet’s pants.

“Velvet...” Weiss began.

“LOOK, I know what you’re thinking! But let me explain...” Velvet began, but Weiss interrupted her. 

“Are you in heat?” Weiss asked. Velvet starred her, open mouthed, as Weiss continued. “I already know what happens to faunus. Blake... explained, it to me.” It was sort of true, Weiss thought, as she paused, reminded of her growing horniness. “If you need a hand, why don’t we go to my dorm?” Weiss suggested.

“I don’t know...” Velvet replied, not wanting to get Weiss pregnant too. However, her horniness took over, and she agreed to go with Weiss.

The two girls quietly rushed to team RWBY’s dorm, as Weiss led Velvet by the hand, to her dorm. They hurried inside, locking the door behind them, and Weiss turned to Velvet, when she saw Blake lay on her bed with her arms above her head and her penis fully erect.

“Blake?” The two girls asked in unison. Blake turned to look at them, her expression one of torment at having been made to lie with her arms tied up and her cock throbbing for almost an hour. Yang had long since left, telling Blake she’d be back for more later. 

“Weiss... and, Velvet? What are you two doing here?” Blake asked. Velvet shifted on her feet, her cock straining against her panties, while Weiss bit her lip, seeing Blake so naked and vulnerable... it would be so easy to take full advantage of her in this state. 

Without a response, Weiss pounced at Blake, tearing off her own underwear that was already soaked, before she tossed them aside. She didn’t even bother to undress before she mounted Blake, who’s cock was dripping with precum. Blake sighed, as Weiss lowered her pussy down onto her cat faunus friends cock, as the head slowly parted the heiress’s folds, slipping inside her with ease. Weiss groaned, as she penetrated herself with Blake’s cock, before slowly bouncing up and down, riding her penis. 

“Ahh, Weiss!” Blake moaned, as Weiss’s walls squeezed around her member, before she felt another person crawl on top of her. Blake looked up to see Velvet having got undressed, and was straddling her. Blake saw that Velvet’s cock was much smaller than hers, by almost three inches, despite her being older, but she was more than an inch greater than Blake in girth. Blake realised what Velvet was doing, as the rabbit faunus sat atop her cat counterpart, as she slid her cock in between Blake’s ample breasts. Coco’s were bigger, and Yang’s even more so, but Blake’s tits were still bigger than Velvet’s C-cups, and were very impressive, perfectly shaped with her nipples erect from having been naked in the cold dorm for so long.

Velvet put all of her weight on her knees that were either side of Blake’s abdomen, as she pushed her hips to and fro, her cock sliding between Blake’s boobs and slathering them in precum. 

“Blake... Your...Cock...Amazing...” Weiss moaned, drooling as she came, lubricating her walls, while she sped up.

“Your tits are incredible!” Velvet exclaimed, as she struggled to keep her cock between her tits. The rabbit faunus took both of Blake’s breasts in her hands, pushing them together around her cock so that her member was engulfed between the two mounds of flesh, allowing her to fuck in between her tits faster. Blake flinched as precum flew off the end of Velvet’s cock and sprayed Blake’s face. 

“S-Sorry.” Velvet muttered, although she was too distracted by Blake’s tits squeezing around her cock and wondered how Blake was a C-cup. Maybe it was something to do with her being in heat? Did her breasts get bigger in heat? She wasn’t sure, but just wanted to cum, and soon. 

“OH, BLAKE!” Weiss wailed, as she came a second time, sliding up and down Blake’s cock with suck ease since her pussy had been stretched to the point that it didn’t hurt when Blake penetrated her, but she was still tight enough so that even the slightest movement sent incredible pleasure over Weiss’s body. Blake felt herself about to cum soon – Weiss’s pussy just felt so good around her cock, like it belonged there.

“Blake, I’m gonna cum soon.” Velvet moaned, and Blake watched as the rabbits cock twitched uncontrollably, before a single thick rope of hot cum shot out of her cock, and splattered over Blake’s face, coating it in semen. Just then, another rope shot out, this time landing in her hair, as it clumped her raven coloured hair together with murky white coloured semen. Finally, a third and final load shot out, falling short as it pretty much dripped out of Velvet’s cock, splattering onto her breasts. Blake also couldn’t hold in her cum, as she orgasmed and released her load of cum up into Weiss.

“AHH! BLAKE!” Weiss screamed, as she came again, just as Blake shot the last of her semen into Weiss’s pussy. Weiss lay next to Blake, licking Velvet’s semen from the cat’s breasts, while Blake’s cum dripped from her vagina, as she seemed to drift off. Velvet stood beside the bed, eyeing Blake up. 

“You know, I’m not even nearly done yet, Blake.” Velvet said, as she had a hungry look on her face. “How would you like me to dump my cum all up inside your holes?” Velvet asked. Blake was shocked, as the rabbit faunus looked as though she was mad with lust, like how Weiss went. But when Weiss was horny, she wanted people to fuck her. Velvet looked as though she’d fuck anything that breathed.

Blake looked down at her still throbbing cock.

“Yeah, I’m not spent either, and I don’t think Weiss would mind.” Blake responded. Velvet grinned.

“Good.” Velvet replied. With that, she pounced at Blake, holding her ankles up above her head, so that the cat faunus’s legs were up against her shoulders wither her feet on either side of her head, so that her cock was inches away from Blake’s pussy, with her balls hanging just over the hole. 

With no warning, Velvet slammed her cock into Blake, who gasped in shock as her walls stretched further than they had ever stretched. Velvet’s thrusts were rapid, in quick succession, like a rabbits. Velvet grunted with each thrust, and Blake shut her eyes as pleasure filled her as she came out of her pussy, her cock aching to cum.

It didn’t take Velvet long to almost cum, as she told Blake that she was about to, while Weiss happily lapped up Velvet’s cum from Blake’s tits. 

“I’m cumming Blake!” Velvet yelled, as Blake felt her pussy be filled with the rabbits hot semen, and she opened her eyes to look down as her pussy was literally bursting with cum, Velvet’s semen seeping out in between her walls and Velvet’s member. Finally, the rabbit removed her cock from Blake’s hole, and her cum dripped out.

“One more hole...” Velvet said, as she pushed Blake’s legs back to her own head. They didn’t really get in Weiss’s way, so she carried on licking up the cum. 

“Ahh, Velvet Fuck Me!” Blake moaned, her cock throbbing at having no stimulation. Velvet obliged, as she slammed her cock hard into Blake’s asshole, causing the cat faunus to scream, as her back hole was violated by the rabbit Faunus’s cock. 

“So...Tight...” Velvet grunted, as she thrusted rapidly, her semen lubricating Blake’s hole a little, but not enough that Blake didn’t bleed a little, but she didn’t care. The pleasure far outweighed the pain. Blake felt herself desperately need to cum, however, as Velvet fucked her, she felt herself orgasm. She had an orgasm just from being fucked in the ass. Blake screamed, as she shot almost half a dozen loads of cum towards her own face, but they hit Weiss’s first, coating her left cheek in cum, and the rest dripped onto Blake’s chest and stomach.

Weiss wasted no time in lapping up this new load of cum, while Velvet was about to cum. She didn’t warn Blake this time, before she filled her ass full of cum, her semen filling up Blake’s rear hole. Velvet sighed, pulling out, as she slumped down on the other side of Blake than Weiss.

“That was incredible!” Velvet told Blake, who nodded in agreement, panting for breath. Weiss seemed to respond with a faint giggle, before getting back to business.  
Blake wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but for the second time after being fucked, she fell asleep, still tied up, with Weiss and Velvet either side of her.

However, little did Weiss, Velvet and Blake know, that as a result of their actions, not only had Velvet's sperm impregnated Blake, as well as Coco and Emerald, but after the countless times that Blake had fucked Weiss over the past few days, she was also pregnant with Blake's child...!


	18. Learning to Pleasure (Neon x Glynda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda calls Neon into her office for her own pleasure, but gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Name.

Neon hated Vale. As a girl that was born and raised in Atlas, a pristine kingdom of professional huntsmen, she found Vale dirty, and the huntsmen at beacon were clumsy and downright stupid. Still, there were some nice clubs about, so that was something. 

The ginger cat faunus had been put up in a not too shabby dorm for a transfer student, but compared to her dorm at Atlas, it was a pigsty. Therefore, she intended to spend as much time as possible out of the room. 

However, she might have to be in her room more than she had intended. Why? Neon Katt, being a faunus, was in heat. She had gone into heat a few days ago, and had done well to hide her irregular erections. Not just in Beacon, but every time she was in heat, Neon found it particularly difficult to hide her cock, but she had never been caught.

Until now...

Neon sat in the office of the blonde woman who was a teacher at beacon. Glynda Goodwich, the strict, not unattractive, middle aged woman, had seen caught Neon at a time when she couldn’t hold in her lust. She had gotten an erection in the hallway, and hurried into an empty girls bathroom, where she locked herself in a stall, before masturbating into the toilet bowl. She was finally done, when Goodwich knocked on the door.

Busted.

She had been caught masturbating in public – that wouldn’t be good for her image. However, she figured if she explained that she was in heat to the teacher, she might let her off with a warning. Either way, surely Glynda was unlikely to speak of this to another student... right?

Neon simply sat opposite Glynda, only her desk between them, as she tried not to fidget, despite her being nervous about how Glynda would punish her. Finally, the teacher spoke.

“I trust that you realise how... inappropriate, and disgusting, your actions were.” Glynda told Neon. “Not to mention against school rules, AND illegal.” The professor added, a stern look on her face, as Neon blushed.

“Yeah... sorry.” Was all Neon could say. “It’s just, I don’t know how much you know about faunus, but-” Neon was cut off by Glynda.

“I know that you’re in heat.” Glynda told Neon, who didn’t know whether to be more relieved or worried. “However, that is no excuse for your actions.” She told her.

“I know, and I’m sorry for masturbating in public.” Neon said, her face red at how silly that sounded. “I just couldn’t stop myself, you don’t know what it’s like to be in heat!” Neon pleaded. Glynda, however, frowned.

“You... you think you’re here for masturbating in public?” Glynda asked. Neon nodded, confused, causing Glynda to chuckle. “Oh, no. If any other teacher had caught you, that would no doubt be the case. However...” Glynda paused. “I actually have an interest in faunus when they’re in heat.” Glynda told Neon. The ginger faunus frowned, and was about to ask what on remnant she was talking about, when the Professor held her hand up, as if to wave away her question.

“Never mind that for now.” Glynda told Neon. “Why don’t you just apologise to me, and we can get on with this.” Neon frowned.

“Hang on, what are you going on about now? If I’m not here for jerking it in the girls restroom, why am I here?” Neon asked. She was acting more relaxed now, suspecting that Glynda was just fucking with her now. The teacher smirked.

“You’re here because you were pleasuring yourself...” Glynda swiftly leapt over the desk, taking Neon by surprise, as she sat on the edge of her desk facing Neon. “...and you didn’t even pleasure me.” Glynda finished. Neon scoffed.

“You’re fucking crazy.” Neon stated, chuckling. Glynda suddenly grabbed Neon’s chin. 

“All you have to do is apologise, and you’re free to go.” Glynda told her. Neon thought about this for a while, before she replied.

“Fine. I apologise. Can I go now?” Neon asked, smirking, satisfied that she’d gotten away with it. 

“On your knees.” Glynda told her.

“What?”

“Get on your knees, and apologise.” Glynda told her. Neon was getting annoyed, but just wanted to leave soon. She knelt on the floor and, because of how close the chair was to the desk, her face was mere inches away from Glynda’s groin.

“I am sorry.” Neon told Glynda, slightly sarcastically. Professor Goodwich sighed.

“That’s not how you apologise properly.” Glynda told her, a wicked grin waiting to spread across her face. Neon sighed, looking bored.

“Then how do I apologise prop-” Neon was cut off, as Glynda lifted her skirt at the front, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Neon had a second to register that she was looking at Glynda’s pussy, before her face was pulled in to it. Neon’s mouth crashed into Glynda’s pussy, so she had to breath out of her nose, despite it being buried in Glynda’s messy pubic bush. 

Neon raised her hands to push herself away, but Glynda simply raised her left leg and wrapped it around Neon’s head, so that her face was forced into her pussy, and her hands were pinned against the sides of her head. Neon tried to escape, but Glynda was too strong. One leg immobilised her hands and head, while her free foot wandered to between Neon’s legs. 

“As I said, you didn’t pleasure me. So if you do so, I’ll accept that as your apology.” Glynda told her. Neon struggled to get free, but it was useless. She then tried to scream for help, but her mouth was completely covered by Glynda’s pussy. What’s more, her attempts to scream seemed only to pleasure Glynda, as she groaned aloud.

“Oh, yeah. That’s it.” Glynda told her. “Use that tongue of yours, kitty.” Glynda ordered, smirking, much to the annoyance of Neon. The ginger girl scowled, refusing to obey the professor. Glynda sighed once more.

“If you don’t get to work soon, I’ll lock up that thing between your legs in a chastity cage, and for the next few days in heat, you’ll be unable to pleasure yourself at all.” Glynda threatened. “You’ll be in complete arousal, but with no chance of relieving yourself.” Glynda told her. Neon seemed to believe her, and immediately started to lick her pussy, working her tongue in between the folds of the older woman’s vagina. 

“Good kitty.” Glynda cooed, scratching behind Neon’s left ear as though she were a cat. The faunus tried not to take offence, as she ran her tongue along the folds of Glynda’s vagina. She couldn’t even breathe out of her mouth, only her nose that was buried in Glynda’s pubes, which was all she could smell with each breath. 

Glynda moaned, as Neon tasted her juices that were dribbling out of her pussy and into Neon’s mouth. 

“Oh, Neon! I’m gonna come soon. You’d better be ready!” Glynda chuckled. Neon had little time to prepare before her mouth was washed with Glynda’s cum. Neon instinctively swallowed, earning her a pat on the head from Glynda.

“Good girl. You’re well trained.” Glynda observed, and she released Neon’s head and hands from between her legs. Neon sighed in relief, her neck and shoulders a little sore, and she gasped for air from her mouth.

“Can I go now?” Neon asked, an annoyed look on her face. Glynda chuckled.

“Absolutely not!” Glynda exclaimed. Before Neon could react, she had been pushed onto her back. She didn’t stand a chance at resisting as Glynda sat on her face, smothering her mouth and her nose, yet allowing her just enough air to breathe. However, this time, it was her asshole that was over Neon’s mouth, so that she was straddling her face and facing her body. 

Neon tried to push her off, but Glynda simply trapped each of her hands between her legs, under her knees. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you what to do, but just in case you haven’t figured it out... lick!” Glynda ordered Neon. Neon obliged, sticking out her tongue as it slipped into Glynda’s asshole. It didn’t taste half as bad as she’d imagined, but it smelt quite bad. She could feel Glynda masturbating above her, although most of Neon’s vision was blocked by Glynda’s sizeable ass cheeks. 

The Professor then had an idea. Leaning forward, she lifted Neon’s skirt and pulled down her panties, as her as of now flaccid cock was let out. Glynda sighed. Her cock was barely four inches flaccid, and her balls seemed wrinkled and were the size of large grapes.

“I’ve had bigger, but I guess this’ll have to do.” Glynda told Neon. She heard Neon laugh and say something, but couldn’t hear it. Leaning forward so that she could hear her, Glynda asked, “What was that?” 

“I said, just wait and see until I get erect.” Neon told her. Glynda sat back down on Neon’s face, her eyebrows raised.

“Hm. A grower not a shower, eh?” Glynda chuckled. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.” Glynda grasped Neon’s cock, standing it up before she slowly began to stroke it, up and down the length of the member. Neon groaned into Glynda’s ass, as her cock was stimulated, she felt her penis growing to its full length.

It didn’t take long for Neon’s cock to become fully grown. Glynda watched as it inflated like a balloon. Her testicles too. Her cock grew to eight inches. Ten inches. Twelve inches. Glynda was amazed as she watched Neon’s cock grow to its full length, as the appendage before her stood at fourteen inches long, and almost three inches in girth. It was without a doubt the largest cock Glynda had ever seen, male, female, human, or faunus. Her balls also grew to incredible sizes, more than twice the size of her fist, probably bigger than a pair of large oranges.

“Oh my, Neon you’re... enormous...” Glynda exclaimed in genuine shock. Seeing her chance, Neon threw Glynda off of her. Glynda fell to the floor with a thud, and Neon quickly stood up. 

“You like what you see?” Neon asked her. “I think I might be the biggest in the school.” The cat faunus proudly told the woman, as she stood over her. Neon chuckled, as she pulled Glynda to her feet, pulling her close and whispering in her ear. “Now it’s your turn to apologise to me.” Neon muttered in Glynda’s ear.

Without warning, she tore off her own skirt, before stripping Glynda naked, save for her boots. She was incredibly fast, as she ripped away Glynda’s skirt, shirt, bra, and untied her hair, even tossing her glasses aside. However, her boots had too many straps, and she was too horny to wait.

With that, she pushed Glynda over her own desk, bending her forwards. Glynda moaned as Neon pressed her head against her pussy, ready to fuck the teacher from behind. 

“Please... I crave faunus cock... fuck me... please...” Glynda whimpered, begging Neon to fuck her. Neon grinned.

“It would be my pleasure.” She stated. Then, in one quick thrust, Neon pushed her entire fourteen inches into Glynda’s vagina. Glynda screamed so loudly, Neon wouldn’t be surprised if the whole school heard her. Neon’s giant testicles swung beneath her like wrecking balls, as she pulled almost all the way out, before slamming her cock balls deep into Glynda again.

Her thrusts were frequent, yet her length slowed her down. She thrusted forwards, before waiting for a second, before removing her cock from the hole almost all the way, save for the tip of the head. 

“You’re one of the best I’ve ever had.” Neon moaned, as she sped up her thrusts. “You’re not as tight as I’d like, I guess because you’re such a slutty little bitch who fucks every faunus that walks through your door.” Neon teased her, fucking here harder, until Glynda was actually feeling pain. She had not felt pain when being fucked for such a long time, but Neon’s monster cock was making her hurt. 

And she loved it.

“I wonder how many more cocks have been in this hole?” Neon taunted her bitch as she violated her more than ever. “Fifty? Maybe a hundred? Two hundred? You’re just a little faunus bitch, aren’t you?” Neon giggled, as she sped her thrusts again. 

“Yes! Yes, just a bitch!” Glynda wailed, much like Weiss did with Blake. 

“And now, you’re going to take my cum!” Neon told her. With that, Neon thrusted harder than before, as she shot rope after rope of cum, releasing her huge load of cum into Glynda’s womb. The Professor groaned in pleasure, as she came too, while she was filled up with cum, claimed by the cat girl. 

Neon finally pulled out, her cum dripping onto Glynda’s office floor from her pussy.

“You’re my bitch now, got it?” Neon said, with a smile on her face. Glynda nodded in delight, and Neon giggled, pecking the professor on the cheek, before she dressed herself and left for her room.


	19. Sharing the heiress (Sun x Weiss x Neptune)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss walks in on Neptune ans Sun in a compromising position, but will she be angry, or decide to join them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Savannah Gregory.

Weiss knocked on the door to team SSSN’s dorm. She had arranged to go out on a date with Neptune, since they had technically started dating before Blake went into heat. They’d only been on two dates, and nothing physical had happened, save for a kiss on their second date. Weiss hadn’t initially intended to tell Neptune about her and Blake, but after this morning, she knew she’d have to tell him at some point. 

What happened this morning? Weiss had done a pregnancy test, and it came up positive, obviously Blake’s from last night. She enjoyed sex with Blake, and liked her as a friend, but she didn’t like her the way she liked Neptune. She’d spoken with Blake, and they agreed that they could still raise the half-faunus child, and Weiss could still date Neptune. That is, assuming he’d be ok with his girlfriend having had sex with a faunus girl with a cock that was bigger than his. 

Yang had discovered that she was pregnant too, also Blake’s. She seemed happy, and Blake agreed to help them both to raise the children. But that wasn’t all. After Blake had lost her anal and vaginal virginity to Velvet, and she was in heat, she thought it best to do a pregnancy test herself too. Turns out that Blake was also pregnant with Velvet’s child. The rabbit faunus seemed worried, having gotten three girls pregnant in a matter of days, but they eventually came to the same agreement. 

It wasn’t all too uncommon for faunus to have multiple children with multiple partners, and the girls all wanted to make sure their children were still raised properly.  
Impatient, Weiss knocked again on the door. They had arranged to meet up at exactly six O’clock, and looking at her watch, she saw it was five to six. 

“Neptune, are you ready to go?” Weiss called out. She waited for a few seconds, before he shouted a reply.

“Umm... I thought we were meeting at seven?” he asked. Weiss sighed loudly, shaking her head.

“No, we definitely said six.” Weiss responded.

“Oh, er... my bad. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Neptune replied. Weiss was getting annoyed, when she saw that the door wasn’t locked. 

“I’m refuse to wait in the hall. I’m coming in.” Weiss stated.

“Weiss, don’t!” Neptune called out, but it was too late. Weiss burst into the room, and gasped at what she saw. Neptune was on his bed, his ass in the air, while Sun was knelt behind him, both of them naked, and Sun’s twelve inch cock buried deep in Neptune’s ass.

“Oh my...” Weiss was lost for words, as the two quickly got up and made to get dressed.

“Weiss, it’s not what you think. It’s... it’s...” Neptune couldn’t really explain, and looked at Sun. The blonde man looked back at him, before he explained to Weiss.

“Well you see, every month, faunus, male and female, go into heat...” Sun began, and when he paused, Weiss interrupted him. 

“So you’re in heat?” She asked. Sun nodded, before they both looked at her, wondering how she knew. As if reading their minds, Weiss continued. “I know all about faunus and their mating cycles. For the past few days, Blake’s been in heat too, and I’ve been... helping her out.” Weiss explained, pressing her lips together, as her cheeks glowed a faint red.

“So you’ve been, you know, having sex with Blake?” Neptune asked. 

“Well, you and Sun seemed pretty close just now!” Weiss shot back, more defensively, before Sun started talking.

“It sounds to me like you’ve both be *ahem* helping out your faunus friends during their heat. Maybe you could still date, and, I don’t know, keep your relationships with your faunus friends purely physical?” The monkey faunus suggested. The two thought about it for a while, before they both seemed to accept.

“I... suppose that could work.” Neptune stated, looking over at Weiss. 

“I mean, I’d be fine with it, I was just wondering if you were.” Weiss replied.

“Alright, nice one guys!” Sun cheered, holding out his hand for a high five, but no one did. Weiss then got an interesting idea. 

“Hey, guys...” She began, smirking. “If you weren’t quite finished just then, I wouldn’t mind lending a hand... or something else.” Weiss said, as she slowly began to strip down to her underwear. Neptune and Sun exchanged glances, before Sun grinned, pulling his member out of his trousers. Weiss licked her lips, before getting on her knees in front of Sun.  
Neptune could only watch, as Weiss unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, as well as removing her panties and doing the same with them, so that the two men could see all of her naked body. The heiress then took Sun’s cock in her hands, as the monkey faunus guided it to her mouth. She then took the head of Sun’s cock in her mouth, as she tasted his precum on her tongue, before she ran her tongue around the head, causing it to twitch inside her mouth.

Sun then buried his hands in Weiss’s hair, as he pushed his member down her throat. She gagged as she took his twelve inches in her throat, until her lips were touching the base of his cock. She struggled to breathe for a few seconds, before Sun pulled his cock out a little, so that she could breathe. 

The monkey man continued to bob Weiss’s head on his member, as his cock jammed itself down her throat before retracting, then fucking her throat further. Weiss gagged, as she ran her tongue across the underside of Sun’s member, while her upper lip and nose was buried in Sun’s blonde bush of pubes. 

“Ugh, Weiss, I’m gonna, cum.” Sun grunted. Weiss moaned, which he felt around his cock, as she allowed him to cum down her throat.

Sun then shot his hot cum directly down Weiss throat, as he came, his cock deep down in her oesophagus, as he fired his semen directly down into her stomach. Weiss tried to gasp for air, but the huge member prevented her from getting any air. Sun dug his fingers into her head, as he shot his load into the white-haired girls stomach. 

Just as Weiss felt she might lose consciousness from the lack of air, Sun retracted his cock from her mouth, as she inhaled loudly while Sun’s semen dripped from the tip of his cock and coated the interior of her mouth with his cum. 

Weiss panted, as she licked the cum from Sun’s cock, gulping it down hungrily. She then felt someone behind her, and turned to see Neptune with his cock out and fully erect. Weiss licked her lips, as she turned to wrap her mouth around Neptune’s erection, as she shoved him onto his back. He was surprised, although didn’t resist when she wrapped her lips around his upright shaft, before bobbing her head up and down. Neptune moaned, as she licked the member up and down, her tongue dancing over his cock.

Just then, Weiss felt a sharp pain in her ass, as she felt her walls stretch apart to accommodate for something huge being forced inside her. She screamed loudly, as Sun pushed his raging boner into her ass. Weiss continued to suck on Neptune’s cock that was in place in front of her face, while Sun buried his cock in his ass. His cock was two whole inches longer than Blake’s, and buried deeper into her ass than her teammates did. 

Weiss groaned around Neptune’s cock, as the inside of her ass was forcibly opened to make room for Sun’s monstrously large cock. Her eyes watered at the pain, but the pleasurable feeling that it gave her meant that it didn’t matter if it hurt. 

She worked her mouth on Neptune’s cock, as the blue haired man felt himself about to cum in Weiss’s mouth. When he was about to cum, Weiss removed her mouth, opting to finish him off with her hand instead. Neptune came, hard, as his cum shot up into the air, before falling down and landing on Weiss’s face, splattering semen all over her.

Sun continued to fuck her ass as hard as he could, while Weiss struggled to breathe from the pounding she was receiving. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as she could taste both of the men’s cum, while Sun felt himself build up to cum.

Without warning, Weiss felt her ass fill with the monkey faunus’ warm thick semen, as his hips buckled from his orgasm, while Weiss came too, without having her pussy or clit touched.

Sun pulled his cock out of her ass, as Weiss heard a wet sound from the cum that covered his cock and filled her ass, as Weiss could feel the semen inside her, as a few drops trickled down her thighs. 

“Weiss, that was great.” Neptune moaned.

“No wonder Blake likes fucking you.” Sun told her, wiping his cock clean, before the two men dressed themselves, and Weiss simply lay there for a few minutes, before she struggled to her feet and got dressed, and then hobbled back to her dorm. Her walking was awkward, due to the pain in her ass.


	20. Pleasure and Pain (Blake x Velvet x Ruby x Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets dominant with Ruby, and before long, they're joined by Velvet and Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with suggestions by Pearl_darkness, Darkfire and loganhunter2.

Blake paced around the room, walking in a circle around the girl kneeling in the centre of the dorm. She had blocked out the windows, and the lights were off, so that the only source of light was from the candles that decorated the dorm, as well as the few rays of light in between the curtain and the wall that came through the window that Blake hadn’t managed to cover up.

The cat faunus was stark naked, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. Her bra, panties, and even her bow had all been taken off. Meanwhile, the girl that she was circling was also naked, save for Blake’s bow that blindfolded her if you could count that, and her wrists were bound together behind her. The girl breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling, while her heart beat fast, although besides that, she was perfectly still, kneeling down and sitting on her feet. 

Besides the heavy breathing of the girls, and Blake’s almost silent footsteps on the dorm floor, the room was silent. Blake had been circling the girl for a few minutes, and all that time, there had been no interaction between the two, apart from Blake’s eyes inspecting every inch of the girl’s body. 

The faunus girls cock swayed erratically, as she paced slowly, before she stopped in front of the girl. Her footsteps had been barely audible, so the girl almost didn’t notice when Blake silently crouched in front of the girl, their faces level. 

Blake slowly reached a hand out, and cupped the girls right breast, causing her to inhale sharply, as her strangely warm hands made contact with the girls cool skin. Blake squeezed slightly, and the girl gasped, as she felt Blake’s lips around her nipple, as the cat girl kissed and suckled on the nipple, still squeezing the mound of flesh on her chest.  
Suddenly, just as she had begun, Blake pulled away, causing the girl to whimper. She stood up, and her cock was just a few inches higher than the girls mouth. Cupping the girls face with her right hand, Blake pointed her face up, and aimed her cock at the girls mouth, who instinctively opened it, as Blake put her cock in the girls mouth, as she brushed the girls short, dark hair from out of her face, as her cock was taken in by the girls mouth, her warm saliva coating Blake’s member. 

“Fuck, Ruby, you’re mouth is heavenly.” Blake told her younger team leader. Ruby didn’t reply, not that she could have, as Blake slowly pushed her stiff cock into Ruby’s mouth, inch by inch. Eventually, it Blake felt her head hit the back of Ruby’s throat, and she heard the girl gag, though that didn’t seem to bother her, as Blake slid her member deeper into Ruby’s mouth. 

The dark haired girl relaxed her throat, allowing Blake’s thick penis to slide down her throat, and Ruby felt her oesophagus tight around it, as it threatened to cut off her air. She exhaled, when Blake pulled out a little, breathing still heavily, taking deep rapid breaths. Blake stroked Ruby’s hair, as she thrust her cock down Ruby’s throat more swiftly than before, causing the girl to make an ugly gagging sound, as her eyes watered under the blindfold.

Blake thrust several more times into Ruby’s throat, fucking it like it was her pussy, while Ruby’s lips brushed the base of her cock, while she tasted the underside of the tool with her tongue. Running her tongue up the length of the member as best she could, Ruby bobbed her head on Blake’s dick, as Blake herself guided the young girls head up and down her shaft with her hands.

“Ugh, Ruby, I’m going to cum soon.” Blake moaned. Ruby moaned back at her, the sound vibrating around Blake’s appendage, sending waves of pleasure over her, as she felt Ruby’s wet lower lip brush her balls.

Blake gasped, before letting out a very audible moan, as she emptied her semen directly down Ruby’s throat. The girl furiously swallowed as she tried to gulp down all of the white cream, as Blake shot her cum into Ruby’s belly. 

The black haired girl eventually pulled out of Ruby’s mouth, as a sting of saliva and cum connected the tip of her cock to Ruby’s lip, making her smirk, while Ruby coughed up a few drops of cum, which splattered onto the ground in front of Blake. 

“You did very well.” Blake told Ruby.

“Thanks, Blake.” Ruby replied, smirking anxiously, though couldn’t make eye contact with Blake due to the blindfold. Blake paused, before she spoke again.

“I’ve got another little present for you.” Blake told Ruby, her cock twitching with arousal, as she needed stimulation soon. Ruby didn’t speak, although made a humming noise, as if the ask what the present was. She was met with no reply, but there was suddenly a loud banging noise, which took Ruby by surprise and made her jump. She presumed it was someone at the door, and heard Blake cross the room to open the door, just enough for the visitor to come in, though Blake made sure not to show her naked form to any students that may have been walking by.

“Thanks for coming.” Blake said to the visitor, as Ruby heard their two pairs of footsteps approach her.

“Yeah, well, thanks for inviting me!” She heard the visitor respond. The voice was female, definitely familiar, and held a hint of anxiety in it, but Ruby also got a strong sense of lust from this girl. Ruby heard the two pacing around, seemingly inspecting her, until Blake finally spoke.

“Don’t you think she looks perfect like this?” Blake asked, and the girl verbally agreed. Ruby knew that this was just sex talk, but she couldn’t help but take it as a compliment, blushing a little.

“So... How do you want to do this, Blake?” The other girl asked, who Ruby figured out was Velvet. The rabbit faunus must also still be in heat, just like Blake, which was why Blake had invited her over. The cat faunus hadn’t warned Ruby about someone else coming over, but the girl didn’t mind, and Blake knew that she’d tell her to stop if she wanted to. “O you want the... you know, front, or back?” Velvet asked, smirking at Blake.

“Hey pussy’s mine. You can go in the ass.” Blake told Velvet. “Trust me, you’ll have a good time back there. She’s tighter than Weiss.” Blake explained to Velvet, who, although never having fucked Weiss, took this to mean that Ruby was extremely tight. “If anyone’s going to get her pregnant, it’s me.” 

Ruby bit her lip. Blake wanted to get her pregnant? The thought had crossed her mind, and she quite liked that idea of carrying Blake’s baby. Yang wouldn’t be happy though, not to mention how her father would react. Seeing her reaction, Blake crouched in front of Ruby.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Blake whispered into Ruby’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. “You want me to shoot my sperm inside you, plant my seed in your womb. You want me to put a baby inside you, to carry my kittens for nine months, before you push them out of your cute little vagina. You want me to use you for breeding purposes, to take you as a mate, and to impregnate you again and again... isn’t that right?” Ruby inhaled loudly.

“Yes... yes, that’s right.” Ruby muttered quietly. She knew that Blake would never use her like she described, never keep her as a breeding tool. But the thought of having Blake’s kittens inside her made her wet beyond belief, and she shifted on the spot to try to scratch her metaphorical itch. 

Blake stood up, and heard the two girls circle her for several minutes. Minutes felt like hours, as she became desperate for their cocks. 

Finally, Blake whispered something to Velvet, too quiet for Ruby to hear, but she did hear Velvet giggle.

“Ok.” The rabbit faunus told Blake, still giggling, as she approached Ruby, before getting on the floor behind her, kneeling so that her face was behind Ruby’s head. The young girl felt a pair of lips on her neck, as Velvet kissed her skin from behind her, both her hands snaking around her body, as she felt her hands grasp her small but firm breasts, her nipples being played with between her fingers. Velvet kneaded the mounds of flesh, continuing to kiss her neck.

Suddenly, Ruby felt a sharp pain, where Velvet was kissing her, as the rabbit faunus sunk her teeth into her neck. It wasn’t enough to draw blood or even break the skin, but Velvet left deep red marks on her neck, as she felt her neck throbbing due to her increased heart rate. Something hard poked Ruby in the small of her back. She knew what it was, as she felt Velvet desperately rub her throbbing tool against her, her hands working over her chest.

“Come on, Velvet, stop messing with her and let’s just fuck her.” Blake groaned, her cock twitching from watching the two, as she’d been absentmindedly stroking it while watching the two girls.

Velvet pouted, but then removed her hands from Ruby’s tits, before pulling Ruby onto her lap. She laid back on the floor, as Ruby adjusted herself best she could, despite her arms being tied. Velvet steadied Ruby with one hand, while she aimed her cock between the girls ass cheeks with the other. She awkwardly pulled the underage girl onto her cock, as she penetrated her ass hole with her penis. Ruby gasped at how thick it was, almost three inches, but she let Velvet slowly pull her onto her cock. 

Velvet groaned, as Ruby’s walls squeezed her cock tightly, while her cock in turn stretched her ass wider than Blake’s had. When Velvet’s shaft was almost all the way inside Ruby’s ass, Ruby felt Blake position herself in front of her. 

“Fuck, you were right Blake.” Velvet moaned, biting her lip. “Ruby... your ass is incredible.” She told her. Ruby didn’t respond, struggling to steady herself on Velvet’s cock, while Velvet’s shaft was totally buried inside Ruby’s ass. Ruby felt Velvet deep inside her, as she felt Blake’s hand son her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart.

“You ready to have my baby inside you?” Blake asked Ruby. The girl nodded, excited, but still nervous.

“Yes... just, be gentle. It is still my first time.” Ruby asked Blake, her vision still impaired by the cloth blindfold. Blake agreed, rubbing her fingers over Ruby’s soaking wet entrance, causing the girl to moan, before she positioned her hips by Ruby’s. 

Blake pushed her head against Ruby’s wet entrance, earning a cute whimper from the younger girl. Blake smiled, pushing herself further into Ruby’s pussy, until she felt some resistance. Ruby’s hymen. Blake leaned forward, pecking Ruby on the cheek, before she pushed through the hymen, causing Ruby to yell loudly, tears falling down her cheeks, as Blake penetrated Ruby deeply.

“Are you ok?” Blake asked. Ruby nodded.

“Yes... it just hurt a bit, but I’m ok.” Ruby told her. Blake and Velvet exchanged nods, as Velvet began to retract her cock from Ruby’s ass a few inches, before thrusting it back inside her again, causing Ruby to moan, while Blake slowly pushed her cock further inside Ruby’s vagina, her walls slowly squeezing around Blake’s member, as she oozed precum inside Ruby.

As Velvet bounced Ruby, slowly on her cock, Blake struggled to push her penis into Ruby’s pussy, which was so tight around her member, and Ruby could feel it throbbing inside her. 

“Ah, Ruby...” Blake managed to say, as her balls made contact with Ruby’s hips, as her whole ten inches was buried deep inside Ruby’s hole. Velvet sped up her thrusts, a little blood trickling down her shaft, as she pushed herself in and out of Ruby, while Blake began thrusting slowly. Ruby was almost crying from the pain, but whenever Blake and Velvet asked her, she assured them that she was fine. 

As the two penetrated her, Ruby’s pain was replaced with pleasure, as she felt herself building up to orgasm. Velvet continued bouncing her on her cock, and had reached around Ruby’s body to play with one of her breasts with her left hand, while Blake leaned over her, careful not to put too much weight on Ruby, as the younger of the three was sandwiched between the two faunus’.

All of a sudden, Ruby felt her body shake with pleasure, as she came hard around Blake’s cock, some of her juices squirting out and spraying Blake, and she screamed as she orgasmed from the two faunus cocks inside her. 

Unable to hold back anymore either, after only a few seconds, Blake felt herself about to cum too, before she shot her load of cum into Ruby’s womb, as she held her position. Ruby groaned, as she felt herself filling up with Blake’s hot, sticky semen. Blake moaned, her seed being planted deep inside Ruby’s womb. 

Blake finally retracted her cock from Ruby’s pussy, and she watched her cum dribble from Ruby’s pussy, while Velvet carried on fucking Ruby’s ass form under her.

As Blake made to clean her cock in Ruby’s mouth, the door to their dorm suddenly burst open, taking all the girls by surprise. Blake looked up in shock, covering her cock and breasts, and Velvet stopped thrusting, turning to see who was there. Ruby, however, despite knowing that someone had come into the room, didn’t pay any attention, seemingly more upset that Velvet had stopped.

“Weiss, what are you doing?” Blake asked, as the white haired girl shut the door behind her, taking deep, long breaths. Weiss looked around the room, her eyes scanning Velvet and Ruby’s mating position, before she glanced over Blake’s body that she didn’t bother to cover anymore.

“I, erm...” Weiss couldn’t think of anything, distracted by Blake’s dripping cock, who sighed.

“If you’re not busy, maybe you wouldn’t mind cleaning this for me.” Blake told her, referencing her penis. Weiss nodded, licking her lips, as she quickly stripped, getting on her knees once she was naked, and opening her mouth. It was almost creepy how obedient Weiss became when she was horny, but Blake couldn’t complain.

Blake held her cock, which was semi-hard now, up to Weiss face where she knelt up. Weis ran her tongue along the length of Blake’s shaft, devouring hers and Ruby’s cum that coated the appendage. Weiss didn’t take the cock in her mouth, instead choosing to lick it clean, and swallowing all the juices that seasoned her member. Suddenly, it struck Blake why Weiss had been so horny when she came in, in the first place.

“Any particular reason you were so horny when you came in, Weiss?” Blake asked her, Weiss hesitated to replied, stopping mid lick, before she swallowed the load and answered.

“I... was just with Sun and Neptune.” She told her. “Sun was in heat, so I... joined in with them.” Weiss responded, unsure how Blake would react. 

“I see.” Blake told her. “Even though you have my baby inside you, Sun still fucked you?” Blake asked, and the heiress nodded, looking eager to be fucked by Blake. The faunus looked annoyed, and even Velvet could sense her annoyance. To make fucking Ruby’s ass easier, she had flipped them over so that Ruby was on her front. She would have been on all fours, except her arms were tied behind her, so her face and tits were pressed against the floor while Velvet fucked her ass from behind.

“I don’t mind other faunus fucking you if they’re in heat, since you can fuck whoever you want. Besides, I wouldn’t deny another faunus that pleasure.” Blake explained to Weiss, before she continued. “But I don’t like the idea of you doing that while you’re carrying my baby.” Blake told her, seeming a little angry, as she absentmindedly grabbed Weiss’s wrists, holding them together in one hand. Weiss nodded.

“I’m sorry.” She told her faunus lover, looking down, as Blake grabbed a set of handcuffs from her bedside drawer, cuffing Weiss’s hands behind her, before ordering her onto her knees. Weiss complied, as Blake pushed her forward, so she was in the same position as Ruby, with her ass pointed in the air, which looked bigger than usual form this angle.  
Meanwhile, Velvet felt herself about to cum, and after a few quick thrusts, shot several loads of cum inside Ruby’s ass, filling her up with her semen.

“Ruby, that was amazing.” Velvet told her as she removed her blindfold, allowing her to see. Ruby nodded, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Velvet grinned at her. “We’re not done yet though.” Ruby looked up at her, her expression a mixture of excitement and lust, although she looked exhausted. Velvet then made her way to a bag on Blake’s bed that she’d brought with her, but Ruby hadn’t seen it due to her blindfold, where she retrieved a long dark purple rod. Ruby had never seen one before, but she knew that it was a dildo. It looked to be about eight inches in length, and about one and a half in girth. Not a big as Blake, and longer than Velvet, but not as thick. Velvet set the dildo the floor, pointing it upwards. 

“Sit on it.” Velvet ordered. Ruby nodded, obeying. It wasn’t easy, with her hands tied, but Velvet held the dildo still, while Ruby lowered herself onto it, and winced as it penetrated her. She was knelt sitting on her feet, so that her heels were pushing the dildo into her ass, and it pressed inside her. 

Velvet then reached into her bag, and pulled out two items that Ruby didn’t recognise, as Velvet held them against her breasts.

“Wha- What are they?” Ruby asked, excited, yet nervous. They looked to be two metal clamps, connected by a metal chain. Velvet smirked. 

These are for going on your nipples.” Velvet told her. Ruby shivered. Her nipples were quite sensitive, and it looked like the clamps might hurt. Nevertheless, she allowed Velvet to put the clamps on her nipples.

It hurt at first, but not as much as she imagined, and in fact the pain was rather welcome, sending shivers of pleasure through her breasts and the rest of her body. Velvet then clamped her other nipple, and Ruby failed to hold back a gasp, before she bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. Velvet wiped the blood away with her thumb, and Ruby saw that her cock was throbbing, precum oozing out of the tip and pooling on the carpeted floor. 

“You hungry?” Velvet asked Ruby. By now, she realised what Blake and Velvet meant when they said things like that. Ruby nodded, as Velvet pushed her cock against the girls lips. Ruby opened her mouth, taking the rabbit faunus’ cock in her mouth.

Across the room, Blake had Weiss bent over in anticipation. Her cock was fully erect, and now coated in Weiss’s saliva rather than Ruby’s cum. She pressed it against Weiss’s ass, who moaned in pleasure. She chuckled at how easy it was to break the heiress, before she pushed her cock into Weiss hole. Weiss moaned loudly, as Blake pushed her entire ten inches into her, Weiss’s ass squeezing her cock between her cheeks. 

Weiss screamed when she felt a sharp stinging pain on her right ass cheek. Blake had slapped her. She retracted her penis, before thrusting into her again, hard, while simultaneously slapping her left ass cheek. Weiss screamed from the pleasure of her cock and the pain of the slap. 

Blake continued this for ten minutes, her thrusts slowly speeding up, but still slapping her ass with each thrust into Weiss’s ass. Her cheeks were turning red now, and her slaps were getting harder, as Weiss’s legs seemed to give way as she came hard from the pain and pleasure. Blake noticed, but didn’t seem to care, as she continued her thrusts and spanks, assaulting Weiss’s ass. 

“Fuck, Weiss, your ass it always so fucking tight.” Blake told her, inspecting her red ass cheeks while she thrusted hard. “How are you so tight after all the times you’ve been fucked?” Blake asked, receiving a whimper of pain and pleasure form Weiss as a reply.

Blake sped up her thrusts, now grabbing Weiss’s ass painfully, as she built up to cum, while Weiss screamed as she came a second time. Blake thrusted hard, one time, before she filled Weiss’s ass full of her cum. Weiss whimpered, the same glazed look as usual plastered on her face, as Blake pulled out of her ass, which was now oozing with cum. 

Blake looked over at Ruby and Velvet, just as Velvet came all over Ruby, her semen decorating Ruby’s innocent face. Velvet, sensing Blake’s gaze, glanced over at her, grinning. Blake rolled her eyes, before she stood up. 

“That was great.” Velvet told Blake. “It’s a shame it has to end.” Blake gave Velvet a look.

“Whoever said we have to stop there?” Blake said, grinning at the rabbit faunus. She made sure the door was locked, before she turned back to Velvet. “Switch?” She said. Velvet nodded, smiling.

Blake made her way over to Ruby, wiping some cum off of her face, tasting it. Velvet, on the other hand, pulled Weiss onto the bed, straddling her chest with her cock resting between her tits. 

Blake helped Ruby up, tossing Velvet’s dildo aside, although she left the nipple clamps on her. Instead, she let Ruby sit on her cock. Ruby whimpered as Blake’s cock pressed against her asshole. It had been bleeding a little, but had stopped, and the blood was barely visible on the inside of her cheeks. Ruby eventually relaxed, as she slid down Blake’s hard member, as it buried itself deep inside her.

However, instead of fucking Ruby, Blake simply sat her on her cock. She was sat up, facing Velvet and Weiss, and it would have looked like Ruby was just sitting on her lap, although in reality, she had a thick cock buried ten inches into her ass. 

Blake kissed Ruby’s neck from behind, while she used her right hand to grab her right boob, making her groan. Her breasts were sensitive, which was amplified by the nipple clamps, while Blake kissed the spot where Velvet had left her teeth marks. She only kissed the place, using her tongue to lick the area of her neck, making Ruby moan. Then, using her left hand, Blake pressed two fingers against Ruby’s pussy, making the younger girl gasp. She began to finger ruby, pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. They only went a few inches deep, but Ruby could still feel herself building up to orgasm.

The two girls sat, watching Velvet straddling Weiss’s chest, whose arms were still tied behind her. Velvet grasped her cock in one hand, aiming it at Weiss’s face, before she started to stroke it, slowly building up. 

Weiss’s legs were twitching, as if she was itching for stimulation, while Velvet pinned her down with her body, masturbating onto her face. 

“Please...” Weiss begged. “Let me taste you.” Velvet smirked.

“You want to taste me? Taste this.” She told Weiss. She got up, shifting forward a little, before setting herself back down. Weiss’s mouth was open, and she allowed Velvet to place her pussy over her mouth. Her nose was free, so she could breathe, but all she could smell was the stench of cum from Velvet. The rabbits big sweaty balls rested on the heiress face, while the white haired girl worked her tongue around inside her pussy.

Velvet moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure, as she ran her fingers through Weiss’s silky hair, whose mouth worked miracles on her pussy, as she felt the tip of her tongue brush her clit. Velvet shuddered, as she heard Weiss making muffled sloppy noises as she ate her out. 

Blake and Ruby watched on as the rabbit dominated the heiress, Blake’s hands pleasuring Ruby, who was paying little attention to the two girls, instead turning her head to kiss Blake, her eyes closed as Blake’s tongue found its way into her mouth. Blake, without taking her eyes off of Velvet and Weiss, explored Ruby’s mouth with her tongue, their saliva mixing, as Ruby felt Blake’s fingers about to make her cum, as she pumped her fingers in and out while simultaneously rubbing her clit with her other hand. 

Ruby moaned loudly into Blake’s mouth, which was muffled by their lips, as she came over Blake’s hands and fingers. Her body shuddered around Blake’s cock, still inside her, before Blake lifted her hand up to their mouths. She sucked her fingers, cleaning them of Ruby’s cum, before kissing Ruby, sharing her cum in her mouth.

Velvet groaned, as she came hard out of her pussy. Weiss noisily slurped up the cum, her tongue still at work in the rabbit pussy, as her mouth was glazed with velvets juices.  
When they were done, Velvet got off of Weiss’s face, struggling to stand, as Weiss panted, rubbing her legs together as she tried to please herself. 

Blake lifted Ruby off of her cock, as the little girl stood up, her ass sore form being stretched, but she was very visibly satisfied. Blake stood up too, making her way towards Weiss, who was almost crying in her desperation to cum. 

“Please...” She whimpered, as the three girls looked down at her. Blake turned Weiss onto her belly, before spreading her legs. Her dripping wet pussy had made a puddle on her bed, as she was whimpering, desperately trying to cum. Blake chuckled, joined by Velvet, before she slammed her cock into Weiss’s pussy in one powerful thrust, as the two instantly came, Weiss shrieking in pleasure, shaking in ecstasy, while Blake groaned loudly, pumping her cum into Weiss’s womb. She pulled out, her cum dripping onto the bed, before she wiped it clean on the sheets.

“I should probably get going.” Velvet told Blake, getting dressed, before heading out. Blake looked around the room. Weiss was almost unconscious on her bed, muttering something that Blake couldn’t hear. Ruby had passed out on her own bed, both of them naked, as she headed to the shower to get cleaned.

“I’ll clean up this place later.” Blake said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you've been enjoying these chapters. I know they're pretty much just smut, but I've been enjoying writing them, and I hope you're all enjoying reading them. I've been asked for the list of requests, so here it is; the chapters I have planned, and who requested them.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Neon & Yang & Blake - (animedevilluzyuri)
> 
> 2\. Sun & Jaune - (Makayleeeeee)
> 
> 3\. Blake & Yang & Pyrrha & Sapphire(OC) - (Ciannar)
> 
> 4\. Velvet & Coco & Emerald - (The+Another+One)
> 
> 5\. Neon & Blake - (The Unknown One)
> 
> 6\. Ruby & Weiss & Velvet - (CABRALFAN27)
> 
> 7\. Ruby & Weiss & Blake & Yang - (AntonSlavik020)
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know how many more chapters I'll be writing after these ones, but I'm thinking about doing a sort of sequel to this, the same concept, but set in volume 4. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.


	21. Two cats, One blonde (Blake x Yang x Neon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon needs to mate with someone, and she singles out Yang, but they don't remain alone for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by animedevilluzyuri

The ginger cat faunus from Atlas gazed around the lunch hall in Beacon. She was looking for her next prey to take care of her cock. Her time with Glynda had satisfied her for a while, but Neon felt the need to mate rising again, as she scanned the girls from all four schools for a suitable mating partner. 

Finally, Neon’s eyes landed on a tall, busty blonde girl with yellow hair and lilac eyes. She instantly recognised her as Yang Xiao Long, the girl who’d beaten her in the Vytal festival doubles round. Neon grinned, watching as her tits bounced as she walked, not forgetting her round ass too. 

‘Dressing like a slut, she’d better not expect me to hold back.’ Neon thought to herself, as she stood up, strolling away from her table. She watched as Yang made her way out of the lunch hall and in the direction of the dorms. Neon followed her, keeping up, but maintaining her distance so she wasn’t noticed. As the blonde headed up the stairs to her dorm, Neon found herself catching up to her. From the lower angle, she had the perfect view of Yang’s ass. 

Neon felt blood rush to her cock, as she tried not to get an erection, as she felt herself start to get a hard on. She swiftly followed Yang, who took her scroll out of her pocket to open her door. Once open, she headed in, leaving the door to close behind her. 

Seizing her chance, Neon headed to the door, catching it inches before it closed, as she pushed it open and followed Yang into her room, shutting the door behind her. The blonde spun around, seeing Neon smirking as she stood in front of the closed door. Yang scowled, before she smiled.

“Hey. Neon, right? Did you come back for some more?”Yang grinned, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her eyebrow. Neon laughed.

“Something like that.” She responded, locking the door behind her, to which Yang frowned.

“If you want a rematch, meet me in the training room later. I don’t wanna mess up my dorm.” Yang told her, causing Neon to giggle.

“Oh Blondie, did you trade your brains for your tits?” Neon asked her, strolling over to the girl. Neon’s cock strained against her panties, and she heard them struggle to keep the monster caged. 

“What do you want?” Yang asked, raising her fists in a defensive position. Neon chuckled, as she grabbed the hem of her own skirt.

“Well, Blondie, it’s mating season... and I’m about to make you my bitch!” Neon chuckled as the spoke, while she pulled down her skirt and tossed it aside, before doing the same with her panties. Yang gasped, as she saw Neon’s cock. It was huge, almost ten inches, and still growing. Her balls were much bigger than Blake’s, the size of oranges, and her cock was at least two inches in girth, maybe two and a half, and growing wider.

Yang watched, and Neon waited until her cock was fully erect. Yang swallowed, as she gazed upon Neon’s monstrous cock, fourteen inches in length and three in girth, an almost unrealistic size, especially for a girl of Neon’s stature. 

“I take it you know what happens to faunus in heat?” Neon asked her, casually stroking her cock and dripping precum on the carpeted floor. “I mean, you’re on the same team as that black haired cat faunus, right? What I wouldn’t give to fuck her brains out...” Neon giggled, as she made her way over to Yang, letting go of her cock and allowing it to sway as she reached Yang. The blonde was almost a foot taller than the faunus, and her breasts at least two cup sizes bigger. 

Yang’s expression was one of a mixture of lust and fear, as if she couldn’t decide whether she wanted Neon to fuck her or get the fuck out of her dorm. Neon, deciding for her, pushed the blonde girl down with just enough force for her to lose her balance and fall onto her ass with a loud thud. Yang winces, and she falls onto her back. Neon towered over her, looking down at her prey. It didn’t really matter to her if Yang was down to fuck or not. Neon could feel her cock ready to blow, and she was going to get what she wanted, willingly or otherwise.

The cat faunus grinned, placing her foot over Yang’s stomach, as she pinned her down under her pink shoe clad right foot, having chosen not to wear her roller-skates. Yang groaned as Neon put pressure on her belly, and watched Neon’s impossibly big cock dripping precum onto her abdomen. It was almost hypnotic, as her precum dripped at a constant rate, pooling on her stomach around Neon’s shoe. She was distracted when Neon pressed down on her belly, making Yang grunt.

“Stop...” She groaned, holding her belly.

“Shut up!” Neon ordered her, but Yang insisted.

“No, you don’t understand. I’m pregnant.” Yang told Neon, who cocked her head, raising her eyebrow slightly. Yang sighed. “You were right, I’ve been with Blake, and she got me pregnant.” 

Neon seemed to think about this for a few seconds, decreasing the pressure on her victim’s belly. She presumed that Blake was the name of the hot cat faunus in team RWBY. The name did ring a bell from the tournament. Eventually, she lifted her foot off of the girl, who sighed in relief. Instead, she knelt over Yang, her knees either side of her abdomen, so that she was straddling the blonde, but wasn’t putting her whole weight on her. Without warning, Neon tore away Yang’s top and bra in one movement, letting her huge tits bounce free. Neon’s cock was so long, that even though she was straddling her stomach, her cock still fit comfortably in between the blondes two enormous tits. 

Neon leaned forward, her hands holding Yang’s shoulders, pinning her down, as she faced that girl. She raised her hips, before she thrusted them forward, sliding her cock through the grand canyon of Yang’s tits. The mounds rubbed her length, and Neon groaned at the perfect feeling, while Yang gasped as the rod flew towards her face and a few drops of precum flicked off the end and splattered on her face. 

Neon giggled, as she pressed Yang’s tits together, rubbing them up and down her cock, her head hovering over Yang’s face and dripping precum onto her cheek once she’d turned her face to the side. She still seemed unsure whether she wasn’t this or not, but she wasn’t putting up a fight, and it didn’t matter to Neon either way.

“Wow Blondie, I bet you’re used to this.” Neon told her, smirking as her throbbing erection ran up and down between Yang’s breasts. Yang didn’t respond, so Neon, hand on her tits, ran her right thumb and index finger over Yang’s nipple, pinching it softly and earning a sharp yell from the blonde, getting her attention.

“How many people have you fucked?” Neon asked her. “How many dicks have been inside you?” Neon questioned, thrusting between her tits as though it was a pussy. Yang whimpered in pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head as her mouth hung open, before she responded.

“Only Blake...” Yang told Neon. The cat faunus narrowed her eyes, contemplating whether or not she believed Yang, as she pressed her tits around her cock, small red marks appearing on her skin where her nails had dug into Yang’s skin. Yang gasped, as her hands rested on Neon’s, helping her to press her huge jugs together around the ginger girls faunus cock. Neon grinned at yang’s submission, as Yang turned back to face her, so that her cock was directly over Yang’s mouth.

“Suck it.” Neon commanded. Yang nodded, before lifting her head from the floor and opening her mouth widely, taking Neon’s head and the first few inches of her cock in her mouth. She sucked the girl off, tasting her dirty cock as she allowed her to thrust it into her mouth. Although much of her cock was buried between the mountain range that was Yang’s chest, it was long enough that it still hit the back of Yang’s mouth with some force. Her cock constantly oozed precum, as though her balls were ready to blow, and her cock throbbed with anticipation at all times.

“Not so talkative now, eh Blondie?” Neon teased. Yang struggled to get enough air to stay conscious, Neon’s cock so thick that it almost blocked her airway completely, but left enough so that she could still breathe.

Suddenly, without even warning the blonde, Neon groaned, and felt her balls tighten as her whole body shook from her orgasm. Yang’s eyes widened, as she felt Neon’s monster cock pump out seemingly endless streams of cum. Neon closed her eyes, pulling Yang’s head over her cock, engulfing about seven inches of it, as she shot her cum down Yang’s throat. Yang swallowed what she could, but so much came out so quickly that it was impossible to gulp it all down. She found that much of it that she couldn’t swallow came back up her throat, spilling out of her mouth. 

When Neon pulled out, Yang coughed and spluttered, as Neon stood up, walking to stand aside and she watched as Yang choked on her cum. The brawler crawled onto all fours, as she tried to clear her throat of the cat faunus’ cum. Neon smirked, stroking her shaft which was still fully erect, as she rubbed her hands over her head, coating it in her own cum, before tasting it. It was bitter, tasting quite salty, though the taste wasn’t unfamiliar to Neon. 

Once Yang recovered, still kneeling, Neon strolled over to her, grabbing a fistful of golden locks of hair. Yang let out a sharp yell at the pain on her scalp, as Neon held her head to her own cock. 

“You like the taste of cum, don’t you?” Neon asked. Yang nodded.

“You like cum inside you...” Neon wiped her cock over Yang’s face, smearing it in semen. “Don’t you?” She asked. Yang nodded, as Neon cleaned her cock with her yellow hair, but she simply didn’t feel like resisting.

Neon suddenly pushed Yang onto her front, her breasts pressing against the floor, as she turned to see Neon pulling her shorts around her ankles, followed by her underwear as she stripped her naked. Yang gasped as the cool air from the window hit her snatch, her juices already dripping out, as Neon crouched behind her, rubbing her pussy.

“I’m not even close to done, Blondie. I’m gonna fuck your ass until you scream my name.” Neon snarled her tone of voice an odd mix between playfulness and threatening. Yang whimpered at the stimulation of her pussy, allowing Neon’s cock to press against her rear hole. She’d taken Blake’s cock in her ass before, but it was nowhere near as big as Neon’s. Blake’s cock was still an impressive ten inches, but Neon’s was well over a foot, a whole four inches longer, and while Blake’s was quite tick, Neon’s was as thick as her own forearm.

“Please, Neon... fuck me...” Yang whimpered, her eyes watering when Neon pushed her head into Yang’s ass. Yang bit her lip, and Neon grabbed her wrists, pinning her down as she teased her hole in anticipation. The two remained in that position for about a minute, Neon teasing Yang, her precum leaking into her. Although only her head was inside, Yang could still feel her walls stretching, as she could do nothing but wait for the cat faunus to fuck her.

Without hesitation, Neon thrust her hips forward, burying a good eleven inches of her cock into Yang’s ass, making her scream. Between the lack of lube and Neon’s sheer size, Yang’s pain was so immense she thought she might pass out. Neon frowned, grunting at the resistance, as she tried to force her huge appendage deeper into Yang’s rear entrance. Yang was blinded by the water in her eyes, as her ass was pounded by the ginger cat faunus, her huge balls dangling inches away from her dripping wet pussy. 

“Ne...o...n...” Yang groaned, panting loudly as she forced the rest of her cock inside Yang, her entire fourteen inches buried in Yang’s ass that stretched almost three inches wide to accommodate for her member. Yang whimpered as she pulled away, only to grin widely as she slammed herself back into Yang’s ass, causing her to wail at the top of her voice. Neon’s balls smacked against Yang’s dripping pussy, as the blonde was unable to stop herself and she came harder than ever before. Neon chuckled at Yang’s continuous screaming as she thrusted into her repeatedly.

“Fuck, Blondie, you’re so damn tight!” Neon grunted as she fucked Yang’s ass. She had started slowly, but started to speed up as her cum lubricated Yang’s walls. Yang’s screams didn’t get quieter as she came for a second time, while Neon felt herself building up to cum. However, just then, the door handle to team RWBY’s dorm room shook, before the sound of a key could be heard in the lock and the door swung open. Neon looked up, not stopping her thrusts into Yang’s ass, who didn’t even notice someone coming in until she spoke.

“What on earth is going on?” Blake asked, shutting the door behind her as she strutted angrily over to Yang. 

“B...lake...” Yang whimpered, as Neon stopped thrusting, her cock buried in her ass. 

“Clearly I’m fucking your bimbo teammate.” The ginger faunus responded with a smirk. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish up here. So either get out, or make use of her mouth. She’s a screamer, and it’s really annoying me.” Neon laughed, as she pulled out and slammed back into Yang, making her scream. “What do you say? Us two cats fucking this slut into unconsciousness?” Blake thought for a minute, before grinning, stripping down naked and positioning herself by Yang’s face.

After a few strokes, Blake’s member became erect, her ten inches didn’t compare to Neon’s fourteen, although ten inches was still impressive, especially for a female faunus in heat. Grasping Yang by her soft blonde locks, Blake forced her mouth open with her other hand and slipped her member inside. Yang still gagged as it pressed against the back of her throat and slid down her oesophagus, stretching it still as she dripped precum into Yang’s stomach. Yang screamed around Blake’s cock that plugged her throat as she was penetrated by Neon, who could feel herself about to cum any minute now. 

Neon moaned, her dominant demeanour breaking a little as she reached behind her balls to rub her clit and pump her index and middle finger in and out of her own dripping pussy as Yang came for a third time, barely stopping herself form biting down on Blake’s cock. Meanwhile, Blake felt Yang furiously swallow her precum as her throat contracted around her pumping cock. Neon’s cum that was still wet that coated her chin and mouth now trickled onto Blake’s own balls and shaft. Blake looked down into Yang’s lilac eyes, which looked up to her own amber ones. The blonde girl had tears streaming down her cheeks that mixed with Neon’s cum. Between Neon fucking her ass and Blake in her throat, Yang’s eyes were watering, though she was in ecstasy as she came for a fourth time, just as Neon’s eyes rolled back in her head as she shot her cum deep inside Yang’s ass. Yang grunted as Blake came at the same time, pumping her semen straight into Yang’s stomach, which was surely full of the stuff by now.

“Fuck, that was amazing...” Neon moaned, pulling her cock out of Yang’s ass and letting her cum drip onto the floor. Blake did the same, as Yang drooled her cum from her mouth. The two cat faunus stood up, and Neon made to get dressed while Blake headed to the shower. Meanwhile Yang lay on the floor, cum dripping from every hole be it hers or one of the cat Faunus’s, while cum and semen coated her body.

“I’ll be seeing you around, Blondie.” Neon told Yang with a wink. The blonde nodded, dazed from her fucking, as Neon finished getting dressed and headed out of the room. Yang tried to get up, but could barely stand, as she felt Blake’s hands around her helping her up.

“Hey, take it easy.” Blake said, helping Yang to the shower. “We’d better get you in the shower.” She told her. 

“What about you?” Yang asked, wiping some cum from her chin. Blake smirked.

“I don’t mind sharing.” She told her with a wink. “Besides, I’m not done yet. You don’t mind helping me though, do you?” Blake asked. Yang sighed, before shaking her head. 

“Ok, just... give me a few minutes...” She told Blake, who chuckled as she walked into the shower. 

“Sure thing.” Blake kissed Yang lightly on the head. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.” She told her lover, as she headed into the shower, while Yang took a seat, placing her hand on her bare belly where Blake’s baby was growing inside her. She hadn’t even thought about the long term consequences of mating with Blake, but here she was. How would she complete her training as a huntress if she was pregnant? 

“Yang? Are you coming?” Blake yelled. 

“Yeah, coming.” Yang called back. She’d talk to Blake about their baby later. Right now, she had a faunus cock to attend to.


	22. Conquering Fears (Blake x Yang x Pyrrha x Sapphire(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go to Pyrrha and Sapphire to help get over Blake's fear of dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Ciannar. The OC in this chapter was also created by Ciannar.

It was a Friday afternoon, classes had just finished, and most students were making plans for the weekend, while others headed back to their dorms either to relax or complete their copious amounts of homework. However, for Sapphire Hunt, there was a much more eventful evening in store for her. 

Sapphire had begun dating Pyrrha Nikos a few days ago while she was still at beacon, and she had never been happier. The day after they had sex for the first time, Pyrrha told Sapphire that she was pregnant. The wolf faunus was overjoyed, at the news, and the two had agreed to raise their child together. 

Sapphire had just finished class, and was heading to team JNPR’s dorm to ‘hang out’ with Pyrrha for a while, since she knew her team would be out that afternoon. The blue haired wolf girl strolled hastily through the corridors of beacon, as she could feel her red, pointed member slowly harden and strain against her underwear as she thought about all the things she’d do to Pyrrha. She bit her lip, as she imagined throwing Pyrrha over her desk, tearing off her blouse and fucking her as hard as she could from behind. 

Once Sapphire reached the dorm door, she almost smashed the door down as she knocked on it. She heard movement coming from inside, then someone fumbling with keys, before the door opened, revealing a tall, red-haired girl with green eyes.

“Sapphire!” Pyrrha exclaimed, hugging her girlfriend as she pulled her into the room. 

“Hey Pyrrha, how are you?” Sapphire asked, as Pyrrha sat on the side of her bed, and thee faunus sat beside her, the outline of her cock visible through her clothing. Pyrrha glanced down at it and licked her lips. 

“Fine, thanks.” Pyrrha muttered. Without another word, she knelt on the floor in front of Sapphire. The faunus knew what she was doing, and she unzipped her trousers, pulling them to her ankles, before doing the same with her panties, allowing her cock to be free, as it pointed up to the ceiling. She had been leaking precum for some time, and there was a dark stain on her panties. 

Pyrrha’s eyes looked hungry, as she moved her head to the top of the pointed cock. She took the top on her mouth, allowing it to slide into her mouth and hit the back of her throat. Sapphire held Pyrrha’s head with her hands, guiding it gently as she bobbed the girls head on her cock. Pyrrha used one hand to hold the base of Sapphire’s cock steady, while she used the other to play with the wolf faunus’ orange sized balls. 

Sapphire gasped as she felt the tip of her cock slide down Pyrrha’s throat, as the redhead gave her furry balls a slight squeeze, easily sliding the two inch thick member down her throat as it stretched her throat a little. Pyrrha bobbed her head up, as she took a deep breath of air, before engulfing two thirds of Sapphire’s foot long dog like cock at once. Sapphire groaned, as Pyrrha slid the cock down her throat further, until her lips were wrapped around the base of sapphire’s cock. 

Sapphire felt Pyrrha run her tongue along the underside of her cock, as her entire twelve inches was jammed down Pyrrha’s throat. Pyrrha’s lips touched where would be the point where the shaft would meet the ballsack for most men and futa’s, however Sapphire’s cock was much different. Between her cock and her balls was a huge knot that was at least three, maybe four inches in diameter, that inflated when she came. Pyrrha started to bob her head around Sapphire’s cock, never allowing less than half of Sapphire’s cock to leave her mouth, just barely enough that she could breathe.

It didn’t take too long for Sapphire to cum, as Pyrrha took her entire cock in her mouth. She felt Sapphire’s knot inflate, as she shot her semen deep inside Pyrrha. She tried to swallow it all, but there was so much, and the redhead could barely breathe. While Sapphire was still ejaculating into her throat, Pyrrha pulled her head away to take air into her lungs. Sapphire, who was still coming, opened her eyes, not having realised she’d closed them, as she watched her cock throb violently, spraying cum all over Pyrrha’s face, hair, and even the front of her uniform. 

“Pyrrha, are you ok?” Sapphire asked, concerned.

“I’m sorry!” The redhead said, wiping the semen from her eyes and mouth, smirking a little, clearly embarrassed as her cheeks glowed crimson. 

“You’d better get undressed to you don’t ruin that uniform further.” Sapphire told her. Pyrrha giggled, as she unbuttoned her blouse, tossing it aside, before doing the same with her skirt. The faunus watched, open mouthed, as Pyrrha peeled off her tights, throwing them over her shoulder. She then unhooked her bra, allowing her deceptively huge breasts to fall free. Though they may have looked smaller under her armour, Pyrrha’s breasts were easily D-cup’s, almost as big as Yang’s. She proceeded to remove the only other item of clothing, her panties, and threw them aside, revealing her beautiful glistening pussy beneath her throbbing clit. 

No matter how many times she saw Pyrrha’s body, Sapphire would never get used to it. How she looked like she had been sculpted to the proportions of some sort of goddess. How her silky, flawless skin covered her body, not a single freckle, scar, mole or mark on it. How she didn’t even know that she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside, and both girls looked towards the door, wondering what made the noise.

“Come on! You don’t have a choice!” One voice yelled.

“Yang! I said no!” Another shouted. 

“And I said you have to!” Yang yelled back. 

All of a sudden, two figures came crashing through the door, and they fell to the floor before the two women. Pyrrha shrieked, covering her breasts and pussy with her hands, so that she wasn’t revealed to the figures or whomever else was outside, while Sapphire covered up her cock. Pyrrha and Sapphire watched, as Yang and Blake struggled to their feet, the cat faunus giving the blonde an angry glare. 

“Yang, Blake, what on Remnant are you doing?” Pyrrha exclaimed, a little less tense since Blake and Yang had both seen her naked before. Sapphire looked up at Pyrrha in confusion, before looking back over at the other two girls. Yang shut the door, locking it and preventing Blake from leaving. 

“I’m helping Blake get over her fear, and she’d being difficult about it.” Yang told Pyrrha. The redhead looked just as confused as the blue haired girl, as Blake turned to see Sapphire sitting on the side of the bed. The cat faunus froze, seeing the two wolf ears on top of the girls head, as well as the wolf tail that was lay across the bed behind her. 

“Hi... I’m Sapphire.” The girl smiled at Blake and Yang.

“I know.” Yang responded, while Blake hissed at the girl. 

“What’s going on Yang?” Pyrrha asked the Blonde girl, who grinned.

“Well, Blake here always freaks out whenever she’s nearby a dog, and ever since Ruby and I brought Zwei with us, she’s constantly freaking out. So I’ve got a proposition.” Yang turned to Sapphire. “Would you care to help Blake get over her fear of Dogs – I mean, no offence.” Yang asked.

“None taken.” Sapphire replied. “And... well, what would I have to do?” Sapphire asked quizzically, looking across at Blake, who was still glaring angrily at the wolf faunus.   
“Not much, just, y’know, fuck her.” Yang told Sapphire, who looked almost offended, as well as confused, before Yang added. “Look, I know that you’re dating Pyrrha, but you’d just have to fuck her a few times, and that ought to get her over her fear of dogs. Besides, Pyrrha didn’t complain when she fucked us.” Yang told her, giving Pyrrha a wink as she blushed.

“You had sex with them?” Sapphire asked Pyrrha. 

“It was before you and I were dating.” Pyrrha explained.

“Besides, this way, you’re kind of even.” Yang reasoned. Sapphire looked over at Pyrrha.

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” She told her. Sapphire thought about it, before eventually nodding. 

“Fine, on two conditions.” Sapphire told them. “One, you two have to join in too. Two, you have to wear dog ears and a tail.” Sapphire demanded. 

“Ok, but, why?” Yang asked frowning.

“If one dog’s not enough, three definitely will be.” Sapphire explained. Yang nodded, understanding, and Pyrrha agreed, albeit hesitantly. 

“I’ll get the ears and tails.” Yang hurried out of the room, and after a minute or so, came back with two sets of dog ears and two butt plugs with dog tails attached. 

“Yang, why do you have those?” Pyrrha asked her, frowning. 

“What, you never know when you’ll need them!” Yang replied with a grin. She passed one set of ears and a tail to Pyrrha. She put the ears on her head, and they sat up their easily, even blending into her hair so they looked almost real. Yang quickly stripped naked, putting the ears on her head so that they matched Pyrrha. 

“Could you help me with this?” Pyrrha asked Yang, holding up the tail. Yang took the tail, and Pyrrha bent over the bed, spreading her cheeks as Yang took the lube and squirted it onto her fingers, before pushing them into Pyrrha’s ass, made the girl gasp. When her hole was lubricated, Yang took the butt plug tail in her other hand and positioned it by Pyrrha’s hole. It wasn’t too large, egg shaped, about five inches, and an inch in diameter at the tip and two and a half at the widest, so it would be secure in there. . Yang pushed the dildo into her ass, until it was all buried, and it looked almost exactly like a tail, despite being a little too low. 

“Now me.” Yang positioned herself like Pyrrha, and Pyrrha took the lube, spreading it inside Yang’s ass hole. Her ass was stretched more than Pyrrha’s, but it still met a little resistance when she pushed the butt plug into her ass. 

Once they were both ready, they turned to see that Sapphire had stripped naked, her dog cock practically drooling precum as she stood before them. Blake was backed into the corner by the door, glaring over at Sapphire. 

“Come on Blake. You might as well just get this over with.” Yang told her. Blake looked at Yang, then Sapphire, then Pyrrha, then back to Sapphire, then finally back to Yang, her eyes glancing over their tails and ears both real and fake.

“...Fine.” Blake responded, slowly stripping out of her uniform. She unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it off of her shoulders, before removing her skirt and tights. She watched Sapphire’s cock twitch as she blushed at seeing Blake’s own bulge in the front of her panties, while Pyrrha subconsciously played with her left nipple with one hand and her clit with the other.

Yang sauntered over to Blake, who was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, which, despite her being put off by the three girls wolf like features, were straining to contain her rapidly hardening cock. The blonde reached behind Blake, unhooking her bra, as their lips were only inches apart so that the cat faunus could feel her partners breath on her lips. Yang removed Blake’s bra, allowing her perfect perky breasts to be free, and they jiggled a little as they fell. Yang suspected that her tits had gotten bigger since she’d been in heat, but that thought was discontinued as Blake leaned into Yang and pressed their lips together.

Yang had been initially taken off guard, but soon regained her composure, as she ran her hands down the length of Blake’s body until they reached her panties. Not breaking the kiss, Yang slipped her hands into Blake’s panties, playfully squeezing her round supple ass, before pulling the underwear down Blake’s perfectly smooth thighs. 

After a few inches, Yang broke the kiss, kneeling before Blake to pull her underwear all the way off and leave her completely naked. As she did so, and slid the black lacy panties that matched her bra down her legs, her cock sprang free, almost hitting Yang in the face as it became rock hard, making Pyrrha chuckle in amusement. Yang inspected Blake’s cock, which had been inside her many times in the past week, unable to believe that after tomorrow, it would be gone, as though it was never there. Yang wondered what would happen to her baby once that happened, but tried not to worry about it.

Blake’s black pubic hair had grown in the past few days, but not more than half a centimetre or so. Yang took her erect member in her hands, and it throbbed as she began to rub her hands up and down the length of the shaft. Her cock had begun to leak precum, and Yang used her tongue to lick the drop away from the tip of her cock before it fell to the ground. 

As Yang’s tongue ran along the bottom of her member, Blake subconsciously reached towards Yang’s head, running her hands through her hair, until she reached the two fake wolf ears that sat atop the blondes head. Instinctively, Blake shrieked, jumping back from Yang, and falling against the wall. Glancing up at Pyrrha and Sapphire, she saw them kissing while they both masturbated to Yang and Blake. 

“Why don’t you lie on the bed and we’ll take care of you?” Yang suggested. Blake nodded, as Pyrrha broke the kiss and led Blake to her own bed. The cat faunus laid down, her head resting on the pillow as she lay naked on top of the sheets. She watched as Yang crawled between her legs towards her stiff member, which was pointed towards the ceiling. Blake gasped as Yang took her cock in her mouth, her tongue moving circularly around her head as precum oozed out and into her mouth. 

Suddenly, Blake felt another warm mouth, this one closer to the base of her cock. She looked down to see Pyrrha licking the mixture of Blake’s precum and Yang’s saliva as she wrapped her mouth around Blake’s balls. The cat faunus’ eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Pyrrha’s lips around her balls. The redhead moved her mouth lower, lifting Blake’s balls as she pressed her lips against Blake’s wet pussy. 

The cat faunus moaned loudly as her pussy received the stimulation that it rarely got. Pyrrha pushed her tongue through Blake’s folds to stimulate her vagina. With both her sets of genitals being stimulated, Blake felt herself building up to cum, until she saw movement from the corner of her eye. 

Before she could turn to look, Sapphire had pounced on the cat faunus and straddled her, pinning her arms to her sides with her knees. Blake struggled to no avail, as Sapphire pointed red cock dripped precum onto her lips, which she kept sealed shut. 

“Come on Blake. Just suck it!” Blake heard Yang tell her, as she teased her cock, while Pyrrha’s face was buried in her pussy. Under normal circumstances, Blake would have declined, but she was overcome with her horniness, and the fact that she was being built up to orgasm by two girls wearing wolf ears and tails meant that she cared much less than usual. 

Closing her eyes, Blake opened her mouth, and Sapphire wasted no time before sliding her foot long erect cock into Blake’s mouth. It hit the back of Blake’s throat, making her gag, but she didn’t mind, as she wriggled her hands free and, instead of pushing Sapphire away, began to play with her balls. Sapphire moaned at Blake’s oral stimulation, as she took Blake’s head in her hands and fucked it as though it were a pussy. Her rapid, aggressive thrusts meant that her cock was forced into Blake’s oesophagus, as her cum lubricated her throat. 

Blake moaned around Sapphire’s cock, as she felt herself cum from Yang and Pyrrha’s stimulation. Sapphire blocked her view, but Blake could feel herself shoot her cum into Yang’s mouth, who slurped it up hungrily, while Pyrrha’s face was glazed as she came all over it. 

It didn’t take long, after waiting all day, for Sapphire to cum either, as she gasped and came straight into Blake’s throat. The cat faunus felt her throat fill up with semen, as Sapphire pumped her cum into Blake’s belly.

The blue haired wolf faunus pulled her cock out of Blake’s mouth, and fired the rest of her wolf cum all over Blake’s face, coating it in cum, as she leaned back, resting herself as she sat lightly on Blake’s belly. Blake wiped the semen from her eyelids with her middle and ring fingers, wiping it on the bed sheets, before wiping the cum front around her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“So, Blake. What do you think of that?” Yang asked her, while Pyrrha licked Blake’s cum from her chin. But before Blake could respond, Sapphire grabbed Blake’s hips and threw her onto her belly. Blake yelled in surprise, as she felt Sapphire’s pointed cock press against her pussy from behind. Blake tried to protest, but struggled to get the words out as she was still dazed from Sapphire’s face fucking. 

Without warning, Sapphire rammed her cock into Blake’s pussy. It didn’t hurt as much as Blake had anticipated, since her cock was pointed for easy penetration, and was already lubricated by both their cum. However, its sheer length was buried in Blake’s vagina in one swift motion, causing the cat faunus to scream loudly and reach her hands out to steady herself. Sapphire didn’t wait for Blake to recover, before she pulled out and rammed her cock into Blake’s pussy once again. 

The cat faunus looked over at Yang and Pyrrha, only to see Pyrrha laid down on a bed that she presumed to be Nora’s, and Yang sat her pussy on her face so that the redhead was eating her out, while she also ate Pyrrha out, so that they were in the sixty-nine position. Blake could hardly focus on what she saw, as Sapphire’s cock penetrated her repeatedly, she couldn’t help but dribble Sapphire’s cum from her mouth as it trickled down her chin. 

Pyrrha’s bed shook as Blake’s pussy was violated by Sapphire’s huge dog cock, which would normally have repulsed Blake, but she was so drunk on cum that she didn’t care. Her tits jiggled on each thrust, bouncing on her chest as she was fucked. Her own cock was still fully erect, although it had no stimulation except occasionally tapping the bed sheets when Sapphire thrusted into her. 

The cat faunus couldn’t contain her pleasure, and she came out of her pussy, squirting her juices around Sapphire’s red cock as she was fucked by the wolf faunus. What did surprise both girls was when Blake came out of her cock from just her pussy being fucked. Not only that, she came harder than she ever had, shooting her semen all over Pyrrha’s bed so that it formed a puddle beneath her. 

Before long, Sapphire felt herself about to cum too, as her balls tightened and she felt her knot about to inflate. With that, Sapphire forced her entire member, knot and all, into Blake’s pussy. Blake screamed loudly as she felt the huge knot be forced into her and inflate. Sapphire’s cock continuously pumped cum into her womb as Blake lay there, exhausted. 

Blake sighed, wiping her saliva from the corner of her mouth, and tried to get up, only to find that Sapphire’s cock was still buried deep inside her.

“What are you...” Blake began, before Sapphire apologised. 

“I, I’m sorry!” She told Blake.

“What do you mean? Sorry for what?” Blake asked, confused.

“It’s just... we’re knotted.” Sapphire told Blake. Blake looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Sapphire’s knot was inflated inside Blake’s vagina, making it impossible for the two to separate as the wolf faunus’ cum filled up Blake’s womb. 

The two remained in that position while they waited for Sapphire knot to deflate. While they were waiting, Blake looked over to Yang and Pyrrha, who had changed positions so that Pyrrha’s head was between Yang’s legs so that her fake wolf ears were poking up over Yang’s body. She had one hand between her own legs, pleasuring her dripping pussy, while the other played with Yang’s clit, and her tongue danced inside the blonde’s vagina. 

Blake felt her cock twitch under her body, while Sapphire’s throbbed inside her. As if sensing her cock becoming erect again, Sapphire reached around Blake’s hips and began to stroke her member. The cat faunus groaned as Sapphire hand ran up and down the length of her cock, from her balls at her base to the tip that was still soaked in cum from earlier. 

After a while, Blake felt Sapphire’s knot start to deflate, and the blue haired wolf faunus slowly slid her cock out of Blake’s drooling pussy, making a wet noise. Blake felt Sapphire’s cum oozing out of her vagina, overflowing out of her stretched hole, as the wolf girl slumped down beside her. 

“Well, I guess now we’re –” Sapphire began, before Blake shot up, throwing Sapphire onto her back and positioning herself between her legs. 

“You’ve had your turn, now it’s mine.” Blake told Sapphire, the wet tip of her cock pressed against Sapphire’s pussy. Sapphire groaned, her pussy dripping with her own juices while her cock bobbed up and down, pulsing with each beat of her heart as Blake pressed her dripping tip against the wolf girls clit. 

Sapphire held her breath as Blake teased her entrance, before quickly thrusting her hips forward, slamming her entire ten inches into Sapphire’s vagina. Despite the fact that her cock wasn’t as big as Sapphire’s, the wolf faunus was a virgin, at least, she’d never been fucked in the vagina before. Sapphire wailed, as Blake’s huge cock broke her hymen, burying itself deep in her womb, her balls slapping against Sapphire’s ass as she retracted her cock before pushing it back in with all her force. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight...” Blake groaned, as she fucked Sapphire’s pussy, her walls becoming wet, and her own cock throbbing against her stomach. With each of Blake’s thrusts, Sapphire’s cock bobbed up and down, as her once virgin pussy was stretched out and violated by Blake’s wet member. 

Sapphire screamed, as she came hard out of her pussy around Blake’s cock as the cat girl who had once been afraid of dogs took her virginity without hesitation. Not that she was complaining, except that as she came, she also shot her cum directly at her face from her cock. Her member twitched, as another load hit her chest, so that her face, chest and hair were splattered with her own semen, as Blake felt herself about to cum too. 

“Ahh, I’m gonna... CUM!” Blake screamed, as she planted her seed deep inside Sapphire’s pussy, filling her womb to the brim with her cum, so that when she pulled out, her semen drooled from the wolf girls pussy. 

“That... was so good.” Sapphire told Blake, as Yang and Pyrrha approached, before licking the cum from Sapphire’s face. 

“It tastes different to Blake’s.” Yang observed, as Pyrrha only nodded, slurping up the cum from around Sapphire’s nipple, while Yang kissed and sucked on her neck. 

“Yeah... That felt amazing...” Blake agreed with Sapphire, as she came to terms with what she had just done. She looked down at the wolf girl who she had just fucked and let fuck her. 

“Told you you’d get over your fears.” Yang teased Blake, kissing her cheek and leaving a cum stain there in the shape of her lips. Blake smiled, as she and Yang dressed, before thanking Pyrrha and Sapphire for their help and leaving. Pyrrha curled up in Sapphire’s arms, kissing her, as they lay in her bed together.

 

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang had returned to their room, where Yang seemed unusually quiet. When asked about it by Blake, Yang told her to sit down, and the two sat on the side of Blake’s bed. Yang sighed, before she spoke.

“Blake, I’m... I’m pregnant.” Yang began, before continuing. “It’s yours and I want to keep it.” Yang exhaled loudly, looking Blake in the eye, before the cat faunus smiled and hugged the blonde tightly. Confused, Yang asked her, “You’re... ok with this? I thought you were raising Weiss’s child.” Yang asked.

“I am, but most faunus have multiple children with multiple mates.” Blake explained. “It’s rare that two faunus get married and stay with just each other like my parents did. If it’s ok with you, I’d like to help you and Weiss both raise your children.” Yang frowned looking at Blake.

“Is that the only reason you’ve been, you know, fucking us? To get us pregnant and give you children?” Yang asked, raising her voice. Blake shook her head.

“No, Yang.” She paused. “I love you. And Weiss. I love you both, and I want to be with you both for years to come. What do you say?” Blake asked, as Yang looked at her, contemplating the proposal. 

“Sure.” Yang giggled. “And Blake? I love you too.” Yang told her, as the two girls laid down in bed, and Yang took Blake’s cock in her hands. “Ready to go again?” Yang asked. Blake smiled.

 

This was going to be a long weekend.


	23. Velvet's Punishment (Velvet x Coco x Emerald)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald interrupts Coco and Velvet's time together, but she soon has a special proposal for Coco concerning Velvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was suggested by The+Another+One

“I love you, so much.” Coco whispered into a half naked Velvet’s ear as she planted kisses along her neck, as she pushed her onto her back. Velvet moaned as Coco pinned her down to the bed by her wrists, becoming more aroused by the bunny’s adorable vulnerability under her. 

“Coco...” Velvet whimpered, as she allowed herself to be dominated by the buxom brunette. She felt her team leader grasp the waistband of her panties and begin to slide them down her long legs. Velvet gasped as her rock hard cock sprang free, and Coco took it in her hand and began to stroke it, gently, as her hand became coated in precum. Velvet whimpered, grasping the bedsheets as Coco rested her head in between her legs and slowly pushed her tongue between the faunus wet folds. 

Coco internally smiled at Velvet’s lust crazed expression as she ate out her pussy, while she stroked her hard cock. It had now grown to eight inches, a whole inch longer than it had been the first time they’d had sex. Maybe it grew the more times she mated? Since most faunus women kept the details of their heat cycles a secret, there had been little research into the subject, so there was much that wasn’t known about it to humans. 

“Coco, I’m... I’m going to...” Velvet whimpered, as Coco felt her throbbing cock about to shoot out a hot load of cum any minute, and she hungrily lapped up her juices.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Velvet jumped, and coco lifted her head, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and glaring at the door, clearly annoyed.

“Velvet, it’s me. Let me in.” Emerald. Coco sighed, and stormed over to the door, unlocking it and cracking it open, hiding her own half naked body behind the door.

“What do you want?” Coco scowled, emphasising the word ‘you’. 

“Oh, it’s you.” Emerald did the same. “I’m here to see Velvet.” She glanced behind the door to see Velvet naked on the bed, covering her erection with the duvet, relaxing a little after seeing that it was only Emerald.

“Great, but what do you actually want? We were kinda just in the middle of something.” Coco told her impatiently. Emerald scowled, before answering.

“Well, I’m still pretty pissed off about Velvet... you know, the circumstances of our first session together.” Emerald stated, still visibly uncomfortable about the subject, and with good reason. “So I came round here to get my own back.” She added with a wicked grin. 

“Oh, well, I guess I should probably go...” Coco replied, as she began to get dressed, feeling a little guilty. Emerald was technically raped after all. 

“Well, actually, since you’re already here and, naked, I wouldn’t mind you joining in.” Emerald smirked, scanning Coco’s body clad only in her lacy chocolate coloured thing and D cup bra. Coco looked surprised initially, but seemed to warm to the idea, before turning to Velvet.

“What do you think?” She asked her still naked teammate. Before the faunus could reply, Emerald interrupted.

“Coco, who cares? We’re punishing her for raping me – she shouldn’t get a vote.” She explained. As much as Coco loved Velvet, Emerald did have a good point. 

“Alright, I’m in.” Coco told her, glancing back at Velvet, who looked scared, but her raging erection suggested that she truly felt otherwise. Emerald smirked, admiring Velvet’s member.

“Ok, you restrain her while I get undressed.” Emerald told Coco. The brunette nodded, as she reached under the bed for hers and Velvet’s case of S&M gear. After carefully choosing two pairs of furry leopard print handcuffs, Coco pushed Velvet onto her back and proceeded to cuff her wrists to the headboard of the bed. 

“Coco, are you serious about this?” Velvet asked, clearly anxious.

“Sorry Velvet, but Emerald kind of has a point. You DID sexually assault her. She kind of deserves her revenge.” Coco explained.

“I know, but -” Velvet was cut off as Coco prevented her from speaking as she smashed her lips against Velvet’s, giving her one last kiss before she would be punished by the two women. Coco pulled away, and smirked as the rabbit faunus silently gave her a pleading look.

“Sorry.” Coco repeated again, stifling a laugh. Despite Velvet’s attitude, Coco could feel her rock hard cock pressing against her ass as she straddled her hips. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Emerald stated. Coco turned to see her fully naked, and just about managed to stop herself from gawking. The mint haired girl was far hotter than Coco had imagined, and she didn’t pretend that she hadn’t imagined her before. Her breasts were perfectly round, and almost as big as Coco’s, and her ass was so huge that Coco couldn’t ignore it jiggle as she strolled towards her. 

“Alright then...” Coco muttered, eyes still transfixed on Emerald’s curves, who didn’t fail to notice her gaze. Emerald took out a round piece of metal, like a ring, but too large for a finger – a cock ring. Velvet whimpered when she saw it, and Emerald giggled as she stroked Velvet’s member with her free hand, so that her already erect cock was twitching with desire. When the rabbit faunus was about to cum, Emerald quickly fastened the ring around the base of Velvet’s cock. 

“If you think you’re going to enjoy this, you’re sorely mistaken.” Emerald stated, grinning down at the helpless faunus. She gave Coco a pleading look, but the brunette simply mimicked Emerald’s attitude. 

“Sorry sweetheart, but this really is a long time coming.” She stated, as Emerald laid back on the bed, her back against the footboard and resting her feet on either side of Velvet’s hips. 

“Coco, you’re still a little overdressed.” Emerald stated. Coco nodded with a smirk, and slowly unhooked her bra, letting her huge melons free, so that it was Emerald’s turn to gaze on at her bare tits. Velvet also watched as she slowly slid her thong down her long legs, her naked pussy already dripping onto the floor. 

“Wow.” Emerald uttered, as Velvet bit her lip and her cock throbbed, unable to cum. Coco smiled seductively, pleased with both of their responses. She strolled over to Velvet, underwear still in hand, as she pressed the front of her panties up against the bunny’s nose, giving her a great sniff of the smell of her pussy. 

“You like?” Coco teased, as Velvet nodded as she inhaled, her eyes tightly shut from the torment. Coco grinned, tossing her underwear aside, as she climbed onto the bed, her thighs either side of Velvet’s head and her dripping pussy mere inches away from the Faunus’s mouth. 

“Do I need to tell you what to do?” Coco asked Velvet. The rabbit girl immediately shook her head, as Coco lowered herself so that she was gently resting on Velvet’s mouth, while the faunus hungrily licked up her juices before slowly pushing her tongue between Coco’s folds and eating out her pussy. Velvet could smell her sex, and her juices coated her lips, tongue and the inside of her mouth, her cock begging to cum.

Coco moaned in ecstasy as Velvet obediently ate her out, when the faunus suddenly moaned and bucked her hips, as she felt something touch her cock. Coco turned to see Emeralds foot pressing Velvet’s erect cock against her belly and rubbing it up and down. The two dominating women exchanged smirks as Velvet groaned into Coco’s pussy, on the verge of an orgasm, but impossible to cum. 

“Do you want to cum?” Emerald asked Velvet, as she teased her cock with her foot. The two laughed as there came a muffled ‘yes’ from Velvet. Emerald curled her toes around the tip of Velvet’s cock and teased her head, while what remained of her precum coated the sole of Emerald’s foot. 

“Tough!” Emerald told her, as she retracted her foot from Velvet’s cock, earning a cry from the rabbit girl. 

“Velvet... I’m going to cum.” Coco told her. “Then, you’re going to make Emerald cum. And when you’ve made us both cum enough times, we’ll think about letting you cum too.” Coco told her grinning.

“But we won’t let you fuck us.” Emerald added, and Coco agreed. “We’ll let you masturbate if you do a good job, or make you hump the bed if you don’t.” Emerald told her, as she laid between Velvet’s legs on her front, her huge breasts pressed against the bed as she flicked Velvet’s cock.

“Velvet!” Coco moaned, as she came all over the Faunus’s mouth, who hungrily lapped it all up, although that didn’t stop her from having the lower half of her face coated in her girlfriends cum. 

“That’s a good look on you.” Emerald taunted, running a finger along Velvet’s pussy, barely entering before she sucked Velvet’s juices off of her finger. 

“Well, you sure know how to use your tongue. Maybe we won’t have any use for your cock ever again.” Coco told Velvet with a smirk as she stood beside the bed and began to search in the box of sex toys.

“Please...” Velvet begged, almost crying as her cock throbbed erratically while Emerald’s tongue lightly ran over her pussy. 

“Please?” Coco asked.

“Please... let me cum! I’m sorry, I won’t hurt you again Emerald! I’ll do whatever you want – either of you! Just let me cum!” Velvet begged, as if for her life. Emerald chuckled, as she licked the cum off her lips. 

“Oh, I don’t think so. You haven’t made me cum yet, and I’m pretty sure Coco isn’t finished with you.” She told the faunus, as she nodded over to Coco. Velvet looked to her right, only to see Coco fastening something around her waist.

“What is that” Velvet asked. Coco turned around, and Velvet’s eyes went wide when she saw that Coco was wearing a purple strap on dildo around her waist that must have been at least twelve inches long, and three inches wide. The faunus girl was speechless, as Emerald made way for Coco between Velvet’s legs, positioning herself as if ready to fuck her. 

“Would you like me to fuck you Velvet?” Coco asked. Velvet nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, please! Whatever you want!” Velvet wailed, much to Coco and Emerald’s amusement. She clearly hoped that if she submitted to them, she’d be allowed to cum. 

“If you insist.” Coco smiled at Velvet, as she pressed the tip against her pussy, teasing her entrance and watching Velvet squirm in anticipation. Velvet whimpered, as Coco teased her wet pussy, until she suddenly thrust forward, burying most of the cock in the Faunus’s vagina. Velvet wailed loudly, tears of ecstasy and denial streaming from her eyes. Coco pulled out, then slammed back in again, this time all of the strap on being plunged into Velvet’s pussy. 

The rabbit faunus screamed Coco’s name, as she was fucked repeatedly with the twelve inch fake cock. Coco thrust her hips harder and harder, as the dildo penetrated deep into Velvet’s womb, who would have been unable to stop her even if she wanted to. 

“Coco, I’m about to...” Velvet began, as she felt herself about to cum, when Coco quickly pulled out of her. Velvet whimpered, as she was denied an orgasm once more, and Coco smirked.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you cum so easily, did you?” Coco asked. Velvet groaned, as Coco got up.

“It’s my turn now.” Emerald stated. Velvet turned to her, and swallowed hard when she saw that Emerald was wearing a strap on just like Coco’s, equal in length and girth, although hers was red. Suddenly, Velvet felt the handcuffs around her hands fall off, as Coco unlocked them. Velvet frowned, confused, as Coco uncuffed her from the bed.

“What are you doing?” Velvet asked, but Coco simply chuckled in response. However, Velvet soon realised what they were doing, as she felt Emerald grab her hips and position her to fuck her from behind. Velvet made to protest as Emerald pressed the tip of the dildo against her ass, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she was prevented from doing so as Coco rammed her fake cock into her mouth. 

Velvet gagged as the dildo was jammed down her throat, her oesophagus being stretched by the cock, just as Emerald slowly slid her own cock into her ass. Velvet groaned around Coco’s shaft, as Emerald slowly pushed her dildo into Velvet’s ass without any lubrication. Velvet cried out, or at least tried to, tears streaming down her cheeks due to both Emerald’s dry penetration and Coco’s dildo repeatedly hitting the back of her throat as she fucked her mouth. 

“Hope you’re enjoying yourself.” Emerald taunted, as she fucked Velvet’s ass. There was some resistance, due to the lack of lube and the sheer size of the strap on, but Emerald forced the cock in and out of Velvet’s ass. Coco pulled the dildo out of Velvet’s mouth, the shaft coated in saliva, and Velvet was panting and gasping for air.

“Please stop! It hurts!” Velvet cried out, as Emerald fucked her ass bloody, her ass hole being stretched out by the dildo. 

“Too bad, this is what you get for not controlling yourself.” Emerald told her, grabbing hold of Velvet’s rabbit ears for leverage, causing her to wince as she fucked her ass harder, slamming into her with each thrust. Velvet cried out as she was fucked, while Coco started once again to fuck her throat.

“I hope you learn your lesson after this.” Coco told her. Velvet whimpered, barely able to breathe and just about steadying herself with her arms. The rabbit faunus was weak, a complete wreck from her asshole being destroyed by Emerald’s huge dildo, although despite being spit roasted against her will by two enormous cocks, Velvet found herself more aroused than she had ever been, her cock throbbing aggressively because of her cock ring, and her pussy dripping in arousal. 

“Oh, so it looks like you’re enjoying this after all.” Emerald teased, rubbing Velvet’s clit under her bulging ball sack. Velvet whimpered, as she was brutally raped in her mouth and ass, but she couldn’t deny that she was actually turned on by the whole thing. In fact, she was so turned on that...

Due to the stimulation to her clitoris and ass, Velvet couldn’t help herself, as she suddenly came harder than ever, her pussy juices soaking Emerald’s hand as she did so. Emerald gasped in shock, quickly pulling her hand back, and pulling her strap on out of Velvet’s stretched, bloody hole. Brining her hand up to her mouth, Emerald licked in between her fingers, tasting Velvet’s sweet juices.

“You just came without permission.” Emerald told the faunus.

“I think we should punish her for that.” Coco suggested, pulling her own dildo out of her lovers mouth.

“You’re good at this.” Emerald told Coco. “Cuff her wrists behind her back.” She ordered. Coco did so, using one of the sets of handcuffs from earlier to restrain Velvet.

“So, what are we going to do to her?” Coco asked Emerald. The green haired girl tapped her chin with her index finger in thought, before she seemed to get an idea.

“I know exactly what she deserves.” Emerald stated. Coco watched as Emerald sat back on the bed, and pulled Velvet over her lap so that she was lying on her belly. Velvet, realising Emerald’s intentions and her ass was torturing her after her punishment, began to writhe and struggle desperately to get free.

“No, please!” Velvet begged, but Emerald didn’t care. She simply raised her hand high in the air, before it flew at lightning speed towards Velvet’s ass, eventually making contact with a loud smack, causing Velvet’s ass to jiggle and Emeralds hand even stung a little.

“OW!” Velvet wailed, as Emerald repeated the motion, alternating between her left and right cheek, as she spanked the rabbit Faunus’s ass as hard as she could, an evil grin plastered on her face. Coco watched on as her girlfriend was brutally spanked, her face red and soaked in sweat and tears, blood trickling down her thighs from Emeralds punishment and her cock looking as though it might explode under her body. 

“Tell me you’re never going to fuck anybody without their permission again.” Emerald demanded, with a particularly hard spank. Immediately Velvet responded.

“I won’t fuck anybody against their will again!” Velvet cried out. Emerald was a little annoyed that she hadn’t repeated exactly, but it was good enough. 

“You deserve this, don’t you?” Emerald taunted Velvet. The rabbit faunus was outright crying now, her ass killing her. “Tell me you deserve this!” Emerald ordered.

“I deserve this!” Velvet cried out. Emerald grinned, as she gave Velvet one last hard spank, before she pushed her onto the bed. Emerald stood up, her hand a little sore, though not nearly as sore as Velvet’s ass was. Emerald looked down at the blubbering mess that was Velvet Scarletina. Her ass was red and covered in purple bruises, with blood stains on the inside of her thighs. Her face was flush and red, her eyes red and puffy and her nose running along with the tears on her cheeks.

“You think she’s had enough?” Emerald asked Coco.

“Yeah... I mean, that seemed kind of harsh, but I suppose compared to what she did to you...” Coco trailed off, before turning to Velvet, crouching down beside her.

“I’m sorry, Velvet.” Coco told her. “But to be honest, you did really need to be taught to control yourself, and I guess you and Emerald are even now.” Coco added, uncuffing her hands. Velvet nodded in agreement, rubbing her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.

“Ugh, I’ll get you a tissue.” Emerald said, passing the box to Velvet, who wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Emerald looked away, before looking back at Velvet with sympathy.

“Look... I guess, since you’ve learned your lesson, we can let you cum now...” Emerald told Velvet, her cock still rock hard. Velvet looked up at Emerald, who pushed her gently onto her back, before she and Coco moved down to her waist. 

The two girls exchanged looks, before Emerald removed Velvet’s cock ring. Instantly, Velvet sighed in relief, as precum began to ooze from the head of her penis. The two girls then pressed their breasts either side of Velvet’s cock, giving her a double titjob, so that four tits were rubbing velvet’s member.

The rabbit faunus moaned as her cock was pleasured by their four tits. After what had seemed like hours of orgasm denial, Velvet could already feel herself building up to cum, as she looked down and saw the two girls making out over her cock. Clearly they had taken a shine to each other, as their tongues invaded each other’s mouths, and her own cock was rubbed up and down repeatedly by four D cup breasts. 

“Oh my God... AHH!” Velvet cried, as Coco’s hand rubbed her clit while Emerald pushed two fingers into her pussy. The pain in her ass was barely noticeable, as the pleasure far outweighed the pain. 

Velvet moaned as she felt herself orgasm, quickly shooting a hot stream of cum up into the air before it landed on their tits, glazing all four of them in cum. Velvet sighed, whimpering in ecstasy as she came half a dozen more times until both the girls tits and faces were coated completely in cum.

“Wow, that was quicker than usual!” Coco remarked, wiping cum from her mouth before she spoke.

“I guess she had a lot built up after... you know.” Emerald added, wiping the semen from around her eyes. 

“Hey... I just wanted to say... thank you.” Velvet told them both. “I’m sorry for what happened Emerald, but I hope we’re kind of even now?” Velvet asked, panting in exhaustion. Emerald looked down, before looking back up at Velvet.

“Yeah... ok. Just on one condition.” Emerald began. “That whenever you’re in heat, I can come down here and fuck you whenever I want.” Velvet looked between Emerald and Coco.

“Hey, I’d be happy for her to join us.” Coco stated.

“Ok, it’s decided then!” Velvet told Emerald, kissing her and tasting her own cum. “Now maybe we should get a shower, since you’re both covered in cum.” The two girls agreed, and they helped Velvet to the shower, since she’d most certainly have trouble walking for some time now.

 

A FEW HOURS LATER  
After the three girls had got a shower, they proceeded to fuck for the next few hours, before Emerald finally decided to take her leave, as she headed back to her own dorm where Cinder, Mercury and Neo were waiting for her.

“And where, pray tell, have you been?” Cinder questioned, as Emerald quietly entered. 

“Just... training...” Emerald lied. Just then, Neo scrunched up her nose, smelling the air, before getting Cinders attention and alerting her to the smell of cum.

“Good point Neo. Emerald, what is that smell?” Cinder asked. 

“It’s just... sweat. Yeah, from my workout.” Emerald lied again. “Look, I’m gonna get a shower.” With that, Emerald hurried off to shower, leaving Cinder and Neo confused.

As Emerald got the bathroom, she found Mercury waiting for her.

“Working out? Yeah right. Maybe with a certain faunus...” He taunted, before turning to leave, while Emerald stood confused.

“W-what?” She asked, and the grey haired man laughed.

“Oh, come on. That rabbit faunus you’ve been visiting? She’s in heat, ain’t she? You stink of faunus cum.” He told her.

“Wait, you know what faunus cum smells like?” Emerald asked, as Mercury leaned into her ear.

“Our little secret, yeah? Ours and theirs, that is.” The two grinned at each other, as Mercury left Emerald to get her shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. First of all, thanks for reading this chapter. Secondly, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this in so long, I've just been busy. I guess updates are pretty irregular, but just know that this story is going to continue unless I state otherwise.


	24. Competitive cats (Blake x Neon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake decides she doesn't like the idea of Neon mating with Yang, so the two compete over her, but things don't go as Blake planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by The Unknown One

It had been a long week for Blake, and it wasn't even over. Until five days ago, she had been forced to take care of herself whenever she was in heat - that was, except when either Adam or Ilia were avaliable. However, it seemed that for the foreseeable future, Blake would have a selection of mating partners to help her whenever she was in heat. She had already impregnated two members of her team, Yang and Weiss, as well as being impregnated by her fellow Faunus in heat, Velvet.

Blake had been thinking about this while she was reading in the library, when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a flash of bright light to her left caught her attention.

Blake's cat reflexes kicked in, as she snapped her head to her left, only to see nothing but the students that had been there before going about their business. After brushing it off as her imagination, Blake returned to her book, only to see a flash of colour to her right. Already on guard, Blake got a better look at what the cause of the light was, getting only a brief glance of a skinny ginger cat Faunus.

"Aw crap..." Blake muttered under her breath, before the ginger Faunus suddenly appeared on the seat opposite her, a rainbow streaming behind her. Blake couldn't see so much as a bulge in Neon's skirt, as though there wasn't a fourteen inch cock under there. Blake thought maybe she was no longer in heat, but that suspicion was dashed when the strong stench of cum coming from Neon filled Blakes nostrils, though it would barely be noticeable to anyone that wasn't a Faunus. 

"Heyy Blakey!" Neon loudly whispered as not to disturb anyone else in the library, although her voice was grinding enough to irritate Blake just as much as usual. Blake sighed, keeping her eyes on her book, although she was struggling to concentrate now. Seeing her intentionally ignoring her, Neon pouted, leaning over to Blake. 

"Aww, come on, I thought you didn't mind sharing Yang with me." Neon teased, earning an annoyed glare from Blake.

"Look, Neon, i just found out that Yang's pregnant, so I'm not really comfortable with you mating with her anymore." Blake explained, to which Neon gave her a playful smirk.

"It didn't really seem to bother you last time." Neon giggled. Blake frowned, clearly annoyed by Neon's comments.

"What do you mean? I only just found out." Blake explained. Neon chuckled, putting her hand over her mouth mockingly.

"Well, she told me that your baby was in her belly right before I fucked her." Neon explained, seeing Blakes shocked and slightly hurt expression. "Oh, wait, you mean to tell me that she told me about the baby before she told you?" Neon taunted, causing Blake to slam her book down on the table in anger, before storming out of the library.

"Aww, don't be like that!" Neon called after Blake, skating after her as they headed down the hall.

The entire way back to her dorm, Blake ignored Neon, imagining that she didn't exist, which was difficult considering her irritating tone of voice along with her skates grinding on the floor, and the rainbow that followed her as she circled Blake on her way back to her dorm. When she finally got home, Blake was at the end of her tether.

"Hey! Is Yang in there? Maybe we can both go in and Spitroast her, eh? I'll even let you take her tail end this time!" Neon suggested, clearly aiming only to antagonise Blake, who had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" Blake yelled loudly that Neon flinched, jumping back a little. 

"Woah, Blake, chill out!" Neon giggled at Blakes temper, though Blake didn't find it the least bit funny.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Blake threatened. "I don't want to see you anywhere near my dorm, and stay away from Yang. We're going to be raising a baby within the year, and the last thing I need is you fucking this up." Blake took a deep breath as she finished her rant, although Neon's expression only read that of amusement. 

"Jeez, calm down!" Neon laughed. "Listen, it's up to Yang if she wants my great big cock, or your pathetic little prick." Blake wasn't sure what she whether she was more insulted by the fact that Neon was still persisting on trying to mate with Yang, or her ridiculing her cock. 

It is a great insult in the Faunus community to insult a Faunus' Penis size when they're in heat, unless you'd like to get your ass handed to you. While Blakes cock wasn't exactly small, it was just about average for a female Faunus in heat, while Neon's was far above average, even for a male Faunus, and especially for a female. 

"I'll tell you what," Neon spoke with a look of realisation on her face. "I've just had an idea." 

"I don't care." Blake answered, before trying to slam the door behind her on Neon, only for the ginger cat Faunus to jam the door with her foot and continue explaining her idea.

"I grew up in a town in mantle. Faunus aren't tolerated much in Atlas, so we tend to live in communities alone." Neon explained.

"In don't need to know your life story." Blake replied, ever more Pissed off, to which Neon chuckled.

"There is a point." She assured her. "Anyway, whenever two Faunus fought over a mate, they would compete to see who the dominant partner was." Neon explained.

"You want to fight me?" Asked Blake.

"Your choice." Neon told her. "We can fight, or we can see who can make Yang cum first, or, and this one's my personal favorite, we can compete to see who takes the longest to cum." Neon suggested. 

"Right. Thanks, but no." Blake told Neon bluntly.

"Well, we can decide which of us is yangs partner, or you can let me keep fucking her." Neon told Blake. Blake thought for a minute, before accepting.

"Fine." Blake said. Neon grinned. 

"Great. Let's go to my dorm. We won't be disturbed there." Neon told Blake.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, the two cat Faunus were in Neon's dorm with the door locked behind them so that they wouldn't be disturbed. 

"Alright, let me recap the rules." Neon told Blake. "We're competing to see who takes the longest to cum, and the first to cum loses." Neon told her. 

"OK. Let's just get on with it." Blake spoke, although Neon grinned, as if getting an idea. 

"How about we up the stakes." Neon added. "Whichever one of us wins gets to fuck Yang AND the loser whenever they want." Neon told Blake, admiring her beautiful curvy body, imagining all the things she'd do to her if she won, while Blake looked put off by the idea. 

"No, let's just get this over with." Blake told Neon. 

"You can either accept my terms, or the deals off, and we share Yang." The ginger girl demanded, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows cockily. Blake roles her eyes, before sighing. 

"Fine." Blake muttered. "If I win, you leave me and Yang alone." She demanded.

"And if I win, I get both you and Yang as my obedient little sex slaves." Neon continued, extending her hand to shake Blakes. "Deal?" 

Blake hesitated. She didn't like the idea of Neon fucking her, let alone Yang. Plus, she couldn't help be disgusted with herself that she'd gamble with her girlfriend. Unfortunately, it was either this, or let Neon keep fucking Yang. 

"Deal." Blake responded, shaking Neon's hand. 

 

 

A few minutes later, the two cat Faunus had both stripped to their underwear and sat opposite each other. In the front of Blakes panties as a sizeable bulge, as her Faunus cock swelled up, and she noticed a similar blue in the front of Neon's light blue thong, which drastically failed to hide Neon's flaccid cock.

"We start at the same time to make it fair." Blake told Neon, who agreed as they both pulled their underwear off and let their temporary genitals flop out. The black haired girl couldn't believe that she was seriously competing with Neon by masturbating to see who will be Yang's mate. It even disgusted her to a certain extent, but as far as she could tell, this was the only way to keep Neon away from Yang. 

"OK. 3...2...1...GO!" Neon told Blake. At 'Go', the two girls both took their cocks in their hand. Blake began to stroke he cock, starting gently, until her member became fully erect. All of a sudden, Blakes Faunus instincts took over as her body flooded with pheromones, and she began to furiously rub her cock up and down.

Blake looked up at Neon, and her jaw a lost dropped at what she saw. She forgot how gigantic Neon's cock was since the last time she saw it. Not to mention that despite the fact that she was masturbating even harder than Blake, she didn't seem to be even close to Orgasm.

Five minutes passed, then ten. Neither girl had reached Orgasm yet, although Blake could feel herself building up to cum, and precum was oozing from the head, soaking her cock and hand. 

"I bet you're close to Orgasm now, aren't you?" Neon teased Blake, breaking what had been a silence save for the two girls masturbating. Blake ignored the ginger girl, focusing on trying not to cum too soon.

Ten more minutes passed before Neon spoke again.

"You know, if you want, you can just let go. Just cum, and this will all be over." Neon taunted Blake. At this point, the dark haired girl was close to Orgasm, though she wouldn't let Neon know that. The other cat, on the other hand, didn't look even close to Orgasming. 

The smell of sex filled the room and Blakes nostrils, as she struggled not to cum, although she could already feel herself about to cum any second.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Blake. Just give in. Just let go and release. Just... cum." On that word, as if taking command, Blake couldn't stop herself, as she Orgasmed, shooting thick hot ropes of cum forward onto the floor of Neon's dorm, as she sighed and laid back, defeated and exhausted.

"HA! I WIN!" Neon exclaimed, jumping to her feet and letting her monster cock swing freely as she placed her hands on her hips. "You lost, and the deal was that I get you AND Yang as my fuck slaves from now on." 

"Neon please," Blake began. "You're not seriously going to-" Blake was cut off, as Neon grabbed Blake by the hair and threw her to the floor with Lightning speed.

"Tut Tut. Bad Kitty Blakey." Neon teased playfully. "You have to hold up your end of the deal. And if you don't, maybe Yang will find out that you lost her in a gamble because you didn't want to share her." Neon threatened.

"She'll understand." Blake reasoned, looking up at Neon from the floor. 

"Will she? Are you sure?" Neon asked, causing Blake to doubt herself, to which Neon grinned in victory.

"Please don't tell her..." Blake begged, kneeling before Neon, who stood before her naked, her enormous member giving off the strong stench of cum that made Blake feel a little hazy. 

"It's OK Blake, I won't tell her." Neon told Blake reassuringly. "On the condition that you become my obedient fuck toy from now on, okay?" Neon asked. Blake simply nodded, making Neon giggled in victory.

"Excellent. Now, first things first," Neon began, holding her cock at the Base. "I already got you started, but I want you to finish me off, so suck this." Neon ordered Blake, guiding her rock hard cock to Blakes lips.

Before Blake could even open her mouth, Neon Shoved her giant cock past her lips, the entire fourteen inch member being slammed down Blakes throat. The black haired Faunus gagged, unable to breathe with the enormous shaft stretching out her oesophagus due to its girth that was surely well over three inches. 

"Wow, you must be out of practise." Neon joked to Blake, as she began thrusting her hips, fucking Blakes throat with her cock. Blake's eyes watered, unable to breathe at all as she struggled to force Neon's shaft out of her mouth. However, Neon was deceptively strong, as she gripped Blakes hair for leverage as she forced her member down her throat. 

"Fuck! Your throat feels so nice squeezing my beautiful cock. How's it for you?" Neon taunted, as Blake gasped for air, about to pass out from lack of air. How humiliating it would be if she suffocated to death with that annoying Bitches cock down her throat.

Much to Blakes appreciation, Neon pulled her precum and saliva drenched cock out of Blakes mouth, leaving the poor Abused girl gasping for air, seeing stars as she inhaled deeply, only to have her hair yanked up by Neon, as she was forced to face her new owner.

"I said, are you enjoying this?" Neon demanded, an insane grin plastered on her face. Blake actually felt scared, as she nodded out of fear of how Neon would react if she said no.

"Good!" Neon laughed, before slamming her cock right down Blakes throat once more as she exploded all of her cum inside of Blake. Blake wondered how Neon produced so much cum, as her belly was filled in seconds with her hot sticky semen. 

Blake spluttered, as Neon's cum began to overflow, and it came back up her throat. With nowhere else to go, Neon's hot semen shot out of Blakes nose and mouth, burning her nostrils and her throat as it did, before Neon finally pulled her cock out of Blakes mouth. 

Neon watched as Blake coughed up her cum, her mouth and nose oozing the murky white sperm as it burned up her throat so much that Blake thought she might have permanent damage to her oesophagus.

"Wow, your throats wonderful. I just wonder how your other holes compare..." Neon told Blake. 

Blake shuddered at the thought of having Neon inside her again. Just then, Blake felt a hard yank of her hair, as Neon dragged her onto her bed, throwing her onto her back, and before Blake knew what was what, she felt something metal around her cock and heard a click.

When she looked down at her cock, Blake gasped. During her throat abuse, Blakes cock had gone flaccid, giving Neon the perfect opportunity to lock Blakes Penis inside a metal chastity cage that just about fit all of her cock inside. 

"Neon, why would you do this?" Blake asked, her voice a little house from the punishment her mouth took. 

"You're my property now." Neon told Blake. "You don't get to cum without my permission." She explained.

Before Blake could do anything, Neon had grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her belly as she positioned herself behind her, ready to fuck her from behind. 

"Since I'm so nice, I'll let you choose which hole I fuck; your ass or your cunt." Neon questioned Blake. The latter was almost too dazed to respond, her throat still aching as Neon waited impatiently. 

"Please don't..." Blake begged, causing Neon to frown. 

"Alright, CLEARLY you haven't learned your place, so I'd better show you." Neon told Blake, pulling her off of the bed like a rag doll. Blake landed on her knees before Neon, her face inches from Neon's feet, as her cock dripped cum onto her back.

"I'll have to teach you your place, but first, kiss my feet to show me your obedience." Neon ordered Blake. The black haired cat Faunus was hesitant, but at risk of whatever Neon had in store for her, she began to plant soft kisses on the tops of Neon's feet, leaving wet marks due to her lips still being coated in Neon's cum. 

Blake had never felt more humiliated or degraded in her life, as she was made to kiss the lowest part of Neon's Body. 

The black haired girl knew when Neon was satisfied, as she felt a painful tug on her cat ears, causing her to wince, as Neon sat on the side of her bed and pulled Blake over her lap on her belly. 

"Time for your punishment, bad Kitty." Neon laughed, pinning Blakes arms behind her before she tied them together with Blakes own bow. Blake squirmed under her fellow feline Faunus, as she realised what Neon was planning to do to her. 

"No, Neon I'm begging you don't!" Blake whimpered, only to get a hard slap to her rear in response. Blake let out a shrill scream, as Neon furiously Spanked her repeatedly, alternating cheeks. In addition, Blake couldn't deny that her humiliation was turning her on, since her member had begun to swell up, or at least tried to, as the chastity cage painfully prevented her cock from becoming erect.

Before long, Blake found herself crying as Neon Spanked her, her ass becoming a deep Shade of crimson as she Pinned her with one hand and Abused her with the other. Tears streamed down Blakes cheeks, as Neon Spanked her into submission, her ass already bruising from her humiliating punishment. 

By the time Neon was finished, Blakes as was dark red all over and beaten, and her face stained with tears and Neon's cum. 

"Have you learned your place now?" Neon questioned Blake, who was too shaken to respond, earning a final painful spank from Neon, causing her to scream in pain. "I asked if you've learned your place you Bitch!" Neon yelled.

"...y-yes..." Blake stammered, as Neon tossed her onto the bed on her front, before positioning herself between her legs behind her.

"Excellent, so I'll ask you again. Which hole should I fuck?" Neon asked her.

"I don't know..." Blake answered. Neon scoffed.

"Come on, just choose!" She told her. "If you don't, I'll just choose for you." Neon told her. 

"I don't... ok, my pussy..." Blake told Neon. Her ass was very sore from her spanking, plus Anal would be more painful anyway.

"I'm sorry?" Neon asked. "What is it you want me to do?" Blake bit her lip.

"Fuck my pussy..." Blake muttered, her voice full of Sorrow and defeat.

"Maybe if you shout it..." Neon told her, grinning wickedly.

"FUCK MY PUSSY!" Blake wailed, defeated, as Neon immediately rimmed her huge monster cock into Blakes pussy, instantly begging to fuck her Doggystyle.

"Damn, I'm not the first Faunus in here, am I? You really are a complete slut, aren't you?" Neon chuckled as she raped Blakes pussy from behind, the latter cat Faunus reduced to just a crying mess.

Blake knew she had reached a new low as she was fucked by Neon, not only because she had been tricked and defeated so easily, but also because of her painfully restricted cock that was prevented from becoming fully erect. Blake found herself actually getting off on being abused and raped, whether it was due to the humiliation, or just the stimulation since she was in heat.

As Neon raped her, the black haired cat Faunus's face glowed Red, as she was helplessly fucked by her ginger haired counterpart. Blake would have cried, but she was so exhausted that it as nigh impossible for her to make a sound.

"Fuck, Blake, get ready, because I'm about to pump you full of my lovely cum!" Neon almost sang, as she thruster into her harder. Blake had been biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding, as she felt Neon stretching both her holes.

Neon's cock throbbed inside her, and the Faunus cried out in relief, as she shot several hot loads of cum into Blakes womb, her belly even expanding ever so slightly to accommodate for the additional fluid. Much to her shame, Blake felt herself Orgasm at the same time, as she came from her pussy, while her Caged cock twitched inside it's steel prison.

"FUCK YES! Blake, you're pussy is incredible!" Neon screamed. "I'm going to have so much fun using you as my personal cum dump!" Neon laughed, as she removed her giant wet cock from Blakes pussy. Blake was almost relieved when Neon untied her arms. 

"I suppose I'm finished with you for the time being, but I'll be sure to be round to make use of you and Yang soon enough." Neon told Blake, grabbing Blakes neatly folded clothes, before pulling her up and thrusting them into her arms.

"Oh, you'll probably want this too, right?" Neon held up a key to Blake, which she assumed was the key to her chastity cage. Blake reached for it, but Neon held it away from her. "I don't think so!" Neon cackled.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower, so you can leave now!" Neon smirked, before throwing Blake out into the hall, slamming the door behind her. 

Blake struggled to her feet, her whole body aching, and mostly stained in cum, as she hastily dressed herself before anyone saw her naked, before hurrying off to her dorm. Unfortunately, her cock was still sealed tightly in Neon's chastity cage, unable to become erect, but refusing to go flaccid.

At that point, Blake swore that she would have her revenge. She would get that key to her cock cage, and do to Neon everything she did to her and more...

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	25. All grown up (Ruby x Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has something to prove to Yang, and goes to Sun for help. Meanwhile, Yang has a visitor of her own.

“Ruby, I can’t believe you!” Yang yelled at her younger sister.

“It was my choice to Yang! You’re not Dad, you can’t tell me what to do!” Ruby shot back furiously, stomping her foot in frustration. 

“Ruby, you’re fifteen!” Yang told her. “It was irresponsible of you! Not to mention ILLEGAL!” Yang yelled, her eyes turning from their beautiful lilac to a deep crimson.  
Yang had been hanging out with Coco, Emerald and Velvet, when the latter rabbit faunus mistakenly let it slip that Blake had fucked Ruby in the vagina, which had infuriated Yang. She didn’t like the idea of Blake being with Ruby in the first place, let alone actually fucking her. Yang had promptly stormed back to her dorm, where she knew Ruby would be.

“Blake shouldn’t have had sex with you, you’re underage and – for heaven’s sake Ruby! She could have got you pregnant! Have you done a test?” Yang asked, lowering her voice slightly as not to disturb anyone else.

“Yes, actually. Blake asked me to, and it was negative.” Ruby told her. “Besides, it was my idea! Don’t blame Blake!” 

“She should have known better.” Yang told Ruby.

“Stop treating me like a child!” Ruby snapped. Yang scoffed.

“You ARE a child! What Blake did is against the law!” Yang shot back.

“Oh, shut up!” Ruby screamed, before storming out of the room. Her older sister shouted her name after her, but by that time, the younger of the two was long gone.  
Ruby hurried down the corridor. It was dark, despite still being quite early in the evening, and Ruby didn’t know exactly where she was going, just away from Yang for the time being. The two sisters had never really fought before, but it hadn’t exactly been a normal week, what with multiple faunus in the school going into heat. 

‘That’s it!’ Ruby thought to herself. She already knew there were other faunus in heat at beacon. She could go and have one of them mate with her – that’d show Yang. The only question was who? She was certain that Velvet was still in heat, but she’d probably be with Coco and Emerald. Besides, she’d already gotten enough people pregnant, and she didn’t want to piss Yang off that much. There was always Pyrrha’s wolf faunus friend, Sapphire, but she didn’t really know her, and she was pretty sure they’d gone out on a date earlier. Then there was Neon, but she’d overheard Yang and Blake commenting on the size of her penis and attitude, and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that kind of rough sex. That only left...

Ruby saw a certain blonde monkey faunus across the hall, presumably heading back to his dormitory, and she headed across the corridor to greet him.

“Hi Sun.” Ruby said with a smile. “What are you doing out here so late?” 

“Oh, uh, hey Ruby!” Sun replied, somewhat bashfully. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I was just... out for a walk.” Ruby lied. 

“Cool... cool...” Sun replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed anxious, Ruby thought, as she noticed he was sweating and breathing quite heavily. Realizing he wasn’t saying anything, Sun quickly responded. “I was just out with the guys but I thought I’d head back early.” Sun explained. Ruby frowned.

“Sun, is everything alright?” Ruby asked. He was sweating quite a bit, and he was definitely hiding something. Was he in heat?

“Yeah, fine.” He answered a bit too quickly. Ruby suddenly remembered something that Weiss had said the other day, that she’d been with Neptune and Sun – Sun was in heat after all. A quick glance at the bulge in the front of his jeans confirmed this. “Hey, I’d better get back. Good seeing you Ru-”

“Sun, are you in heat?” Ruby asked outright. Sun looked bewildered.

“How did you...” Sun began, before rubbing his neck again, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “Look, I should get back to my dorm, so I’ll see you later.” Sun told Ruby, as he hurried off to his dorm. Ruby quickly followed, struggling to keep up with him.

“Hey, Sun, if you like, I could give you a hand.” Ruby told him, trying to act as seductive as she could, although due to her youth and immaturity, she certainly didn’t come across that way.

“Ruby... you’re only fifteen...” Sun told her, shocked at her proposal as they reached his dorm. “I’m not sure what Yang would think about it either.

“Blake’s in heat, and she didn’t have a problem getting it on with me.” Ruby smiled sweetly. “Besides, Yang doesn’t need to find out.” Sun seemed to think about what she had suggested for a while. Ruby wasn’t sure whether Sun had rationalised it in his head, or just down to his hormones, but the monkey faunus opened the door and seemed to invite her in.

“Nobody can know about this.” Sun told Ruby, to which she agreed, as the two entered his otherwise empty dorm room and locked the door behind them. No sooner had the door been locked than Sun grabbed Ruby by the shoulders, pinning her against the wall as he pressed his mouth against hers. Ruby gasped, startled at Sun’s quick change of heart, as she melted into his kiss and felt his already fully erect twelve inch shaft throbbing through his jeans.

Ruby raised her arms up to Suns abdomen, her hands tracing his rock hard abs as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, while the monkey faunus explored the inside of Ruby’s mouth with his tongue. The blonde pressed his muscular body against Ruby’s petite frame, reaching behind her to undo her corset as he undressed the much younger girl.

After just a few minutes of making out, Sun had undressed Ruby down to her underwear; a dark red lacy A cup bra and matching panties. The faunus pulled away, panting as he regained his breath, his eyes filled with lust as they scanned every inch of Ruby’s semi-naked form, taking every little detail in. Ruby inhaled, getting her breath back, but not for long, before Sun threw her onto her back on his bed.

“Oof! H-hey, could you slow down a little please?” Ruby exclaimed anxiously, as Sun mounted her hips, unzipping his jeans, sliding them down his legs and throwing them aside. 

“Sorry Ruby.” Sun apologised, as he pulled his boxers down, letting his already fully erect foot long cock spring free. Ruby gasped, daunted by its immense size, a whole two inches longer than Blake’s and much thicker. The young huntress could hardly imagine how it would feel inside her, but she couldn’t help but feel a familiar wetness in her nether regions and lick her lips as the throbbing member oozed precum from the tip. 

“Wow...” Ruby muttered quietly. “It’s... so big...” She bit her bottom lip, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation as Sun yanked his underwear down to his ankles and tossed them to the side where his jeans and shirt were bundled up. The monkey faunus smirked, pleased that he seemed to have impressed Ruby, before he reached under her bra with his right hand and squeezed her left breast, earning a moan out of the young girl.

“Ruby...” Sun murmured, his knee rubbing against Ruby’s crotch as he kissed her neck, even nibbling a little teasing her as she became wetter and wetter down there. “Where do you want me to go first?” The faunus asked, despite being desperate to fuck the beautiful young girl, he didn’t want to rush or pressure her. 

“Let me take care of it.” Ruby told Sun, sitting up, before she pushed the faunus onto his back, his erect shaft standing up almost vertically, bending up slightly as precum trickled down his length and onto his aching balls. Ruby turned onto her front, kneeling between Sun’s legs as she reached behind herself to unhook her crimson bra, letting it drop down in front of her before placing it neatly onto the bedside table, allowing the cool evening air to blow across her supple breasts, causing her nipples to stand erect.

Ruby smiled sweetly at Sun, who smirked back, as she bent forward so that his cock was just a few inches away from her face. The silver eyed huntress scrunched her nose as the strong smell of cum wafted into her face from Sun’s groin. However, that didn’t stop her from sticking out her tongue, slathering the monkey boys balls in her saliva as she slurped up the precum and swallowing it, then running her tongue slowly up the length of Sun’s large cock, causing the man to gasp loudly, his member twitching.

Ruby moaned, licking her lips and maintaining eye contact with the faunus as she engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth, taking in the first couple of inches in her mouth. Once half of his member was in Ruby’s mouth, she gagged, the head hitting the back of her throat. The silver eyed girl persevered, taking more of Suns inches into her throat, bobbing her head as she sucked the monkey boys cock, her throat lubricated by her own saliva and Sun’s precum, as her tongue ran up and down the bottom of his cock with each bob of her head. 

“That feels so good Ruby...” Sun told her, panting as the young girl choked a little on his huge length, gagging while his wide girth stretched her throat, suffocating her as she pleasured his erection. 

“Ruby, BREATHE!” Sun reminded her. Ruby lifted her head up, saliva and precum drooling down her chin as she inhaled sharply, clearing her throat and smiling goofily at Sun.  
“Sorry, guess I got carried away...” Ruby told him, as he rolled his eyes. The young girl soon returned to her duties, taking even more of his length into her mouth, as Sun felt himself building up to cum. 

All of a sudden, Sun felt a rush of lust as Ruby brought him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, as his more naturally dominant side emerged. The blonde monkey faunus quickly pushed Ruby onto her back, her mouth hanging open as she yelped in surprise, falling onto her back. 

Sun climbed atop her, once again pushing his cock into her mouth, causing Ruby to gag as the man thrust his hips forward, jamming his entire length down Ruby’s throat. The girls eyes bulged as she choked on Suns huge cock, the appendage stretching out her oesophagus as the blonde faunus repeatedly thrust in and out of Ruby’s mouth, causing her to gag upon each thrust.

The monkey man groaned in ecstasy; the young girls throat felt so good around his cock, even better than Neptune. Every time Sun thrust his hips forward, his wet balls would slap against Ruby’s chin, while the huntress struggled to breathe through her nose, though the girl didn’t seem to be uncomfortable, which Sun was careful to be sure of. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself very much, slightly bobbing her head around the twelve inch shaft as the man fucked her throat, bringing himself close to orgasm.

“Ruby, I’m gonna cum...” Sun grunted, making sure to warm Ruby. The girl seemed to nod, although she may have just been bobbing her head. Regardless, Sun promptly ejaculated, thrusting deep into Ruby’s throat as he fired his hot cum down into the young girls stomach without it even touching her tongue. Ruby spluttered a little, trying to keep all of the semen down as Sun pulled his cock out of her throat with a wet sound, his member dragging across her tongue, slathering it in his cum as he did so, which Ruby hungrily swallowed.

Sun leaned back, his cock dripping in cum and saliva, as Ruby licked his semen from her lips before Sun offered her a tissue to wipe the sticky fluid from her chin and even where it had trickled down her neck. 

“Thanks.” Ruby said, smiling as she cleaned her face from Sun’s mess, trying to regulate her breathing.

“Thank YOU.” Sun emphasized, catching his breath too, just as the dark haired girl noticed his cock was still throbbing. 

“We’re not done yet, right?” Ruby asked, to which Sun chuckled.

“Not yet...” Sun paused. “Are you sure you want to go on?” He asked Ruby, who rolled her eyes.

“Of course!” Ruby responded. “Although... maybe we should try a different hole this time...” The young girl suggested teasingly, as she grasped the hem of her panties. Sun’s eyes were directed down, as he watched Ruby slowly slide her soaked and ruined panties down her creamy legs. 

“Ruby...” Sun stated, but his doubts were gone when he got a long look at Ruby’s pretty pink petals residing between her spread legs. The huntress smirked, as she turned over so that she was on all fours and facing away from Sun, turning only to see Sun’s expression. The faunus was amazed at how willing Ruby was, as she presented her soaking pussy and her firm round ass to the man.

Without warning her first, Sun pounced on the young girl, instantly thrusting his cock deep inside her, making a wet sound that couldn’t be heard over Ruby’s abrupt shrill yell of pleasure as Sun’s huge girth stretched her pussy. Sun grunted, wasting no time before he began to slowly but increasingly quicker fuck Ruby’s dripping vagina from behind. Sun hands fell on Ruby’s hips for leverage, while the girl moaned, clutching the bedsheets with her right hand for stability while she rubbed her throbbing clit with her other hand.  
“Fuck, how are you, ugh, still so tight...” Sun grunted, his shaft scraping Ruby’s walls as he fucked her hard, his balls swinging beneath him.

“You’re, AH! Bigger than, B-Blake... AH, FUCK... SUN!” Ruby wailed as Suns entire member was buried deep inside Ruby. Sun slammed his cock repeatedly into Ruby’s hole, as his hands crawled upwards on Ruby, from her hips to her chest. The girl squeal in delight as she felt Suns hands wrap around her small but firm breasts, squeezing them as he leaned forward, kissing Ruby’s neck as he penetrated her again and again. 

Sun pulled Ruby close to him so that their bodies were pressed together, Sun’s rock hard abs pressing against Ruby’s back. The girl gasped, as she felt herself building up to orgasm, Suns cock providing her with substantial stimulation, as his member broke through her cervix, plunging into her womb. Ruby moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back, as she orgasmed violently, her fluids spraying out from her pussy at such high pressure from the limited room left on account of Sun’s cock. Suns bedsheets were drenched in various fluids at this point, made wetter after Ruby squirted all over the sheets. 

Sun began to slow down, as he pulled out of Ruby, before flipping her onto her back. Ruby gasped, shocked, before she regained her senses, spreading her legs as she allowed Sun between her legs as he slammed his cock back into her womb, causing the girl to scream in pleasure. Sun felt himself almost about to cum, as he sped up his thrusts.  
Ruby threw her head back in ecstasy, as she wrapped her legs around Suns waist, pulling him deeper inside her, allowing him to fuck her harder and faster. 

“Ruby... I’m about to cum...” Sun told her. The girl nodded, groaning in pleasure as Sun’s cock pumped in and out of her pussy. 

“Sun... cum inside me...” Ruby moaned, arching her back and clutching the bedsheets as she bit her bottom lip so hard she almost drew blood.

“Ruby, let go of me with your legs!” Sun told her. “I don’t want to get you preg-” Sun interrupted himself, as he couldn’t hold it in any longer, shooting his load deep inside Ruby’s womb just as she came again, harder than before. Ruby’s womb filled up with cum, overflowing as Sun pulled out of her and his cum oozed out of her pussy.

The two laid side by side for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Sun was the first to speak.

“That was...” He began.

“...amazing...” Ruby completed, as Sun turned to her.

“Look, Ruby, nobody can find out about this.” Sun told her.

“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone.” She told him, before looking down. “What you said, earlier... you don’t think I’ll get pregnant now, do you?” Ruby asked, looking slightly worried. 

“Well, I don’t know.” Sun told her. “But if you do, I promise I’ll be there for you.” Sun told Ruby, to which she smiled.

“Thanks Sun.” Ruby told him. “Now can I, you know, get a shower here?” Ruby asked. Sun chuckled.

“Sure thing.” He told her, as she headed to the bathroom.

 

“Alright I’m coming!” Yang called to the person knocking on the door, as she leapt off of her bed, unlocking the door. “Ruby, I’m sorry I yelled, I was just worried. You know I only said those things because I care about...” Yang stared in confusion, as the person standing in the doorway smirked.

“Hey Blondie.” The ginger girl said. 

“Neon? What do you want?” Yang asked. 

“Come on, like you don’t know.” Neon teased. That was when Yang noticed that Neon was holding something in her hand.

“What is that?” Yang asked, referring to the lead in Neon’s hands.

“Oh this?” Neon asked, holding it up. “I got a pet cat! Want to meet her?” Neon giggled, tugging on the lead. Yang gasped, when on the other end of the leash she saw her teammate, Blake, with the leash attached to a collar around her neck, while her arms were tied behind her at the wrists and elbows. Neon was dressed in her uniform, but Blake wore nothing but her messy shirt that wasn’t even buttoned up with no bra underneath, and a black thong that failed to hide her aching cock locked in a chastity cage.

“BLAKE!?” Yang shouted, stunned, as Neon led the defeated faunus into team RWBY’s dorm, locking the door behind her.

“Yes. Blake belongs to me now. In fact, after the bet we made, I get BOTH of you as my personal cumdump’s whenever I want! She tried to get away, but I changed my mind, put her on a leash like she belongs and brought her here.” Neon told Yang.

“That can’t be true!” Yang yelled.

“Tell her, Blake.” Neon told Blake, who nodded, tears staining her cheeks.

“I’m sorry...” Blake muttered unable to look Yang in the eye. Yang couldn’t believe any of this, a lot to take in, as Neon sat on the side of Blake’s bed, yanking the leash and dragging Blake over to her. 

“Blake, you’d better get to work sucking my cock before I beat your ass beet red!” Neon almost sang, pulling her monstrous cock free, as Blake reluctantly knelt down, unwillingly taking Neon’s head in her mouth while Yang watched in disbelief. 

“Don’t worry Blondie! You can get to work soon too!” Neon told Yang, as Blake sucked her cock. “You know, having two sex slaves is going to be so much fun...” Neon said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Just an update on what's going to be going on with this story, but first off, thank you everyone who has given me suggestions, and I'm sorry to anyone who's suggestions I didn't manage to include, there was just too many. I'm going to be doing nine more chapters, with suggestions from Ciannar, DeyoChan, Giggity, DMB328, Mr.B, CABRALFAN27 and AntonSlavik020, as well as a few of my own. If all goes to plan, this story will all be done by the end of the year, and I'll start the sequel next year, as well as a few other works I've been wanting to do and a couple of oneshots. 
> 
> Thanks again everyone. I'll give credit to all those who helped at the end of the work. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for the sequel, feel free to suggest them now, and I'll make a note of them. It's set during volume 4, and I'll try to stick as close to canon as possible, but other than that, take all the liberties you like!


	26. Ownership and Obedience (Neon x Yang x Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Yang and informing her of Blake's new position as Neon's bitch, and after Yang found out that Blake had sex with Ruby, the two proceed to have sex, before Neon goes to extreme lengths to humiliate Blake and break her spirit.

Blake couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

“Fuck... Neon, YES!” Yang screamed, sprawled out naked on her back, her hair a mess while her legs were wrapped around Neon’s hips, while the also naked ginger cat faunus slammed her monstrous shaft repeatedly into Yang’s pussy. Neon smirked internally as she felt Blake’s eyes on the two of them from her left, while she fucked Yang harder than ever on top of Blake’s own bed. 

Neon grunted, as she thrust hard again into Yang, causing the blonde to orgasm for the fourth time, while Neon felt herself about to cum for the first. The ginger’s balls slapped against Yang’s ass with each thrust, as the blonde’s legs which were wrapped tightly around Neon pulled her closer in, her thrusts rapid but still incredibly powerful, each thrust slamming deep inside Yang.

“AHH! Neon, fuck me! Harder! HARDER!” Yang wailed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she laid back taking Neon’s pounding. The ginger cat faunus rolled her eyes.

“Stupid bimbo...” She grunted, as Yang’s pussy squeezed around her throbbing cock. “You love cock, don’t you, bitch?” Neon asked, grinning at Yang.

“YES! I love cock!” Yang screamed, a stupid smile spread across her face.

“You love being fucked by faunus cock, don’t you?” Neon asked Yang.

“There’s nothing I love more!” Yang cried, her eyes closed as Neon brutally fucked her.

“You love my incredible cock more than Blake’s pathetic little Wang, don’t you?” Neon teased.

“Yes! YES YES YES!!!” Yang screamed, without hesitation. “You’re cock is amazing! I never want to feel Blake inside me again! I only want you! I need you Neon! I need your cock!” Yang carried on like that for a while, before Neon slapped her hard across the face, earning a yell of pain from the blonde.

“Shut up! Gosh, your such a pathetic whore!” Neon insulted Yang, who simply nodded in agreement, before Neon turned to her left and looked Blake in the eyes. After Blake had got Neon off with her mouth, Neon had convinced Yang to be exclusively her mate and not Blake’s, to which she agreed. The two then overpowered Blake, stripping her totally naked save for her chastity device, handcuffing her arms behind her and then cuffing her to the lower leg post of Weiss’s bed, facing outward so that she was facing Neon while she fucked Yang right in the pussy. 

“Hear that, Blakey?” Neon taunted. “Your cock is nothing compared to mine. Yang would rather be my bitch than your lover.” Neon teased. Blake whimpered, having been crying, begging, pleading, even negotiating with Neon to stop for hours, but to no avail.

“Please... Neon, stop!” Blake begged, her cock throbbing inside Neon’s little chastity cage, straining against the metal as it begged to be let out. Neon simply laughed, as she turned back to Yang.

“Shut up Blake!” Yang told her. “You fucked Neon behind my back AND you fucked Ruby!” Yang yelled angrily at Blake, while Neon fucked her.

“No way am I gonna stop Blake!” She giggled, groaning as she built up to cum. “What’s the matter? You don’t like being a worthless little cuckold?” Neon asked, causing Blake’s face to glow crimson as she looked away.

“Look at me, Blake!” Neon ordered her, forcing Blake to watch the mother of her child being fucked by the unbearable ginger bitch. “What do you think about me cumming inside your favourite bimbo?” Neon asked, as Blake’s eyes widened.

“NO! Please, Neon, anything but that!” Blake begged. 

“Ugh! Too late!” Neon sang, right before she closed her eyes, screamed loudly as she pumped Yang’s womb up with her hot sticky semen. The blonde also screamed as she came for the fifth time harder than ever, her pussy overflowing with Neon’s cum as the warm mess oozed out of her vagina between her pussy lips and Neon’s cock. Neon sighed in relief, sliding her wet cock out of Yang’s destroyed pussy, her cum drooling from Yang’s cunt. 

“Look at that! I fucked this dumb bitch unconscious!” Neon laughed, as Yang laid back, eyes closed and her body pumped full of cum. The black haired cat faunus, on the other hand, had her head hung down in defeat, while she silently sobbed, before Neon sauntered over to her holding her still erect dripping cock in front of her, the enormous appendage swinging from side to side as she walked.

“Hey, too bad you lost your sweet piece of ass. But hey, you’ve still got two more, right?” Neon taunted Blake, before she put on hand on her hips and the other on her chin in mock deep thought. “Actually, I’d quite like to see them beg for my queen cock!” Neon chuckled, looking down at Blake.

“Please, don’t!” Blake begged, only to be slapped across the face by Neon’s cock.

“SHUT UP!” Neon commanded, and Blake obeyed immediately, allowing Neon to continue her previous train of thought. “How I’d love to see that cute team leader of yours slurping down my cum like a good bitch, with my kittens in her womb and a cute little collar with my name on it around her neck to show everyone who she belongs to.” Neon thought aloud, subconsciously stroking her cock as she continued. 

“Oh, and Weiss! Gosh, I’d love nothing more than to see the heiress to the Schnee dust company on her hands and knees, legs spread, ready to receive my glorious cock in her cunt.” Neon paused, before she added. “Maybe if I get her pregnant, and she gives me dozens of little cute faunus Schnee babies, I could take over the Schnee dust company!” Neon squealed in delight as she imagined that, still masturbating inches away from Blake’s face. 

“Imagine that. A Schnee faunus with a monopoly over the dust industry! The whole world would beg for my queen sized dick. I’d rule Remnant with my divine cock!” Neon thought aloud, before groaning and shooting several hot ropes of cum all over Blake’s face. The raven haired cat girl gasped as her face was coated in cum, closing her eyes to avoid being blinded by the girls semen who had just gotten off by thinking of ruling the world via her cock. 

“You really are insane, aren’t you?” Blake snarled, as Neon wiped her cum from Blake’s eyes. She expected to receive another cock slap, but Neon simply shrugged. 

“I guess. Or maybe I’m just too horny to think straight!” Neon sighed, looking off to the side, her cock dripping cum onto Blake’s bare chest. Neon then looked back at the other cat, holding her cock that was slathered in hers and Yang’s cum to Blake’s mouth and rubbing it over her lips. 

“Now, be a good slave and clean my beautiful cock... after I’ve fed you, of course!” Neon giggled, forcing her head in between Blake’s lips, her cock sufficiently lubricated to slide down her throat with ease, especially after being brutally throat fucked earlier. Nevertheless, Blake still gagged, choking as Neon’s cock cut off her air supply, suffocating her as Neon’s cock stretched Blake’s oesophagus to the perfect shape to squeeze all of Neon’s cum from her cock. 

Learning from her earlier mistakes, Blake regulated her breathing through her nose, breathing slightly easier, while her throat burned from Neon’s semen. Suddenly, Blake felt a strange pressure on her pussy as something hard pressed against her lips, begging for entry. Blake tried to look down, but all she could see was Neon’s thick cock jammed in her mouth and her ginger pubes tickling her nostrils.

“Ooh! You’re all wet down there – your making my toes all soggy!” Neon joked, confirming to Blake that what was between her legs was Neon’s foot, teasing her entrance, her juices flooding out onto the floor. Blake moaned around Neon’s cock, the vibrations form her moan serving to pleasure Neon further as the ginger cat faunus moaned loudly, causing Yang to stir. The blonde rolled over in bed, as the two cat girls heard Yang’s thighs squelch as she was still full of cum inside her. 

“Better not wake up Yang.” Neon told Blake. “Unless you want her to see how in love with my cock you are.” Blake’s eyes widened, begging Neon not to wake Yang, and she shook her head desperately. 

Neon’s hands soon found their way into Blake’s hair, grabbing a fistful in each hand and even tugging on her sensitive cat ears a little causing Blake a great deal of pain, as Neon forced Blake’s head to bob up and down her cock. In a second, Neon’s cock was resting on Blake’s tongue, dripping cum into her mouth, and the next second, Neon had rammed her member so far down Blake’s throat that the black haired girls lips kissed Neon’s base where her shaft met her groin, and each thrust of Neon’s hips caused her huge swinging balls slapped Blake’s chin.

“Oh, Blake! I hope you’re hungry!” Neon giggled. Blake whimpered, knowing what was coming next, as Neon moaned loudly, shooting rope after rope of cum down Blake’s throat, filling her stomach up with cum, Blake’s oesophagus squeezing around Neon’s cock as it milked her balls dry, dumping her cum into Blake’s belly.

“You love my cock, don’t you? You love sucking my cock and eating my delicious cum, don’t you?” Neon taunted Blake, sliding her wet cock out of Blake’s mouth. Not wanting to piss Neon off, Blake simply nodded her head in shame. However, Neon simply sighed, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow.

“Y’know, I’m not convinced.” Neon stated, causing Blake to frown, before Neon continued. “I’m not actually convinced that you are in love with my cock.” Neon told Blake, the latter cat faunus stretched her aching jaw, looking up at Neon. She knew what Neon was going to tell her to do, her suspicions confirmed when Neon next spoke.

“Why don’t you tell me how much you love my cock?” Neon asked Blake. The black haired cat girl bit her lip. The only thing she could taste was Neon cock and her hot cum, and she struggled to speak after she caught her breath, her throat aching from Neon’s severe punishment. 

“I...” Blake began, before coughing up some of Neon’s cum and spraying it all over the floor between her legs. “I... I love your cock...” Blake muttered, her face red underneath Neon’s splattered cum over her face.

“Hmm. Alright, I believe you.” Neon told Blake, the latter breathing a sigh of relief, before Neon added. “But, in case I forget...” Blake’s relief was replaced with dread when she looked up to see Neon holding her scroll up in camera mode. Neon tapped a button, and the scroll beeped with a red light in the corner, before Neon pointed her scroll at Blake.

“Tell me, Blake – what do you love?” Neon asked, grinning behind the camera. When Blake didn’t reply, Neon frowned, slapping Blake across the face. “If you don’t answer me, I’m going to fuck Yang’s brains out so hard she won’t even know her name. Not that she’ll care, once I make her my personal slave, my little bimbo cum dump, all she’ll care about is my heavenly cock. And if you still don’t submit to me, I’ll do the same to the rest of your team.” Neon threatened, slapping Blake once again awaiting her response. Blake whimpered, swallowing her pride and a great deal of semen, before looking up at the camera.

“I love your cock, Neon.” Blake muttered. Neon slapped Blake.

“Call me mistress when you address me!” Neon demanded. “Show your mistress a little respect!” Blake nodded, as Neon moved the camera closer to Blake’s face, getting a better look at her. 

“I don’t think the camera heard you clearly.” Neon told Blake, who cleared her throat before repeating.

“I love your cock... mistress!” Blake spoke much louder, causing Yang to stir once more. Blake would have to be much quieter if she didn’t want Yang to have a front row seat to a live show of Blake’s humiliation.

“You love sucking my cock, don’t you?” Neon asked Blake.

“Yes...” Blake hesitantly replied. Neon slapped her again, and her face began to feel sore.

“Yes, what?” Neon asked.

“Yes mistress!” Blake wailed, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the cum as it too trickled down her face.

“Say it.”

“I... I love sucking cock mistress...” Blake stuttered through her tears. 

“How much do you love sucking your mistress’s cock?” Neon asked. Blake sighed.

“I love sucking my mistress’s cock so much.” Blake told Neon.

“What else do you love?” Neon asked Blake. Remembering what Neon had told her before, Blake had a fairly decent idea what Neon was expecting her to say.

“I love eating my mistress’s cum, as well as sucking my mistress’s cock.” Blake told Neon, who grinned, impressed with Blake’s obedience. The ginger cat faunus had a great idea. She decided she’d take things up a notch, as she decided on her next question to ask Blake.

“So, Blake, how would you describe my cock?” Blake frowned, unsure what to say, when Neon leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Come on, bitch. Get a little creative. I haven’t quite fucked your brains out yet.” Neon moved her head back, focusing the camera back on Blake’s face.

“So, describe my cock.” Neon commanded.

“It’s beautiful...” Blake said, filled with shame, humiliation and Neon’s cum. She looked up, and Neon was motioning with her hand that she wanted more description. “It... it’s beautiful... and it’s so big, its huge... and I love every aspect of your cock mistress.” Blake spoke as convincingly as possible. 

“How does your mistress’s cock compare to yours?” Neon asked. 

“My mistress’s cock is far superior to mine mistress.” Blake told Neon, who grinned in delight. “It’s so much bigger and better than mine. My mistress’s cock is a gigantic beautiful divine work of art, whereas mine is a pathetic measly little worm that doesn’t deserve to be let out of this chastity cage.” Neon laughed, shocked at how much detail Blake had gone into. Blake herself was shocked too, having gotten a little carried away with her description of their cocks. Where had that come from? The two were both equally surprised at Blake’s willingness to submit and how easily she had given in. While Neon was pleased with Blake’s new submissive attitude, Blake began to panic, wondering if Neon had really begun to corrupt her mind, slowly turning her into an obedient sex slave.

“What about my cum?” Neon inquired. 

“My mistress’s cum is incredible, it’s so delicious!” Blake spoke, tasting Neon’s cum that was still filling her mouth, finding her own cock becoming incredibly hard as the little metal cage imprisoned her desperate member.

“And, just out of curiosity, what are you?” Neon asked.

“I’m your bitch mistress.” Blake told Neon, defeated, her cock throbbing violently in its metal prison, as Neon giggled behind the camera.

“Aww, you’re such a good bitch, aren’t you?” Neon asked her. Blake nodded, as Neon slapped her cock around Blake’s face, earning a series of moans and whimpers from Blake, until Neon finally grew bored of it, finishing the recording and looking back at her scroll.

“Alrighty then. Now I’ll just send this to everyone you know, and-” 

“NO!” Blake screamed. Neon turned back to her, an angered look on her face.

“I’m sorry, bitch. Did you just say ‘no’ to your mistress, BITCH!?” Neon shouted, slapping Blake even harder across the face on ‘bitch’, causing Blake’s dick to jerk about, begging to cum.

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me mistress!” Blake whimpered, looking down. Neon looked down at Blake, as if deciding on her punishment, before she did something unexpected.

“Alright, I forgive you.” Neon told Blake, who was too relieved to be suspicious, although Neon’s plan would soon be brought to her knowledge.

“Thank you mistress!” Blake thanked Neon, who looked disgusted at her grovelling, as she tossed her scroll onto Weiss’s bed.

“Yes, bitch. I forgive you, on the condition that you do something for me.” Blake looked confused, before Neon continued. “I want you to go to your friend Velvet’s dorm, and convince her to come to my dorm and become my bitch, just like you and Yang. What do you think? Or are you worried that Velvet will get all of my cum?” Blake was stunned. She couldn’t imagine putting Velvet through the hell that she and Yang had been through, but her mind was so clouded that she couldn’t think straight, or bear to subject herself to Neon’s punishment, whatever it may be.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Blake told Neon, who raised her eyebrow. “MISTRESS!” Blake added, forgetting Neon’s preferred mode of address. 

“Very good Blakey.” Neon told Blake, as she turned to get dressed in her teasingly skimpy outfit. “I’ll let Yang decide what to do with you next. Don’t forget to recruit Velvet for me! I’ll go and introduce myself to her now, and then you can tell her how glorious my cock is!” Neon told Blake, who was still sat on the floor practically drenched in cum. 

“Yes mistress.” Blake told Neon, obediently.

“See you round, BITCH!” Neon sang, yelling back at Blake as she left the dorm, letting the door slam behind her.  
Just as Neon left, Yang’s lilac eyes shot open. The blonde turned on her side to see Blake, face and hair covered in cum and her cock throbbing inside her chastity cage. The cat faunus was sobbing silently, rubbing her legs together in a desperate attempt to try to get herself off. Yang slowly swung her legs off of Blake’s bed, sitting on the side of the bed. Blake’s attention was attracted to the sound of yang’s feet hitting the floor, was the fauns looked up, her right eye still shut from Neon’s cum, at Yang.

“Y-Yang... I’m sorry...” Blake whimpered, as Yang strolled over to her faunus friend. 

“It’s ok, Blake.” Yang assured her. Much to Blake’s surprise, Yang unlocked the handcuffs behind Blake, freeing her wrists after hours of being stuck in that position. Blake looked up at Yang, rubbing her wrists where the cuffs had rubbed her skin, giving her red rings around her wrists.

“Yang, I’m so sorry about everything!” Blake begged for Yang’s forgiveness, fearing the blonde would punish her. 

“Hey, hey!” Yang told Blake, seemingly caring. “Blake, you didn’t do anything wrong!” Yang told her. Blake looked up at Yang, who was now sat on Weiss’s bed beside her.

“B-but... Neon... and Ruby...” Blake began, before Yang placed a finger on her lips.

“Yeah, I’m still pretty pissed about Ruby actually.” Yang admitted. “But I suppose I can let that slide for the time being, just until we’ve dealt with this ‘Neon situation’. Besides, Neon forced you to do those things! It was all my fault for fucking her in the first place...” Yang told Blake.

“But you said-” Blake started, only to be silenced by Yang again.

“I know what I said.” Yang told Blake. “But I had to say all those things to fool Neon into thinking I’d submitted to her.” Yang told Blake with a wide grin.

“Why would you want to trick her?” Blake asked, which was when Yang smirked, holding a small key in her hands. Blake’s eyes widened. “Is that...”

“Yes.” Yang told Blake. The blonde then knelt in front of Blake, using the key to unlock her chastity cage. The metal cage fell to the floor with a clang, as Blake’s aching swollen balls and painfully throbbing cock were liberated from their prison. 

Blake wasted no time in shooting her hands down to her crotch, using both hands to masturbate furiously. Yang leaned forward to wrap her lips around Blake’s cock, when Blake came much quicker than usual after hours of denial. Her hot semen shot up in the air, splattering all over Yang’s face, causing the blonde haired girl to shut her eyes, wiping Blake’s cum from her face when she was done. 

“Sorry!” Blake smirked, as Yang chuckled back at her.

“It’s okay.” Yang told her, helping Blake to her feet as they looked around the room. “Damn, we’re gonna need a jet wash to clean this room now.” Yang joked. Blake’s bed was soaked in Neon and Yang’s cum, and there was hot semen all over the floor by Weiss’s bed, which she would no doubt be pissed about if she saw it.

“Well, we should probably get showers first.” Blake told Yang.

“Or just shower together?” Yang suggested, to which Blake nodded with a smile.

“I’d like that.” She said, opening the curtains as the sunlight poured in. “Is it morning already?” Blake asked.

“We should probably get that shower soon then.” Yang told her. “The sooner we shower and clean up, the sooner we can get back at that annoying ginger bitch.” Yang told Blake, turning to look at Blake. “You do want to get back at her, right?” Yang asked. Blake nodded.

“Yeah, it’s just that, she has a... video, of me on her scroll.” Blake explained. “She made me say a bunch of things, made me call her ‘mistress’ and talk about how much I...” Blake hesitated before continuing. “...how much I love sucking her cock...” Blake admitted, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

“You mean this scroll?” Yang asked, picking Neon’s scroll up from Weiss’s bed and holding it up to Blake.

“She left it?” Blake asked. Yang nodded, as she found the video, deleting it permanently. 

“So, what do you say to a bit of good old fashioned revenge?” Yang asked Blake.

“No.” Blake said. “No, I’m not going to get revenge. Or rather, I’m not just going to get revenge. I’m going to destroy that unbearable bitch’s life.” Blake turned to Yang, giving her a wicked grin. “Are you in?” 

“Absolutely.” Yang agreed, grinning back.

“Alright then. Let’s get cleaned up.” Blake suggested. “Then I’ve got a couple of people to visit, and then we’re going to ruin that whore’s life.” A devilish look spread across Blake’s face, as Yang looked to her in confusion.

“Who do you have to visit?” Yang asked, frowning.

“Oh, It’s not just going to be us. We’re going to get help if we really want to fuck their bitch up.” Blake chuckled to herself, before looking at Yang, who was smirking at her. “What is it?” Blake asked.

“Nothing.” Said Yang. “It’s just, I kind of missed you.” Yang admitted. Blake starred back at Yang, before grabbing the blonde by the hips, pulling their bodies close together as the two girls locked lips, melting into a passionate kiss as their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

When the kiss finally broke, the two girls lips were almost stuck together by cum, as they pulled apart and a long string of saliva-cum connected their lower lips.

“Eww, gross!” Yang squealed, spitting the cum out of her mouth. “Maybe get a glass of water and wash that bitch’s cum out of your mouth before we kiss. Blake laughed.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” Blake admitted, and the two laughed, before heading into the shower.

Soon, though, Blake would have her revenge. The black haired cat faunus could hardly wait until she could fuck Neon in every hole, not to mention having the satisfaction of denying her orgasms. She still had the chastity cage that Neon had locked her own cock in. She couldn’t wait to use it on her. Moreover, she knew that Yang had dozens upon dozens of sex toys, dildo’s and bondage gear from when the blonde dominated her, not to mention that she would have all of her faunus friends fucking Neon too. By the time they were done with her, she’d be so pumped full of cum that she’d surely stink of semen for at least a week. 

Finally, the icing on the cake would be the video that Blake planned to make of the ginger girl being degraded and humiliated in camera, and unlike her, Blake wasn’t going to hesitate sharing the video with anyone who was interested in seeing a little cat faunus being brutally punished from every angle. 

Yes...Finally, Blake was going to have her revenge on Neon Katt.

 

TO BE CONCLUDED IN 'REVENGE'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed, and are looking forward to the next chapter where you'll see if Neon will finally get her comeuppance.


	27. Revenge - Part 1 - Prelude (Neon x NDGO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon is sitting pretty with her ever expanding empire of slaves, but she's about to be given a taste of her own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made from suggestions by Ciannar, DeyoChan and CABRALFAN27, as well as everyone who wanted to see Neon get what she had coming to her.
> 
> The chapter ended up a bit long, so I split it in two. Enjoy.

“So are you in?" Blake asked, standing in the dorm of team SSSN, having explained to Sun the more than awkward situation that had grown between herself, Neon and Yang. The blonde monkey faunus looked more than confused, visibly struggling to process what on Remnant Blake was talking about. 

“So... you want to get back at this girl for stealing Yang from you...?” Sun asked, frowning, as Blake nodded. “But now you and Yang are both recruiting faunus to help you get back at her?” Sun continued, and Blake nodded her head again.

“In short, yes.” Blake replied, blushing as she thought about all the other reasons that she wanted revenge on Neon. She had told Sun the whole story in order for him to understand why her revenge was justified, although didn’t go into great detail regarding being tied up, forced into a chastity cage and made to watch Neon fuck Yang. Not to mention being raped by the other cat faunus, but Blake and Yang had come to the conclusion that it would be easier and much more satisfying if rather than going to the police or Professor Ozpin, they exacted their own revenge on Neon.

Sun thought about Blake’s proposal for a while, before responding.

“So, what did you have in mind?” Sun asked, confused, but notably curious, and Blake returned a wicked smirk.

“Well, I thought we might give her a taste of her own medicine. Us faunus can all take turns having our way with her, and to top it all off, Yang suggested that I fuck her right in front of Neon, just like she did to me.” Blake told him, as she imagined herself bending Neon over and fucking her in the ass. Sun leaned back on his bed, his hands behind his head and eyebrows raised.

“As fun as that sounds, are you sure that this isn’t... y’know, morally wrong?” Sun asked, the hypocrisy lost on him from when he had raped Mercury in that ally a while back, although at least he seemed to enjoy it afterwards. Blake shook her head in response to the monkey faunus’ query. 

“Not really.” Blake told him. “She rap... you know, assaulted me, first.” Blake blushed in embarrassment at mentioning being raped. “For all we know, she’s raped dozens of girls back at Atlas, maybe even here in Beacon! Plus, she had sex with Yang when she’s pregnant with my child. If that happened in menagerie she’d be arrested!” Blake explained, referring to loosely enforced laws back home in Menagerie, although most faunus were polyamorous anyway.

Sun looked up in thought, while Blake’s mind was once again flooded with ideas of how to punish Neon. She could hardly wait to see that ginger bitch on her knees, begging for forgiveness before she received a giant cock down her throat, or in her tight little pussy or sweet puckered ass. Not to mention her favourite punishment that she simply couldn’t wait to inflict on Neon. Sure, it was a little harsh, but nothing she didn’t think Neon deserved.

“Alright, I’m in!” Sun exclaimed, clapping his hands together with a huge grin on his face. Blake smiled, having recruited her first faunus friend to help humiliate her enemy cat faunus. “Just one condition.” The blonde man added.

“Name it.” Blake smirked.

“I get first dibs on any hole of my choosing, okay?” Sun asked, taking Blake by surprise.

“Which one did you want?” Blake inquired.

“Her ass.” Sun told her. “You’ve fucked virgin asses before, right? You know how good they feel, so tight around your cock.” Sun thought aloud, before Blake coughed, snapping him back to reality.

“Meet me in the Atlas exchange student dorms at twelve o’clock.” Blake told Sun. He agreed, before Blake thanked him, and left to find her next partner in punishment.

 

“Yes!” Velvet exclaimed, a little too quickly, before blushing and looking down. A bewildered Blake stared wide eyed at the rabbit faunus, shocked at how quickly she’d agreed to her plan. The black haired girl coughed, before responding.

“Yes? That was quick.” Blake commented. “You don’t have any problems with raping another girl?” Blake asked.

“Oh, believe me, this little bunny isn’t so innocent. She doesn’t always ask permission before those rabbit hips start humping away.” Emerald scoffed. She and Coco were also both present, having just finished taking turns riding Velvet. Blake made sure not to mention the potent stench of cum in the air, as not to embarrass the rabbit and risk putting her off helping her.

“Yeah, and don’t let this one anywhere near this ‘Neon’s’ pussy either, unless you want her to get pregnant to.” Coco added, referring to Velvet having gotten all of her mating partners pregnant, including Coco, Emerald, and even Blake herself.

“Hey!” Velvet protested, although the statement was accurate enough, before her face glowed a deep scarlet again. “She really pissed me off earlier this morning, seemed like she could do with being taught a lesson.” Velvet commented, making Blake frown in confusion.

“She came to see you this morning?” Blake inquired.

“Yeah. She mentioned something about making me her ‘bitch’, saying I’d soon be begging for her cock.” Velvet had a disgusted look on her face while she detailed her awkward conversation with Neon. “She even threatened to make Coco and Emerald her...” Velvet trailed off, her face redder than Ruby’s cape.

“Make us her ‘personal cumdump’s’.” Emerald stated, looking rather pissed off. Blake nodded, grimacing as she remembered how she’d felt when she thought that Yang had submitted to the Atlas slut’s wrath. Velvet nodded solemnly to Emerald, before turning back to Blake.

“She said you’d be round soon to tell me all about, what did she say?” velvet thought to herself.

“I believe that, ‘The divine glory of her queen sized cock’ were her exact words.” Coco chuckled sarcastically. The four girls giggled at the corniness of Neon’s delusion.

“I was worried that she was right when you showed up. I’m just glad you didn’t let her break you completely.” Velvet told Blake, smiling.

“Not a chance.” Blake sighed, returning a smile and shaking her head.

“So you’re in then?” She asked.

“Absolutely!” Velvet confirmed with a mildly anxious grin. “But if you don’t mind, can I be the first to fuck her vagina?” The rabbit faunus asked. Emerald rolled her eyes.

“Are you trying to knock up as many girls as you can?” She asked, half joking.

“No!” Velvet protested. “I just like breaking through a girls cervix for the very first time...” Velvet blushed.

“As do I, my floppy eared friend.” Blake joked. “Sure, you can have her pussy first.”

Blake thanked the rabbit faunus for her cooperation, before leaving. She only had one more target to recruit, and then it would be time to get her revenge. This one was going to be key, almost essential in forcing Neon to submit to them without a fight.

 

Blake knocked on the door to team JNPR’s room. She waited for a few seconds, before she heard noise coming from inside. The door swung open, and Blake was greeted by a tall red haired girl standing in the doorway.

“Hi Pyrrha.” Blake greeted her.

“Blake! It’s good to see you, come in!” Pyrrha invited the cat faunus in. Blake smiled as she walked past Pyrrha, noticing someone lay in Pyrrha’s bed. 

“Hey Sapphire.” Blake looked over at the tall, blue haired female wolf faunus. Sapphire smiled back her way, standing to greet Blake.

“Hi, what brings you back here?” Sapphire asked, embracing Blake in a hug. After Yang had arranged their ‘session’ together, Blake found herself much more comfortable around dogs, especially Sapphire, although that also helped whenever Zwei was in the dorm with Blake.

“I actually needed your help with something.” Blake told Sapphire. The blue and red haired girls both sat on the side of Pyrrha’s bed, listening intently as the Black haired girl explained to them both what she had told Sun and Velvet. When she was finally done, the two girls exchanged glances, before Pyrrha spoke.

“Well... that certainly explains all that noise we heard coming from your room in the early hours of this morning...” Sapphire told Blake, pressing her lips together as Blake’s face changed colour to match Pyrrha’s hair. 

“You heard that!?” Blake exclaimed.

“We just thought you were really going at it with Yang or Weiss. If we’d have known, we would have done something. I’m so sorry!” Pyrrha apologised to Blake.

“It’s fine.” Blake told them. 

“But why do you need me?” Sapphire inquired.

“The reason I wanted your help, Sapphire, is that you’re a wolf faunus.” Blake explained. “Remember how scared of you I was before we had sex? Well, this bitch is a cat faunus too. With you by my side, I doubt she’ll have the nerve to fight back at all!” Blake exclaimed wickedly, much to the amusement of Pyrrha and Sapphire. The green eyed wolf faunus turned to Pyrrha.

“You, don’t mind, do you?” She asked. 

“Not at all! Blake needs your help, I say help her.” Pyrrha told Sapphire. “Besides, it’ll be nice to get a few hours rest!” Pyrrha joked, making her faunus girlfriend blush. Unlike most faunus, Sapphire had opted to have just one mating partner, Pyrrha. As a result, the two were constantly going at it while Sapphire was in heat.

“Alright Blake, count me in!” Sapphire told her. Blake smiled.

“Thanks guys, this means a lot to me.” Blake thanked them, just as her scroll buzzed.

It was a message from Yang. Blake tapped on it and read the message.

‘Hey, where are you? It’s quarter to twelve. Sun and Velvet are here already, we should go soon before we’re spotted.’ Blake quickly typed back her response.

‘On my way. Just convinced Sapphire to join us.’ Before long, Yang replied.

‘Nice. That’s sure to teach her a lesson!’ Blake smirked, putting her phone in her pocket, before she and Sapphire bid farewell to Pyrrha and headed for the door.

It took the pair only five minutes to arrive at the building at Beacon that was home to all the temporary dorms for students visiting from Atlas for the Vytal festival. They arrived, and saw Yang leaning against the back of a bench that Sun was sitting on his arms outstretched, while Velvet stood nearby, rubbing he hands together anxiously.

“There you are! What took you?” Yang asked.

“I told you, just picking up Sapphire.” Blake responded, giving Yang a quick kiss.

“So, Sapphire... that’s you?” Sun asked the tall wolf girl, making quick note of both ehr wolf ears and tail.

“Yep. I’m friends with Pyrrha.” She responded, greeting him with a handshake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sapphire!” Velvet told her. Sapphire took Velvet’s hand in her own, shaking it while she gazed into Velvet’s chocolate coloured eyes.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Sapphire told Velvet slightly flirtatiously, making the rabbit faunus blush. 

“Alright then gang, let’s do this thing!” Yang clapped her hands together as they headed to the temporary dorm of team FNKI. 

 

Neon sighed, turning the page of the magazine that she was reading. The rest of her team were out, leaving her all alone in their dorm. She got back a few hours ago from team RWBY’s dorm, her team already out and not expected to return until Monday. There had been a concert in Vale lasting all weekend, and her team had stayed up all weekend partying, while Neon regrettably had to stay at Beacon due to her being in heat. However, with the dorm to herself, she had plenty of privacy to lure many mates back to her room, and plenty of time to fuck them, just as she had done with Blake and Yang.

Neon winced, as she felt a sharp sensation in her member, looking over her magazine to see the girl who had the head of her cock in her mouth looking up at Neon apologetically.  
“Watch your fucking teeth!” Neon yelled, slapping the blonde girl across the face hard, causing her to fall to the floor with a yelp.

“Sorry, mistress...” The blonde human girl mumbled, taking the first few inches of Neon’s cock in her mouth once more, her tongue circling around the head and lapping up her precum. 

“Stupid cunt...” Neon muttered, although he blonde didn’t react to the insult. “That’s the second time I’ve had to tell you just this morning. Once more, and you’ll end up like your team leader.” Neon threatened. The blonde nodded, her eyes begging for mercy, as she suckled on Neon’s dick, milking it with her mouth.

While watching the Vytal festival a few days ago, Neon had spotted a particular team of four girls that she found particularly enticing. However, when she had visited team NDGO to suggest to them her proposal, the team leader, Nebula, had declined her offer. Neon had then proposed something different to Nebula – a high stakes gamble, not unlike her competition with Blake. The stakes were that if Neon won, she would gain four new sex slaves – the four very attractive female members of team NDGO, and if Nebula won, Neon would be obliged to service the four girls on command, essentially becoming their own shared sex slave until the end of the Vytal festival when they each returned to their respective kingdoms. 

Nebula had begrudgingly agreed to Neon’s game, where Neon would eat out Nebula’s pussy, before Nebula would suck Neon’s cock, and whoever took longest to orgasm won. Of course, Neon won, taking almost half an hour to cum, whereas the then virgin Nebula came after barely five minutes. Moreover, this had all taken place in front of Dew, Gwen and Octavia, as to avoid cheating by either girl, meaning that they’d had front row seats to Nebula’s violent abuse, unable to stop Neon from delivering a severe pounding to their team leader’s throat, before she had almost drowned in Neon’s gargantuan amount of cum. 

While Nebula lay unconscious on the floor with a stomach full of semen, Neon’s cum also splattered across her mouth, face and chest, Neon worked her way through the four remaining girls, stealing all of their vaginal virginities save for Dew, who she had chosen to fuck in the ass instead, including the passed out team leader. As it turned out, Octavia and Gwen had been more than happy to become Neon’s mates, although hadn’t had the chance to say so before Nebula had foolishly challenged the cat faunus. The redhead and brunette had even helped Neon to subdue Dew, after the blonde had tried to escape before her dignity was taken from her. The girl saw her opportunity to escape after Neon had pumped Gwen and Octavia full of her semen, rushing for the door. Unfortunately for her, Neon was too quick, tackling her to the ground. Gwen had pinned down her left arm, while Octavia had pinned down her right, the blonde girl squirming about on her belly with her ass in the air, vulnerable to a pounding from Neon’s monstrous cock, after which she was unable to walk for a day and a half. 

That had been on her first day in heat this month, two days ago. 

It was now Neon’s third day in heat, and the four girls were still serving her, obediently following her every command. Neon had gotten back to her dorm that morning, where the members of team NDGO were all stark naked and waiting for her as she had left them. She had rewarded Gwen and Octavia with orgasm’s for punishing Dew for an incident the previous day where she had mistakenly neglected to call Neon ‘mistress’. As a result, she had received a severe spanking from her two more loyal teammates, her big round ass now coloured shades of red and purple from one hundred spanks. 

Neon was now laid back on her bed, naked from the waist down, her legs spread wide open while Dew sucked the first few inches of her cock. As Neon had unfortunately learned on their first day, Dew’s sensitive gag reflex made it difficult to take in Neon’s entire shaft. Therefore, she sucked Neon’s head, waiting for her to cum so that she could guzzle down her salty cum, while the redheaded Octavia worked her tongue up and down the underside of Neon’s monster cock. Meanwhile, Gwen had her face buried in Neon’s pussy, lifting the ginger faunus’ huge hairy balls so that they were in her face while she was hungrily eating out Neon’s pussy. The bored cat faunus sighed once more, reading her magazine, before turning to address their team leader.

“See, Nebula? See how willingly your teammates serve their mistress? If only you’d accepted your place and submitted to me when I first came to you, you wouldn’t be in the position that you’re in now.” Neon chuckled. There was merely a few groans and whimpers in response, and Neon laughed at Nebula’s degrading position. 

As punishment for her refusal to accept Neon as her ‘mistress’, Nebula had been immediately taken to team FNKI’s dorm, where she had been stripped naked, still unconscious. When the purple haired girl finally came to, she was confused and disoriented to say the least, before she realised what Neon and her team and done to her. 

Nebula’s body was facing down, and she was on her knees with her bare breasts pressed against the wood plank floor of the exchange students dorm. There was a collar tightly around her neck, attached to a chain so that her head was pulled back, forcing her face to look up. Her arms were tied behind her at the wrists and elbows, and her legs were forced to spread as far apart as they would go by a metal bar. Nebula was blinded by a leather blindfold, and unable to speak on account of the metal ring gag that had been forced into her mouth to allow Neon to use and abuse her throat whenever she liked. Furthermore, each of her breasts were tortured by metal clamps, squeezing her sensitive nipples tightly, while she had two dildo’s, each a foot long, inserted inside her, one thick, barbed dildo forced into her ass, while an even thicker vibrating dildo was squeezed into her no longer virgin pussy.

Nebula whimpered loudly, her blindfold stained in tears as she came once again, unsure how many times she had orgasmed in the past two days, although Neon estimated it at least fifty. Fifty orgasm’s while tied up, unable to move, speak or see, fed on a diet of nothing but gallons of Neon’s hot salty semen, the cat faunus using her throat for her own pleasure over a dozen times per day.

“Ah, fuck!” Neon grunted as she orgasmed, burying her hands in Dew’s hair, forcing her head own onto her cock as the blonde’s eyes widened in shock. The cat faunus shot rope after rope of her thick cum down Dew’s throat, the girl struggling to swallow it all, as much of Neon’s semen trickled down her shaft, which Octavia hungrily lapped up, which Gwen slurped up Neon’s pussy juices. The ginger faunus threw her head back in pleasure, sighing as Dew pulled her mouth off of Neon’s cock, unable to guzzle down any more semen, Neon’s last load of cum shooting up into the air and landing on her flat belly, only for Gwen and Octavia to fight over who would lick it up. Neon glanced back down, as the redhead and brunette lapped up the pool of semen on her abdomen.

“Get off of me!” eon commanded, to which the two submissive girls obeyed. “Gosh, you two are such freaks!” She insulted them, but they didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’m sorry mistress!” Octavia cried out.

“Yes, we’re so sorry! Please forgive us mistress!” Gwen repeated, the two begging with Neon.

“Shut the fuck up!” The ginger cat faunus sighed, shaking her head. “Fuck, I either get the defiant cunts who don’t know there place, or the stupid cum drunk sluts.” Neon complained. She almost regretted using that dust that she’d bought off the black market on them before she visited them in their dorm.

Neon wasn’t an idiot. She knew that if all four girls initially refused, she couldn’t take them all, and they’d easily overpower her. That’s why she found an illegal specially made dust on the black market that caused the subjects to essentially become horny obedient slaves. She confronted Gwen and Octavia in the locker room after a training match, using the dust on them so that when she did confront team NDGO, those two were already prepared to help her overpower the other two girls.

Just then, Dew’s hands shot up to her mouth just as she visibly gagged, her gag reflex triggered and she barely managed to keep Neon’s cum down. The last time she had thrown up after a blowjob, Neon had punished her by fucking her ass raw for an hour. 

“I think Nebula might be hungry.” Neon suggested to Dew. The blonde managed a nod, scampering over to where Nebula was tied up on the floor, quickly getting on her hands and knees and spitting Neon’s cum, mixed with her own saliva into Nebula’s permanently open mouth. Nebula stuck her tongue out, greedily slurping down all of her captor’s cum, forcing her tongue into Dew’s mouth in a sort of cum fused kiss to clear out all of Neon’s cum form her mouth with her tongue.

Dew pulled away in surprise, as her once team leader panted, as if begging desperately for more. Officially she still was their team leader, but in her current position, it wouldn’t be accurate to call her the leader of anything. In honesty, Nebula hated the vile, salty taste of cum. Before Neon had claimed her, she had only ever been interested in women, so the past two days where she had been cut off from the rest of the world with no other purpose than to suck cock had essentially been her personalized nightmare. However, she hadn’t had a proper meal in two days, and so when she was fed Neon’s disgusting cum, she happily swallowed it all down.

Dew gave Nebula a sympathetic look, although she couldn’t see through the blindfold, before she made her way back to Neon, semen still around her mouth. Gwen and Octavia both looked disappointed when Neon stood up, her cock becoming limp as she made to get dressed, only for someone to knock on the door, startling Neon. She wasn’t expecting anyone yet. Hesitantly, she stepped towards the door.

“Who’s there?” Neon called out, signalling to the NDGO girls to be silent.

“Your favourite blonde.” Yang called back. Neon grinned, turning to Dew.

“This dumb bimbo just can’t get enough of my glorious cock. Why can’t you be more like her?” Neon asked the nude girl.

“...I’m sorry.” Dew muttered. Neon shook her head, shoving Dew out of her way and onto the floor as she reached the door.

“Hey Yang!” Neon exclaimed, inviting her in. “What’s the matter – cock starved?” Neon asked, laughing at her own joke. Yang rolled her eyes internally, keeping up pretences that she was Neon’s slave.

“That’s certainly a factor, but I brought you a present I think you’ll like.” Yang told Neon, as she gazed around the room, confused at the four cum coated girls. Neon, noticing Yang’s curiosity, smiled up at the taller girl.

“Aww, jealous?” Neon asked, teasingly. “Anyway, what’s this ‘present’ you brought me?” Neon asked. Yang turned behind her, signalling for someone to come in. Neon squealed in delight, clapping her hands like a child when she saw a beautiful brown haired rabbit faunus wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie. 

“Blake told me you wanted to make her your pet. So I went to see her, and she told me that she’d love nothing more than to be made your bitch, just like me.” Yang explained. “She’s VERY submissive, loves pain and humiliation... just your type, right mistress?” Yang winked at Neon, who smirked.

“Well, I’m not happy that you went to Velvet without my permission, but since you recruited her, I suppose I can let that pass. Maybe there’s even a reward in it for you...” Neon teased, making Gwen and Octavia feel very jealous.

“Mistress, if you like, I can find new slaves for you too!” Octavia told Neon, who simply rolled her eyes.

“Yes! We can get you that rich heiress, Weiss Schnee! Or her sister, Winter!” Gwen told Neon, smiling happily up at Neon from where she knelt on the floor beside Octavia.

“How many times; Shut! The! Fuck! Up!” Neon shouted at the two, causing them to cower in fear. “Weiss is on Yang’s team, so if I wanted her, I’d have Yang get her for me. And Winter Schnee left Beacon days ago! I’d have to go back to Atlas to get her!” Neon told them. Gwen and Octavia simply nodded, too afraid to speak, as Neon turned back to Yang.

“Woah. What did you do to them?” Yang asked her ‘mistress’, referring to Gwen and Octavia’s deteriorated state of mind. Neon grinned.

“Between you and me, I used a special dust on them that speeds up the process of turning them into my bitches.” Neon cackled wickedly.

“Isn’t that illegal?” Yang asked. Neon pouted.

“I suppose... but then again, so it rape, and that has the same effect, being that the target ends up on their knees with their mouth open, begging desperately for my cock!” Neon sang, before turning to Velvet, who was managing not to let Neon realise how disgusted she was with the whole scene. “Anyway, back to the more pressing matter, you want to be my bitch?” Neon asked Velvet, whose attention was snapped back to the cat faunus, after she had been staring at the bound Nebula drooling Neon’s cum. 

“Oh, YES! More than anything!” Velvet told Neon, looking as enthusiastic as possible. Neon seemed satisfied.

“Well, if you like, and you’re a very good little bunny, that could be you.” Neon teased, referring to Nebula, who simply groaned, absentmindedly.

Velvet blushed, as her eyes made their way to Neon’s huge cock, enticed by its extraordinary size. Neon noticed Velvet’s interest in her member, smirking as she sauntered over to her bed, her hips swaying from side to side as her small yet still rather round and firm ass bounced, as she removed her top and A cup bra, now fully naked, and laid back on her bed.

“Now then, you two. Why don’t you come over here and take care of this for me.” Neon told Velvet and Yang. 

“But mistress, I ca– ” Gwen began, crawling over to Neon, only to receive a hard back handed slap across the face.

“Any more out of you two and I swear, I will lock you in chastity belts for the rest of the day.” Neon threatened. Of course, this was an empty threat. Despite the two getting on Neon’s nerves from time to time, their ginger mistress far too much enjoyed the two girls begging for her sweet cock. The girls, however, went berserk pleading with Neon not to starve their pussies of her cock. That dust sure was strong stuff.

After dismissing Gwen and Octavia, the two girls were silenced, allowed to watch and masturbate on the condition that they kept their mouths shut from now on. The two immediately began to masturbate, furiously fingering their pussies as they lay back on an unknown team members bed opposite Neon’s. 

“Come on then ladies. My cock can do a lot of things, but it can’t suck itself!” Neon laughed again at her own joke. Velvet and Yang approached Neon. The blonde stripped out of her clothes till she was naked, while Velvet gave Neon a sexy striptease, slowly removing her lacy black bra first. Neon smiled as Velvet’s C cup tits bounced as she walked, before the rabbit faunus reached Neon, straddling her belly, as she dangled her bra in front of Neon, before dropping it onto her face, covering her eyes. 

Neon smiled at Velvet’s playfulness, as she pulled the bra from her face, only to see Velvet had already taken off her black panties, and her already fully erect seven inch long and very wide cock flopped out onto Neon’s belly. Velvet held her panties, dangling them in front of Neon’s face. Neon inhaled sharply several times, taking in Velvet’s scent, making her wet down in her pussy, before Velvet pulled her panties over Neon’s head, pulling them down over her forehead and covering her eyes. Although the underwear was rather thin and lacy, its dark colour meant that Neon still couldn’t see. When Neon tried to remove them from her face, but Velvet held the ginger girl by the wrists, pinning her arms above her head while she rubbed her cock between the cat girls tits.

While Neon was blinded, Velvet nodded to Yang, who turned back to the door, opening it silently as the rest of Blake’s revenge team entered, unbeknownst to Neon. However, her slaves seemed to find Yang’s actions suspicious, as the three more faunus entered. 

“Mistress, Yang’s– ” Octavia began, before Gwen elbowed her in the ribs, not wanting to be locked in chastity. Neon sighed.

“Octavia, do NOT test my patience.” Neon ordered. Suddenly, just as Neon’s cock had become fully erect, reaching its full fourteen inches in length and over three inches in width, she felt something metal rub against it. Before she could inquire as to what it was, there was a clicking sound, and a strange pressure around the base of her cock and balls.

“Yang, what do you think you’re doing?” Neon asked. “What is that?”

“It’s a cock ring. A special one, just for you.” Blake replied, taking Neon by surprise. The ginger cat faunus struggled against Velvet, eventually pushing her off of her, as she scrambled to her feet and tore the rabbit faunus’ underwear from her face. There, before her, stood a fully naked Yang, along with four faunus, two of which she was unfamiliar with, looking down at her own genitals, Neon saw a metal contraption with two rings, one that squeezed tightly around the base of her cock, and another one that squeezed around her balls. The ginger cat faunus had seen these before, cock rings that not only prevented the wearer’s erection from going flaccid, but also stopped the wearer from cumming. On the side of the joint rings was a small hole just large enough to fit a little key, which meant that unless Neon got her hands on that key, she’d be unable to cum again.

“What’s going on here?” Neon demanded furiously. “Yang, Blake, what on earth do you think you’re...” Neon trailed off, as she spotted a tall, blue haired faunus with wolf ears and a wolf tail. “Wha... what is, who are you?” Neon asked, wide eyed as she backed away from the wolf faunus. Blake grinned, her plan coming together perfectly.

“This is my friend, Sapphire.” Blake explained. “She, as well as Yang, Sun and Velvet, are going to help me get revenge on you for raping me, fucking Yang – pretty much everything you’ve done since we met.” Blake told Neon, who gulped. She was, for the first time in a long time, afraid. She recognised that she was in way over her head, not to mention that her cock was still fully erect and oozing precum.

“Come on, Blakey, that was just good fun!” Neon laughed nervously, trying to talk her way out of this. “Look, how about this, one faunus to another; I’ll let you fuck any of my girls whenever you want if you all just leave my room now.” Neon told Blake, trying to bargain with her. The black haired cat faunus chuckled, shaking her head.

“Oh, no way.” Blake responded. “This is going to be way too satisfying...” Neon swallowed hard – now she’d really fucked up, and it was time for her to get what was coming to her.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Blake told Neon, as she walked over to the helpless faunus...


	28. Revenge - Part 2 - Redemption (Blake x Neon x Velvet x Sun x Sapphire x Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon is finally taught her lesson.
> 
> May be a bit graphic at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ciannar, DeyoChan, CABRALFAN27 and everyone else who wanted this to happen!
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to see more of these sort of 'Mini Arcs' in my second story of this series, or if you'd prefer just one chapter stories. Either way, hope you enjoyed this. It was my personal favorite chapter so far.

“What did you say she used on them again?” Blake asked, curiously inspecting Gwen and Octavia as they sat on the side of one of Neon’s teammate’s bed. Blake had instructed the two to get dressed, to which they did, and despite holding some resentment to Blake and her friends for separating them from her mistress, the two kept quiet, tossing a few annoyed glares towards Blake every so often.

“I don’t know. Some sort of aphrodisiac, mind controlling dust that she got off of the black market. They’ve been like this ever since she used it on them.” Dew explained, the blonde also having got dressed. She stood by the door with Yang, and although Neon hadn’t hurt her too much, she still felt humiliated by the whole two day long ordeal. 

Meanwhile, Velvet and Sapphire had untied Nebula, helping her into the bathroom to get a shower, before she retuned into the main room of the dorm. The purple haired team leader sat on the bed furthest from Neon’s, her knees tucked into her chest, and Velvet comforted her while still giving her some space. Nebula was visibly shaken and traumatised by what Neon had subjected her to, having gone through the worst by far. 

“Alright, we should get all these girls out of here.” Blake told the others, before turning to Nebula, crouching down and looking her in the eyes while holding her hand compassionately. “Velvet and Yang are going to take you with them and go with them now. They’re going to look after you, okay?” Blake told Nebula, who nodded in response. Blake was amazed that the poor girl hadn’t broken down in tears. 

“Thank you guys. We really appreciate everything you guys have done for us.” Dew thanked Blake and the others. 

“Don’t mention it. I’m just looking forward to seeing this cunt get what’s coming to her.” Blake smirked, and for the first time in two days, Dew smiled back. All of a sudden, there was a groan from the girl knelt in the corner. All eyes in the room turned to look over at the ginger cat faunus. After Blake and the others had got into Neon’s dorm, they had restrained Neon, handcuffing her hands behind her back and forcing a red ball gag into her mouth. The ginger faunus was completely naked, and her giant cock was fully erect, while the metal cock ring around the base of her cock ensured that her cock remained permanently erect. 

Neon moaned into her gag to get Blake’s attention. The black haired faunus sighed, before walking over to Neon and pulling the gag out of her mouth, letting it hang loose around her neck. Neon inhaled sharply, before she spoke.

“Look, Blake. I’m sorry for everything that happened, honestly I am.” Neon began, trying to look as sincere as possible. “But you don’t have to do this! If you let me go, I promise I’ll never bother you or Yang again!” Neon pleaded. Blake rolled her eyes, not falling for Neon’s lies.

“You can’t talk your way out of this.” Blake told her with a smirk.

“Alright, you want revenge, I get that, but it’s nothing to do with any of these guys!” Neon stated, looking over at Sun, Velvet and Sapphire. “I’ll make you a deal. If you untie me and get all these guys out of here, I’ll do whatever you and Yang want for the rest of the day! How’s that sound?” Neon offered with a wink, trying to bargain with Blake.

“Why would I accept that offer when we all can do whatever we want to you now?” Blake questioned, refusing Neon. The ginger girl sighed, looking annoyed, as she dropped her friendly act.

“Fine, well then can you at least get this slobbering hound away from me? She stinks of dog.” Neon commented looking at Sapphire. The blue haired wolf faunus glared at Neon, before smiling deviously and walking over to her.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like me?” Sapphire asked, standing right next to Neon, causing the cat faunus to tense up. 

“I don’t think she likes dogs.” Yang observed, grinning down at Neon from across the room.

“N-no! That’s not it.” Neon stuttered, looking afraid with an obvious quiver in her voice.

“I think she’s scared!” Sun laughed, as Neon looked away from Sapphire, her eyes watering.

“S-shut up!” Neon cried, still attempting to act tough. Sapphire chuckled to herself, as she held Neon’s chin in her hands and forced her head to look at her. Neon whimpered, as she saw the huge bulge in the front of Sapphire’s pants and the grey wolf ears atop her head. 

“Okay! P-please, just... just g-get her away f-from me!” Neon stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks. The five looked down at Neon in a mixture of shock and amusement.

“Is she crying?” Velvet asked, unable to believe her eyes.

“Aw, jeez. Are you really crying already?” Blake asked Neon, laughing as she watched the once dominant girl break down in tears. 

“Leave my mistress alone!” Octavia cried out.

“Stop scaring her!” Gwen added, as the two girls stood to confront Blake, only to be held back by Yang. 

“Yang, could you take them to the hospital or something? Maybe Professor Goodwich will know how to reverse the effects of the dust.” Blake asked Yang, who nodded, dragging the two girls out of the room with her, much to their dismay.

“Please, Blake, you can’t let the police know about this!” Neon begged. “If the authorities find out, I won’t be able to become a huntress, and then my life wi- MMMPPFFH!” Neon was cut off as Sapphire forced the ball gag back into Neon’s mouth. 

“I’m so glad we went with the gag.” Sun chuckled, and Blake agreed.

“I’ve never heard a voice so grating.” Sapphire added, as everyone laughed.

“You have no idea how happy I am.” Dew told them. “I’ve had to listen to that bitch bark orders to us for the past two days. Plus, she looks good in a gag!” Dew smirked, grabbing Neon’s chin and looking her in the eyes. “Who’s the bitch now!?” Dew yelled, slapping Neon hard across the face. The cat faunus squealed, turning her head back, only to receive an equally hard slap across the other cheek. Neon whimpered, as Dew slapped her for a third time, knocking her to the hard wood floor, as the cat faunus regretted that the exchange students dorms didn’t have the soft carpet of the Beacon students dorms. 

“Hey, Dew. If you like, you could stick around and help us get revenge.” Blake offered. “You could get back at her for everything she put you and your team through.” Dew smiled, but shook her head.

“Thanks, but the sooner I get out of here the better. If I stay in this room another minute, I think I might hurl.” Dew replied with a half hearted laugh. “Besides, I someone needs to be there for her.” Dew added, nodding over at Nebula, who was standing by the door with her arms crossed over her chest, avoiding looking at Neon. She was clearly still distraught, but seemed to be holding it together well.

“Right. Well, you two should get back to your dorms. It would probably be best to get back home to Vacuo soon too.” Blake responded. “Velvet will help you out.” The rabbit faunus smiled and nodded at Dew, as she placed a hand on Nebula’s arm. The purple haired girl flinched, pulling her arm away from the brunette.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Velvet apologised. Nebula simply nodded, giving a slightly forced smile to Velvet. “I’ll be back soon, Blake.” Velvet told the cat faunus. Dew left first, as Velvet made sure not to rush nebula out, as the three left. Just before Nebula left the room, she grabbed Blake’s forearm, leaning into her quite closely.

“Make her suffer.” Nebula muttered, as she glared daggers at a petrified Neon who was still lay on her side on the floor, before taking her leave.

“With pleasure.” Blake grinned, as she strolled over to the ginger girl. Grabbing a fistful of orange hair, Blake forced Neon back into her kneeling position as she dragged the girl into the middle of the room. Neon looked up at Blake, pleading for mercy with her eyes. Blake yanked the ball gag out of her mouth, and surprisingly, the ginger cat girl kept silent. The black haired girl slowly stripped out of her clothes, pulling her shirt over her head, before reaching behind herself and unhooking her bra, letting her sizeable round breasts fall freely, much to the envy of Neon. 

“Jealous?” Blake asked, looking down at Neon, whose tits were especially small for someone of her age, barely A cup. The amber eyed girl smiled, as she grabbed her perky breasts in each hand, pushing them together, moaning as she played with her own tits, thumbing her erect nipples in pleasure. Neon whimpered, willing herself not to speak for fear of punishment, despite her balls full of semen aching and her cock throbbing painfully.

Blake chuckled, as she grasped the hem of her trousers and underwear, sliding them down her long legs, before stepping out of them, as she stood in front of Neon. Her cock was now standing fully erect at ten inches, directly in front of Neon’s face. The ginger cat faunus scrunched up her nose at the smell, as Blake began to stroke her cock while aiming it at Neon’s face. 

“You love sucking cock, don’t you?” Blake asked Neon, repeating what the Ginger cat faunus had asked her just the night before. Neon bit her lip and looked down, while Blake appreciated the irony of the situation. As soon as Neon looked away from Blake, the black haired girl swung her cock, slapping the girl across the face, causing Neon to flinch.  
“Look at me.” Blake ordered. Neon obeyed, as Blake stroked her cock gently, looking down at the helpless girl before her. Neon couldn’t sit still, as she shifted on her knees. Her balls were swollen, full of semen with nowhere for it to go, her cock throbbing rather painfully as it begged for stimulation, unable to go flaccid, unable to cum. 

“Open.” Blake ordered, as Neon’s jaw instantly fell open. The small girl’s mouth was barely big enough to fit Blake’s entire girth inside, but that didn’t stop the black haired girl from pushing her member between Neon’s lips and thrusting into her mouth. Her first thrust just hit the back of Neon’s throat, although that was enough to make the girl gag. Neon was far from a virgin, but whenever she was in heat, she was always the one doing to fucking, rather than being fucked. She had never sucked cock, and while she had masturbated and even taken the odd finger or two in the ass, was still technically a virgin in both of her tight little fuck holes.

Neon gagged again, as Blake thrust into her mouth a second time, struggling to get her length down Neon’s throat. Blake tried again to shove her member down Neon’s throat, thrusting her hips forward harder, as her cock was jammed down Neon’s throat, choking the girl as her air supply was cut off. Blake grunted, retracting her cock, letting Neon breathe, as she fucked Neon’s mouth for a while, waiting for her cock to ooze enough precum to lubricated Neon’s throat, before slamming her hips forward again, sinking her entire length down Neon’s throat.

Neon would have screamed if she could, instead making a desperate gargling sound as her throat was stretched to accommodate for Blake’s member. Blake sighed happily as her cock was squeezed by Neon’s oesophagus, thrusting again and earning a few more choking sounds from Neon. The ginger girls lips involuntarily kissed the base of Blake’s cock, her nose tickled by Blake’s pubes which she had evidently neglected to trim lately, and Blake’s balls slapped Neon’s chin every time she thrust her hips forward. 

“It’s nice to get some peace and quiet around you for a change.” Blake commented with a grin down at Neon, who was glaring up at Blake angrily, with hatred in her eyes. The girl did her best to look intimidating rather than looking helpless and scared, which was how she felt. Unfortunately, Neon only succeeded in looking about as intimidating as one can with a huge cock forced down her throat, making her throat burn as her lungs begged for air. The ginger girl considered, more than once, sinking her teeth into Blake’s meaty shaft, fantasising about watching Blake cry in horror as her cock was bitten off, Neon’s jaw clenched around her member. That would show her for defying her superior. However, there was no doubt that if she did so, Blake would go berserk, probably give her the same treatment and more.

Neon shuddered at the thought, deciding against it, as she focused once more on not suffocating on Blake’s cock. Blake grunted with each thrust, reaching further and further down Neon’s throat each time, as she painfully stretched the smaller girls throat to allow enough room for her cock. Each time Blake pulled out, Neon took her only chance to breathe in, before Blake would slam her cock back down Neon’s throat, taking her air away from her again. Neon’s eyes had begun to water as Blake repeatedly punished her throat, brutally fucking the girls throat as she felt herself building up to cum.

“I hope you’re hungry, you whore.” Blake chuckled, as she sped up her thrusts, giving Neon no time to breathe. The girl was suffocating with Blake’s member in her mouth, as her eyes ceased watering and began crying instead. Tears streamed down Neon’s cheeks, as her cock throbbed again, the ginger cat girl about to cum, as her body tried to orgasm, only for her balls to be squeezed by the cock ring, her cock jerking violently up and down, but nothing came out. Her cock simply turned red as the effects of lack of blood circulation took their toll. Neon cried, whimpering around Blake’s cock as her own finally gave up, going still, but still erect.

“Oh, FUCK!” Blake moaned, as she felt her balls tighten. She pulled Neon’s head down onto her cock, forcing Neon’s face to her crotch as she jammed her cock all the way down Neon’s throat. Neon’s eyes went wide, and she felt Blake’s already huge cock swell inside her oesophagus, before her stomach was flooded with Blake’s thick hot semen, filling her belly up with the gooey white fluid.

“Ah! I’ll give you this, your throat felt heavenly around my cock.” Blake joked, as she slid her cock out of Neon’s damaged throat. As she pulled her dripping cock from Neon’s mouth, she slathered the inside of Neon’s mouth with her cum, as Neon’s got her first taste of semen. The ginger girls face contorted in disgust, as she tasted the same salty warm cum that had filled her belly just seconds ago. The second Blake’s cock left her mouth, Neon made to spit out, only for Blake’s cat like reflexes to kick in, her right hand clamping over Neon’s mouth, preventing her from spitting.

Neon looked up at Blake, knowing what the grinning girl intended for her to do, and she shook her head, making a pleading face. Blake simply raised her eyebrows, and Neon braced herself, before swallowing the disgusting fluid, adding to the cum in her stomach. Unfortunately, the first gulp didn’t empty her mouth, Blake had realised so much cum into her, and Neon was forced to swallow the second load, before opening her mouth to breathe heavily, panting as Blake stood up, satisfied for now.

“What a show.” Sapphire commented, causing Neon to look up, startled. With everything that had happened with Blake, she had completely forgotten that Sun and Sapphire were still present. Neon’s face turned redder than her own blood filled throbbing tortured cock. Sun was naked from the waist down, and the cum dripping from his erect cock suggested he’d been enjoying watching her get throat fucked by Blake. But what really got Neon’s attention was the blinking red light in the corner of Sapphire’s scroll. Noticing Neon’s face fill with realisation, Sapphire pressed a few buttons on her scroll, before she turned the scroll around. Neon gasped at what she saw.

On the screen, there was Blake, with Neon knelt in front of her. With every thrust of Blake’s hips, Neon heard herself make a choked gargling sound, as she watched Blake fuck her throat in the video, the events of a few minutes ago replayed before her eyes, as she blushed, her lip quivering, the humiliation simply too much for her. A girl who had always been a step ahead of her prey, always the dominant ‘mistress’, always the faunus with multiple partners who’d ‘worship’ her cock, reduced to a pathetic bitch, just as she had done to so many other girls. 

“Do you like it?” Sapphire asked. “I do. I think everyone else at Beacon will like it too.” The wolf faunus laughed, along with Sun and Blake. Neon made to protest, but her throat still ached from her brutal punishment, instead making a weird choking sound, coughing up a handful of cum each time she tried to speak. The three faunus laughed harder, at Neon’s expense, as the ginger girl finally managed to form some words.

“Y... you, c-can’t!” Neon begged, her speech impaired by her damaged throat and damaged pride. 

“You gonna stop her?” Sun asked condescendingly. 

“That’s... that’s rape! If you send that out, you’ll only incriminate yourselves!” Neon told them, smirking at her small victory, desperately trying to regain some status. That was when Blake’s foot landed square in the centre of her back, kicking her to the floor and winding her a little.

“That’s rich.” Blake muttered, as Neon helplessly lay on the floor. “This isn’t rape – it’s justice.” Blake told Neon. 

“Besides, it’s not our fault you’ve got some extreme fetishes.” Sapphire told Neon, who looked at her in fear and confusion. 

“Yeah, we thought it was pretty weird when you came to us and told us you’d always fantasised about being filmed being tied up and gang banged by a group of faunus with a cock ring on.” Sun continued. “But being such nice people, we were happy to indulge in your fantasy.”

Neon’s heart sank as she realised what they were getting at. There was no way that anyone would believe the video was real, especially since most humans didn’t even know about faunus mating cycles. Most faunus only mated with other faunus rather than humans, so it was rare that humans even knew that faunus went into heat like animals, and those that did mate with humans made sure to keep their secret under wraps; the events that took place in Beacon over the past few days certainly broke that particular unwritten rule. Most humans wouldn’t believe the faunus girl’s futa cocks were real, and as a result, would be doubtful about the authenticity of Neon’s rape allegations.

“Is she gonna cry again?” Sun asked, chuckling as he looked down at the ginger cat faunus.

“She’s so pathetic!” Blake added, although it was more of an insult directed to Neon, before crouching next to her and staring her in the eye. “She goes around fucking all those girls, but she can’t even suck cock without breaking down in tears.” Neon’s head snapped up to look at Blake, glaring at her with malice. She wasn’t quite defeated yet.

“You can’t talk!” Neon snapped, angrily, although with a bit of her typical cockiness returning to her voice. “You were crying like a baby when I spanked you! You begged me to stop and I’d hardly touched you! Talk about pathetic, yo-” Neon was silenced as the back of Blake’s hand struck her across the face. Neon grunted; it didn’t hurt, but she was getting pretty pissed off that Blake kept hitting her. She was about to protest, when she was suddenly silenced as the ball gag that was hanging around her neck was once again thrust into her mouth. Blake grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling Neon up onto the bed, before dragging her helpless body across her lap.

Neon squirmed as Blake pinned her down. She was lay over Blake’s lap on her front, her cock pressed to her belly and sandwiched between herself and Blake’s legs. Her arms useless, her only method of resistance was to kick her legs and scream into the gag. However, Neon soon found that the more she squirmed, the more her cock rubbed against Blake’s legs, and she soon felt herself becoming aroused by her own helplessness. Her cock twitched every now and then, begging Neon to stop fighting back before her arousal became too torturous for her to handle.

“I’m going to give you a taste of your own medicine.” Blake told Neon, as Sun and Sapphire moved to the other side of the room, this time Sun was the one to aim Sapphire’s scroll at the two cat faunus’, recording the scene before him, while Sapphire stripped naked, her huge D cup tits on display so that Neon, despite being terrified of the wolf faunus, found herself wanting to shove her cock down the grand canyon of her marvellous mountains until she coated that mongrel’s fur in her semen. However, Neon was soon put off of that idea when the blue haired girl stepped out of her pants and underwear, revealing her huge red cock dripping precum, not unlike an actual dog. The tip was pointed and at the base, just above her huge fur covered balls, was a knot, thicker than the rest of her cock, which added a couple more inches to her already foot long cock. 

Neon was soon snapped out of her trance when she felt a hand between her legs, as Blake rubbed her pussy from behind, making the ginger cat girl unintentionally thrust her hips back onto Blake’s fingers as she begged for stimulation. As soon as she did so, Blake’s hand was gone, as the black haired cat girl sucked Neon’s juices from her fingers. 

“You don’t get to enjoy this.” Blake informed Neon. Before a second had passed, Blake had raised her hand in the air and brought it down on Neon’s ass as hard as she could. The girl shrieked, her gag muffling her exclamations of shock and pain. Blake adjusted herself, raising one leg slightly so that Neon’s body was on a slant, her small but round ass up in the air. Blake smirked into the camera, watching Sapphire stroke her unique dog cock for a while, before spanking Neon’s ass again. This one was harder, landing right on Neon’s left cheek, leaving a bright red handprint as the ginger girl struggled against her captor, only for her cock to begin throbbing painfully under her. 

When Blake looked up again, she saw that even Sun couldn’t stop himself from masturbating, as he held Sapphire’s scroll in his left hand and stroked his cock with his right. Blake grinned inwardly, as she brought her hand down on Neon’s left cheek, leaving an identical handprint there. Neon squealed in pain as her rear was assaulted repeatedly be the girl who had submitted to her, obeyed her, worshiped her, just a few hours ago. It was the ultimate irony, the perfect humiliation for the sadistic cat faunus, as Blake spanked her again and again and again.

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Blake inquired, Neon’s ass a deep shade of crimson by now. The ginger girl moaned into her gag, nodding her head wildly. Beneath her, Neon could feel her cock throbbing, as her erection refused to back down, craving orgasm as her need to cum grew. Blake scoffed at Neon’s reaction, reaching behind the smaller girl.  
“I’m not quite convinced.” Blake told her, teasing her entrance as her juices dripped down onto her balls beneath. Neon once again rocked her body back, trying to stimulate herself; if she couldn’t cum from her cock, at least she’d be able to orgasm by having Blake finger her. However, the girl simply received another hard slap on the ass for her trouble, to which Blake heard a muffled yelp in response. 

The black haired girls hand moved downwards, as she held Neon’s testicles in her hand, causing the girl to groan loudly into her gag. Blake massaged the balls, teasing the ginger girl, as she squeezed the girls aching balls, before giving them a light slap. Neon squealed as her balls tried to pump semen into her cock, only for the tight metal ring around her balls to squeeze too tightly to let and semen through, preventing her from fully orgasming. Blake quickly returned to spanking, as she struck Neon’s sore ass hard, the girl kicking her legs frantically as her assault continued. 

Before long, Blake got bored of her repetitive action, as she called over Sapphire, who handed her something unseen to Neon. The cat faunus frowned, unsure what was going on behind her, until she felt a terrible sensation on her ass, ten times more painful than Blake’s hand, and she turned her head, only enough to see Blake raise a large black paddle over her head, the word ‘SLUT’ written across the paddle backwards, before Blake brought the paddle down again. Neon shrieked into her gag, as Blake beat her ass again and again, her skin now a deep red where Blake was beating her. 

The black haired girl hesitated, before she pulled the gag out of Neon’s mouth. The ginger girl was outright crying now, shameless, her only priority was to end her suffering; the last of her pride left her long ago.

“Please... I’m s-sorry...” Neon sobbed, her face soaked in sweat and tears, her ass stinging painfully and her cock was on fire. Blake paddled her ass again, harder, earning an ear splitting screech from the ginger girl.

“I want to hear you this time.” Blake told Neon, as she continued her assault on the girls ass, Sun and Sapphire even covered their ears to avoid having their eardrums burst by Neon’s voice, amplified by her pain and humiliation. Blake spanked again and again, until she saw fit to let off of Neon for the time being. 

Blake beckoned Sun over to her, and the man made his way behind Neon, getting a few close up shots of her beaten ass for a few seconds, before moving up to her face. Tears stained Neon’s cheeks, which were red and puffy from crying, her hair dishevelled and her eyes bloodshot. 

Sun finally pressed a few buttons on Sapphire’s scroll, ending the recording almost twenty minutes after Neon’s torture began, although to the ginger girl it felt more like twenty hours. Sun then turned the scroll around, showing Neon a few seconds of her being spanked, before he skipped to the end, with the ginger girl crying and begging, before he zoomed in on her ass. Neon was shocked when she saw her ass; the word ‘SLUT’ imprinted on her rear in bright red, although the rest of her skin around was beaten too. Not only red, but shades of purple mixed in where her skin had begun to bruise.

“Learned your lesson?” Blake began.

“YESYESYESYSYES! I HAVE! I’M SORRY! PLEASE STOP!” Neon begged, as she was forced onto the floor, too wrapped up in her apology to notice Sapphire strolling towards her.

Against her will, Neon found a bright red appendage before her face, which was promptly thrust into her mouth. Neon screamed in terror around the cock, which only seemed to pleasure Sapphire further, as the wolf faunus fucked Neon’s throat with ease. She was a little bigger than Blake, but at least the cat faunus had prepared Neon’s throat for further abuse. 

“I got myself started, but you can finish me off.” Sapphire told Neon with a grin, as she fucked Neon’s mouth. The ginger cat faunus had given up on resisting, allowing the wolf girl to abuse her mouth and simply hoping this would all be over soon. 

When her abuse began, Neon had loathed Blake and the others for having the gall to turn on her, to take advantage of her. But as the assault on Neon continued, the girl gradually found herself feeling sorry for Blake rather than herself. Why was that? Neon wondered as Sapphire raped her throat, why she now regretted what she did to Blake, Yang, team NDGO, when she had enjoyed it so much...

Neon’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt two hands around her hips, as someone behind her positioned themselves to fuck her. Neon’s eyes widened when she felt a warm pressure against her rear hole, as something thick, long and wet pressed against her asshole. The hands soon moved down to grab her ass, as the searing pain in her ass cheeks did not relent.

“I’ve been looking forward to this.” Sun told Neon, who gagged on Sapphire’s dog cock, while the sensation in her ass aroused her against her will, her cock twitching as it begged to cum, the lack of circulation in her penis taking its toll, as Neon felt as though her beautiful cock might explode from the pressure.

“Here it comes.” Sapphire warned Neon, pulling her face onto her cock and forcing her to kiss her knot, as she fired several loads of her canine cum down Neon’s hurt throat, filling her belly. Neon thought she might throw up simply from the high amount of cum in her stomach. Sapphire held that position for a while, choking Neon on her cock as her lips pressed against Sapphire’s inflated knot, although since she wasn’t inside anyone, she fortunately wouldn’t get knotted, and could simply slide her dick out of Neon’s mouth with a wet sound, a string of saliva and cum connecting her tip to Neon’s lip.

“That mouth of hers is incredible!” Sapphire told Blake, smiling down at the breathless, red faced, cum filled cat faunus. 

“Tell me about it.” Blake replied, smirking back at Sapphire’s. Just then, there was a knock on the door. All four faunus looked up at the door to Neon’s dorm, as a voice called out.  
“Hey guys, hope you didn’t finish without us!” Yang called. Blake strolled over to the door, opening it as she hid herself behind it to avoid the eyes of any students that happened to be passing., letting in her pregnant mate, followed by Velvet, the mate who had impregnated Blake herself. Both girls gave Blake a quick peck on the cheek as they passed.

“Welcome back guys.” Blake greeted them, shutting the door behind them as they inspected Neon.

“Wow, you guys really went to town on her.” Yang chuckled. She ran her eyes over Neon’s battered body, her tearful face with cum drooling from her mouth, and her crimson ass with the word SLUT imprinted there on her flesh. Velvet walked in front of Neon, a visible bulge in the front of her pants that she didn’t need to hide in the presence of faunus (Plus Yang). 

“Can I go?” Velvet asked, as she began to undress. “I’ve had this since before I took the girls away.” She told them, referencing her rock hard shaft. 

“Come on, I was just about to start!” Sun complained, her throbbing member still pressed against Neon’s tight rear hole, making her squirm as she was tormented by the denial of her orgasm, leaving her horny and uncomfortable. 

“You’ve had ages to go! I want a turn!” Velvet moaned, her dick already oozing precum. Blake sighed.

“Why don’t you both go? Sun can have the ass, and you have her pussy, just like I promised.” Blake suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Sun said. 

“Sure, ok.” Velvet added, as she laid down on Neon’s bed, naked and cock erect. Neon had never felt more objectified, not even getting a say as to who went inside her. At last, she could understand where her bitches were coming from when she raped them, enslaved them and made them beg for her cock when they wanted anything but that. 

Unable to protest, Neon was forced on top of Velvet, made to straddle her hips, as the rabbit faunus pulled her on top of her. Neon’s monster sized cock, almost as red as Sapphire’s by now, laid up the length of Velvet’s body, twice the size of Velvet’s own cock, although the ginger girl didn’t comment on that. Strange; she had never missed an opportunity to brag about the size of her cock in front of Blake, and she was only a few inches larger than her. 

Oh no, it was working, wasn’t it? They were getting to Neon, making her submissive and sorry for what she’d done. The cat faunus wasn’t sure what humiliated her more; the fact that she had been raped and abused so easily, the fact that she wasn’t mad about it, or the fact that, even though she realised all of this, she still wasn’t fighting back. She had really been broken by Blake and her friends now.

“Come on then, what are you waiting for?” Velvet asked, usually more polite to Coco and Emerald, but she was horny and impatient.

“Okay...” Neon told her. Okay? Was that it? No sarcastic remark, no argument, nothing... Neon was even shocked when she found herself lifting up, positioning her tight virgin pussy atop Velvet’s head, as she lowered herself down onto the rabbit faunus’ thick fuck stick.

“Fuck... so tight...” Velvet muttered, as the first few inches of her cock were buried inside Neon, until she reached her cervix, and Neon stopped. 

“What’s taking so long?” Sun asked. “Hurry up!” Neon felt hands on her shoulders, and was about to react when she was pushed down, the entire weight of her little body forced down onto Velvet’s dick, impaling herself on the thick cock. Neon let out an unearthly shriek, as her virginity was stolen from her, and she found that from all the punishment she’d suffered, combined with her lack of orgasms, she was in fact, completely aroused. As soon as her pussy lips touched the base of Velvet’s meaty dick, she came, harder than ever from her pussy, soaking the girls thighs in her sweet nectar.

“She’s certainly enjoying herself!” Sapphire grinned, as she, Blake and Yang stepped back to observe the situation. 

“My turn.” Sun said, as he held his cum covered cock to Neon’s rear hole, and the ginger turned to beg him not to penetrate her; what came out of her mouth was something different.

“Be gentle, please...” Where had that come from? She was just going to let this monkey man rape her? Had she lost her mind?

Neon whimpered in pain, as Sun pushed his meat into her ass, the first few inches going on fine, until there was some resistance. Sun jerked his hips forwards, making Neon let out an abrupt scream, before stopping herself, as half of Sun’s foot long cock was inside her, and she already wanted to pass out.

“Son of a bitch! It doesn’t fit!” Sun complained, thrusting his hips forward several times, each time a little more of his cock went inside Neon, her tight little hole stretching wider as she began to cry again, unable to take the abuse. Her ass already still hurt from her spanking, and now Sun was trying to abuse her poor hole further. Sun pulled his cock out of her ass, the hole already trickling blood down the back of Neon’s thighs, as he retracted his hips, ready to ram them forward. Neon shut her eyes in anticipation, before Sun thrust forward, hard, burying ten inches of thick monkey cock in her no longer virgin asshole.

“AAAAGGHHH!” Neon screamed loudly, as Sun violated her rear hole, and he began thrusting in and out of her, fucking her over and over, as her body simply took the abuse, barely able to handle the pain. As if that wasn’t enough, Velvet began to thrust her hips upwards, fucking Neon’s front fuck hole, as she bounced the bound girl on her bunny cock. With each thrust, Neon’s giant penis bounced up and down, hitting Velvet in the chest each time. Soon, Neon’s began to get in the way, annoying Velvet, until the rabbit faunus got an idea.

While still fucking Neon’s pussy, Velvet grabbed her huge cock, and brought it between her perky tits, surprised that it reached that far up, but it was unnaturally huge. Neon’s cock may be twice the size of Velvet’s, but her tits didn’t compare to the rabbit’s soft round tits. Velvet rubbed the tortured girl’s cock between her breasts, stimulating the head of her cock, as she gave her a tit job, knowing she couldn’t cum. Neon moaned in agony, as her two holes were violated, her insides a mess as the two faunus cock penetrated deep inside her. Sun reached around Neon’s body, grabbing her tiny tits for support as he pounded her ass, just about fitting his entries shaft inside Neon’s ass, as the cat faunus thought she might be split in two.

Meanwhile, as Sapphire watched, she soon found herself pushed onto her back, as Yang and Blake crawled on top of her.

“What are you doing?” She asked, as Blake put a finger to the wolf’s lips. 

“Thanking you for your help.” The cat faunus told her, as she moved down to her red cock, pressing it between her tits, while Yang did the same from her other side. Sapphire threw her head back and shut her eyes in ecstasy, as she received a double tit job from the sexy cat faunus and the buxom blonde. 

Yang licked the tip of Sapphire’s cock, earning a spurt of precum, which she slurped up, before she and Blake locked lips. The tow made out, sharing each other’s saliva, while Neon wailed in the background, and Sapphire moaned in pleasure to their side.

“What do we do after this?” Yang asked, breaking the kiss.

“What do you mean?” Blake responded.

“With her.” Yang nodded over at Neon, who was being fucked by the two faunus, Velvet teased her cock with her tits, while Sun just continued to mould her ass to the shape of his cock.

“We just leave her.” Blake told Yang.

“In a cock ring? I’ve heard those things cause permanent damage, you know, no blood circulation...” Yang explained. “They can even cause impotency, so she’ll...” Yang stopped talking at this realisation. “Oh, I see.” The blonde grinned at Blake, who grinned back, while their four tits squeezed together around Sapphire’s cock. 

“Exactly. She’ll never be able to get an erection again while in heat.” Blake laughed, before straightening her face. “I’m not just doing this for me, you know.” She told Yang. “If we let her go, she’s just going to go back to Atlas and take advantage of more girls. What if she gets them pregnant? What if she pushes them too far, or beats them too much, or, heaven forbid, but having that much unprotected sex is bound to lead to certain... medical problems.” Blake told Yang, who simply cocked an eyebrow.

“And what makes you so different? We didn’t use condoms, and I doubt you used them with anyone else.” Yang asked. Blake sighed.

“Faunus are supposed to have multiple partners. STI’s are rare in the faunus community. But you saw Neon. She had a whole team in here before, and who knows how many are waiting for their ‘mistress’ back at Atlas.” Blake explained. “And I never raped anyone, certainly never used dust to trick them into worshiping me. No, this is the safest way. It might seem harsh, but it’s for the good of the girls of Atlas, and in a way, it’s for her own good. It would only be a matter of time before she was revealed as a serial rapist. This isn’t just what she needs, it’s what she deserves.” Blake told Yang. The blond sighed.

“Yeah, I suppose you’r–” Yang didn’t finish her sentence, before Sapphire’s cock shot out a hot stream of semen, the cum flying up in the air and landing all over the two girls faces and tits. 

“Were you two not paying attention?” Sapphire asked.

“Sorry...” Yang muttered, as she and Blake chuckled to themselves, before they kiss each other again, this time sharing Sapphire’s cum between them as they cleaned each other’s faces and tits.

On the other side of the room, Neon had her second involuntary orgasm, as she came all over Velvet’s cock and thighs once more, soaking her legs in her juices, although her cock that was being tormented by Velvet’s tits still refused to cum, her balls practically cut off from her cock at this point. She had never felt such pain, as her asshole was destroyed by Sun’s huge shaft, and her pussy was violated by Velvet’s cock, which, while not particularly long, was wide in girth enough to stretch Neon’s pussy to almost unnatural width.

However, it wasn’t the physical pain that was the worst, although that was a huge part of it. It wasn’t even the humiliation, from being the queen of her own empire of sex slaves in the morning, to being a useless, horny, mindless cumdump in the afternoon. No, the worst part was the irony of the whole situation. She had raped at least two dozen girls back at Atlas academy, varying from fellow huntresses in training, to civilians, to prostitutes, even to rich heiress’s that had misplaced their trust in her; she might have already claimed Weiss had the heiress not come to Beacon. 

The irony was what truly ate away at her as she was used in her own dorm. That she had dominated so many women, and was unable to help herself from getting off to her own gang rape. Neon supposed that was what Blake wanted her to think, how she wanted her to feel, as she was punished brutally, her personality warped beyond recognition; Neon Katt would not end this day the same person she had started it as.

“Velvet... cum at the same time as me...” Sun told her, panting as he interrupted Neon’s thoughts, squeezing her tiny tits in his hands, while his thighs repeatedly smacked her bruised and beaten ass. Velvet frowned, catching her breath.

“Okay, why?” She asked, speeding up her thrusts, almost shouting over Neon’s incessant wailing in pain and unwanted pleasure.

“Just do it...” He told her. The rabbit faunus nodded, while the monkey slammed his hips forward, delivering a hard slap to Neon’s sensitive ass as he felt his balls tighten, and her came hard inside Neon. At the same time, Velvet threw her head back, moaned loudly as she came, harder than ever, shooting her sperm up inside Neon, who looked like she might pass out from either exhaustion or overstimulation, as she came too for the third time.

Sun slid her cock easily out of Neon’s now gaping asshole, while Velvet lifted the girl off of her cock, both of her used holes full of cum, which oozed out, overflowing from her pussy and ass. The monkey man and rabbit girl stood up, both their cock dripping with cum, while Neon collapsed onto the floor, her legs finally given out, as she found herself unable to stand – barely able to move at all, except to grasp the cock ring sealing off her cock and here balls, as if making a pathetic attempt to free herself and let herself cum. There was no way that would ever happen again, unless Blake changed her mind, and after what Neon put her fellow cat faunus through, she wasn’t going to change her mind. 

“I hope you’ve not had enough.” Blake told Neon, who could barely look up at Blake.

“Please... sorry... no... more...” Neon could barely form a proper sentence, as Blake grinned down at her in triumph.

“I thought you liked sex, Neon. I thought you liked to fuck.” Blake asked her, sarcastically. Neon whimpered, head on the hard floor and body full of cum.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry Blake... I’m sorry Yang... I’m sorry Nebula, Dew, Gwen, Octavia... I’m... just... sorry...” Neon muttered, as she began to cry once more. Blake’s grin faded, as she looked down at the crying cat faunus. Not too long ago she had been in her position, so she could almost sympathise with her. Perhaps Neon truly had seen the error of her ways. There was by no means, any shred of regret in Blake’s mind regarding what she had done. None of them regretted it. But it did appear that Neon had learned her lesson.

“Neon.” Blake spoke, expecting Neon to look up at her, only to be greeted by no response. Neon had clearly passed out, cum leaking from almost everywhere in her naked body, excepting of course, her cock. 

Blake knew how to end this.

 

When Neon came to, the first thing she noticed was that, despite however long it had been since she had been ‘taught her lesson’, thanks to the cock ring, her erection remained stiff and upright. The ginger cat faunus groaned, as she opened her eyes. She was still her in her own dorm, but it was much quieter than it had been. She tried to rub her eyes, only to find that she couldn’t move her arms. Looking down, she saw that she was sat on one of the dorms desk chairs, her arms tied behind her and her body tied to the back of the chair.

“She’s awake.” Neon almost screamed when she heard the voice come from right behind her, before Blake and Yang walked out in front of her. The two were still naked, although seemed to have showered since Neon passed out. 

“I’m sorry...” Neon repeated from earlier. Blake looked down. 

“I know.” She said, taking Neon by surprise.

“Where are the others?” Neon asked, looking around the room and not having seen them.

“They left. It’s just us.” Yang told Neon. The ginger cat faunus nodded solemnly.

“What are you going to do to me next?” She asked, fearing the response. Blake coughed, looking away from Neon. Yang lay on the bed against the wall opposite Neon, while Blake pulled a chair over, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, opposite Neon, while her now flaccid cock lay against her leg. 

“With any luck, I’m going to forgive you.” Blake told Neon. The ginger girl’s mouth hung open in shock. 

“F-forgive me?” She asked. Blake nodded. “What I did... you hate me... you all...” Neon couldn’t complete her thought, partially due to embarrassment and partially due to tiredness. 

“The point of this wasn’t just revenge.” Blake told Neon. “It was also justice.” Neon nodded, listening carefully to Blake, and trying her best to ignore her raging boner. “And redemption.” Blake told Neon. 

The black haired girl then quickly stood up, as Neon got a long look at her perfectly sculpted body. Toned, curvy, and with a decent sized cock. 

“I’m going to ask you this just once, and I’ll know if you’re lying so don’t bother.” Blake told Neon. “Are you sorry?” Blake asked Neon.

“Yes, YES! A thousand times!” Neon begged. 

“You’re not just saying that because you want me to let you cum?” Blake asked. “Because I won’t let you cum. That thing isn’t coming off until you’re no longer in heat.” Blake told her, pointing at her cock rings. Neon whimpered; she still had four and a half days left in heat! Four and a half days of torture. She’d surely die! However, she found herself sorry, nonetheless.

“No, I am truly sorry!” Neon told Blake. Blake and Yang exchanged glances.

“I think she’s genuine.” Yang told Blake, who turned back to Neon.

“Alright. In that case, I forgive you.” Blake told Neon.

“Thank you...” Neon thanked Blake. The black haired girl smirked. 

“There’s something I want you to see first.” She told Neon, walking over to Yang on the bed, before crawling on top of her. Neon watched, eyes fixed on the two as they both lay on the bed, making out, as Blake’s cock got harder until she had a full erection.

Neon bit her lip, as her own cock throbbed, excruciatingly painfully, as she observed Blake, pushing Yang onto her back, before spreading her legs and penetrating the blonde. Yang moaned in pleasure, as Blake fucked her, gently and carefully, the two making out all the while they fucked each other. 

This went on for almost fifteen minutes, before Blake came inside Yang, and the two stood up, walking over to Neon and untying her from the chair.

“I don’t intend to humiliate you further, Neon.” Blake told her. “But you have to keep this on.” Blake shook the cock ring around her genitals. 

“But... I’ve heard they can cause impotency...” Neon protested. “Blake, please, I won’t rape anyone, or hurt anyone, or humiliate them! I’m not exactly pretty, or sexy, or clever, or funny. I’m an ok huntress, but nothing special. But my cock is all I have going for me! It’s the only thing that I’ve got that’s better than anyone else’s!” She complained. 

“Don’t faunus girls regrow their cocks ever month?” Yang asked. “Won’t you be fine next month?” 

“We regrow them every month, but it’s still technically the same penis.” Blake explained. “If we make her impotent now, the effects will be permanent. Lifelong. Once she goes out of heat, her cock will retract and the cock rings will fall off, and next month, her cock will come back, but it’ll be impossible for her to become erect, or fuck anyone.” Blake told Yang, who nodded. 

“Please, I’ve learned my lesson! I’m begging you!” Neon fell to her knees, grovelling and crying as she begged Blake. 

“I’m sorry Neon, truly. But yo can’t be trusted.” Blake told her. She and Yang helped Neon to the shower, before the three got dressed, and Blake and Yang turned to leave, but Neon stopped them. 

“I can’t live like this. What do I tell my team? You think they won’t notice?” She asked Blake, who sighed. Neon’s cock was still on full display. They’d tried to hide it as best they could, but to no avail.

“Tell them the truth.” Blake told her. “Not about us, just tell them about faunus mating cycles, and that you wear a cock ring to control yourself.” Blake suggested. 

Neon nodded, solemnly, as Blake and Yang left, leaving Neon and her humongous erect, un-orgasmable cock alone in the room. Neon began to cry. For the rest of her life, whenever she was in heat, she’d have a huge cock at her disposal, but no way to orgasm. She could have other faunus fuck her, but it wasn’t the same. If today was anything to go by, it would only make her more desperate, although she’d still be unable to cum.

Neon sighed, wiping her tears. Deep down, she knew this was what she had coming.


	29. Three's company (Blake x Nora x Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora have a special proposal for Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DMB328 who suggested this.

The two girls made their way down the hall, back to their dorm. It had been almost two hours since Neon had learned her lesson, and Blake and Yang decided to clean up at their dorm, and then go and get some lunch. Yang had arranged for Ruby and Weiss to go on ahead, stating that she’d meet them for something to eat later, while Blake had said she’d prefer to eat at Beacon. 

They eventually reached their dorm, and with Ruby and Weiss in town, proceeded to undress. After a week of mating, Blake found herself taking multiple showers per day just to rid herself of the smell of her own sweat and cum, not to mention her ever growing harem of mating partners/baby mothers. The two stripped out of their stained and messy clothes, after they had locked the door and made sure nobody would disturb them.

“You have no idea how good that felt.” A naked Blake grinned over at Yang, who was undressing for the shower. 

“I think I have some idea.” Yang replied, chuckling to herself as she took Blake by the wrist, leading the nude cat girl to the shower, turning the knob and spraying herself and her mate with the initially icy cold water, which quickly warmed up.

“You don’t think we went too far, right?” Blake questioned Yang, who looked over her shoulder at the cat faunus. 

“The bitch had it coming.” Yang told Blake, who nodded in agreement. The blonde smiled back at Blake, as she stepped back, pinning the black haired futa between the wall and her own curvy body. Blake smirked at Yang, as the lilac eyed girl took Blake’s hands in her own, guiding them to her belly.

“So... what are we going to do?” Yang asked Blake, who frowned down at her.

“What do you mean?” The faunus inquired. 

“About our baby.” Yang explained. “I can’t train to be a huntress while I’m pregnant.” Blake was silent and, sensing her unease, Yang turned around to Blake, looking her in the eyes as she pressed her breasts against Blake’s own. Yang’s hands instead found their way to Blake’s hips, while the cat faunus placed her hands on the blonde’s back, pulling her body close to her. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m really looking forward to raising our cute little kitten, but-” Yang was silenced when Blake leaned forward and kissed Yang, before pulling back.

“It’s okay.” Blake assured her, her right hand finding its way to Yang’s cheek, while her left wrapped around her waist. “We’ll still be able to raise our child and become huntresses. It’s not like they’ll kick us out of the school! Besides, I’ve spoken to Glynda about our situation, and she seemed to understand. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Yang nodded.

“Alright... yes, you’re right, thanks.” Yang smiled, reassured. “I suppose I’ll just take a few months off from combat for a while.” Yang told Blake.

“Not just you.” Blake corrected her, as realisation dawned on the blonde’s face.

“Of course! You and Weiss are both pregnant too! And Velvet, and – oh God, Coco, Emerald, Pyrrha...” Yang seemed shocked at just how many women at Beacon had gotten pregnant over the past week. 

“I’m sure this happens more often than you might think.” Blake told Yang. The two giggled, as they once again shared a kiss, their lips locked together for about a minute, before they broke apart. 

“Should we...” Yang began, licking her lips and looking into Blake’s eyes seductively, who sighed.

“Just a quick one.” Blake replied. Yang grinned, as she crouched down on the shower floor, kneeling before Blake, her hands still on the cat girls hips, as her head was level with Blake’s flaccid cock. It didn’t take long, both from looking down at Yang’s voluptuous curves and her hands stroking her futa penis, for Blake to get an erection. 

Blake gasped silently as she felt Yang’s soft lips wrap around her swollen cock, her warm mouth taking in the girls cock. The blonde circled her tongue around the head of Blake’s cock, pleasuring her mate as she slid the appendage down her throat. The black haired faunus simply moaned in pleasure, running her hands through Yang’s hair, pulling her head down onto her cock, bobbing it up and down as she gently fucked her lovers throat. 

“Fuck... Yang...” Blake muttered, as her hands balled into fists around Yang’s hair, unintentionally pulling a little too hard on her partners wet yellow hair as she shut her eyes in the hot shower, though she didn’t seem to care, her mind too focused on Blake’s erection in her mouth. Yang moved her hands from Blake’s hips to her crotch, as she used her left hand to squeeze and massage the cat girls swollen balls, and pushing the index and middle fingers of her right hand between Blake’s vaginal folds, fingering her. 

Blake, taken off guard by this, almost collapsed to the floor, her knees buckling at the sudden increase of pleasure, and she involuntarily thrust her hips forward, burying her entire shaft in Yang’s throat. The girl struggled not to choke, as she took Blake’s member inside her, her lips kissing the base of Blake’s cock as she was throat fucked by her partner. 

“Sorry...” Blake gasped, as Yang slid Blake’s cock from her throat, allowing herself a few seconds to breathe as she looked up into Blake’s golden eyes.

“It’s alright...” Yang smiled, before engulfing Blake’s cock in her mouth once more, easily sliding it down her throat again, her oesophagus squeezing the erect member. Blake’s eyes rolled back as Yang sucked her member, teasing an orgasm out of her, surprising the cat faunus with how good she had gotten at sucking cock over the past week. 

Blake grunted, as she felt herself about to cum, shoving her cock deep down Yang’s throat before she fired her hot load of semen down Yang’s throat, simultaneously squirting her vaginal juices all over Yang’s hand that was under her. Yang gulped down all of Blake’s cum as she slid her now wet cock from her mouth, swallowing all of her partners semen. 

Blake slid down the tile wall, sitting on the shower floor. The lukewarm shower water had pooled up a little, made murky by Blake’s cum that Yang hadn’t managed to swallow. Panting, the cat faunus looked over at Yang, her cock still throbbing as cum oozed from its tip. 

“You’re so good at that.” Blake told Yang. The blonde simply shrugged modestly in response, before Blake clambered to her feet, her knees still a little weak. “I know I said a quick one, but do we have time for one more?” Blake asked Yang, as she brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. Yang reached out of the shower for her scroll, and gasped, jumping out, much to the cat faunus’ confusion. 

“Shit! I’m supposed to be meeting Ruby and Weiss in ten minutes!” Yang exclaimed, as she hurriedly dried herself off with a towel and got dressed. Blake whimpered.

“Can’t you stay? I’m sure they’ll understand!” The black haired girl pleaded, as Yang tossed her a sympathetic glance.

“Sorry kitty cat, but you know what Weiss is like if your even a minute late.” Yang chuckled as she threw on her usual outfit. “Can’t you find someone else for now?” She asked Blake, who pouted in response.

“Velvet said she was training fighting, Sun’s probably with Neptune, and Sapphire and Pyrrha are on a date.” The cat girl complained. Yang sighed.

“Well... I don’t know. Can’t you find some human’s to do it with?” Yang suggested with a joking smile. Blake sighed, as Yang dashed out of the bathroom. “Gotta go, see you soon.” Yang gave Blake a quick peck on the cheek, before taking a mint to make sure her breath didn’t smell of cum, and heading out of their dorm. 

Blake sighed, as she finished her shower, forced simply to wank into her flannel a few times to get herself off, before stepping out of the shower and drying herself off with a towel. The cat girl got dressed, before stepping out into her dorm. However, just as she was about to head down to the hall to get some lunch, there was a sudden knock at the door, startling the cat girl to the extent that she bit her lip to avoid cursing, before she opened the door to see who it was that almost gave her a heart attack.

“HELLO!” Nora exclaimed, bounding joyfully into her dorm in a way that reminded Blake of Zwei whenever someone said ‘walk’. The cheery ginger was accompanied by Ren, who waited patiently at the door until he was invited in.

“Please, do come in. Make yourself at home.” Blake muttered sarcastically as Nora giggled, sprawling out on her bed. The cat girl shared a look with Ren, as they both chuckled at Nora’s unintentionally rude behaviour. 

“So, what brings you two here?” Blake asked the two, shutting the door behind Ren after he entered. She noticed Ren blush slightly when she asked that, while Nora resumed her giggling, sitting on the edge of Blake’s bed and swinging her legs back and forth. 

“We were wondering if we could ask you a favour...” Ren began, only to have his train of thought hijacked by Nora. 

“We know ALL of your secrets!” Nora cackled. Blake frowned, looking over at Ren for clarification.

“Regarding your... *ahem*... heat, cycles...” Ren told Blake. A few days ago, the cat girl would have been embarrassed beyond belief, but by now, she wasn’t all too surprised at how many people knew. Blake rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

“You guys know too, huh?” She asked. The pair nodded. “So, what, are you just curious? I’ll be happy to answer any questions, just nothing too personal.” Blake told them, taking a seat on her desk chair and crossing her legs, only for her to quickly uncross them when her penis got in the way. Ren made to answer, when once again, Nora beat him to the punch.

“What’s it like when you’re in heat? How big is it? Can you get people pregnant? What happens when you’re not in heat? Does it fall off? Does it have balls? What about hair? What does your team think of all of this? What happens to male faunus? Is it the opposite? Do they lose theirs and get a vagina instead? Do you still have a vagina? Are you technically a man now?” Nora questioned, or rather interrogated Blake. Who sighed once again. 

“It’s quite uncomfortable to be honest. Mine’s about ten inches, but they can be bigger or smaller. I can get people pregnant. It doesn’t fall off, it just sort of goes back into me. Yes, I have balls. I try to keep my pubes tidy. Male faunus stay the same, at least physically save for a slight growth. I still have a vagina. No, I’m not a man.” Blake responded, as Ren looked over at her, impressed that she was able to keep up with Nora, who had a look of wonder on her face. Ren finally broke the silence.

“Thank you, Blake. But that’s not actually the main reason we came, is it Nora?” Ren asked. Nora simply smiled at her partner sweetly.

“Then what was?” Blake wondered aloud. Nora was the first to respond, yet again.

“Well, to spice up things in the bedroom, Ren and I have been indulging in each other’s fantasies.” Nora explained. “Last week, we did Ren’s ultimate fantasy.” Nora told Blake, leaning in close before whispering the next part. “It involved handcuffs, and a strap on, and I got to dress up as a – MMPF MM MMPHFF MMPF” Nora giggled in delight, as Ren’s hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her.

“Anyway, that’s not important.” Ren told Blake, his calm demeanour yet to be broken, although there was no denying the crimson glow in his cheeks. “The point is, we’re here because, well, we thought you might like to help with Nora’s fantasy.” Ren told Blake, as Nora freed herself from his grasp. 

“And if you don’t, all of beacon will know about the faunus’ little secret!” Nora threatened, before once again being pulled back by Ren. 

“NORA! I told you, no blackmailing!” Ren told Nora abruptly, who nodded, still grinning. Blake then figured out why the pair was here.

“Oh, so, Nora’s fantasy is girls with... you know...” Blake clarified. Ren nodded, as did Nora, proudly. 

“It’s fine if you say no, we can always find someone else.” Ren told Blake. The cat faunus thought about their proposal for a minute. On one hand, she didn’t want to risk getting another girl pregnant, and she was still very tired and hungry. On the other hand, her session with Yang in the shower hadn’t quite scratched her itch. Plus, Nora was wearing a particularly skimpy top and miniskirt, which she had no doubt chosen to help ‘persuade’ Blake, and she could already feel her cock swelling up again. Finally, the cat faunus made up her mind.

“On two conditions.” Blake told them. The two listened closely. “Condition one: I don’t cum in your vagina. The last thing I want is to get another girl pregnant.” Blake told Nora, who nodded, seemingly a little disappointed, but overall glad that Blake had said yes. “Condition two: You guy buy me lunch afterwards because I am starving.” Blake told them.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Ren told her.

“YEAH! LETS GET STARTED!” Nora wailed, as she quickly stripped to her lacy pink underwear before pouncing at Blake, tackling her to her own bed. Blake was stunned for a second, as she was pushed onto her back with the eccentric ginger girl straddling her hips, the faunus girls penis swelling up as her hard on strained against her trousers poking Nora’s butt, who giggled in amusement.

Nora leaned forwards, kissing Blake’s neck, who moaned, as she peeled off her top, revealing to Nora her perky breasts with her nipples erect under her bra. Nora grinned, as she began to plant wet kisses all over the soft mounds of flesh, earning a series of moans from Blake. Blake had never before noticed how hot Nora actually was. Usually when she saw her, the word ‘cute’ came to mind, along with ‘hyperactive’ and ‘crazy’. However, looking up at the all but naked girl now, Blake could fully appreciate her body. The ginger girl had abs that would make Yang envious, and biceps to match, although not to the extent that she could be considered ‘muscular’ at the risk of appearing too ripped for her height. She was more toned, and the perfect mixture of muscles and curves, with a huge bubble butt that the cat faunus had never fully appreciated, and big round melon sized breasts, almost as big as Yang’s. Not to mention her soft, smooth, warm skin that sent waves of pleasure over Blake’s body, and her adorable heart shaped face that made Blake all the more willing to accept her proposal.

Blake fumbled with her bra, before finally getting it off and tossing it aside, letting willingly giving Nora all the freedom she could want to play with her breasts. Nora smirked, as she wrapped her lips around Blake’s right boob, her tongue circling the erect nipple while her right hand reached over to tease her left one. The cat faunus gasped, arching her back as Nora teased her breasts, glancing up to see the expression on ecstasy on Blake’s face, before switching breasts. Blake threw her head back and shut her eyes, moaning louder when she felt Nora’s hips grinding on her, the girls panties rubbing against her crotch with just a few layer of clothing separating their genitals...

‘No.’ Blake thought. ‘I can’t risk getting Nora pregnant too. She’s with Ren! That’d really complicate things between them. I’ll just have to go in her ass. They’ve probably done anal before, and if not, she still agreed, so she must be up for it...’

“Fuck, yes, Nora!” Blake wailed, interrupting her own train of thought as Nora gently pinched her sensitive nipples. The cat girl grasped the bedsheets to avoid tossing Nora onto her back and fucking her silly right then and there, and Nora giggled, slightly tightening her grip on Blake’s pink nipples. 

The ginger girl finally released Blake’s nipples, who was panting now, her breasts tingling with pleasure. Nora’s lips began to move downwards, as she shuffled backwards until her face was in line with Blake’s crotch, a sizeable bulge in her trousers. Nora gazed at the bulge, licking her lips, before looking up at Blake, who was waiting in anticipation. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got!” The ginger girl exclaimed, as she yanked the waistband of Blake’s trousers, pulling them down her long legs. Blake’s now fully erect cock sprang free, and Nora gasped as she gazed upon the huge, erect member before her. The throbbing, ten inch long shaft oozed precum from the tip, which trickled down to her aching ballsack.

“It’s bigger than yours Ren!” Nora commented, accidentally embarrassing her boyfriend. She wasted no time in engulfing the head of Blake’s cock in her mouth, sliding it further and further down until her lips touched the base. 

“Oh, fuck!” Blake moaned, as Nora effortlessly took Blake’s entire length down her throat without even gagging once. While she hated to admit it, Nora was much better than this than Yang was, clearly having had a lot of experience with Ren. Blake’s watched Nora’s head bob up and down on her cock, while she felt her member being milked by the ginger girls petite mouth. The cat girl moaned, thrusting her hips upwards as she fucked Nora’s throat, the blue eyed girl slowly, almost teasingly sucking her off.

All of a sudden, Nora’s mouth was gone, causing Blake to whimper and look up at what had prompted her to stop. Nora was fumbling about with her bra, eventually unhooking it and tossing it aside. Blake found herself salivating as she looked up at the huge mounds of flesh hanging from Nora’s chest, each with a little pink nipple in the middle that was just as cute as she was.

Nora giggled, pleased with Blake’s response to her tits, as she took the left one in her hand, bringing her mouth down to it as she planted a soft wet kiss on her nipple, before doing the same on the other side.

“Let me show you what these puppies can do.” Nora told Blake, pressing them together, before she leaned over, sliding Blake’s already wet cock between her boobs so that just the head was poking out from her tits. Blake cried out in pleasure, as Nora began to tit-fuck Blake, her breasts rubbing up and down the length of Blake’s shaft as she coaxed an orgasm out of her new faunus lover. 

The cat faunus, panting, felt a familiar warm, wet feeling around the head of her cock, and didn’t need to look down to see what it was. Nora continually sucked off the top of Blake’s cock, while her tits rubbed all the way up and down the length. 

“No-ra!” Blake cried, as she felt her balls tighten. Nora, heeding Blake’s warning, used her tongue to tease Blake over the edge. The cat girl wailed loudly, as she came, her cock firing load after load of hot semen into the air. Nora smiled in delight as Blake’s cum landed all over her breasts and face, decorating her in Blake’s warm, sticky mess.  
Blake sighed, while Nora greedily licked up and down Blake’s member, slurping up all of Blake’s cum like syrup, while she didn’t pay any attention to the mess all over her face. Suddenly, Nora was pulled up, as Ren had came up behind her. 

“You’re not leaving me out, are you?” He asked. At some point, he’d gotten undressed, and crawled up behind Nora, butt naked, taking her by surprise. Nora moaned, as Ren reached under her arms, grabbing a breast in each hand and massaging them gently, while he kissed her neck from behind. Nora shut her eyes, savouring the moment, before she spun around to kiss Ren, giving Blake a good look at her huge ass. 

The cat faunus, unable to resist Nora’s beautiful round bubble butt, lunged at her, tearing away her panties and earning a yelp out of Nora, as Blake pulled Nora back onto her, her faunus instincts kicking in as she practically fought with Ren for her mate. Ren didn’t put up much of a fight, allowing Blake to pull Nora on top of her body so that they were parallel and both facing up. Blake’s penis nestled between Nora’s cheeks as she tried to push it between them, only for it to miss and almost end up in her pussy.

“Shit, sorry.” Blake muttered, as Nora helped her guide her cock to her rear entrance. Blake didn’t hesitate, before she thrust upwards, hard, earning a playful yelp out of Nora as her ass was penetrated by Blake’s cock. Blake quickly thrust up again, steadying Nora by holding her hips while she bounced the curvy ginger girl on her cock. 

Ren rolled his eyes, before he too pounced on Nora, his cock standing erect at almost nine inches slamming into Nora’s pussy, causing the girl to scream incredibly loudly as both her holes were filled. Ren began to fuck his girlfriend, each thrust harder than the last, holding her by the waist as he penetrated deep inside her, while Blake bounced the girl on her cock. 

Nora squealed in pleasure, as she was sandwiched between her two lovers and filled in both her holes. While continuing to fuck her, Ren leaned forward, kissing Nora deeply as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Meanwhile, Blake simply wanted to cum soon, as Nora’s ass cheeks squeezed her cock, her hole being incredibly tight that Blake wondered if this was the first time Nora had done anal. If so, she was doing very well, seeing as how most would find themselves in tremendous pain the first time. Although, Blake had fucked Weiss’s ass multiple times, yet it was still always very tight.

Nora moaned into her boyfriends mouth, as Blake stretched her rear hole with her thick fuck stick, penetrating deeper and deeper with each thrust as her ass cheeks wrapped around the cat girls monstrous cock. The lover broke their kiss as Ren moved his mouth towards Nora’s right breast, sucking on her nipple. Nora wailed in pleasure, supporting herself with her hands as she was filled up with cock, while Ren began to kiss her left nipple instead.

“FUCK YES!” Nora screamed, loud enough for someone on the other side of the building to hear, as she came for the first time, her juices spraying all over the bed, soaking Ren’s cock and forming a damp patch in the sheets between Blake’s legs. Meanwhile, Ren and Blake both found themselves about to cum any minute now.

“Fuck... Nora!” Ren was the first to orgasm, as she shot his semen into Nora’s pussy, before pulling out, leaving her with her lovers creampie in her pussy. 

“Ah, FUCK!” Blake yelled, as she finally came too, filling up Nora’s asshole with her hot faunus cum, shooting load after load up inside the ginger girl, until she finally stopped. Nora slowly eased herself off of Blake’s cock, her semen oozing from her ass as she did so.

“Blake... thank you so much!” Nora thanked her cat faunus friend, panting as she laid back on Blake’s bed, covered and filled with cum.

“Don’t mention it.” Blake responded. Ren helped Nora up, as the ginger girl struggled to stand, let alone walk.

"So, we should probably get showered, then we'll meet you for lunch?" Ren suggested. Blake smiled.

"Sounds good to me." She replied.

“It’s a good job we’re just across the hall!” Nora joked, as Ren helped her to get dressed, thanking Blake for letting them use her bed as he too got dressed, before the two left, presumably to get a shower. Blake stood up, as she was once again sweaty and covered in cum. 

“Oh, for fucks sake!” She complained, as she headed to take her third shower of the day.


	30. Locker room hookup (Velvet x Mercury)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet is at the gym, when she gets an unexpected visitor, and the two get better acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Mr.B

Velvet panted, sweating as she laid into the punching bag; she may rely upon her semblance heavily in fights, but the girl still made sure to keep fit at Beacon gym. Despite being in heat, the rabbit Faunus never neglected her training, although she’d politely asked Coco not to train with her as they usually did. Seeing her voluptuous team leader in her gym bra and shorts that showed off her curved and toned body, leaving little to the imagination was enough to make anyone drool, let alone a faunus in heat.

Velvet beat on the punching bag, landing a jab after jab after jab before swinging a hard right hook, shaking the bag as it swung from the ceiling. The rabbit faunus quickly spun on one foot, while she raised her right leg in the air, her right heel slamming against the side of the bag, almost breaking it in two as her aura boosted her power. The bag swung around for a few seconds, spinning, until Velvet steadied it. 

“You’ve got some good moves.” A voice called out from behind Velvet. The exhausted rabbit faunus spun quickly to see who spoke. She spotted a tall man with grey hair, though he didn’t seem to be any older than herself. 

“I... thanks!” Velvet replied, giving him a quick smile. He looked oddly familiar, but Velvet couldn’t quite place where she’d seen him before. Noticing he wasn’t leaving, Velvet strolled over to the bench where her towel and bottled water were.

“Mercury.” The man said, extending a hand, as Velvet gulped down her water and wiped the sweat from her face.

“I’m Velvet.” Velvet told him. She shook his hand, and swore she saw him smirk.

“I know. Emerald told me all about you. You’re the one that got her pregnant, right?” He told her. This took Velvet off guard, and she stepped back, startled that he knew. Mercury waited patiently for Velvet to process this information, before finally responding.

“So, you know all about...” Velvet began. Mercury nodded, and she gulped. “Emerald, she told you everything?” Velvet asked. Mercury sighed.

“She told me all about the faunus’ little secret, and that you got her, and a bunch of other girls, pregnant.”Velvet’s face turned even redder than it had already been from training, and she muttered something about ‘not that many girls’, looking down at her feet. Mercury chuckled, as he sauntered over to her.

“So, you’ve been with quite a few girls. Does that mean I should be disappointed?” Mercury pondered to Velvet. “Or do I stand a chance?” Velvet realised now that the man was actually coming onto her, as he got closer until his body was almost pressed against hers. The rabbit looked around the gym, but with it being the middle of a Sunday, nobody else was at the gym. It was just the two of them.

“I... erm... I....” Velvet stammered, as she felt the wall against her back and Mercury placed his hands on the wall behind her. Including her ears, Velvet was almost the same height as Mercury, but not including her faunus trait, he was much taller than her. 

“I’ve never, you know, been with a man...” Velvet told Mercury, as his face closed in on hers. 

“There’s a first time for everything.” Mercury told her, as he pressed his mouth against hers before she could respond. The man forced his tongue into Velvet’s mouth, although the girl notably didn’t resist as his tongue explored her mouth. The two made out for a few seconds, as Mercury’s hands fell around Velvet’s hips while her hands pressed against Mercury’s back, pulling him closer to her. It wasn’t a romantic or sensual kiss, but rather a purely sexually charged one.

The two pulled away and, without words, Mercury led Velvet by the hand to the changing rooms and showers. They both entered the male changing room, with Mercury making sure that nobody else was there, before pushing a chair under the door handle, effectively locking it. 

“You’re a fast mover.” Velvet commented, as she stripped out of her gym clothes, a large bulge visible in the front of her shorts. 

“Oh, that is rich.” Mercury chuckled, as he too stripped down to his underwear, his own cock becoming erect in his pants. The pair wasted no time in getting naked, both fully erect, with Mercury’s cock a little shorter than Velvet’s eight incher, and much slimmer. However, it didn’t seem to bother Mercury that his cock was shorter than the faunus girls, and the man was quick to service Velvet, kneeling before her with her twitching penis a few inches from his face.

“Are... are you sure that you want to- AH!” Velvet cried out, as Mercury’s mouth wrapped around her head, his tongue twisting around her cock as waves of pleasure washed over Velvet’s body. The girl gasped, her back pressed against the cold lockers on the wall, while Mercury sucked her cock. 

The rabbit girl moaned loudly, as she received possibly the best blowjob she had ever gotten. Mercury half smirked up at the innocent bunny’s reaction, as he pleasured her with his mouth, her cock sliding down his mouth as his own saliva coated the appendage. Velvet whimpered as she was pleasured, her cock throbbing as it found its way down Mercury’s throat with relative ease. The man tasted her precum on his tongue, as he pleasured her, while Velvet bit her lip at having his warm mouth around her cock. 

Unlike Coco or Emerald, Mercury wasn’t teasing with his mouth. Rather, he was more bold, getting straight down to oral. However, as a result, Velvet found herself already on the verge of orgasm, as she tried to hold out for longer as not to cum too quickly.

The locker room was silent, save for the sound of Mercury’s mouth sucking on Velvet’s shaft, as well as the rabbit girl’s panting and moaning, which had gradually gotten increasingly louder over the past few minutes. Finally, the brunette faunus couldn’t hold it in any more.

“Mer... Mercury...” Velvet moaned his name, not getting her point out before she sighed loudly, filling his mouth with her seed as she ejaculated onto his tongue. Mercury grinned, slurping down the sticky semen that stained around his mouth, after Velvet took her still erect cock out. The man wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, while Velvet slid down the locker, catching her breath that she had been subconsciously holding while she received her pleasuring.

“How, are you, so good, at that?” Velvet asked, as she sat down on one of the locker room benches.

“There’s more where that came from.” Mercury told her with a wink that made Velvet blush. “But I think you should pay me back first, don’t you?” he asked the faunus girl, taking a seat on the bench beside her. Velvet’s face turned a deeper shade of red. Sure, she was in an open relationship with Coco and Emerald, and knew that neither of them would particularly mind that she had been getting off with someone else. What bothered Velvet was that all her life, she’d only ever been attracted to women, not even considering herself bisexual. Until fifteen minutes ago, she had never even looked at a man in a mildly sexual way, yet here she was, close to having sex with a man.

“Hey, you ok?” Mercury asked, cutting off Velvet’s train of thought.

“O-of course!” Velvet replied with a smile, her cock twitching in anticipation as she fidgeted on the spot. ‘Either way’, she thought to herself, ‘This guy seems pretty submissive, and I can’t wait to get back to Coco or Emerald to get off. He’ll have to do for now’.

With that, Velvet took Mercury’s legs, placing them either side of the bench and pushing him back, so that he was lay face up on the bench with his legs either side, his erection standing up in the middle of them. Velvet sat a little further away from Mercury, before she picked her feet up and placed them on the bench between Mercury’s legs. The grey haired man grinned, as he felt Velvet’s soles press down on his cock, before she began to rub it up and down.

Mercury sighed as he was now the one being pleased, the bunny girls foot job sending waves of pleasure washing over his body as he lay back on the bench. He looked up at Velvet, who gave him a nervous smile. He smiled back reassuringly, which seemed to relax whatever inner conflict was going on in her head, as she picked up the pace a little. Mercury gripped the sides of the bench as she sped up a little, letting out a few moans as his cock throbbed under the girls feet.

Meanwhile, Velvet’s own hands found their way to her own genitals, as she began to finger herself gently, ignoring her throbbing erection for the time being. She was usually the one that penetrated Coco, even when she wasn’t in heat, but ever since Emerald had joined the mix, she’d been on the receiving end of more than a couple of strap-on sessions over the past few days, and so her pussy had been getting more attention than it was used to. 

Mercury winced, as Velvet’s feet pressed down on his cock a little too hard, and he looked up quickly glaring at Velvet, who looked apologetic, clearly already having realised her mistake.

“Sorry - I’ve never done this before!” She told him. Mercury rolled his eyes, lying back down. He’d have much preferred a simply blowjob if he knew she was such an amateur. 

“S’fine.” He told her, closing his eyes as Velvet’s soles rubbed his shaft, while her toes teased his sensitive head, earning more moans out of him. For an amateur, she was a fast learner, as she quickly got the hang of it. The rabbit girl whimpered as she rubbed her clitoris harder with her left hand, while her index and middle fingers on her right hand slipped between her wet folds. 

As the two continued, Mercury felt himself building up to orgasm, the balls of Velvet’s soft feet pressing the head of his cock against his belly, while she played with herself. She threw her head back, eyes closed and moaning as she orgasmed, climaxing hard as her juices oozed out onto the bench and locker room floor. Velvet caught her breath, panting before she resumed pleasuring Mercury with her feet.

The man grunted, as he felt his balls tighten under Velvet’s heels, as he orgasmed, spurting semen all over his belly and Velvet’s feet, causing the girls legs to recoil with a shriek as her toes were soaked in warm cum.

“Wow, you’re good.” Mercury told the red faced rabbit faunus.

“Thanks...” Velvet muttered, looking down. Her cock was still rock hard, precum dripping from the tip and onto the floor.

“You still got one in ya?” Mercury questioned, to which Velvet nodded, shifting anxiously on her feet. The man sighed. “Alright, well, what are you waiting for then?” Mercury asked. With that, he turned away from Velvet, getting onto his knees on the floor and bending forward a little so that Velvet got a good look at his ass.

Without hesitation, Velvet pounced on the man, clumsily thrusting her cock between his ass cheeks and penetrating him deeply. Mercury grimaced at Velvet’s force with the lack of lubrication, but he didn’t complain. Velvet whimpered in delight as she slammed her body into Mercury’s, thrusting repeatedly into him quickly. Her hands clutched his hips to steady herself, while Mercury had bent himself over the bench.

“Ah, FUCK! You always this rough?” Mercury groaned, as Velvet slammed repeatedly into Mercury, her balls batting against him with each thrust as her cock plunged deeper into his ass. 

“S-sorry...” Velvet muttered, although she hadn’t actually taken the time to listen to what Mercury was saying, eagerly thrusting inside the man, panting and grunting with each movement of her hips. Mercury bucked his hips back, his cheeks squeezing Velvet’s cock as his ass was pounded by the futa faunus. 

Velvet groaned, her nails unintentionally digging into Mercury’s skin as her arms wrapped around him, her bare breasts pressed against his back as she thrust repeatedly into his ass, spreading his cheek around her shaft as she fucked him. As Velvet penetrated him deeper, Mercury realised why Emerald had been spending so much time with her lately. Velvet was usually rather submissive around her two partners in her polyamorous relationship, but Mercury was even more so than her, so the bunny girls dominant side came out when he had approached her. 

“Ahh, Emerald was right about you...” Mercury muttered under his breath. Velvet grew embarrassed as she realised that her lover had been telling her teammates intimate details about their relationship, or rather, she would have been embarrassed, had she not been balls deep in Mercury, about to cum inside him any minute.

“Should I... inside...?” Velvet asked Mercury, who turned and nodded, grunting as he was fucked by the faunus. 

With that, Velvet allowed herself to fill his ass with her hot sticky semen, her balls emptying her cum into the man’s ass. The rabbit girl pulled out with a wet sound, as her creampie oozed from Mercury’s ass, as he stood up, while Velvet slumped down on the bench, exhausted.

“Not bad, bunny.” Mercury joked, making Velvet giggle.

“Thanks.” She replied. “You were pretty good yourself!”

Mercury turned to head to the showers commenting that he needed to get cleaned up after their ‘workout’, while Velvet gathered her clothes, wiping herself down with a towel first before getting dressed and leaving to avoid suspicion. 

 

The rabbit faunus finally arrived back at her dorm. She entered, seeing Coco sat up on her bed, watching a movie in her underwear, while Emerald sat between her legs, similarly dressed and leaning back on the brunette. When Velvet entered, the two looked up and smiled at. 

“Hey Velvet!” Coco called out, while Emerald smiled up at her, a little redness in her cheeks at being seen with Coco.

“I’m glad you two are finally getting along.” Velvet smirked back at them, as the dumped her gym bag on the ground and locked the door behind her. She strolled over to Coco’s bed, giving her a peck on the cheek and doing the same to Emerald. “Did I keep you waiting?” Velvet asked them, referencing their state of undress.

“No, we just had a bit of fun, hope you don’t mind!” Coco replied.

“Not at all!” Velvet told her. “I’m glad my two girlfriends are happy with each other!” Velvet chuckled, before being joined by the two girls. 

“But, now that you’re here, maybe we can take turns on our favourite toy...” Emerald smirked, looking down at Velvet’s crotch. The rabbit girl sighed.

“Sorry Em, I don’t think we’ll be doing that for a while.” Velvet told her, as she felt her cock twitching, before it began to shrink before the girls very eyes.

“What’s going on?” Emerald asked, watching as Velvet’s cock disappeared. Once the shrinking stopped, Velvet pulled her trousers down to reveal her neatly shaven pussy and... nothing. Her cock and balls were all gone, as if they had never even been there. 

“Aw, drat!” Coco exclaimed, before turning to Emerald. “She’s not in heat anymore. We’ll have to wait until next month for that.” Coco told the green haired girl, who nodded.

“Oh, so, what now?” She asked.

“Well, we can still be together!” Velvet told her, and Coco nodded in agreement. “There’ll just be less sex than when I’m in heat!” The three laughed, as Velvet crawled in between her two mates, before the three all watched the movie together.


	31. Pain and Pleasure - Round II (Blake x Ruby x Weiss x Velvet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss try their hand at dominating Blake for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by CABRALFAN27

“Are you sure about this?” Ruby asked, biting her lip anxiously. 

“For the fourth time, YES!” Blake told the younger girl, impatient to get started. The young girl looked over at Weiss, who gave her a reassuring nod, before Ruby strolled over to Blake. Not too gently, she pulled the naked cat girls arms behind her back, holding them together, before she fastened a pair of handcuffs tightly around both her wrists, cuffing them together. Meanwhile, Weiss took Blake’s black bow in her hands and wrapped it around Blake’s head, covering her eyes as it served as a blindfold.

It was Blake’s last day of heat, after which it would be a month until her mates were able to feel her sizeable cock inside them. Her teammates intended to make the most of the time they had left together, and, seeing as how Blake was usually the one to take charge in her numerous erotic endeavours, Weiss had suggested that perhaps she be the one to dominate the cat faunus. 

At first, Blake protested, even pointing out that Weiss had in fact dominated her before, but the heiress argued back that Velvet had hogged her. What’s more, when Ruby joined in, claiming that she too wanted a chance to dominate Blake, the black haired faunus eventually gave in and had allowed Ruby and Weiss to dominate her as she and Velvet had done so to them.

Suddenly, Weiss’s hands found their way to Blake’s shoulders, pushing her onto her knees, causing the cat girl to inhale sharply in surprise. Weiss smirked, and Ruby giggled a little, as Blake’s semi-hard member twitched as it became hard. Weiss crouched down, so that her face was directly behind Blake’s right shoulder, before she leaned forward and began to kiss her neck from behind. 

Blake moaned as Weiss’s mouth kissed and nibbled her neck, leaving deep red marks where her teeth had been, while the heiress’s hands reached around either side of Blake’s waist and wrapped around her shaft. The black haired girl gasped as her cock was massaged by her white haired counterparts hands, while the heiress’s body pressed against her back. 

Meanwhile, Ruby slowly stripped out of her clothes, until she was as naked as Blake, save for a blindfold and pair of handcuffs, before she got onto her knees before the cat girl, leaning forward and gently grasping the head of the faunus’ cock in her hand. Blake gasped at the stimulation, her cock now fully erect between Ruby and Weiss’s hands, as she could feel an orgasm building up inside her. While Ruby stroked her hard on, Weiss’s hands made their way lower down, beneath Blake’s testicles until her fingers found her dripping wet pussy.

The black haired cat faunus let out an audible moan, as her wet pussy lips were penetrated by Weiss’s soft hands, her index and middle fingers spreading her lips as she teased her entrance.

“Weiss, please... don’t tease me!” Blake groaned, her back arched as she tried to push herself onto the heiress’s fingers, one for the other girl to retract them. Weiss giggled mischievously, as Blake groaned in frustration.

“Excuse me, but I do believe that as part of our deal, you gave Ruby and I absolute control over your orgasms. Isn’t that right Ruby?” Weiss explained. Ruby looked up, locking eyes with Weiss, who saw the slightly younger girls mouth around the head of Blake’s cock. Upon hearing the question, Ruby’s mouth made a wet pop as it left Blake’s head, and she wiped her mouth before responding.

“I think that was the deal.” Ruby repeated. “Although Blake can back out if she wants. I mean, we don’t have to give her an orgasm at all, do we?” She asked Weiss, although the question was meant as more of a taunt towards Blake. 

“No, please! I’m sorry, I’ll do as you say!” Blake submitted, as her vagina squirted her juices over Weiss’s fingers in anticipation of her upcoming orgasm. The two girls grinned at each other, seeing how easily Blake submitted after the threat of being denied her orgasm. The cat faunus had mentioned to them a few days ago that on the first and last days of a faunus’ heat, their horniness is almost five times it is on any other day in heat. So far, Yang had been the only one to mate with Blake on her first day, but now, Ruby and Weiss had their turn. 

Weiss nodded towards Ruby, who smiled, as the heiress pushed Blake forwards, while the young girl laid on her back, her legs spread as the cat girls head came to rest between the girls soft, creamy thighs. Blake wasted no time getting her tongue to work, sliding between her team leaders lips, penetrating her pussy as deep as she could as it pressed deep into her core. Ruby moaned, her back arched as she lay on the ground, her hands nestled in Blake’s hair as she pushed her head down between her legs. 

“If you do a good job, I’ll give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had!” Ruby told Blake. The cat girl seemed to nod, but it was hard to tell. 

“Ahh... AHH!” Ruby exclaimed, as Blake’s lips kissed Ruby’s pussy, while her tongue explored the girls vagina. The scent of Ruby filled Blake’s nostrils as her face was pressed between her thighs. The cat girl suddenly felt Ruby’s thighs on her back as her legs wrapped around her torso, pulling Blake into her, and the young girl closed her eyes, moaning loudly from Blake’s incredible pleasuring. While she had been focused on Ruby, Blake forgot all about Weiss, until she took her by surprise. 

At some point during Blake’s pleasuring, Weiss had stripped naked, her pussy already soaking wet, as she retrieved from her drawer something that she’d ordered online a few days ago and intended to use on Blake, but it had only arrived this morning. 

It was a double sided strap on dildo, like a regular strap on, except this one had another dildo on the inside that penetrated the wearer while they fucked their partner. There was a purple nine inch long vibrating dildo on the inside for Weiss, while a red twelve inch one on outside to use on Blake. Weiss groaned as she slid the purple dildo into herself while she fastened the belt around her, with the red barbed cock sticking out from her groin. While Blake had been eating Ruby out, Weiss had gone behind her, teasing her pussy with the tip of the dildo.

“Which hole?” Weiss asked. Blake groaned an inaudible response into Ruby’s pussy, as Weiss pressed the tip against Blake’s ass. Ruby yanked Blake’s head up by the hair, as she gasped, Ruby’s juices dripping down her chin.

“P-pussy...” Blake stammered, before Ruby pushed her head back between her legs. Weiss thought about this for a while, before shaking her head.

“No, I don’t think you deserve an orgasm yet.” Weiss told the cat faunus, as she pressed the red dildo against Blake’s rear hole. Blake whimpered into Ruby’s pussy as her ass was stretched slowly by Weiss dildo. Once the first few inches were inside, Weiss turned on her own dildo as it began to vibrate on the lowest of five settings. She immediately turned it up to the third setting, as she pushed the fake cock into Blake’s ass.

“Oh, FUCK!” Weiss yelled, as her body was washed over with pleasure from the vibrator. Quickly, she thrust her hips forwards, slamming the dildo halfway into Blake’s ass and earning a loud scream from the cat faunus into Ruby’s vagina, causing the young girl to wail loudly as she orgasmed, her juices soaking Blake’s mouth. Blake found her face being freed from Ruby’s legs, finally able to breathe while Weiss fucked her hard.

Meanwhile, Weiss began to thrust faster, the red cock pumping in and out of Blake’s ass, causing her to let out a pleasurable moan with each thrust, while Weiss vibrating dildo was pushed further up into her with each thrust into Blake, as the two were fucked by Weiss’s brand new toys.

“Oh... YES! AHH BLAKE!” Weiss screamed, her head thrown back and her mouth open as she screamed in pleasure. The heiress’s body shuddered as she came already around the vibrating dildo inside her body, and Blake wailed as her ass was almost split in half by Weiss great fake cock. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Ruby looked up at the door. Weiss and Blake, so engrossed in each other, either didn’t notice or didn’t care, leaving Ruby to answer the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw a familiar faunus girl looking at her feet.

“Hey Velvet.” Ruby said after opening the door and letting Velvet into their dorm. 

“Hey Ru- oh...” Velvet blushed when she saw and heard Weiss fucking Blake, despite the fact that it was nothing she hadn’t seen before. Ruby quickly closed the door behind Velvet, pulling her into the room. 

“Sorry, we were just making the most of Blake’s last day.” Ruby told Velvet. “What’s up?” She asked. Velvet looked a little embarrassed.

“Oh, I, uh... I just came to talk to Blake about the technicalities with our offspring, but I can always come back later...” She said, although Ruby noted that the rabbit girl was making no attempt to leave. 

“You know... you could always join in...” Ruby teased. Velvet bit her lip, as Ruby’s hand made its way into the front of her panties to stroke her cock, only to find nothing there. Ruby frowned, as she looked down.

“I’m not in heat anymore.” Velvet explained to Ruby, who simply nodded, and smiled.

“Well, the offer still stands.” Ruby teased. Velvet glanced over at Blake and Weiss, interlocked with each other, and felt the familiar warmth of arousal growing in her core as her eyes surveyed Ruby’s supple yet curvy body.

“Well... I suppose I could...” The rabbit faunus replied, as Ruby grinned, helping Velvet to strip out of her clothes. Once Velvet was in her underwear, Ruby couldn’t resist the urge, tackling her onto Blake’s bed as she straddled the rabbit girl, planting kisses all the way from her jaw, down her neck, chest and breasts. Ruby’s soft wet lips wrapped around one of Velvet’s nipples, her tongue teasing it and earning pleasured moans from the faunus. Ruby alternated nipples for a few minutes, until Velvet could feel a familiar wetness spreading in her panties as her arousal grew inside her. 

Meanwhile, Weiss had got off twice so far while fucking Blake, who was making the most inhuman sounds in frustration at being denied an orgasm. Weiss thrust again, harder into Blake’s ass, penetrating her deeply as the heiress came for the third time, screaming in pleasure as her juices soaked the dildo inside her. Blake whimpered in pain and frustration as Weiss slid the huge cock out of the faunus girls rear hole. 

“Don’t move.” Weiss commanded. Leaving Blake where she was, Weiss removed the strap on and sauntered over to Ruby and Velvet. By now, Ruby’s mouth had planted kisses all over Velvet’s body, down the middle of her stomach and between her legs. By now, the young girl was sliding Velvet’s wet panties down her long legs, before holding them to her face and inhaling the sweet scent of Velvet’s arousal. She proceeded to press her lips against Velvet’s wet vagina, before pushing her tongue between Velvet’s folds, gently licking Velvet’s pussy. The faunus girl moaned in delight as she was pleasured by the girl, her eyes squeezed shut. Velvet didn’t even notice Weiss crawl on top of her, only opening her eyes once she had felt the heiress’s thin frame straddle her abdomen.

“You hungry, bunny?” Weiss asked teasingly, as she rubbed her own clit. Velvet nodded enthusiastically, as Weiss crawled forward, before straddling Velvet’s face, leaving her just enough space to breathe through her nose as she sat on the faunus girls face.

Velvet wasted no time, instantly beginning to eat out the girl above her, her tongue lapping up Weiss’s juices, before her lips pressed against Weiss pussy lips, her tongue entering Weiss’s hole. Weiss moaned as Velvet’s warm, wet tongue serviced her. Velvet suddenly whimpered, as she felt Ruby’s head disappear from between her legs, leaving her on the edge of orgasm, much to her annoyance. Seeing the rabbit faunus’ frustration, Ruby grinned.

“You, like Blake, don’t get to orgasm until Weiss and I allow you to.” Ruby told Velvet. The rabbit girl whimpered, but continued slurping up Weiss’s sweet juices.  
Meanwhile, Ruby made her way back to Blake, who had obediently remained in the same position that Weiss had left her in, kneeling forward with her face pressed against the floor and her gaping ass in the air. Ruby made her way behind Blake, giving her ass a hard spank, which caused the cat faunus to squeal in surprise. Ruby chuckled, before she made her way in front of Blake. Her face was soaked in sweat, and her mouth and chin glazed in Ruby’s sweet juices. Holding Blake’s head still, Ruby licked her own juices from around the cat girls mouth. 

“Turn over.” Ruby ordered Blake. The cat faunus struggled to do so, with her wrists bound behind her, but with a little help from Ruby, managed to turn onto her back. Ruby circled Blake for a while, who was lay on the floor on her back, her ten inch member sticking up, throbbing as it begged to be allowed to cum. Ruby licked her lips, quickly uncuffing Blake’s hands, before she crawled on top of Blake, preparing to straddle her hips and plunge her huge cock deep inside herself.

“Remember; you’re not allowed to cum until I allow you to. Got it?” Ruby told Blake, who nodded furiously.

“Yes...” She whimpered. Ruby smirked.

“You know, if you manage not to cum inside me, I’ll let you fuck Weiss and I in any hole you want.” Ruby told Blake, who whimpered in response. With that, Ruby lowered herself onto Blake’s cock, guiding it into her pussy. The younger girl winced as Blake’s head pushed past her folds and buried itself deep inside her vagina.

“Ah...AH!” Ruby moaned, as Blake’s faunus dick was engulfed by her wet pussy. Blake bit her lip to avoid screaming, as she desperately tried to suppress her orgasm while Ruby slowly slid herself up and down, skewered on Blake’s huge appendage.

Blake’s free hands fell around Ruby’s waist, steadying the young girl while she rode her cock. Ruby smirked down at the still blindfolded Blake, grabbing the cat girls hands, guiding them to her small, supple yet round breasts. Blake squeezed gently, earning a surprised moan from Ruby, who continued to slide up and down on Blake’s cock, moaning loudly.

On the other side of the room, Weiss was building up to orgasm, locking her legs around Velvet’s head as she pulled the rabbit faunus’ face against her pussy. The heiress let out a loud moan, as she came hard over Velvet’s face, soaking the poor girls mouth in her sweet juices, which she hungrily slurped up. 

Weiss released Velvet from her legs, as the two sat beside each other to breathe for a minute or two, watching as Ruby rode Blake’s cock, the latter desperately trying not to cum, despite having been on the verge of an orgasm for a while now. 

“Oh, Blake!” Ruby wailed, as her pussy was stretched by Blake’s giant cock. Blake gasped, as she felt her balls tighten, about to ejaculate inside Ruby’s vagina, and she desperately tried not to shoot her seed up inside Ruby. She succeeded, for now, but the young girl felt so good as her hole squeezed her cock tightly, tempting her to cum. 

“Blake... I’m so close...” Ruby groaned, her eyes watering as her pussy was stretched. Blake’s hands had fallen from Ruby’s breasts, once again around her waist as she tried to speed up the process of Ruby’s orgasm, hoping to get this over with quickly so that she could cum. However, her success wouldn’t last, as Blake felt her balls tighten again, unable to hole it in.

“Blake, I’m cumming!” Ruby wailed, as she came, soaking Blake’s cock, just as the cat faunus shot her semen inside Ruby, her cum filling up the younger girl as she sighed in relief.

“Bad kitty.” Weiss told Blake, as she approached her.

“I did tell you not to.” Ruby told Blake, as she slid herself off of Blake’s cock, the cat girl’s semen still dripping from her pussy as she laid on her back. Weiss forced Blake onto her front, pushing her face between Ruby’s legs.

“Eat up, kitty cat.” Weiss told Blake. The cat girl opened her mouth, as she ate her own creampie out of Ruby’s pussy. She grimaced she tasted it; she found semen not all too pleasant, but it was at least masked somewhat by Ruby’s sweet juices.

When she was finally done, Weiss allowed Blake to wipe her mouth clean. Ruby reached around Blake’s head, untying her blindfold, as the cat girl squinted adjusting to the light. 

“Too bad, Blake.” Ruby teased. “You won’t get a go on one of us for another month.” Ruby chuckled, and Weiss let out a giggle too. However, noticing that Blake was still erect, Velvet spoke up.

“If you like, I wouldn’t mind helping you out with that.” Velvet suggested. Blake looked over at her, both of them fully naked. The two faunus quickly crawled onto Blake’s bed, with the cat girl taking lead, pinning Velvet down and quickly lining her cock up with Velvet’s pussy. This was the last day of Blake’s heat, and she wouldn’t be able to fuck anyone for another month (at least, not like this) so she vowed to make the most of it.

Blake hastily thrust forward, burying her entire length inside Velvet’s warm wet pussy. The rabbit girl wailed in delight while the cat girl grunted, thrusting quickly in and out of Velvet’s tight cunt. She had been desperate for this release for a while now, and the cat faunus intended to make full use of it.

The black haired faunus’ thrusts became faster and faster, her balls slapping Velvet’s ass as she fucked the rabbit girl’s brains out. Ruby and Weiss simply watched on as the two faunus girls mated, Blake’s perky breasts bouncing with each thrust, as Velvet wrapped her legs around the other girls waist, pulling her cock deeper inside of her. 

“Blake, AHH!” Velvet yelped as she came hard around Blake’s cock, squeezing it with her hips, although Blake continued to fuck her beyond belief. Due to Ruby and Weiss’s incessant teasing, Blake was already close to orgasm. The cat girls made one last change before cumming, as she pulled out of Velvet, quickly grabbing her by the hips and flipping her over onto her front, before slamming her cock back into her pussy.

Velvet squealed in pleasure, as Blake pounded her pussy from behind, fucking her as hard as she could. Blake grabbed a fistful of brown hair, pulling Velvet’s head back while she fucked her, while she used her other hand to steady Velvet’s body. The rabbit faunus screamed into the bed as Blake forced her cock deep inside the bunny’s pussy, before she felt herself ready to cum.

Blake moaned loudly as she thrust deeper than before into Velvet’s vagina, pumping her full of her hot sticky cum. Velvet gasped at having her cunt filled up with semen, as Blake fired load after load inside her so that when she pulled out, Velvet was literally overflowing with cum. 

“Thanks...” Blake panted, as she headed to the shower.

“No, thank you...” Velvet responded, as she struggled to stand, instead opting to lie in Blake’s bed for a while to recover. 

Blake reached the shower, only to find Ruby and Weiss both already in there, although most surprisingly was that Ruby had her back against the wall, with Weiss pressing her body against the younger girls and her tongue down her throat.

“Since when have you two been together?” Blake asked them, taking them both by surprise.

“Blake! Erm, we were just...” Ruby began, before Weiss spoke up. 

“You’re not the only one with, how did you put it again? ‘Multiple mates’.” Weiss stated. “Ruby came to me yesterday when you and Yang were dealing with Neon, and we spent some time with each other. Turns out you don’t need a cock to have all the fun.” The heiress gave Ruby a slight smirk. Blake chuckled, as she stepped into the shower with the two.

“Well, soon I’ll be joining you.” Blake told them. “Today’s my last day of heat, so I won’t have my cock for much longer.” She explained.

“How long until you’re, you know, back to normal?” Ruby asked Blake.

“Well, last week, I went into heat in the evening, so I guess I have a few hours.” She told them.

“Plenty of time for some more fun.” Weiss commented with a grin, as she slowly knelt on the shower floor so that her mouth was in line with Blake’s cock and began to stroke it to make it erect, before taking the appendage in her warm mouth, sending waves of ecstasy over Blake’s body.

Just then, Blake’s scroll began to buzz from the other room. Blake, annoyed, left the shower to see that Yang was calling her.

“Hey Yang, what’s up?” Blake asked.

“Blake, get to the infirmary now!” Yang yelled down the scroll. Blake frowned, worried and confused.

“What, why?” She began, but Yang had already hung up. 

“What did she say?” Ruby asked. 

“She told me to get to the infirmary now.” Blake told her. “She didn’t explain why, but it sounded serious...”

“We should get dressed and see what’s wrong.” Weiss told them, as the girls all began to get dressed in clean clothes.

“I’d better get back to my dorm to shower.” Velvet said, already dressed. “I hope everything’s okay with Yang.” Blake thanked her, before the rabbit faunus left. Before long, the three girls left their dorm to see what yang wanted...


	32. Raging Bull - Part 1 - Return of Adam (Adam x Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY go to the infirmary, only to make a shocking discovery - that someone walking through Vale got more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Giggity

“Yang, we came as soon as we could!” Blake told her blonde teammate as they rushed into Beacon infirmary. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Did something happen?” Blake hurried over to Yang, holding her close. Yang shook her head.

“I’m fine.” She replied, and Blake breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s not me you should be worried about though. It’s... it’s...” Yang trailed off, looking over at the bed near to her. Blake followed her partners gaze, and saw a blonde haired monkey faunus lay in the bed with his eyes closed. His shirt was off, exposing his abdomen, which seemed to be decorated in dark bruises and cuts. One of his eyes swollen and one arm was in a cast, presumably broken.

“Sun!” Blake exclaimed, as she hurried over to him, only to be stopped by Yang.

“The nurse said to let him rest.” She explained, as Ruby, Weiss and Blake pulled up some chairs to sit on. Only now did Blake notice on the other side of the bed, Scarlet, Sage and Neptune were all sat by their team leader.

“What happened?” Blake asked them. They all looked uncomfortable, but the first to speak up was Neptune.

“They found him...” he began, only for his lip to start to quiver as he began to cry, not for the first time judging by the tear stains on his cheeks. Scarlet put his hand on Neptune’s back reassuringly, as he began to sob into his hands.

“They said he’ll make a full recovery.” Sage continued. “But he was hurt pretty bad.” The man looked down at Sun as he spoke. Blake bit her lip as she held back tears, and she felt Yang’s arm pull her close to her, hugging her reassuringly.

“He’ll be fine.” She told the cat faunus.

“But what actually happened? Who did this?” Blake asked, her tone significantly angrier than before. Yang looked down, frowning, before leaning in close to Blake.

“We don’t know. He was supposed to meet Neptune for lunch, but never showed up. A few hours later, he was found with these injuries near the docks in town. He must have been beaten up and...” Yang paused, hesitating, before lowering her voice. “Blake, they found traces of semen. Now, I know Sun spent some time with men, but that, as well as his injuries... we think he was sexually assaulted.” Yang explained. As she said that, Neptune hurried off, crying, quickly followed by Scarlet and Sage.

“We can go too, if you like.” Weiss told Blake. “We wouldn’t want to overwhelm him when he wakes up, and you should be here, Blake.” Weiss told the cat faunus. 

“Yeah... thanks...” Blake told her, as Weiss and Ruby left, leaving Blake and Yang with Sun.

Blake simply stared blankly at Sun, while Yang watched her partners expression, as if trying to figure out what the girl with cat ears was thinking. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, before Blake spoke up.

“This was my fault.” Blake told Yang, who gave her partner a shocked and confused look.

“Blake, how could this possibly be your fault?” Yang asked, her arm around Blake’s shoulders as she held her partner close.

“Because I know who did this!” Blake told Yang, as tears began to stream down the cat faunus’ face. Yang wiped them away, while Blake tried to regulate her breathing before she continued. “When faunus mate, they leave their scent on their partner to let other faunus know that they already have a mate. That’s why Sun and Velvet were hesitant to have sex with anyone I’d already been with, and also why Neon felt so powerful when she ‘stole’ you from me.” Blake explained, as Yang nodded in understanding.

“So, a faunus has left their scent on Sun, so you know it was a faunus?” Yang asked. Blake nodded. “But that doesn’t make it your fault!” Yang told Blake.

“But it is my fault, because I know this scent!” Blake told Yang, before she began to sob.

 

A FEW HOURS EARLIER...

It’d been a few hours since he had helped Blake out by taking care of Neon, and Sun had decided to go for a walk after he showered. The monkey faunus was no longer in heat, much to the dismay of Neptune, so the two had arranged to meet in town for lunch. Sun set off from Beacon’s exchange student dorms, and was heading to the place that he had arranged to meet his blue haired friend, but had been distracted when he heard some rumours about white fang activity in the area. Figuring he might as well check it out, Sun headed to the docks where he’d heard the white fang had been gathering.

The monkey faunus hid behind a shipping container, sneaking a look around the corner to spy on the faunus. Sun’s suspicions were confirmed when he spotted two faunus in white fang uniform entering a warehouse that had been assumed to be abandoned. However, following them was a red haired faunus in a black coat who seemed to have two horns growing out of his head, holding a sword at his side. His mask was more narrow than the standard, making Sun think he was a high ranking member of the group. It would surely be a big blow against the terrorist group if Sun nailed this guy.

Just then, the bull faunus stopped in his tracks, turning to see Sun, who hid behind the container again. Hoping the man didn’t see him, Sun peeked back around, and it seemed like he hadn’t been spotted. The monkey faunus, making sure to stay out of sight, pulled out his scroll to call his team for backup, only for the message ‘Low Battery’ to flash on the screen, and his scroll powered down.

“Shit.” He muttered to himself, as he put his scroll back in his pocket, reaching for his nunckucks, only to find that they weren’t there. Sun cursed again, remembering that he left them at his dorm, assuming he wouldn’t need them.

Deciding it wasn’t a good idea to take on a white fang cell by himself without weapons or backup, Sun headed to meet up with Neptune so that they could call for backup before taking on the white fang.

Turning to leave, Sun made his way quietly back to town, only to feel a sharp pain on the back of his head, as his vision went white and he fell unconscious. Standing over Sun’s unconscious body was the bull faunus that had in fact spotted him earlier.

“Bring him inside.” The bull faunus, Adam Taurus, ordered his two lackeys.

 

The next thing Sun knew, he was slowly coming to. His vision returning, although it didn’t make a difference, seeing as how he had been blindfolded. His head aching like hell, Sun tried to move, only to find that he couldn’t move. The room was cold, making Sun think he was in the warehouse. Shit, the white fang had got him. Hopefully help would arrive soon once Neptune realised he was missing. He squirmed about again, but to no avail. Feeling around, Sun realised that his wrists were bound together above his head, and must have been attached to the ceiling by some sort of rope, since his body had been pulled vertically so he was seemingly upright, although he had been pulled up enough that his feet barely touched the floor.

Dangling helplessly, Sun tried to listen closely for any clues as to where he was. He heard some voices outside, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. He tried again to escape, tugging on the ropes binding his wrists to the ceiling and keeping his arms painfully above his head. Unfortunately for Sun, he had been a little too loud, as he heard the faunus outside speak up.

“Hear that? I think he’s awake.” One said.

“Good. Let me in.” Another spoke. The second voice seemed to command respect and fear. Sun heard the door open, and heard one set of footsteps enter the room before the door closed, presumably it was the second voice that had demanded to be let in. Sun held his breath as the footsteps circled him.

It seemed to go on for minutes, although it was only a few seconds, before the footsteps stopped behind him, and Sun felt the blindfold be ripped from his face. Sun squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light, and after a few seconds he could finally see. Looking down, the first thing Sun noticed was that he was almost completely naked, except for his underwear that had been left on, giving him a little bit of modesty.

He also noticed that he was in a smaller room of the warehouse, a windowless room about the size of his dorm. Sun guessed it was possibly an office when the warehouse was in use. They seemed to also be separated from the rest of the building, leaving him and the other man alone.

“Sun Wukong.” The voice spoke from right behind Sun, making him jump in surprise.

“What the- who are you? What do you want?” Sun demanded, angrily shaking as he tried to get free.

“You’re an associate of Blake Belladonna, correct?” The man asked with a snarl, as the white fang member walked in front of Sun, and he saw that it was the bull faunus from earlier.

“What do you want?” Sun repeated. The bull scoffed, before punching Sun hard in the stomach. Sun grunted in pain as he doubled over, although his restraints stopped him from doing so, and he dangled from the ceiling, swaying about for a few seconds. His body ached from the blow, and he was thankful that he didn’t get lunch otherwise he’d have thrown it up then. Before he could even recover, Sun found his face being gripped tightly by the man as his fingers dug into his jaw so that he was forced to face the man, mere inches in front of him.

“Do you know Blake?” The bull man demanded. Sun wheezed, trying to catch his breath as the man seemed to look him in the eyes, although it was hard to tell since the man’s eyes were hidden by his Grimm mask. “I know you know her.” He growled at Sun, who had caught his breath.

“What do you want with her?” Sun asked, when he suddenly received a backhanded strike across the face, splitting his lip. When Sun looked up, he saw the man with his back to him now, seemingly in deep thought. “Tell me who you are!” Sun yelled, as the man spun back around and punched Sun square in the face, with the unmistakable crunch of his nose being broken. Sun wailed in pain as blood gushed from his nose, and ran down his face. 

“My name is Adam Taurus. I doubt that Blake has mentioned that we were once close, until she betrayed me and her only true family.” Adam explained. “So I’m going to take my revenge on her. And the best way to hurt her is to hurt is to hurt those close to her, which is why I’m going to hurt you.” Adam told Sun, who writhed angrily on the spot when Adam told him that.

“Stay away from her!” Sun roared, desperately trying to get free to attack Adam, who returned a cocky smirk. Sun frowned. “Wait, how did you know I’d even be here? I didn’t even plan to come to the docks!” Sun told Adam, who chuckled.

“Oh?” Adam exclaimed. “Who do you think sent those faunus to openly discuss the location of the white fang hideout near you?” Adam asked, as Sun realised that it had all been an elaborate plan to lure him to Adam.

This infuriated Sun, who spat in Adam’s face. Adam’s expression changed, as he wiped Sun’s spit from his cheek, before giving him a furious glare. Before Sun knew what was happening, Adam laid punch after punch over his body, beating him mercilessly all over his abdomen, arms and legs.

The beating seemed to go on for a while, before Adam seemed to relent, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Sun’s body was riddled with shades of black and blue, along with several wounds where Adam had broken the skin and caused Sun to bleed. Sun, panting, looked back at Adam, only to receive a hard hit across his head with the hilt of Adam’s sword, splitting his eyebrow open as blood gushed from the wound, blinding the monkey faunus in one eye.

“Had enough?” Adam asked. Sun, barely able to breathe let alone speak, wasn’t able to respond. The bull faunus simply chuckled, before unsheathing his sword. The monkey faunus feared for the worst, but to his surprise, Adam raised the sword above his head and cut the rope holding him to the ceiling. Sun crumpled to the floor, in a heap, his entire body aching like hell as he struggled to stand. This was his chance to escape! He could get away now and bring backup to take down Adam.

Unfortunately, due to Adam’s beating, he found himself too weak to even stand that it would be impossible for him to fight his way out of a warehouse of white fang soldiers. Instead, Sun found himself being pulled up onto his knees by his hair, as his face was in line with Adam’s crotch. 

“Too bad for you, Sun. I just went into heat today, and I’ve been looking for some meat to fuck bloody.” Adam told him, as he unzipped his trousers, pulling out his already semi-hard cock. After a few strokes, Adam’s cock was fully hard, and Sun swallowed when he got a look at the member. It was easily as thick as Velvet’s, over three inches in width, and almost as long as Neon’s at almost fourteen inches.

“Fuck you!” Sun yelled in protest, as he tried to escape Adam’s grip, but to no avail. Adam smirked.

“No, fuck you.” Adam chuckled. With that, Adam thrust his hips forward as he pushed his cock down Sun’s throat. Sun gagged as it hit the back of his throat, before being forced even further down his throat. Sun choked, coughing as Adam’s giant length stretched his oesophagus as ten inches went down his throat, before it wouldn’t go any further. 

Adam grunted, annoyed as he pulled out, only to slam his hips forward again. Unable to breathe, Sun tried to get free, only for Adam to hit him across the face again, as he jammed his cock down his throat almost all the way. He pulled out, before thrusting forward for a third time, sinking his entire cock down Sun’s throat. Sun gagged, his eyes watering as Adam fucked his throat, his balls resting on the monkey Faunus’ chin as he buried his nose in his untrimmed public hair.

“Hope you like cum, monkey slut.” Adam snarled, as he thrust forward a few times, loosening Sun’s throat as he fucked his brains out. Sun couldn’t help it now, as tears began to stream down his eyes. He was unable to breathe at all as Adam fucked his throat, since he never pulled out enough for him to get air to his lungs.

Adam sighed, his balls batting Sun’s chin with each thrust, as the head of his cock dripped precum into Sun’s stomach. It had been so long since Adam had had a decent fuck that after a few minutes, he was already about to cum any minute. 

Sun was about to pass out, when Adam thrust hard down his throat, as his balls tightened and Adam orgasmed. His cock began to pump load after load of cum right into Sun’s stomach, filling him up with his semen so much that he struggled to keep it all down. When Adam pulled out, his cock was coated in cum, with semen trickling down Sun’s chin which was already stained with his own blood.

Adam left Sun there for a minute or so while he cleaned his cock. Sun, on the other hand, was panting, on the verge of passing out as he caught his breath, cum leaking from his mouth and even nose. After a few seconds, Sun couldn’t keep it down, and threw up all over the stone floor, forming a puddle of vomit, although it was mostly cum, as he collapsed onto the ground.

Unfortunately for Sun, he wouldn’t have time to relax, as Adam dragged him by the arm over to a table on the other side of the room. Sun struggled, as Adam bent him over the table, pinning him down by his neck as he bent him forward before his hands went around his underwear as he removed them, leaving the monkey faunus completely naked.

“What the fuck?” Sun yelled, squirming under Adam’s grin as he held him down by his neck, with his ass was stuck out just inches from Adam’s throbbing cock.

“Struggle again, and I’ll break your arm.” Adam threatened. Without wasting time, Adam slammed his cock into Sun’s ass, burying it halfway into his ass, before being met with resistance. Sun may have fucked his share of girls and guys over the past few years, but despite this, he retained his own anal virginity. Until now, of course, now that Adam had him at his mercy, fucking him over a table. Sun screamed as his ass was stretched by Adam’s monster cock. Adam pulled out, only to slam back in again to try to loosen up Sun’s ass. Sun screamed again, writhing under Adam to try to escape, which angered the bull faunus. 

“I warned you!” Adam yelled, as his grabbed his sword, bringing it down on Sun’s arm just above his elbow and struck downwards, snapping his arm like a twig. Sun shrieked in blinding pain, as his arm was broken, his body thrashing about as he desperately tried to free himself from Adam’s grip, only to be held down with all of Adam’s strength.

“PLEASE!” Sun begged. “Please, let me go!” Sun cried, as Adam thrust several more times into his now bleeding ass, tearing it apart. Adam laughed, as he went balls deep into Sun’s ass, his testicles swinging back and forth with each thrust while his cock buried itself deep inside Sun’s ass, almost splitting the poor monkey faunus in two.

The bull faunus grunted, furiously fucking Sun as hard as he could while the helpless man lay, no longer resisting and simply accepting his fate. Sun’s only hope now was to hope now was to let Adam have his way and hope he let him live when he was done fucking him.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight!” Adam thought aloud, as he pinned Sun down with all his strength, forcing his broken body to take in his enormous cock. The bull faunus gripped Sun’s hair with his other hand, while he kept his grip on Sun’s throat, who simply sobbed as he was fucked bloody. After almost half an hour of this torture, Adam finally felt himself building up to orgasm again, his balls preparing to fill Sun up with his cum.

“I’m going to cum.” Adam told Sun, before trailing off while continuing to fuck him. “You know, you’re one of the best I’ve ever fucked. Even better since Blake will know in her heart that she’s to blame.” Adam told Sun, grinning as his cock penetrated Sun’s ass deeply. The monkey faunus felt like he was being torn in half by Adam’s gigantic member. The bull faunus grunted during the last few thrusts, before he finally came in Sun’s ass.

Sun cried, as he felt his ass being filled with Adam’s warm, sticky semen. Adam sighed in relief, as his cock pulsed inside Sun, his balls being emptied into Sun’s ass as he pumped his cum deep inside of Sun. When he was finally done, Adam pulled out of Sun, turning away to get clean himself up before zipping up his trousers. The white fang leader left Sun in a heap on the floor, his face covered in blood, tears and cum, while even more of Adam’s semen oozed from his ass.

“Hey, you!” Adam called out to another white fang member. “Tell the others, we’re moving location.” Adam ordered. The soldier nodded, and obeyed.

“Why...” Sum whispered, barely conscious. “Why don’t you just kill me?” Adam chuckled.

“Because I want Blake to see you like this, alive, but broken.” He told Sun. “I want her to know that I did this to you, that I’m coming for her, and that nobody she loves is safe.” Adam chuckled when he was finished, as he walked out of the room, leaving Sun there, where he fell unconscious. 

After a few hours, Neptune, Sage and Scarlet had finally tracked Sun down by his scroll, since his last known location was at the docks. They brought him to hospital, where he got fixed up, before he was moved to the infirmary at Beacon for a little more privacy, as well as easier access to his belongings. Neptune tried to call Blake and Weiss, only for their scrolls to send him to voicemail. Instead, he called Yang, who headed to the infirmary to see Sun, before calling Blake.

 

“Sun...?” The monkey faunus heard Blake’s voice, as he slowly came to.

“Blake...” Sun muttered, unable to see out of his swollen eye. “I’m... I’m sorry... Adam... he...” He told her. The cat faunus shook her head.

“You don’t need to be sorry about anything!” Blake told Sun, interrupting him. “This is my fault! Adam was trying to hurt me. If it weren’t for me, this wouldn’t have happened to you!” as Sun came to his senses, he realised that Blake was crying, and Yang had her arm around her.

“Blake...” Yang began, before Sun reached out with his non-broken arm to hold Blake’s hand.

“No, Blake. None of this is your fault!” Sun told her, doing his best to smile at her reassuringly, despite his entire body aching. Blake made to protest, but Yang silenced her.

“He’s right, nobody blames you for this!” Yang told her partner. “You couldn’t have known what Adam would do.” Blake looked away in shame, as she shook her head.

“I should have...” She whispered to herself. “I should have known he’d do exactly this...” Blake began to cry again, as she looked down at Sun lay helpless on the infirmary bed, and she was reminded of some of her most painful memories...

TO BE CONTINUED....


	33. Raging Bull - Part 2 - Lust and Fury (Adam x Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake recounts her first encounter with Adam, while she worries about Sun.

SEVERAL YEARS AGO.....

Blake thought that she must have been the luckiest faunus in the white fang. She had been handpicked by none other than the famed Adam Taurus to be his personal apprentice. Adam was known for his effective leadership, as well as his skill in combat and most of all, his utter unconditional hatred of all humans. Blake adored him, as did many other faunus, not only for his strength and ruthlessness, but to Blake, he was far from the least attractive white fang member. Despite being a few years older than Blake, Adam was still rather young, with a slender yet muscular body which Blake admittedly had a fair share of inappropriate dreams about, especially when she was in heat.

Blake had been transferred to Vale a few weeks ago, leaving behind her mother and father in Menagerie, as well as her lover, Ilia. It was in Vale where Blake had first met Adam, although she had heard much about him beforehand, and of course, Adam had heard much about Blake. Her combat technique was part of the reason that he had selected her to be his apprentice, but there was a factor far more impacting on his decision. Once Adam had seen a photo of Blake, he decided then and there that she would be perfect to be his apprentice.

The bull faunus had always struggled when in heat, what with his much larger than average penis making it difficult to fight for a whole week every month. Unlike most faunus, he had never had a permanent mate. Most faunus take multiple mates that they copulate with, usually other faunus, although they sometimes choose humans (As Blake later would at Beacon). Faunus rarely breed with anyone besides their mates, and rarely breed with another faunus’ mate, although it is not entirely uncommon, and there are no official laws against such things, even in Menagerie. 

However, once Adam saw what his new apprentice looked like, there was no doubt that she would be the one he would pick. Her long black hair and adorable cat ears atop her pretty face made her attractive enough, but what really got Adam’s attention was her tall, slender figure and curvy body. Even at her young age, Blake was an early developer, with B-cup breasts and a firm round butt, supported by her long legs.

‘She is perfect.’ Adam thought to himself. He waited for her ship to pull into the docks of a small town a few miles outside Vale, as not to attract attention. He watched Blake get off the ship, along with a few humans and other faunus. The transferred white fang members were wearing casual clothes as not to give themselves away, but would rendezvous with Adam and his team that evening for introductions. However, Adam had ordered Blake to meet him as soon as got off of the ship. 

Blake wandered around the docks, looking around anxiously. She had never been around so many humans in her life, and was sure that she’d instantly be found out and arrested. The white fang had painted such an evil picture of humans for her that she found herself hating them almost as much as Adam. However, she was reassured when she spotted a tall man in a black coat with a rose on the back. Adam had taken off his mask, and was wearing a hood to avoid being noticed, which hid his bull horns so that anyone would have thought he was a human.

“Adam?” Blake asked, quietly. The man nodded, motioning her to follow him. The girl obeyed, as they made their way to a black truck being driven by a bulky white fang member with multiple tattoos. The pair sat in the back of the truck for a few minutes, along with about half a dozen other white fang members, before Adam spoke up.

“Why did you come here?” Adam enquired, taking Blake off guard.

“I... what?” Blake asked. Adam sighed, frustrated.

“Why did you come to Vale? You could have stayed in your cushy mansion in Menagerie, but you chose to come here. Why?” Adam repeated the question. Blake thought, choosing her words carefully before speaking.

“I don’t want to just sit back and let others fight for me. I want to be on the front lines defending the faunus, fighting the humans!” Blake exclaimed, getting a little carried away with herself, although when she looked back at Adam, there was the undeniable hint of a smirk on his face.

“And what did your parents think about you leaving to fight?” Adam asked, somewhat condescendingly.

“They...” Blake began, but paused, thinking about what Kali and Ghira were doing right now, probably worrying about her, wishing she’d come home. The cat girl couldn’t help but feel guilty about leaving them behind. “I don’t care what they think.” She told Adam. “They were happy to just let humans treat them like shit. I don’t need them.” Blake lied. In truth, she missed them more than she thought she ever would or even could. But she had made her choice.

“How old are you?” Adam asked. If Blake didn’t know better, she’d have thought Adam was impressed by her response.

“Fourteen...” She replied. Despite her adoration of Adam, he proved to be rather intimidating, giving Blake the impression that it wouldn’t be a good idea to get on his bad side. Adam nodded, happy with her response. Although the age of consent in Vale was sixteen, it was just thirteen in Menagerie, since that was the age that most faunus’ heat began. This meant that most faunus lost their virginity by that age, meaning that Blake was already sexually active.

However, what Adam didn’t know was that, while Blake had indeed had sex multiple times when she was in heat (Mostly with Ilia), she had always been the one taking the lead, and as such, had never actually been penetrated. Of course, Adam would be pleased by this, having the opportunity to take both Blake’s vaginal and anal virginity.

The two faunus made small talk for the rest of the half an hour or so trip to Adam’s camp – a small compound situated in the middle of the forest. The faunus exited the truck, as Blake admired her surroundings. The forest was beautiful, with crimson leaves on the trees. The camp itself, comprised of a dozen or so tents and a number of vehicles, was filled with faunus in white fang uniforms and Grimm masks. 

“Come on.” Adam told Blake. “My tent’s this way.” He told Blake. 

“Ok.” She replied, obediently following him through the camp. Ideally, he’d let her settle in and feel comfortable before taking her to his tent, but Adam had gone into heat that morning and still hadn’t had a chance to release. 

The bull faunus led his new apprentice into his tent, sealing the entrance once they were both in. Blake looked around at the table in the centre of the large tent, with crates and boxes around the edges of the tent, as well as a big map put up against the back wall.

“So, when will I get my own mask?” Blake asked Adam, who had removed his hood, his dark bull horns now visible to Blake.

“Tomorrow.” He replied. “You’ll be working with these men and women for a while, so if I were you, I’d spend the rest of the day getting familiar with the camp and those within it.” 

“Ok...” Blake replied, frowning as she made to leave, only to be stopped by Adam, standing in her way. 

“After I get what I want.” He added, staring into Blake’s eyes, inspecting her scared and confused expression, as he grabbed her by the arm.”Tell me, Blake...” Adam began, as he untied the bow on her head, tossing it aside as he let her cat ears free. “Have you had your first heat yet?” He asked, looking down at the innocent girl’s beautiful face.

“Y-yes...” Blake stammered in response to such a personal question. Adam smirked.

“Are you in heat now?” He asked her. Blake shook her head. “Good.” He added. “Well, Blake, I am in heat. You know how frustrating it can be, don’t you?” Blake nodded her head, getting an idea of what Adam wanted. “You know that, sometimes, you just can’t help yourself. Especially when there’s such a beautiful young woman before you.” Adam’s hands caressed lake’s soft skin, as he held her face in his hands.

“I... I...” Blake couldn’t put her thoughts into words, as Adam’s hands travelled down her body, over her shoulders and down her chest as he caressed her breasts, before they moved down, over her curves and around her to grab her ass, pulling her body against his as her breasts pressed up against his chest.

“Your parents... they didn’t want you to come here with me.” He told Blake. “They treated you like a child, they didn’t let you make your own decisions.” Blake just now noticed the huge bulge in Adam’s trousers from his throbbing erection. “I won’t treat you like a child. I’ll treat you like an adult. You’re a woman now Blake, and you deserve to be allowed to make your own decisions. Blake felt her heart flutter when Adam said that. He was the first person she’d ever met to treat her like an adult. However, despite how safe and mature Adam made her feel, she couldn’t shake her fears of him.

“I don’t know...” Blake muttered, looking away from Adam. The bull faunus growled, having had enough with his apprentice’s disobedience. As she tried to back away from him, she found herself being pulled in closer, Adam’s tight grip around her arms as he pinned them to her sides painfully. Looking back up at Adam, Blake saw that his expression of kindness and compassion had been replaced with one of lust and fury. 

“Listen here...” He snarled at Blake. “While you’re here, you do what I say, when I say it. I can make your life here very comfortable, I can make you feel good, safe, happy. I can give you everything you could ever want.” Adam told Blake. “But equally, if you disobey me, I can make your life here hell. You’ll wish you’d never left Menagerie. If you’re disobedient, one word from me will kill your family. As for you, I’ll still use you for all the things I want, but I won’t be gentle or kind. I’ll make you suffer.” Adam threatened. When he was done, he noticed that Blake’s eyes were welling up with tears of sheer fear as she looked up at Adam.

There was a moment of total silence, before Adam loosened his grip on Blake’s arms, letting her free as she stepped away from him, looking down at the ground.

“What do you say?” Adam asked Blake. “Choose, Blake; the easy way, or the hard way.” Blake stared up at Adam, innocence in her eyes as she looked up at him in terror, before she finally gave her answer.

“...the, easy way...” Blake muttered, her lip trembling as she held back tears. Adam grinned.

“Very good, Blake.” Adam told her. “I knew that you’d be clever.” He told her. Blake couldn’t help but smile. Everything Adam had told her was right; he was treating her like an adult. He gave her a choice. He was even complimenting her now. Surely Adam really did like her? Surely he respected her enough to let her make her own decisions... right?

Without saying a word, Adam removed his coat, placing it over the back of a chair, as he motioned for Blake to undress. The cat faunus obeyed, slowly stripping out of her shirt. The air was warm, but the cool wind made her nipples stand erect under her black bra, as she stepped out of her trousers, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Looking back at Adam, she saw that he was shirtless, revealing his toned abs which Blake couldn’t deny looked good.

“Come here, Blake.” Adam ordered her, as he pulled her body against his, before leaning in and kissing her. Blake resisted slightly at first, before Adam’s hand gripped the back of her head, forcing her face closer to his a she pushed his tongue into her mouth. Blake slowly submitted, kissing dam back as his tongue dominated hers, while her hands rested on Adam’s chest.

The bull faunus eventually allowed Blake to breathe, pulling away. However, it was short lived, as Adam forced Blake to her knees. Blake grunted as she was pushed to the floor, kneeling before Adam, as she looked up at him. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Adam asked Blake.

“Done what?” Blake asked, before Adam unzipped his trousers, removing them to show Blake his huge throbbing cock. Blake swallowed, hard. It was almost twice the size of her own penis, almost fourteen inches, while Blake’s was a comparatively measly eight inches. Faunus’ penis’ grew over time, like humans, even female faunus’ genitals grew over time, usually at a faster rate depending on how much the faunus mated. Since male penis’s were permanent, and they used them more, it made sense that the average male length was larger than the average female length. Growth usually stopped when the faunus reached their late teens or early twenties, meaning that Blake had plenty of time to grow.

“Suck it.” Adam commanded. Blake gulped. While she hadn’t been fucked before, she had sucked cock. Sometimes, when Ilia was in heat, they would take turns sucking each other off, and going down on each other when they weren’t. However, Blake had never imagined that a penis could even grow to the size of Adam’s, let alone fit in her mouth. However, Blake would have no say in the matter, as Adam grabbed her cat ears painfully, using them to pull her head forward towards his cock. 

“Ah!” Blake yelped in pain, as Adam used his other hand to guide his cock towards Blake’s mouth, forcing it in. Blake gagged, her eyes watering as he forced his cock against the back of her throat, bucking his hips forward as he jammed his member down her throat. Blake struggled to take Adam’s cock down her throat, as she tried to open up her throat to accommodate for his thick member. 

Adam sighed, relaxing as he let Blake suck his cock. The cat faunus, not wanting to disappoint her idol, began to bob her head slowly up and down his shaft, struggling to take his entire width down her throat. However, she persevered, out of fear of letting her role model down. Or was it fear of angering Adam and having him punish her...? 

Willing herself to keep it up, Blake forced herself to take Adam’s entire length down her throat, trying not to cough or splutter, her throat being brutally punished by Adam’s cock as he thrust it forwards. Blake squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt her lips kiss the base of Adam’s cock, her lower lips grazing his balls and her upper lip and nose being buried in his untrimmed pubic hair. Already struggling to breathe, Blake pulled back, letting herself get some air while keeping the bull faunus’ cock jammed down her throat, before repeating the motion, sinking his cock down her oesophagus again.

“Fuck, Blake, you’re a fast learner...” Adam grunted, his hands buried in Blake’s hair, although he didn’t force her as he was happy with what she was doing on her own. Blake began to build up a rhythm, as she bobbed her head up and down Adam’s cock. Meanwhile, Adam felt himself building up to cum, as his balls tightened under his cock, as he tried to hold it back for as long as he could, savouring the feeling of Blake’s warm mouth and throat around his cock. However, it wasn’t long before he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Blake, I’m going to cum...” Adam warned her, just as he let go, shooting his semen into her stomach. Blake’s eyes went wide as her stomach was pumped full of Adam’s hot sticky seed while he emptied his balls into his new apprentice.

“Fuck, you’re so good Blake.” Adam told her, as he pulled his cock out of her mouth, sliding it out with a wet sound of saliva and semen.

“T-thank you...” Blake responded, forcing a smile, as her eyes watered and cum dripped down her chin. To be honest, she hadn’t particularly enjoyed that, but it seemed to please Adam, and Blake knew that she would have to make sacrifices in service of the white fang, especially for the people she loved. Of course, she knew that Adam loved her too... didn’t he?

“You have had sex, right?” Adam asked Blake, not beating around the bush. Blake looked over at him, noticing his cock was still standing fully erect. Usually that would have been enough to satisfy herself or Ilia for a while, but that didn’t seem to be the case with Adam. Perhaps it was that as faunus got older, their endurance increased, and it took more to finish them off?

“Yes, but, not like this...” She told Adam. “I’m usually the one who, you know... when I’m in heat...” Blake trailed off, as she realised that Adam didn’t care about what she was saying.

“Lie down there.” Adam ordered Blake, motioning to a bed in the corner. Blake obeyed, as she sat on the edge of the single bed, before laying back.

“P-please... be gentle...” Blake begged Adam. He nodded, but Blake knew he wasn’t really listening to her.

“Take those off.” He instructed, pointing at Blake’s black bra and panties. Blake nodded, as she began to unhook her bra, tossing it aside as she let her slightly above average sized breasts free, as Adam’s eyes ran over her curves. The black haired cat faunus then gripped the rim of her panties, hesitating slightly, before looking up at Adam. The bull faunus gave her an impatient look, before she continued stripping, slowly sliding her underwear down her long slender legs and placed them beside the bed. Adam couldn’t help but lick his lips when his eyes met Blake’s tight and practically hairless pink pussy that he couldn’t wait to fuck raw.

“You’re beautiful, Blake.” Adam told her lustfully, as he crossed the room over to her. Blake was anxious, as the towering naked man reached her, before crawling atop her. The cat girl flinched as he did so, his wet cock grazing her inner thighs a few times as he made his way further up her body.

The bull man took Blake’s breasts in his hands, giving them a slight squeeze which she couldn’t deny made her feel good, especially as he used his thumbs and index fingers to gently pinch her nipples. Blake let out an audible gasp, as Adam’s every move made her feel wetter and wetter in her most private area. Adam leaned in close, as he began to kiss the young girls neck, biting down gently, but hard enough for his teeth to break the skin of her neck.

“AH! Ow...” Blake complained, but silenced herself after receiving a threatening glare from Adam, who left several red marks on her neck where he had cut her. Meanwhile, his hands ran over her body, his right hand squeezing her breast, while his left snaked down to her crotch. Blake moaned as she felt Adam’s hand rubbing her clitoris, as she threw her head back in pleasure, feeling Adam’s strong hands exploring her body. All of a sudden, Blake felt a shocking pain inside her vagina, as Adam shoved his index and middle fingers between her pink lips. Blake yelled, as Adam’s fingers roughly pumped in and out of her pussy, finger fucking her as her walls squeezed around his fingers. She had masturbated before, she’d even been fingered by Ilia, but it never hurt as much as Adam did. Was he lying when he said he’d be gentle? Blake shook off that thought. No, Adam wouldn’t lie to her... would he?

Before long, Adam’s fingers left her pussy, only to be replaced by the dripping head of his huge hungry cock. Blake bit her lip, preparing to stifle her inevitable screams of pain for when Adam thrust his giant member into her tight, sensitive hole. However, no amount of lip biting or breath holding could prepare her for the sensation that would soon wash over her body.

Without warning, Adam thrust his hips forwards, slamming his enormous length into Blake’s vagina. Blake shrieked in unbearable pain, as Adam’s thick throbbing fuck stick broke her hymen, forcing itself past her cervix and burying itself deep in her uterus. The poor cat girl would have no chance to recover, as Adam pulled back slightly before he thrust forward again, his cock going deeper into her uterus this time, as Blake writhed in pain. 

“AH!” Blake screamed. “Adam stop!” She wailed, as the bull faunus fucked her hard. The next thing Blake knew, her left cheek was on fire, as Adam slapped her hard across the face, leaving a dark red mark on her cheek.

“Shut up!” Adam ordered, as he continued to thrust in and out of her pussy. Blake wanted to do as Adam said, but as his cock pushed against her uterus, stretching her walls to fit his gigantic girth in, she found it difficult to simply shut up and take it.

“It hurts though!” Blake begged. “Adam, you said you’d be-” Blake didn’t get to finish her thought, as Adam backhanded her across the opposite cheek. That would surely leave a black eye later. 

“I thought, you were a clever girl, Blake.” Adam told her, not letting up on his thrusts as he spread her legs with his hands to allow himself to fuck her deeper and deeper. “Unless you want me to punish you, then you’ll SHUT UP and DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!” Adam roared, as he brutally fucked her pussy.

If this painful raw penetration was Adam’s idea of gentle, Blake didn’t even want to know what his idea of rough was. Against all of her instincts and better judgement, Blake willed herself to be silent, as Adam continued to fuck her over and over. Despite her pain and conscious opposition to this situation, Blake couldn’t help but feel herself about to orgasm, as her whole body heated up. Perhaps it was the unending stimulation to her pussy and clit, or was it Adam’s ruthless domination of every aspect of her that made her feel this way.

Whatever the reason, Blake couldn’t deny her body, as she orgasmed, moaning loudly as she came around Adam’s cock. Adam smirked as Blake orgasmed, while he continued to fuck her brains out. The bull faunus grunted, frustrated as he was unable to fit his entire shaft inside of Blake’s not fully developed body, as the first ten inches of so of his member was engulfed by Blake’s pussy, but the rest simply wouldn’t fit. Only now did Adam see the flaw in raping an underage girl.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Pulling his wet cock out of her pussy with a wet slapping sound, Adam decided that if he couldn’t get off in her pussy, he’d have to find a deeper hole. Blake relaxed, foolishly thinking he was done, but realised that he hadn’t orgasmed yet. All of a sudden, Blake found herself being forcible turned over, so that she was now lay on her front, her breasts pressed against the bed as Adam raised her firm round ass in the air. Figuring out what he was planning to do, Blake opened her mouth to protest, but remembering Adam’s threats, held her tongue. 

This time, she had an opportunity to brace herself, as Adam spread her ass cheeks apart in order to push his cock into her. Blake winced when she felt Adam’s thick wet cock slide between her ass cheeks until it reached her rear hole. Adam had a little difficulty in penetrating Blake’s asshole, since it was much tighter than her pussy. Although Blake was thankful that Adam couldn’t enter her so easily, she found that it was much more painful and her eyes watered as his giant cock stretched the walls of her tightest hole.

“Fuck, you’re so tight Blake...” Adam told her, as he thrust his hips into Blake, burying his shaft in her ass. Blake tried to remain silent so not to disappoint Adam, resorting to biting her lip so hard that she broke the skin. Blake’s fluids made for makeshift lubrication as Adam fucked her rear hole, but that didn’t change how much pain Blake was in, as Adam pulled out again, only to slam his hips forwards, this time successfully burying his entire length inside Blake’s asshole. 

“AH! ADAM!” Blake screamed, before quickly covering her mouth. Adam seemed annoyed by her outburst, bust didn’t say anything, either due to the fact that she had stopped herself quickly, or because he was so preoccupied with fucking her ass. Blake thought that she was going to split in two, as Adam repeated the process of pulling most of the way out of her ass, only to thrust his hips forwards and bury his cock fourteen inches inside of Blake.

Adam grabbed Blake’s hair on the back of her head, painfully pulling on it and forcing her face painfully against the bed, while his other hand rested on her hips, holding her steady as he raped her. The cat girl had begun to cry now, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed silently to herself, desperate not to show Adam any weakness, although she was in such pain, her body twitching as Adam rocked her back and forth.

This seemed to go on forever for Blake, as Adam slowly built up to cum deep inside her asshole. Blake tried to distract herself from her current situation, thinking about other, more pleasant thoughts. Her mind went to such places as birthdays with her family, her multiple ‘sessions’ with Ilia, how she pleased Blake and how Blake pleased her, how happy she felt seeing Adam waiting for her for the first time earlier that day, the pain when he raped her...

No matter what she thought, after only a few seconds, Blake’s mind always came back to Adam and her current situation. The pain becoming unbearable as Blake’s sobs became audible, even to Adam, although he was so wrapped up in the moment of taking the underage girls virginity that he either didn’t notice or care.

After what Blake guessed to be about half an hour, Adam was about to orgasm. Adam tugged painfully on Blake’s black cat ears as he thrust deeper than ever into her ass, his balls tightening as he finally orgasmed. Blake gasped, as her ass was filled with the bull faunus’ hot seed, his enormous shaft filling her up with all of his semen. Blake groaned at the strange feeling of being filled up with cum that made her feel disgusting, although she was thankful that Adam was finally done with her, at least for now.

Adam slid his wet cock out of Blake’s now gaping ass, as he sighed, laying down beside her, as she turned and lay on her side, facing away from Adam. She could feel his warm cum inside her, and her whole body ached, including her neck where she had been bitten, and her face where she had been hit, but most of the pain was concentrated in her ass and pussy, where Adam had brutally raped her, violating her and stripping her of her innocence. 

As the two faunus lay there in Adam’s bed, Blake felt the red haired man’s arm snake around her, pulling her close to him, as she felt his now soft cock press against her lower back. Even flaccid, his cock felt unnaturally large, Blake thought, as Adam kissed her cheek where she would soon have a purple bruise, courtesy of him.

“You were so good, baby.” Adam whispered in her ear. “You enjoyed that just as much as me, didn’t you?” He asked. Blake hesitated, before nodding her head.

“Yes.” She responded abruptly. Doubting that Adam would buy that, she continued, “I mean, at first, it hurt, but it got better. You were... it, it felt really good... thank you, Adam...” Blake added, internally disappointed with herself. Adam smiled.

“You’re not like most girls.” He told her. “They all complain that it hurt too much. You’re t like that, are you Blake? No, you’re special. My special girl.” He told her, kissing her cheek again, as the two faunus fell asleep beside each other.

 

PRESENT DAY

Blake helped Sun climb into his bed. The rest of team SSSN had left to give the pair some privacy, and Yang had headed back to team RWBY’s dorm, leaving Blake and Sun alone in his dorm. The cat faunus pulled Sun’s bedsheets up to his chest, leaving his arms outside the sheets, before she adjusted his pillows for him.

“You should get some sleep now.” Blake told the monkey faunus, who nodded back at her.

“Thank you, Blake.” Sun told her, smiling up at the girl. “Thanks you, for everything.” Blake forced herself to smile back, as she turned to sit down, only for Sun to grab her wrist.

“Sun...” Blake asked, seeing that the blonde man had tears in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault.” He told her. “You hear me? I know you’re going to blame yourself. Don’t. Remember that. You didn’t do this, you’re not responsible for this. This wasn’t your fault.” Sun told her. Blake’s lip quivered, as she nodded.

“Ok...” She told Sun.

“Say it.” He told her. “Say that it’s not your fault.” Blake hesitated.

“It’s...” Blake stopped herself, biting her lip as Sun looked up at her, reassuringly. “It’s not... it’s not... my fault. It’s not my fault.” Blake repeated, smiling down at Sun, glistening tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked down at him. Sun smiled back, before closing his eyes, getting some rest. 

Blake made her way over to the window, looking out, as if to see Adam starring back at her from the street. No, it wasn’t Blake’s fault. It was Adam’s fault. Adam never respected her. He never loved her. He used her, and threw her away when he was done, only to use her again next time he couldn’t satisfy his urges. 

The black haired cat faunus gazed into the sunset, knowing that, although it wasn’t her fault, it was because of her that Adam had attacked Sun. Despite what Sun had said, Blake couldn’t help but blame herself to some extent, although on some level, she knew that it was all down to Adam’s evil emotional and psychological manipulation that led to her feelings of guilt and fear. Blake sighed, as she turned away from the window, sitting on a chair beside Sun as she fell asleep beside him until his team would return, knowing that Adam was out there somewhere...


	34. Blake's girl's - The Final Chapter (Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Blake's heat comes to an end, she gets one last session of fun with her three teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by AntonSlavik020

Over the past week, Blake had a lot of fun. When she lived in Menagerie and been in the white fang, she had only really mated with a handful of faunus, but in just the past seven days, she had been with a number of humans and faunus alike, impregnated her three teammates, Yang, Weiss, Ruby as well as team CFVY’s Velvet, and had even in turn been impregnated by said rabbit faunus. On the other hand, the events of the past few hours with Sun’s condition and Adam’s return had been a real downer on her week, leaving her heat on a somewhat miserable note.

However, Blake couldn’t deny her own body. Despite her feelings of guilt and sadness about Sun, the fact remained that she was still in heat, at least for a few more hours, and seeing as how she had been staying with Sun for the past few hours, she hadn’t had a chance to get off for a while. As such, as soon as Scarlet, Sage and Neptune returned to their dorm, Blake bolted out of the room, her cock rock hard and throbbing as it bulged in her pants. The cat faunus hurried back to her dorm to take care of her erection before her heat ended and it would be another month until she could get off like this again.

The black haired cat girl reached her dorm, fumbling to open the door, as she stumbled into the room, locking the door behind her, only to be greeted by the gazes of Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

“H-hey...” Blake stammered, trying to cover the bulge in her pants hidden, as the three girls looked at her.

“Hey Blake.” Yang spoke, smiling. “You don’t have to hide that, you know; it’s nothing we haven’t seen before.” Blake smiled, relaxing a little.

“Right... sorry, but I really need to go and take care of this...” Blake told them, as she headed to the bathroom, only for Weiss to grab her by the arm. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The heiress asked the faunus. Blake made to answer, only to be silenced by Weiss. “We’re going to take care of that for you.” She told her with a wink.

“Yeah!” Ruby exclaimed. “It’s your last day in heat, right? It has to be a special last time, so we’re all going to take care of you, together!” Ruby giggled, clutching Blake’s arm.

“But... you and Yang...” Blake began, before the blonde silenced her. 

“Ruby and I talked about this, and we agreed that we were both fine with it, since we’re not actually going to be fucking each other.” Yang told Blake. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen my lil sis naked before. Remember when I used to give you baths when dad was away?” Yang grinned at Ruby, who’s face glowed red.

“Yang!” Ruby exclaimed, blushing. 

If Blake had been thinking clearly, she would have thought that Yang and Ruby would have been uncomfortable seeing each other getting fucked by a cat girl with a dick. However, Blake wasn’t thinking clearly, her arousal growing as she struggled to resist the urge to pounce on all three of the girls right now. This was only increased when the girls, after sensing Blake’s hesitation, made her decision for her, as they began to strip out of their clothes, getting completely naked.

“So Blake...” Yang asked, seductively. “Which one of us do you want first?”

“We’re all yours tonight, kitty cat...” Weiss added, a sly smirk spreading across her face, as the three began to circle Blake, all in their underwear as they showed off their bodies, each one tempting Blake more than the last until she could no longer contain herself.

“I guess...” Blake began, as Ruby walked in front of her, her young petite body proving too difficult to resist in Blake’s current state. “...r-ruby...” the cat faunus answered. Ruby grinned, approaching Blake as she pressed her body against the faunus before whispering in her ear.

“And... where, would you like me first?” Ruby asked, as seductively as she could. There was still a hint of innocence to her voice, but that only served to turn Blake on even more, the thought of breaking Ruby’s innocence arousing her.

“On your knees...” Blake told Ruby, who obeyed, as the cat girl stripped out of her clothes, so that she was only wearing her panties, the only difference between her and the human girls was the twitching bulge behind the fabric of Blake’s underwear, which sprang free as Blake kicked her panties away, leaving her completely naked. Ruby couldn’t help but lick her lips at the thought of drinking up Blake’s hot white cream again, as she knelt before the faunus girl, reaching to grab her cock and was about to begin pleasuring her, only for another set of hands to beat her to the punch.

“Allow me.” Yang spoke. Initially, Blake thought that Yang had changed her mind about seeing Ruby filled with her faunus cock, but Yang soon added, “Let me show you how it’s done, sis.” Blake gasped, as Yang’s warm mouth wrapped around her twitching head, as she leaked precum into the blonde’s mouth. 

Having been denied the opportunity to cum for so long, Blake was already on the verge of orgasming she came in, and as her cock entered Yang’s mouth, she simply couldn’t stop herself. The cat girl moaned, as she orgasmed already, just as Yang’s mouth left her cock. As a result, her cock shook violently, as she came, shooting hot cum all over Yang and Ruby. The two girls flinched, as they were showered in semen, getting Blake’s white cream in their hair, as well as on their faces and breasts.

“Jeez Blake, a little quick, wasn’t it?” Yang asked. Blake turned red as she looked away, embarrassed at how quickly she had cum.

“It’s been a few hours!” She protested. “Besides, it’s my last day, it’s always worse on the last day!” 

Yang chuckled, as she returned to Blake’s cock, paying no mind to the cum covering her. The blonde bobbed her head, only teasing Blake’s first few inches with her mouth, while Ruby watched, also still covered in semen, as her hands found their way into her own panties, absentmindedly masturbating at seeing her own sister sucking Blake’s cock.

Blake moaned loudly, as Yang expertly pleasured her, her tongue circling the head of Blake’s cock as her head bobbed a little faster, taking in a little more of Blake’s length each time, until the faunus girl’s head hit the back of Yang’s throat. Instead of gagging, however, Yang simply opened up her throat, allowing Blake’s shaft to continue down her gullet.

“Let me have a go!” Ruby demanded, as she elbowed her sister out of the way, who gave her younger sibling a bewildered look, as she took Blake’s cock in her mouth. Yang watched, as Ruby first used her tongue to lick her sisters saliva from Blake’s shaft, before she wrapped her lips around Blake’s thick head, taking even more of it down her throat than Yang. Despite being younger and less experienced, Blake moaned louder than she had with Yang, as Ruby’s even tighter throat squeezed her cock, attempting to milk the shaft of all of its delicious cum.

“Ruby!” Yang yelled, seemingly annoyed, as she butted Ruby out of the way. Blake watched from above, as the two sisters fought over her cock, each pleasuring her their own way for a few seconds before the other took over. Yang used her tongue mostly, finding all the right spots to enhance Blake’s pleasure, while Ruby mainly deep throated her shaft, allowing the faunus to throat fuck the young girl.

“It’s my turn!” Ruby moaned. “Blake picked me, not you!” Yang scowled.

“Well I’ve been with Blake longer than you!” She shot back. Blake sighed, as the two sisters bickered, while her cock received less and less pleasure, the sisters instead arguing over her. Finally, Blake had had enough.

“Ruby! Yang!” Blake yelled, as the two fell silent, looking up at her apologetically. “You can BOTH suck my cock. Ruby, you take the head, Yang, you work the shaft.” The cat girl instructed them. Since Ruby was better at deep throating, and Yang was better with her lips and tongue, this seemed like the best system for all three of them. 

The two sisters, happy with the arrangement, got to work, as Ruby’s mouth engulfed Blake’s head which oozed precum down her oesophagus and into her belly, while Yang’s tongue ran up and down the length of Blake’s shaft. The cat girl moaned, as both girls sucked her cock. The two sisters combined skills proved effective, as they shared her throbbing member, their mouths just inches from each other and both filled with cock.

Suddenly, the faunus felt something warm touching her asshole, startling her. She turned to see Weiss, totally naked and on her knees behind her, with her face buried between Blake’s big round ass cheeks. Blake sighed in pleasure, as Weiss’s tongue licked her rear hole, expertly working circling around the inside of her hole, while she used her hands to spread the cat girl’s cheeks so that she could thrust her tongue further into Blake’s ass. 

The cat faunus moaned, as the three girls orally pleasured her, receiving a rim job from the heiress, and a blowjob from her team leader. Meanwhile, Yang’s mouth gradually made its way further down Blake’s shaft, as her tongue caressed the cat girl’s ballsack, taking in the two rather large balls, almost filling her mouth up, before letting them out with a popping sound. Yang them found her mouth closer to Blake’s dripping pussy, as the faunus leaked her juices, allowing it to trickle down her legs. Yang licked her lips, before sticking her tongue out and licking up Blake’s legs where her sweet nectar had trickled down, all the way up to her pink entrance.

Due to all this stimulation, Blake found herself building up to an orgasm, as she prepared to cum. By now, Yang’s face was buried between the cat girl’s legs, eating out her soft, wet pussy, playing with her balls with one hand while her other was buried between her own legs, fingering her own dripping wet pussy. Ruby was doing the same, taking Blake’s entire cock down her throat now since her sister had moved onto lake’s pussy. One of her hands was buried in her panties, rubbing her clit while her other hand rested on Blake’s thigh to steady herself, as she engulfed Blake’s cock whole, her nose brushing Blake’s thin pubic hair, while her lower lip brushed her ballsack, eager to by emptied into the young girls’ stomach. Weiss, on the other hand, had managed to restrain herself, neglecting to masturbate as she buried her face between Blake’s firm round ass cheeks. However, due to her patience and not wanting to ruin herself before Blake had the chance to, Weiss’s panties had become soaking wet, as her pussy had drooled sweet nectar into her panties, permanently ruining Weiss’s favourite underwear.

“Ugh... I’m going to...” Blake began, before silencing herself to savour the moment. The girls, all getting the message, prepared themselves for Blake’s orgasm, she the cat faunus reached her breaking point. Blake moaned, loud enough for the next dorm over to hear, as simultaneously, the cat girl filled Ruby’s stomach with her hot semen, while she flooded Yang’s mouth with her sweet juices. The blonde hungrily lapped up Blake’s sweet treat, her tongue exploring Blake’s private region, as she made certain to get every last drop. Meanwhile, her younger sister furiously guzzled down Blake’s special milk, as the faunus spilled her seed deep inside the younger girl’s throat. When she was finished, Ruby slid the member out of her mouth, sliding her tongue along the underside of Blake’s cock as she did so, making sure not to let any of Blake’s cum go to waste, as she used her tongue to clean Blake’s shaft. Yang, feeling jealous that Ruby got to have all the cum, began to do the same, licking Blake’s shaft, although was disappointed that Ruby got most of it.

“Here, Yang.” Ruby gargled, her mouth full of cum. Yang came closer to Ruby, who proceeded to chock Blake as she locked lips with her own sister. The cat girl watched, amazed and aroused, as Ruby used her tongue to push Blake’s cum into her sister’s mouth, while Yang used her own tongue to slurp all of Blake’s cum from Ruby’s mouth. To avoid spilling any of Blake’s seed, the girls lips remained wrapped around each others, as they essentially made, out, tongues and teeth clashing around Blake’s cum.

After a few minutes of the sisters enjoying themselves, they separated lips, panting and drooling cum. Yang, taking her sisters face in her hands, used her tongue to lick away the cum around Ruby’s mouth, as well as from her face where Blake had prematurely exploded earlier, before Ruby did the same. Ruby them proceeded to lap up all of the cum that Blake had managed to spray onto Yang’s ample chest, as she hungrily ate it off of her sister, getting suspiciously close to her sisters erect nipples, before Yang did the same to her little sister, helping her out of her now cum stained bra and panties in the process. Once finished, the two turned to look at Blake. Seeing her confusion, the two girls giggled.

“We did tell you that this was all to please you.” Ruby told Blake.

“Yeah, and we both know that’s something you wanted to see.” Yang added, smirking at Blake, as she gave her sister a wink, who blushed a deep shade of red. Blake had to admit that she became very aroused by the thought of the two girls making out, and seeing such a scandalous act committed in person made the cat girl grateful for having three incredibly hot female teammates.

Meanwhile, feeling left out after being denied the opportunity to sample Blake’s delights, Weiss stood up and pulled Blake aside.

“Weiss, what are you-” Blake began, only to be silenced by Weiss’s lips making contact with her own, silencing the faunus with a kiss.

“It’s not fair that they get to have all the fun.” Weiss complained. “So I get to be fucked first by Blake.” Weiss stated to Ruby and Yang. The blonde scoffed.

“Weiss, the whole point of this is for the three of us to pleasure Blake, not the other way around.” Yang explained. She was about to go on, when Blake interrupted her.

“It’s ok, Yang. I was going to choose her next anyway.” Blake explained. Yang nodded, annoyed that Weiss and been chosen over herself, but accepted Blake’s decision, as the faunus turned back to the heiress. 

“Have I been neglecting you, princess?” Blake asked, her hands wrapping around Weiss’s waist. The white haired girl nodded in mock innocence, her eyes wide as if pleading with the faunus. Blake smirked, she pushed Weiss back onto her own bed and straddled her. “Well, we’ll have to do something about that then, won’t we?” Blake asked. Weiss nodded, and smirked. Then, in an instant, Weiss had turned Blake and manoeuvred herself so that Blake was now the one lay on her back, and Weiss was straddling her hips. Blake grinned up at the heiress, as she sat atop her, the faunus’ throbbing cock standing upright and parallel to Weiss’s body.

“My turn.” Weiss spoke, as she adjusted herself to slide down Blake’s cock, her hips hanging just over the head of the member, as she prepared to ride the faunus. Blake nodded in approval at Weiss, who, in an instant, slammed her hips down onto Blake’s. The heiress wailed in joy, as her pussy welcomes Blake’s huge cock, her lips spreading to take the thick member inside her, as Blake’s head invaded Weiss’s uterus. After having fucked Weiss multiple times over the past few days, her pussy was more accommodating of Blake’s cock, requiring less time to work up to fit the entire length in. However, it still felt almost as tight as the first day that the faunus had fucked the heiress’s brains out, and despite her force, Weiss hadn’t managed to take all of Blake’s length inside her. 

“Fuck Yes!” Weiss shouted, as she rose up, only to fall back down onto Blake’s cock, shrieking in joy as her uterus was penetrated by Blake’s head. Blake lay back in ecstasy, while Weiss bounced up and down on her cock, her small yet perky breasts bouncing as she did so. The heiress’s pussy lips now kissed Blake’s crotch every time her body slid down Blake’s shaft, as her sweet juices oozed from her widened entrance onto Blake’s member.

“Blake, your cock... it feels so GOOD!” Weiss exclaimed, grinning almost manically as she rode Blake’s cock. “FUCK ME BLAKE! FUCK ME HARD!” The heiress screamed, as she soon found herself orgasming. However, rather than slowing down or stopping, Weiss sped up, riding the cat girl harder and faster. Blake looked up at the heiress, to see her eyes glazed over, much like they had been in the past when Weiss entered this state of cum drunk insanity. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as she panted like a bitch, and her hair fell out of its neat and tidy ponytail, making a mess atop her head.

“That’s it Weiss... that’s so good...” Blake moaned, as Weiss looked down at her, giggling.

“Blake...” Weiss spoke in a manic voice that was somewhere between a whimper and a scream. “Blake your cock... your cock is amazing...” Weiss giggled, before continuing. “I love your cock! I want to marry your cock, Blake! I want it! Your cock is mine, Blake! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK BLAKE!” Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs, as she orgasmed again, her juices spraying onto Blake’s crotch.

Yang laughed, uncontrollably, as she watched Weiss babble on about Blake’s penis, while Ruby eventually got bored of waiting, wanting to get in on the action, as she grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her over to Blake.

“Don’t forget us!” Ruby exclaimed, as she crawled beside Blake, so that her face was adjacent to Blake’s breasts. Opening her mouth, Ruby took Blake’s left nipple, the closest one, in her mouth, wrapping her lips around the sensitive part of Blake’s breast. The young girl began to suckle and kiss the faunus’ teat, her tongue circling the sensitive point while her hands travelled across to Blake’s right breasts, grasping it gently and squeezing it, earning moans of pleasure from Blake. Ruby looked up into Blake’s eyes, her silver puppy dog eyes awaiting Blake’s approval as her thumb flicked over Blake’s nipple, while she lightly nibbled the other, causing Blake to gasp as she bucked her hips, thrusting up inside of Weiss, who screamed as she came for the third time, all the while never letting up as she rode Blake’s cock.

Blake sighed, trying to catch her breath as she was continually fucked by the crazy white haired heiress, and her breasts were serviced by her team leader. At some point, Blake noticed, Weiss had reached down with one hand and begun to rub her own clit, possibly explaining her frequent orgasms, although that could also be down to her just being unnaturally horny. 

“Hey, move over Rubes.” Yang told her sister, who complied, as the buxom blonde straddled Blake’s chest, looking down at Blake. “You know, I know what I said before, but I really do think that since we went to all this trouble to pleasure you, you ought to return the favour.” Yang told Blake, as she hitched forwards to plant her wet pussy on Blake’s face. After receiving a nod from the cat faunus, Yang sat down, her pink, shaven pussy covered Blake’s entire mouth and leaving just enough space for Blake’s nose so that she could breathe.

Immediately, Blake got to work, sticking her tongue out and entering Yang’s pussy, as she hungrily licked the interior of the blonde’s vagina. Yang moaned, squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her head back as she was serviced by her cat faunus teammate. Similarly to Weiss, Yang reached down and began to rub her clit, teasing an orgasm as her privates were eaten out by Blake, who was very much enjoying the taste of Yang’s sweet nectar as it dripped into her mouth. Blake moaned, savouring the taste on her tongue as she pushed the muscle past yang’s lips and entered her pussy. Yang gasped, shuddering as waves of pleasure washed over her body, just as Blake began to twist her tongue around inside Yang, making the blonde feel incredible. 

“Fuck... Blake...” Yang muttered. “How are you so good at this? And why didn’t you tell me sooner?” The blonde chuckled, panting as her pussy drooled her juices onto Blake’s mouth. Blake moaned an inaudible response into Yang’s pussy, as her cock pulsed inside Weiss, begging to cum, as the cat girl soon found herself building up to another orgasm.  
With no way of warning the heiress, not that it would matter in Weiss’s state, Blake continued to eat out Yang, who too was already on the verge of orgasming, as well as Weiss, who had came countless times since Ruby and Yang had got involved.

“Blake, get ready...” Yang warned, “I’m... I’m... I’m CUMMING!” The blonde wailed, as she came over Blake’s face, glazing the outside of her mouth and filling the inside with her sweet nectar.

Almost instantly after tasting Yang’s delicious treat, Blake felt herself unable to hold back. After Yang clambered off of her cat faunus friend’s face, Blake felt herself about to orgasm, as she prepared to shoot her hot semen inside of Weiss. As if on cue, the heiress came again, wailing in happiness as she did so, just as Blake orgasmed, filling Weiss up with her cum. The white haired girl sighed in ecstasy, as she was pumped full of the hot, sticky cum that she loved so much, remaining atop Blake’s cock until she had finished cumming, before she slumped down unconscious on the bed. Blake finally caught her breath, red faced and sweating as she watched Weiss lie passed out on her bed, her entrance oozing cum as she slipped out of consciousness. 

“Wow, she must have exhausted herself.” Yang commented, chuckling as Weiss groaned in her sleep. Blake stretched her arms out, looking between the two sisters as she debated which would be next. Her question was answered, when Ruby stepped forward, strolling over to Blake seductively as she leaned up and kissed the faunus’ lips, unintentionally tasting her sisters sweet juices on Blake’s lips.

“Me next.” Ruby told Blake, as she knelt before the cat girl, licking her erect cock clean, before lying on Blake’s bed, spreading her legs as an invitation to the black haired faunus girl. Blake made to get between Ruby’s legs, before she paused.

“Turn over.” Blake told Ruby. The young girl hesitated, but soon realised what Blake intended, as she turned onto her front, sticking her butt in the air and spreading her round cheeks to reveal her tight little rear hole to the ravenous cat faunus. Blake bit her lower lip as she began to mount the young girl, pressing her member between her firm butt. Ruby winced a little as Blake entered her, but sighed in joy as Blake’s shaft slid further into her asshole, stretching her open as Blake pushed further into the girl, her own cum slathered cock serving as lubrication as she slid her shaft into Ruby’s ass.

Ruby groaned as she was penetrated by Blake’s penis, her walls squeezing the organ as Blake skewered her ass with her huge cock. The cat girl pulled out, only to thrust forwards again, slowly beginning to build up a rhythm as she fucked the younger girls ass, earning a series of moans from Ruby. 

“Are you okay?” Blake asked, concerned as Ruby squirmed under her.

“Yeah, of course!” Ruby responded, as she looked back and smiled at Blake. Shrugging it off, Blake continued to fuck the girl for a few minutes, her hips thrusting back and forth, when it suddenly hit her; she hadn’t actually been inside Ruby or Yang yet. The girl must be uncomfortable with being fucked in front of her sister. The faunus’ suspicions were confirmed when she glanced over at Yang to see her face was a deep shade of red and she was looking down. 

“If you want me to stop...” Blake began, as she stopped thrusting, only to be interrupted by the red haired girl.

“No!” She told the faunus. “Just keep going Blake...” Ruby told her, as she bucked her hips, pushing herself onto Blake’s cock as she fucked herself on the faunus’ member. Blake hesitated, but soon began build back up, thrusting her hips against Ruby’s as her member received ample stimulation from Ruby’s cheeks as they squeezed around her cock. After a few minutes, the cat faunus reached underneath Ruby, fumbling until she found the girl’s clit before beginning to rub the sensitive spot between her thumb and forefinger, causing the young girl to squeal in surprise and pleasure.

Despite her younger sister being on the receiving end of Blake’s cock, yang couldn’t help but feel herself getting turned on by the sight before her. The blonde watched, getting wetter and wetter down there as her sister and her partner fucked before her, and Yang found herself absentmindedly touching herself. The older sister buried her middle and index fingers between her folds, as she masturbated to the sight of her younger sister taking Blake’s huge cock in her ass. Deep down, Yang felt guilty about what she was doing, but in the moment, all that mattered was her fingers of one hand inside her while her other hand worked her clit, gradually teasing herself to the brink of orgasm.

Meanwhile, Blake grunted as she felt herself about to cum soon, when suddenly, Ruby screamed in ecstasy. Blake looked down at Ruby, as the young girl orgasmed, squirting herself over Blake’s bed as she climaxed from just the stimulation of her clit and Blake’s cock in her rear hole. Ruby groaned, as her arms gave way, and she planted her face in the pillow, while continuing to be fucked by Blake, who herself was about to cum.

“Ruby, get ready, I’m going to... cum!” Blake yelled, as she slammed her hips forwards, burying her cock deep inside the young girl’s ass as she spilled her seed, filling up Ruby’s ass with her semen as she orgasmed. Ruby gasped as she was pumped full of Blake’s hot cum, while the cat faunus screamed in pleasure. 

When Blake was finally finished, she slid her cock out of Ruby’s gaping ass, dripping semen onto the bed as more oozed from the girls hole. Ruby exhaled loudly, as she collapsed in a heap on Blake’s bed, while the cat faunus got up from the bed. When she looked back, the girl was passed out, having been fucked unconscious by the cat faunus, who rolled her eyes as she looked over at Yang, the only other conscious girl in the room, who was suddenly trying to hide the fact that she had been touching herself to her sister getting fucked. 

“So... are you done?” Yang asked, her tone hopeful that Blake might be able to scratch her proverbial itch.

“Not quite yet.” Blake returned with a wink, as Yang grinned, still on the brink of orgasm, as she strolled over to Blake, swaying her hips, only for Ruby to stir. Yang chuckled, picking up Ruby in her arms as she carried her over to where Weiss lay asleep and laid her down beside the heiress, before returning to Blake.

“So, where do you want it?” Blake asked.

“You choose.” Yang told Blake, as she laid back on the faunus’ bed, posing seductively before Blake, who bit her lip. This time, the cat faunus didn’t even try to restrain herself, as she pounced onto Yang and slammed her cock deep inside the blonde’s womb in one swift movement Yang howled in joy as her pussy was violently penetrated by Blake’s rock hard cock. Blake grunted, wasting no time as she began thrusting repeatedly into Yang’s uterus, each thrust bringing her closer and closer to orgasming.

The blonde screamed, as she came around Blake’s cock, her juices squirting out as she lubricated her own walls, while the cat faunus mindlessly fucked her brains out. Blake pressed her body against Yang’s, their breasts pressing together as the cat faunus hitched Yang’s legs up and wrapped them around her waist. Her thrusts becoming faster and faster every minute as she came closer to orgasming, her balls swaying under her cock and slapping Yang’s ass with each thrust. The blonde’s huge naked boobs bounced with each thrust, as the two girls thighs slapped against each others, while Blake’s cock throbbed inside Yang’s uterus.

“Blake!” Yang screamed. “AHHH!” Yang wailed, as she was pushed over the edge, orgasming again as Blake’s cock felt like it split her in two. 

“Yang...” Blake whimpered, breathless. “Yang, I’m... I’m CUMMING!” Blake screamed at the top of her lungs, as she orgasmed violently, emptying the contents of her balls into Yang’s uterus. The blonde groaned as she was pumped full of semen, while Blake continued to scream in ecstasy, as she filled her partner up with cum. 

When the two had finally finished and caught their breath, the girls sat up in bed. Blake looked across the room, only to see Ruby and Weiss, both very much conscious and looking right at the two who were lay beside each other.

“Were you guys... watching?” Blake asked. Ruby nodded, while Weiss held her head.

“Blake... remind me never to do that again...” Weiss told her. “I always wake up sore and... oh God, my head...” The heiress trailed off. 

“Yeah, sometimes faunus in heat can be a bit much for humans.” Blake told her. “I mean no offence!” She added. Weiss nodded, as Blake continued. “Besides, we won’t be able to now. At least, not for a while.” Blake told Weiss, as she felt her genitals tingling, before her cock and balls began to shrink, before finally going back into her body.

The three girls looked on, seemingly amazed as they watched Blake’s crotch return to how they had previously imagined it looked, and how it normally looked when she wasn’t in heat, without a cock and balls.

“Well, that was...” Ruby began.

“Yeah, it was...” Yang added, before laying back on her bed, smiling to herself. “What an eventful week!” The blonde exclaimed, as Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement. The four sat in awkward silence for a few seconds, before Ruby broke the silence.

“So... what now?” The young girl asked.

“I’ll speak to Glynda.” Blake told them. “She knows about the faunus’ mating cycle’s, so she’ll probably be able to help us all with each of our, you know... pregnant, situations.” Blake explained. There was another few seconds of silence, before Yang spoke up.

“So we should probably get showered and dressed, right?” Yang asked. The three immediately agreed, and proceeded to take turns showering, with Weiss going first, then Ruby, then Yang, and finally Blake.

As Blake stepped into the shower, the warm water running over her body and washing away the smell of cum from the cat faunus, she looked down at where she recently had a great big cock and balls, running her hand over the now flat area of her crotch. Blake then moved her hand upwards, over her belly, as she wondered what she would look like in nine months...


	35. Epilogues, final words, part two information and thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of closure in each characters arc, as well as a few words I wanted to say to everyone.

ONE YEAR LATER...

Blake sighed, sitting with Sun in her quarters on the ship to Menagerie. The two had just thwarted the Grimm from the ocean that had attacked the ship, and returned to their cabin, where Blake’s adorable little three month old baby was sleeping soundly.

‘I wonder what my parents will think...’ Blake thought to herself, as she curled up on her bed to go to sleep, while Sun returned to his own cabin. Soon, Blake’s thoughts turned to her teammates, and what they were up to, as well as how her litter were doing.

 

“Come on, Ruby!” Jaune called out, as the two, along with Ren and Nora, headed into the inn that they’d be staying in tonight. 

“Coming!” Ruby called back. It was late in the evening, and team RNJR found a place to stay for the night which would accommodate four huntsmen and a baby cat faunus. Finally, they’d found a place, and after Jaune and Ren went to their room, Ruby and Nora took the little kitten to their room, before shutting the door behind them.

 

Weiss shut her door, locking it after having stormed into her room. Her father had been furious when she came home pregnant, and even more so when she had given birth to a little cat faunus, that ever since returning to Atlas, the heiress’s life had been miserable. The only silver lining was that at least her father didn’t know that the ‘father’ of his grandchild was a female faunus. Weiss thanked God that her father didn’t know that she was promiscuous, had been with a faunus AND was a bisexual. Jacques Schnee had forbidden his daughter from leaving the Schnee mansion since she had arrived, claiming she was ‘traumatized’ at the battle of Beacon.

Weiss smiled down at her child, instantly relaxing when she saw her beautiful little kitten looking up at her, and she wondered how the rest of her team was.

 

“Ok Yang, I’m going out!” Taiyang called out. “Do you need anything?” he asked her.

“No thanks, Dad!” Yang replied, as her father left to go to the shops. Yang looked down at her baby. “Just you and I now, kitty cat.” Yang chuckled, remembering how she used to call Blake that. The blonde mother held her kitten to her breast, as she nursed the Faunus baby, and wondered where Blake was right now. She was worried about her partner, not knowing where or how she was, or even if her baby was okay. Yang looked outside the window, and wondered if her baby would ever meet her ‘father’ again. 

 

Velvet leaned up and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, before the two settled down in their new apartment. Since both giving birth, the two brunette’s had decided to get their own apartment with their saved up huntress earnings, where they now stayed with their three children, Coco having given birth to twins. Velvet missed Emerald very much, even more so when she became worried about how her other baby was. 

 

Cinder had been furious at Emerald after finding out that she’d fallen for a huntress at Beacon, and even more so when she found out that she was pregnant. However, the woman had allowed Emerald to keep the baby, after much pleading, and Emerald was now the mother of a little rabbit faunus baby that even Cinder had to admit was adorable.

It had only been down to Mercury defending her that Cinder had let Emerald off lightly, since the woman didn’t know that the grey haired man had also been with multiple faunus, including the other parent of Emerald’s child. That, combined with Cinder’s other problems, such as her injuries, courtesy of Ruby, meant that the woman had bigger problems than Emerald giving birth, so the girl got off lightly.

However, Velvet wouldn’t be the last faunus to cause problems for Cinder, who was still living by Salem’s side. Returning to his Goddess that day was Tyrian Callows, the scorpion faunus, Salem’s loyal servant and Cinder’s annoying associate. Over the next few days, as the man would soon be going into heat, Tyrian would prove to be a nuisance to certain followers of Salem.

 

“Do you think we’ll ever see her again?” Kali asked her husband, as she stepped out of Blake’s room. Despite their daughter being gone for several years, the Kali still spent time in her room every so often. Ghira smiled, hugging his wife from behind.

“Of course.” Ghira told her. “I don’t know when, but I’m sure we’ll see Blake again one day...” He told Kali, neither of them being aware that she had just arrived back in Menagerie to see them again after all this time.

 

After spending the last five days of her heat with a metal cock ring tightly around the base of her penis, Neon’s torturous heat finally ended with her huge penis and balls disappearing again, leaving the cat faunus unsatisfied and frustrated. Fortunately, Neon hadn’t gotten pregnant from her punishment from the Beacon gang of faunus, although after a month passed and Neon went back into heat, she made a horrifying revelation.

As soon as Neon went into heat, her cock and balls grew out of her crotch, just above her vagina as usual, only for Neon’s cock to refuse to grow erect, instead remaining flaccid as it hung uselessly between her legs. Worse still, when Neon’s cock was usually flaccid, it remained at its usual measly four inches. However, for some reason, Neon’s penis grew to its full fourteen inches, despite still remaining flaccid, leaving the ginger cat faunus with a useless fourteen inch piece of meat between her legs, all while she was insatiably horny. The past year had been torture, leaving the Atlesian faunus with only one option; if she couldn’t get erect, she’d at least try to go somewhere where she could find someone who could satisfy her lust, one way or the other. And she knew exactly who to go to...

 

Ilia watched as the black haired woman got off of the ship, along with a blonde monkey faunus. The chameleon faunus scowled as she saw her former lover, Blake Belladonna, kiss the man on the cheek, feelings of envy and jealousy, her skin turning a deep shade of green, before glowing a bright red as her feelings were replaced by those of anger and betrayal all filling the girl’s mind. However, once Ilia saw Blake carrying a small bundle containing a baby, she suddenly found herself feeling more compassionate towards Blake, as she realized that Blake had moved on from her. The chameleon faunus frowned, unsure of how to feel about this. 

“Come along, sister Ilia.” Corsac said, snapping the girl out of her trance.

“Yes, we should get going.” Added Fennec. 

“Coming...” Ilia muttered, as she followed the two men away from the docks. Ilia didn’t know whether to be overjoyed that Blake was back, or furious that she had left in the first place, only to return with another Faunus. The only thing she was really certain of was that Blake was back in Menagerie, and the former lovers had a lot of catching up to do...

 

“Sienna will see you now.” The guard told Adam, who nodded at him. The two guards opened large doors to let Adam in.

“I should warn you...” The other guard told Adam, who turned to look at her. “Apparently she’s due to go into heat today.” Adam scoffed.

“Right, I’ll keep that in mind.” The bull faunus said sarcastically, as the two guards looked over at each other, hesitating before they opened the doors, allowing Adam to enter. The man walked cockily into the long room, seeing the white fang leader, Sienna Khan, sitting atop her throne. 

“Hello Adam.” The leader greeted, once Adam entered, a wide grin spread across Sienna’s face, as the doors closed behind him.

 

 

Well, this is the end of 'Lustful urges of the Faunus'. I hope you’ve all enjoyed reading this, even if it was just smut for the most part, although I hope you all liked the story as well. I don’t know when the next part of the story will be, although it probably won’t be too long – as soon as I have enough chapters planned, I’ll get started, and hopefully you’ll all enjoy it just as much as this one. Feel free to leave a comment on anything in particular that you liked, or anything you think I could do better the next time around, as well as any suggestions for the next addition to the story.

To clarify, the next story will be a direct continuation of this one, taking place exactly one year after this, when all the girls have had their children and had time to recover. There may be some modifications to canon, such as, I don’t think volume four takes place a whole year after volume three, but this will be the case in the next story, although everything related to the actual plot of RWBY will remain the same. For example, all of the characters will be in the same place, or at least start off there, where they are at the start of volume four. So Yang will start off at home, Blake and Sun will be in Menagerie and so on, although characters not mentioned in volume four or five, such as Neon or Velvet, will be able to be wherever you like. So for example, you could have Neon with Yang in Vale, and then have her go home to Atlas and meet up with Weiss. Also, all the characters that died in volume three will remain dead (Sorry Ciannar, who wanted Pyrrha to remain alive) as I wanted to stick as close to the canon plot as possible. (Although if you like, I’ll continue to use your OC, Ciannar).

As for the content of your suggestions, they can include whatever pairing or group you want, and feel free to give as much or as little detail of the scenario as you like. The only rules are the same ones as this story. That is that there had to be at least one Faunus character involved, and they have to be in heat.

I do encourage any suggestions with your own OC’s, just describe their appearance and personality, as well as how they fit into the story, and comment either here or on the next story when it comes out, along with the scenario you’d like them in and with which character. I also encourage any suggestions you have regarding the appearance, gender and name of the Faunus children, as well as the type of Faunus for the ones with two Faunus parents. If you don’t know what I’m talking about, watch the ‘World of Remnant’ on Faunus. 

I also have a few characters that I was planning to introduce, but I instead decided that I’d ask you guys. You can use your own OC if you have one, or you could always create one specifically for this. I can’t promise that your OC will be used in the story, but I will try to use them all if at all possible, and I may choose multiple OC's for certain scenario's, depending on how well it works. The positions I’d like to find an OC for are:  
\- A female character (Human or Faunus) to be Velvet’s first sexual partner in a flashback chapter of Velvet’s first time in heat  
\- A female faunus who will be a white fang member and Adam’s current partner  
\- A male faunus who works in Atlas for the Schnee dust company who Weiss ends up helping out during his heat  
\- A male or female faunus to be Sienna’s sex slave (I may choose more than one for this one)  
\- A male or female faunus that team RNJR meet on the road to Haven, who ends up with one or more members of the team (I'll probably use more than one here too)  
\- A male or female faunus to be either Ghira or Kali’s secret lover  
\- A male or female human that Tyrian ‘goes to town’ on, either consensually or otherwise

These are the characters that I’m looking for OC’s for, but you’d rather see your OC in a different scenario, feel free to suggest whatever you like.  
Finally, thank you everyone for your support and contributions, and a special thank you to everyone who suggested any chapters, including; AntonSlavik020, BurstEdge, .--------------., The Another One, Sunwukong, heeeej, Ciannar, IndieCent, StealthCake, Name, DeyoChan, Savannah Gregory, Pearl_darkness, Darkfire, loganhunter2, animedevilluzyuri, The Unknown One, CABRALFAN27, DMB328, Mr.B and Giggity.

 

And that’s the end! Thanks for reading. This went on about thirty chapters more than I initially expected it to, although I’m pretty glad that it did. I can’t say when the next part of the story will be, but it’ll hopefully be soon. Until then, goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, even if it is just a bunch of smut. 
> 
> Hello everyone. Thanks for all the support and contributions to this story, it really all means a lot, but I've decided on the rest of the chapters I'm going to add to this story, so unfortunately, I'm no longer taking suggestions.
> 
> However, on a more positive note, I've decided that I'm going to make another story when I've completely finished this one. This new story will be the same as this one, and take place in the same universe, only it will be set during volume 4, so it will be a sort of sequel to this one, so I'm now taking suggestions for that story. So any suggestions you have, feel free to share them to get first dibs on a chapter! The same rules will apply, and are as follows: 
> 
> \- At least one character in a pairing / group must be a Faunus, for obvious reasons  
> \- Characters shouldn't deviate too much from their personality, although I will allow some leeway  
> \- The suggestions must take place either during any time in volume 4, or just before  
> \- They can deviate from the show canon WITHIN REASON  
> \- All pairings / groupings and suggestions are accepted, although again, I can't promise that I'll be able to do everyone's suggestion, and may have to mix suggestions or not do them  
> \- Feel free to add as much or little context as you like 
> 
> Thank you again for all your contributions, and I look forward to your contributions in the future!


End file.
